House of Pokémon Legends
by Ninmai700
Summary: All the game's male and female protagonists under one roof. Everything that can happen will happen, such as humor, battles, love and more! Meet the House of Pokémon Legends! (Alola!)
1. Chapter 1: The House

Author's Note and Disclaimer:

Before you read this, you need to know that this is NOT based on the manga. It is also not based on the show. This is based on the games only. I see what each trainer does during the games and what they look like and I build around their personality. Since some of them have remakes that will be confusing, I'll put a description of each trainer that shows what game he/she's from at the end. This is a fanfic that shows the real relations each trainer from each game has with each other. Some are best friends, like Gold and Red or May and Dawn. This is about showing what really happens after their journey and what really happened during that journey. In this fanfic, they will also battle each other, which means I will show their real skill and their real team. With that out of the way, let me show you my take on the Pokémon protagonists.

**Second Disclaimer:**

This chapter was written almost two years ago, and my writing has progressed a lot. For comparison, you can look at the difference between this chapter and chapter 45. The only reason this is still here is because this introduces the Kalos protagonists to the mansion. Chapter 45 is the same, but it starts with the Alolan protagonists instead and is much better written. If you read this chapter and it isn't your cup of tea, remember that you can always start with the Alolan protagonists instead. Laters!

* * *

Chapter 1: The House

Calem flew over the Hoenn region on his Talonflame with a smile on his face. A smile that quickly turned to confusion when he looked up and saw a huge black portal in the sky.

"A mirage spot." He grinned and got closer, but then stopped when he realized there was a figure camouflaged in front of the mirage.

He wasn't Unovian, but he recognized the menacing dark figure of Zekrom, carrying a trainer on his back. He wore a tennis cap and a sleek outfit, carrying a handbag much like his slung over his shoulder. He smiled when he saw Calem, as if he knew he was coming.

Calem instinctively went for one of his pokeballs.

"Don't worry, we'll settle that later." He said with a grin. "Now, I'll need you to come with me." He beckoned towards the mirage spot. Normally Calem wouldn't trust this guy, but the sole fact that he had a Zekrom made him change his mind. With a nod, he commanded his Talonflame to follow the mysterious trainer into the mirage spot.

He expected a cool dragon legendary. Or an awesome fire beast. What he saw upon exiting was far better, as he would come to know. It was a huge mansion with colors reminiscent of a pokémon center. At the top was a logo of a cap with an image of a pokeball on the front.

Patiently waiting next to the front doors were two women. One braided her brown hair into two buns, wearing a pink tennis cap much like the Zekrom trainer. She had a blue outfit and a red skirt. The other woman let her amber hair go loose, wearing a red hat and sporting some stylish sunglasses.

Calem smiled when he recognized the latter. Serena, Calem's girlfriend for over three years now, ran over to him and gave him a nice warm hug.

"How's it going in your trip to Hoenn?" She smiled.

"Nice, I just beat the league and was about to search for legendaries when this guy showed up. Calem pointed at the mysterious trainer, who was whispering with the other woman, smiling much like they did, holding hands while keeping no distance between them.

"Yeah. I was resting back at Hotel Richissime after my PR Video session when she knocked on the door and told me to follow her, and that you would be here too." She spoke the last phrase in a lower volume, resting her head on his chest. Calem made no move against this, and instead rested his chin in her head.

"Yeah. I think we should stop region-hopping and stay somewhere for a while. You know, somewhere quiet and peaceful, like Pokémon Village." Serena laughed at this.

"It would be hell trying to get in there in the first place. It's a shame we can't just fly there."

"Good point."

Calem barely noticed when the mysterious trainer interrupted him:

"Come on, I'm gonna let you in."

"Before I open the doors and show you around, let me tell what this place's purpose is. Have you ever heard of the elusive Pokémon Master, Red?"

Calem gives a little laugh.

"Of course, who hasn't?"

"Then you know how hard he is to encounter. Have you ever wondered why?" The woman showed the glimpse of a smile.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Legends Mansion."

He opened the doors and Calem was immediately bombarded by the yells inside.

**"WELCOME HOME CALEM AND SERENA!" **

They said, mirroring the sign that hung from the ceiling. The room was littered with confetti and filled by a huge table in which 5 men and 5 women sat, staring at the Kalos champions.

The same woman as before stands in front of us and explains:

"This is where the greatest Pokémon Masters go to when they've finished their journey. This place exists in a separate dimension and has its own timeline, which means time goes way slower here than in the real world. You may live through a whole year here and to the others it will be mere months. We'll be sitting at the table, waiting to introduce ourselves." The woman then hurried up to her seats up front, opposite to the Zekrom trainer.

Calem looked at Serena with intrigue and confusion at the same time, but followed her towards the Zekrom trainer anyways.

"Hey. Sorry for not introducing ourselves earlier. Mansion rules. I'm Nate. The second male Unova Master. According to tradition, I'm supposed to say what I did to become a Legend and what I gave to the regions world-wide. Uh, I guess I didn't really give anything to the regions world-wide, but I did finish off the remainders of Team Plasma and solved the Kyurem case, so." He shrugged.

"Oh my god Hilda, behave yourself." The woman told another trainer with a blush before realizing they were right behind her.

"Ah!" She yelped. "You startled me. I'm Rosa. The second female Unova Master. I was too lazy to do anything significant Nate didn't already tell you." She shrugged as the Kalos trainers moved on.

To the left is a man with black pants, a blue jacket and a red cap.

"Hey." He tips his cap downwards. "I'm Black, the male Unova Master. You may know me for ranking in the top five at the Pokémon World Tournament in Unova and dispatching Team Plasma."

"His first name is Hilbert." His female companion grinned, knowing exactly what his reaction would be. She has a white shirt covered by a small black jacket and some blue jean shorts.

"HILDA!" He seemed annoyed at the name.

"You know I hate that name! My name is Black! **Black!**" He announced, pointing his thumb towards his chest.

"Hey, at least your last name isn't Belaktu!" Nate crossed his arms.

"Or Whitoo." Rosa joined him.

"You're so whiny." Black's companion rolled her eyes. "I'm Hilda. Champion of the Unova Subway Battle Network, female Unova Master, and this guy's girlfriend." She gave them a smile as they moved on.

"Doesn't he look better up close?" A blue-haired trainer with a white cap said dreamily, resting her head on the table.

"Yeah..." A brown-haired trainer with a green bandanna joined her, staring at Calem.

Calem frowned and darted his eyes at Serena, who raised her eyebrow.

"Hey!" A scarf-wearing trainer stood behind her, looking slightly annoyed.

"Ugh. I know, but look at him, he's got such a sense of style." She smiled dreamily, which made Serena frown.

"I know, isn't he?" Serena narrowed her eyes and held a shoulder around Calem. The girls grumbled in response.

"Excuse my girlfriend, she's a sucker for fashion. I'm Diamond. I'm the male Sinnoh Master, and I've captured literally all of the legendaries. Cool, huh?" He crossed his arms in confidence.

The blue-haired trainer from before rolled her eyes and held out her hand.

"I'm Dawn. I'm the female Sinnoh Master and the champion of the style competition tournament. Nobody recognizes better fashion than me. And you, my Kalos friends, are extremely stylish. Where in the world did you get that outfit?" She pointed at Serena's blue shirt and tie along with her blue pleated skirt.

"Boutique Couture, Vernal Avenue, Lumiose City, Kalos on Wednesday, Thursday, or Saturday." She smiled.

"That's my next vacation." Dawn had a gleam in her eyes as they moved on.

"Even your haircut is stylish. Wow." The brown-haired girl from before smiled. Her male counterpart rolled his eyes and presented himself.

"I'm Ruby. My first name's Emerald, but apparently it's easier for everyone else to just say Ruby. I'm the male Hoenn Master. I showed the world weather strategies, showed every region how Mega Stones work, and captured all the Hoenn legendary trio." Something about this trainer was out of place for Calem. He just couldn't find out why.

Ruby apparently noticed, because he looked up at his weird hair.

"Oh. Yeah, this is a beanie, not my hair. I don't know why it's such a huge problem." He shrugged.

"I'm May, the female Hoenn master. Apart from joining Emerald-I mean Ruby, in his quest, I funded the International Breeders Organization, hence why all breeders wear a green bandana." She pointed at her own bandana, tied tightly around her head.

Calem and Serena shared a look before getting on to the next bunch, like: 'Not bad. I always wondered why they all wore identical bandanas.'

"I'm telling you, he did!" The next trainer was talking to the one behind him and wouldn't turn around, so Calem tapped his shoulder.

Calem didn't know what was it that made him freeze solid when the male trainer turned around, but it may have been something about his confident golden eyes. Or his laid-back posture, or how his hat was backwards, showing only a big tuft of his dark black hair.

"Oh hey. What's up." He gave him a salute and a wide smirk.

"I'm Gold. The male Master of the Johto region. I'm the only trainer to actually cross paths with another Legend during my journey. You actually came close, but I'll talk more about that after the presentations. Let's see. I also finished off Team Rocket and beat both Region Leagues. The last thing I did was battle Red, but that's another subject for another time." He turned around again. Calem frowned and turned to the girl on the other side of the table.

"Forgive him, he can be a little careless at times. I'm Lyra, the fem-" She glanced at Gold. "Uh, second female Johto Master. That's yet another subject for another time. I beat the Johto league much like Serena did with you. After that I unlocked the secrets of finding Shiny Pokémon to the world." She gave a confusingly sad smile and turned around.

All the other trainers had been talking or laughing with each other. The last male trainer did none of those. When Calem first saw the male Kanto Master, one hand was holding his hat to cover his eyes and the other one was in his pocket. His mouth showed a neutral expression and it looked like it hadn't moved in years. Once he knew that Calem had absorbed all that information, the trainer lifted his hat, revealing the hint of a smile and piercing red eyes that instantly paralyzed Calem.

"I don't think I need to tell you my name."

"R-re-r-Red." Serena had to hold him so he wouldn't faint and fall down. The sight apparently amused Red, because his smile widened a bit.

"Gold was the only one that didn't do that." He readjusted his hat so his face was more clear.

"I'm the World-Wide Champion. That means I beat every League of every region and every trainer in it. Blue always managed to be right behind me." He hid another smile. "I'm curious though, what does Kalos think my story is?" There was an awkward pause until Calem realized he had to speak.

"Uh, after your journey through Kanto, you caught all the Legendaries of that region and you went to Mt. Silver to train, and supposedly you're still up there today."

"Pfffffffffft." A female trainer beside him held back a laugh.

"That's hilarious! They think you're basically Arceus now." Both Calem and Serena raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Leaf. Or Green, whatever you want to call me. Although I prefer Leaf." She shrugged. "I'm Red's wife. Let us tell you the real story after the presentations, okay?" She gave them a warm smile that reminded Serena of the warm smile a mother gives to her child. Unlike the other female trainers, this one actually gave off the same intimidating vibe the male ones did. Her hat was lifted just enough to see her deep green eyes and her skirt was in the middle of cute and proper. This time, Calem had to hold her.

"Alright presentation time is over!" Nate yelled as Black and Hilda brought a chalk board next to him.

"So, before I give you the tour around the place, let me give you the newcomer's schedule. This is the schedule each Region Master has go through before he becomes a full-fledged member of the House.

First: Presentation Time. This time is to quickly meet each Master and learn about them. This is what you just did.

Second: Question Time. This time is to respond to any questions you may have asked during the presentation time and others. We may ask questions about you too.

Third: Game Time. To end the day, we will play a nice game of Truth or Dare or Never Have I Ever.

Fourth: Qualification Tournament. This is the final and most important part of becoming a full-fledged member. Throughout the course of a month or so, you will battle each trainer of your gender and you will be ranked on your results. It is obligatory for male Masters to battle, but as decreed by Lyra, it's optional for female Masters."

Nate then claps his hands.

"It's late now, so I'll leave the ranking on the board and we'll all get some rest."

He then looked at Black and Red.

"Well, most of us will."

Calem looked at the board before following Serena to sleep.

Male: Female:

Red Leaf

Gold Hilda

Black Dawn

Ruby May

Diamond Rosa

Nate Lyra

They have to take a set of stairs to reach their room, which is surprisingly spacious.

"Welp." Calem sighed as he collapsed on the bed.

"Looks like we're sleeping in the same bed." Serena dropped her bag.

"Yeah. Apparently it's one room per region so..." He shrugged and moved when Serena joined him on the bed, facing towards him. She held his hands and closed her eyes.

"Do you think we'll be here for long?"

"Probably. You can't pass up on living with the most famous Pokémon trainers in history for a while. Who knows? Maybe we'll make some friends."

* * *

Alright, I know this chapter didn't reveal that much, so next chapter will be all about doing exactly that. As you can see, every region protagonist is paired together. Another disclaimer, I'm not that familiar with Diamond/Pearl/Platinum, so the characters may be a bit OOC. Also, you may have noticed that Kris is not here, and that makes me giggle because I know why and you don't. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So let me tell you that Kris will be coming to the mansion, bringing a whole story arc along with her. Just not yet. Gold will be revealing what happened to her during the Question Time, though. So, without further ado, here's each region's game.

Red and Leaf:

Original Red and Blue

Gold, Lyra, and Kris:

HeartGold, only Kris was Gold's childhood friend, so she followed him around.

Ruby and Emerald:

This is a complicated one. They are from a made-up remake of Emerald, "Delta Emerald". Delta Emerald is basically ORAS, only that both teams are trying to revive both legendaries and they complete the Delta Episode before they get revived so that Rayquaza can stop Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre.

Diamond and Dawn:

Easy. Platinum.

Black and Hilda:

White version, and Black was the protagonist until he met Hilda at the Battle Subway and she joined him during the rest of the journey. Hilda had already beaten the previous gyms, though.

Nate and Rosa:

White 2. Done.

Calem and Serena:

X.

Oh, and YES. I KNOW SHE'S CALLED BLUE IN JAPAN AND GREEN EVERYWHERE ELSE. I named her Leaf so there was no confusion.

* * *

As I explained at the top, you can read chapters 45 and beyond if you didn't like this. Laters!


	2. Chapter 2: The Legends (part 1)

Chapter 2: The Legends (part 1)

"Serena wake up." Calem nudged her with a smile on his face.

"Hm?" Her normally trended hair was covering her face like a Swadloon's leaves covering its body.

"I think they're having breakfast already."

"Alright, I'll be there in a sec." She slowly got up, stretched, and spat the hair out of her mouth.

"I know it looks cool and all, but is a dragon-type really worth a spot on your team?" Gold was getting some milk when Calem got down.

The kitchen was big enough to have a long rectangular table like yesterday, a big kitchen to Calem's left, a bar in front of the kitchen, and then have a Snorlax sit comfortably in the back. The kitchen and the living room were divided by a wall with a hole without a door to Calem's right. Behind the kitchen was a huge hall, which Nate explained yesterday to be the hall that leads to the first four Legend's rooms. Red with Leaf and Gold with Lyra to Calem's left, and Ruby with May and Diamond with Dawn to his right. The other four (including him) had to climb up stairs to get to the second floor, were their rooms were.

"Of course it is!" Diamond proclaimed after taking a sip of his coffee. "It takes half damage to almost everything and its only weaknesses are Ice, Fairy, and other Dragons! Ice types aren't very common and Fairy types look too stupid to be popular. In that case, only dragons can beat other dragons, and then that's a case of speed." He crossed his arms triumphantly.

"Actually," Calem said as he entered the kitchen. "Fairy types are getting super popular, since they can take out Dragon, Dark, and Fighting, which had only one weakness before." He sat down next to Nate, who was eyeing Diamond suspiciously.

"Electric types are the over-powered ones." Red muttered under his hat. "Only Ground types are effective against them, so you have to rely on its second typing to deal damage. Also, you can give an Air Balloon to a Pokémon with only Electric as its type and it can be virtually unstoppable for a turn or two if give him good moves. For example, lets give a Raichu an Air Ballon and Double Team. Even if you hit him with a non-Ground type move, he still has enough health to raise its evasiveness. After that, all you have to do is repeat the process to become practically untouchable." He shrugged, and everyone nodded in approval.

"Are you guys always the only ones up at this hour?" Calem asked, looking at Red, Gold, Ruby, Diamond, and Nate.

"Yeah." Gold sat down with a bowl of cereal. "The girls take a bath or brush their hair or whatever and Black, well..." He looked around nervously.

"Black and Hilda are the type of couple that kinda flirts too much and at the end of the day, well..." He seemed to struggle explain without saying the S word.

"I understand, I understand." Calem nervously smiled. "Speaking of getting ready though, if I go back to Kalos for a sec and come back, how much time passes for you?"

"Uh, normal time, why?"

"Because I have a thing I do every morning. I have a different look every day depending on how I feel as soon as I wake up. I guess I have to wake up earlier now. Also, you guys have the same clothes as yesterday. You don't change?" Suddenly, the situation became way more awkward.

"Uh, no." Ruby scratched his head. "We have tons of pairs of the same outfit. We started our journey with these clothes and grew accustomed to them so we look and feel kinda weird without them. Specially Red and his only hat." He pointed at Red, who covered his face with it.

"Do-" Calem pointed at Red, but Gold stopped him.

"Questions are for the question time."

"HYAAAAAAAAAH!" Nate finally stopped staring at Diamond and ran past him, stealing his scarf on the way. "MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"GODAMMIT NATE! GIVE ME BACK MY SCARF!" Diamond yelled and ran after him, leaving smiles on everyone's faces. Black got down with a huge yawn.

"Is he doing it again?" He mumbled. At everyone's nod, he caught Nate by the collar and gave Diamond his scarf back.

"Hey handsome." Hilda appeared behind him and clenched Black's butt.

"Hey! That's my job!" He returned the favor and kissed her. "Ooh!"

"Oh god." Gold covered his face.

"Stop it you two, you're making Gold as red as a shiny Gyrados." Leaf smiled when she arrived.

"LEAF!" Everybody immediately jumped and pleaded for pancakes except for Red, who let out a chuckle. She gave them her motherly smile and took out the ingredients.

"And I'm like: 'Oh yeah, I'm part of Team Delta. Rayquaza FTW!' And that idiot just stands there, staring at my headband like its freakin Mew." May laughed with Dawn as they walked in.

"Mornin honey." Lyra arrived and got some eggs.

"What up babe." Gold mumbled through a spoonful of cereal.

"Hello everybody! Hey Nate." Rosa smiled.

"What? I'm not part of everybody?" Nate laughed with the others.

"Bonjour!" Serena quickly sat next to Calem as he explained how they couldn't go to Kalos right now.

"Alright then. I guess we're all set for the Question Time. We're using the same order as yesterday." Gold announced.

"So Calem, any questions regarding me or Nate?" Rosa asked.

Calem seemed to think about it.

"Not really, sorry." He scratched his head.

"Okay then, here's a question submitted by one of us:

'How far are you in your relationship?' Really? Who submitted this?" Rosa looked suspiciously at the table full of trainers.

"Uh..." Calem and Serena nervously looked at each other.

"Our relationship is three years old, but we've only seen each other about a year, because we only had short visits between my journey and her acting career."

"Alright then," Black continued before anyone could say anything. "Any questions regarding the Unova pair?"

"Yeah, actually. You two kinda disappeared right after you beat Team Plasma. What happened?" Serena asked.

"Well," Hilda started. "I went looking for N. After finding him and his secret that I will never reveal," She darted her eyes at Black, who seemed mad at this. "I went back and beat the Elite 4 a second time. After that, I created the Unova Pokémon World Tournament during the events of Nate and Rosa's journey so I could find Black, who had disappeared without a word before I did." She have him a look that said: 'Go on, it's your turn to make me mad.' Black sighed and explained.

"I found Red on top of Kyurem's cave and battled him. After I lost, I demanded he taught me to become better with his intense cold mountain training. When I finally finished my training, I found out about the World Tournament and entered. Hilda and I got reunited, and I was the one to beat Nate when he entered too. After beating him I battled Blue too, but I lost. At the end, I became the fifth best trainer in the world, behind Red, Blue, Leaf, and Gold. After that I discovered Unova once again, this time with Nate and Rosa, visiting old friends and meeting new ones." Black finished.

"Nice." Calem laid back on his chair, happy that he learned the whole story.

"I don't know how I can top that." Dawn sighed when it was her turn.

"Actually, yes you can. How did Diamond catch all Legendaries if I have Zygarde and Yveltal? And Serena has Xerneas."

"Why do I have to be the one to explain this?" Diamond crossed his arms and sighed. "Arceus isn't stupid. He knows that humans are now powerful enough to capture gods and we may accidentally cause natural disasters if we actually do catch one. So, he created a failsafe. If any Legendary gets caught, an exact replica of that Legendary gets created from cloning the Legendary of another parallel dimension. It sounds complicated but it's really quite simple. So, I visited all the regions to catch them all. I didn't beat their leagues though. I just went there for the Legendaries. Understand?" Calem slowly nodded, a frown on his face. "Kinda. I guess."

"Whatever. It's our turn." Ruby pushed Diamond's face out of the way.

"Right." Serena nodded. "You said that you showed the world Mega Stones. How did you do that if Mega Stones originated in Kalos?"

"I knew you were going to ask that." Ruby smiled. "You see, I have a friend called Steven Stone who is completely obsessed with rocks and minerals. He visited Kalos years before your journey and came back to Hoenn, bringing back tons of Mega Stones with him. They were born in Kalos, but they flourished in Hoenn, thanks to Steven." He smiled in satisfaction.

"So," Lyra looked away with an unusual low tone. "I am guessing you're going to ask about what I said before. The fact that if I'm the second female Johto Master, then who was the first, and how come there is no second male Johto Master. I think I'll let Gold explain." She gave Gold a worrisome look and looked down. Gold was looking in the same direction with a pained look.

"Krystal...was a very difficult trainer to have a journey with. We constantly bickered and had battles after every Gym, she kept opposing me at every occasion, and she insisted we took the route with the most tall grass." Gold let out a short pained chuckle. "But we loved her. She grew up with us in New Bark Town and she was part of the team."

"After our journey, we went on a hunt for the three elemental Legendaries. I went for Raikou, Lyra went for Entei, and Krystal went for Suicune. Lyra and I got ours without a lot of trouble, but Krystal just couldn't catch Suicune for some reason. She refused to let us have a try, and Suicune escaped without a single shake even when using a Master Ball. So, Krystal did some research and found out that Suicune was actually caught before her and it was never released, meaning that her attempts were actually stealing attempts. She confronted the past owner to negotiate. Misty, the Water Gym Leader of Kanto, refused to release Suicune, which made Kris extremely frustrated. We told her to let it go, but her determination turned to stubbornness and she asked me to lend her Ho-oh. Ho-oh was known to grant lots of impossible wishes, like letting Lance keep his three Dragonites as a Champion or making his Aerodactyl learn Rock Slide. I let her borrow my Ho-oh and she immediately ran to catch Suicune. When I finally caught up, she was holding a Master Ball in her hand and Ho-oh was between her and Suicune. Krystal whispered something to Ho-oh and looked back at me one last time with a tear in her eye, before throwing the Master Ball and disappearing into thin air, Suicune's Pokéball gripped tightly in her hand. I later learned that Ho-oh's wishes always came with a cost equal to the difficulty of the wish. Since Krystal was essentially stealing someone else's Pokémon, her loss was losing her best friend. I still don't know if she's alive." Gold finished, his eyes watery with tears.

Calem couldn't believe how he could stay so happy all the time after all this. He couldn't imagine if he had lost Serena to Zygarde or something.

His gaze then turned from Gold to Red, hoping his story would be happier.

* * *

Hey! Sorry to kinda leave you on a cliffhanger there, but I'm kinda tired and I don't wanna leave you guys waiting. Anyways, I forgot to ask you for questions you may have for the Legends. Oops. I guess you can leave questions for Leaf and Red instead (Hey that rhymed). I hope you liked Krystal's tragic story, because I'll be adding more to the puzzle when she arrives.


	3. Chapter 3: The Legends (part 2)

Chapter 3: The Legends (part 2)

"I used to be a really good, happy trainer like you. I chose Charmander and I started my journey with Leaf and Blue, like this." Red put his hat backwards and pushed the back down so that his hair spiked upwards. "I caught my first six Pokémon pretty quickly. I never evolved them, though. I loved them so much and I thought that evolving them meant changing their personality too. I had a great, happy journey with Leaf until I got to the S.S. Anne. After my battle with Blue, I healed my Pokémon, helped some guy, and the ship arrived. Leaf and I got out and immediately got pushed out of the way by Blue, who was running for some reason. Our next destination was Lavender Town. When I got there, I was utterly shocked. I had no idea Pokémon could actually die if you didn't heal them fast enough. I learned about the old man who disappeared and Team Rocket's ordeal at the Pokémon Tower, so I decided to do something about it. Leaf decided to head for Celadon City and I headed for the tower. As soon as I started my ascent though, I noticed someone crying over a tombstone that was freshly installed. When I approached him, he suddenly turned around, revealing his puffy red eyes and unusually messy hair.

'You.' He said through gritted teeth, pointing at me.

'What are _you_** doing here?' His other hand stayed at his side, gripping a pokéball with white knuckles.**

'Your Pokémon don't look dead.'

'Blue, I-'

'I can at least make them faint.' He threw a pokéball violently on the ground, his Pidgeotto appearing with a rather angry cry.

I barely won, and when I did, he just stood there, sobbing. I didn't know what to say or do. I didn't really understand why he was crying until I noticed the tombstone behind him. It read:

Here lies Raticate

Blue's best friend will forever

be in his heart.

R.I.P

It was then that the first blow of life was dealt. I beat Blue's Raticate, and since he was too stubborn to ask for help from the little girl on the first floor, he was too late when he arrived to the nearest Pokémon Center. I remember that I felt like I wanted to vomit at the time.

'I better get going.' He wiped his tears and didn't let me see his face.

'Smell ya later.' His voice cracked as he ran, leaving tears in the air." Red paused, holding Leaf's hand and sharing the same pained look.

"That's also when the trio got separated. Blue was nowhere to be seen and I went ahead without Leaf, not having the courage to tell her about what happened. The final blow that changed me forever was when I got to Lt. Surge Gym. He mentioned he knew my father." This made everyone look up, since everything regarding Red's father was always shrouded in mystery.

'What are those weak Pokémon? Your father would be so disappointed.' I lost the match and ran out the gym, hearing Surge's laughs echo trough the Gym. That comment hit me hard. So hard that I completely changed my way of thinking. I changed my whole team and only my Charizard and Raichu stayed. I asked Blue to give me his Blastoise's egg in exchange for my Executor and I asked Leaf to give me her Venusaur's egg in exchange for my Pidgeot. I fully evolved them and caught a Snorlax along with Articuno. I beat the Elite 4 and Blue with that team. It was then, at the Champion's chamber, that Blue and I forgave each other. I apologized for Raticate's death, and he apologized for the mess at Lavender Town, saying Raticate's death was his fault and that he shouldn't have acted that way. I also apologized for taking Blue's throne as Champion so quickly. He shoved it off though, saying that Kanto was only the beginning. We smiled as we parted ways once again." Red actually grinned, remembering his rivalry throughout all the regions.

"Jeez." Nate laid back on his chair. "Thank god our journey wasn't that hard. Or dramatic."

"We were born during hard times for the world." Leaf gave a weak smile. "We lived in a small town of poverty, so we learned to be humble from a young age. During our childhood, it was impossible not to hear something about the war. Everybody lost something. Everybody was recovering from it. Red had no father and Blue only had his grandpa and his little sister. I was abandoned by my parents, so I was adopted in Red's family. You guys were born much later, meaning that the world was no longer recovering during your journey or your childhood. Your journeys were way easier than ours." She sighed.

Calem thought for a moment.

"One last question, since I didn't directly ask it last time and it's a really simple one."

Red nodded to Calem's request.

"So your father was in the Great Pokémon War. Is that hat the only thing he left?" Red slowly nodded, no expression visible on his face.

"AZ once told me that he met a strange man with piercing crimson eyes when creating his weapon." This perked Red's interest.

"Upon seeing his creation, the man simply shook his head and walked away."

"Typical." Red muttered under his hat just low enough so nobody heard it.

* * *

Alright. I'm going to try asking for help from you guys one more time. I need questions for the Never Have I Ever game next chapter. I was going to include it in this chapter but I'm just running out of ideas so I need help. This time the chapter is going to take a bit longer because I want to take things a little bit slower and I want to give you chance to review. :'( pls help

Edit: Thanks to Roy Arisato, I just realized that I didn't include Silver in Krystal's story. Don't worry, he's there, he just wasn't there during the events of her disappearance. I'll include him in the next chapter, so don't freak out just yet. Another really cool thing I forgot to include in this chapter is Gold's battle against Red. I'll put that in the next chapter and I'll reveal who won. Until then, just wait.

**[**_Message from future Ninmai (before releasing chapter 28): You can still give questions in the reviews. Once I have enough, I'll release a better Never Have I Ever chapter with better questions and mention it here. If you have a good question, please don't hesitate to review or PM me. Also, if you want a better telling of Red's story, read the first chapter of The Legend Files!_**]**


	4. Chapter 4: The Legends (part 3)

o I was checking my story and was super happy cause I got a fifth review from Roy Arisato (love you). Then I read it and I realized something. I FORGOT SILVER. OH MY GOD. I was so into writing Krystal's mystery that I forgot to include him in the puzzle. I also realized I forgot a couple of other things like Gold's battle vs Red atop Mt. Silver, which is EXTREMELY important. So, I guess I'll leave you a third part to the Legends chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Legends (part 3)

(I guess)

"Wait a minute." Lyra frowned, looking at Gold. "You forgot _a lot_ of stuff. Silver? Your battle atop Mt. Silver? Your training with Red?" This made Gold immediately slap himself in the face.

"HOW COULD I FORGET?!"

Nate laughed at this. "Hey old man, I think it's called Alzheimer's." Laughs erupted around the table.

"Shut up." He grinned back.

"I don't really know what Silver was doing at the time of Krystal's disappearance. We didn't know him like Red and Leaf knew Blue. He just kind of appeared at the beginning of our journey, hidden behind the lab. He's more serious than Red and he acts much cooler than actually is. He kept disappearing after every battle and he thought that only thing he needed to win was good Pokémon. Little did he know, I went through Whitney's Miltank and I was not to be underestimated." Gold visibly shuddered, remembering that horrific gym battle.

"Every time we met was like a show. He was the grumpy one and I was the goofy one. Like:

'Humph. I shouldn't even be wasting time with weaklings like you.'

'Really? Let me ask your Pokémon if that's true. Oh wait, I MADE THEM FAINT." Gold laughed.

"He learned his mistakes and left his super serious side behind and finally learned to love his Pokémon around the end of my journey though. That bastard." He chuckled.

"And the battle against Red? Who won?" Calem got closer. Gold grinned at Red, he did the same, knowing how anxious Calem must be to know what truth was.

"Well..." Gold started painfully slow.

"Well?" Serena hurried him up.

"I got to Mt. Silver..."

"Get on with it!"

"Don't rush me." He smiled and actually started.

"I was extremely surprised when I found Red at Mt. Silver. Even back then he had already beat all the Pokémon Leagues, so I recognized him immediately. He was kind of like my idol when I grew up, so I was just shocked when I saw him for the first time. Somehow, he knew that I was there, because he turned around with the hint of a smile, a pokéball already in his hand. I instinctively threw Typhlosion's pokéball, and the battle begun." Gold laughed at Calem, who had practically left his seat.

"So!? Who won!?"

"I won." Gold smiled. "But I later found out he let me win in order to keep me away from the path he took during his journey." Gold crossed his arms as Red explained.

"I looked in his eyes and saw my older self, before Lavender Town and before Lt. Surge. I couldn't crush his dreams like he did. So I let him win with a Quick Attack and 1HP on his last Pokémon. He decided to train with me on Mt. Silver after that, but he didn't complete it because he realized he wasn't spending enough time with Lyra. To remind him that his training would be lost if he left in the middle, we had a battle in which I won. He didn't really care though, he just left anyways. I don't blame him though, I went to Leaf as soon I as I finished my training. We then met with Gold and Lyra to create this place, using Dialga and Palkia's power." Red took a deep breath.

"Just two more things." Calem and Serena asked, which made Red groan.

"First, what exactly is your training?"

"I train at a harsh cold mountain like Mt. Silver or Kyruem's cave so I can walk around and battle freely at extreme conditions, like during weather moves. I also do that so that I can withstand Pokémon's attacks just like my Pokémon do. That way I can take hits for them, or battle with them, like an extra fighting-type Pokémon. It sounds cool, but you need extreme training to withstand a Fire Blast or a Hyper Beam. Black and I are the only ones to complete the training." Calem and Serena just stood there, mouths gaping open in awe. A human fighting with his Pokémon was unheard of (apart from Karate guys, but they suck), and these two trainers managed to do it.

"Amazing. No wonder you're so strong-"

"And no, I'm not training anyone else. At least not for a while. So many people have asked for it, it's starting to annoy me." Red crossed his arms.

"Anyways," Serena started, "To clarify, who here is in a relationship and with whom?"

"Oh. I guess we forgot to tell you that too. Red and Leaf are married and they're both 26. Gold and Lyra are together but not married and they are both 25. Ruby is also together with May but not married, both 22 years old. Diamond and me are both 19 but also not married yet. Black and Hilda aren't marrying anytime soon, and they're both 18. Nate and Rosa are 16, but already have plans for marriage. What about you?" Dawn finished with her chin resting on her knuckles, a curious smile lighting up her face.

"We're both 15. And obviously not married. We already answered how far we were into it during the Question Time, remember?" Serena looked away.

"Whatever." Gold sighed.

"Ok then, _now_ can we start the Game Time? I really want to get that over with so that we can start the tournament and I can beat this guy's team." Nate grinned at Calem, who grinned back. This was the beginning of Nate's rivalry with Calem, just like Red's rivalry with Gold.

* * *

Phew. Finally. That was a huge chapter to get over with. So much information was finally revealed and I'm so happy that's over with. Also, I'm probably going to lose some of my readers just because I made Gold lose to Red, but come on. It's not like Gold is bad or anything. On the contrary. He ranked #4 in the World Tournament and #2 in the House of Pokémon Legends Tournament. Anyways, now I have to do the Never Have I Ever game. }:( ugh. I also want to clarify that Nate isn't Diamond's rival, Nate just loves to annoy the living hell out of him. He constantly makes fun of his supposed "hipster" scarf and his "pillow hat". Both terms only used by him. Godamn I love 'im. Anyways, please help me on the next chapter, I have no ideas. pls. help. I am begging you.

P.S: There will probably be a longer time between chapters because of the two biggest enemies of a writer:

School, and sleep. Oh, the stories we would write if we didn't need them. *sigh* welp. Laters.


	5. Chapter 5: Never Have I Dared

Hey! What's up guys, let me tell you something. I finish my chapters and then go to sleep immediately so that when I wake up, I already have the results from that chapter (usually like 1 more review and 30 views). Then I read said review so that I can start writing the next chapter, your requests in mind. The thing is, I've given around three or four days to help me on the Never Have I Ever game and I only got two, which isn't necessarily bad, but it doesn't really help. Also, Blue Traveller, the idea of Silver looking for Krystal is interesting and a bit heart-warming, but it wouldn't really make sense considering what I'm going to do with her and the Gold/Lyra/Krystal triangle when she arrives. That's going to be like a whole other arc. Anyways, here, have your obligatory game chapter. Let's just get this over with so I can start the tournament, my favorite part.

* * *

Chapter 5: Never Have I Dared

The living room next to the kitchen was way more spacious than Calem thought. There was a sofa on the back, a huge flat TV screen on the wall in front, and a small table in the middle. Another sofa was out sideways next to the first one and the area around the small table was big enough to fit all 14 Legends.

"So," Dawn smiled. "This is how it's going to work. I'm going to grab random cards from this deck as read them. Each one has a question and if you haven't done whatever action is mentioned in the question, you're safe. If you did do it, you take a drink." She pointed at the huge bottle in the middle of the table next to about a dozen cups.

"First card: Never have I ever..." She sighed. "Had sex. Wow. How surprising." Everyone looked nervously at each other. Finally, the Kalos and Hoenn pairs were the only ones to stay still, much to the amusement of the Kanto and Unova Legends

"Next: Never have I ever...thought that Diamond's hat is kind of ridiculous." Much to Diamond's dismay, everyone reached for the bottle except for him. He growled at Nate, who struggled to suppress a laugh.

"Never have I ever...thought that Nate needs a haircut." This time it was Diamond's turn to laugh, as everybody approached the bottle.

"Hey, just because _my_ headwear doesn't cover my hair doesn't mean it's too big. Ruby could have an Afro under that thing for all we know." Everyone laughed at the idea.

"Alright. Never have I ever..." She laughed. "Thought that Calem is hot." Smiles grew wide as even Red, Gold, and Black went for the drink.

"Wow." Calem scratched his head.

"You got style." Gold shrugged.

"It's impossible to live in Kalos and not have style." Calem smiled at Serena, remembering how many times they were kicked out of Boutique Couture for not being stylish enough.

"Never have I ever...lost to a regular trainer. Not a Champion, not a rival, not an Elite 4, not a Gym Leader, and not a Legend." Surprisingly, Calem took a drink.

"I got into a Sky Battle without knowing that only Pokémon that can levitate or fly could fight. So, I could only use my Talonflame against someone's Emolga. Obviously, I lost." He shrugged.

"Uh..." Dawn shuffled through her cards. "That's it. Were you _that_ lazy?" They shrugged.

"There weren't many things to ask."

"Ok then," Dawn sighed. "I guess we're going to have to do a slightly drunken Truth or Dare. Also, since we have no more questions to ask, they will all be dares. I'll start. Black." She grinned, which made him nervous.

"I dare you," she laughed. "To change clothes with Hilda."

"Oh no." He covered his face.

"Pfffffffff." Hilda tried not to laugh.

"Alright. I look cool in your clothes anyways." She grinned as they left to change clothes. When they came back, Black was covering his pink face. Hilda's short jeans made his legs look huge and his butt even bigger. Her jacket was way too small for him. Hilda laughed hysterically, almost out of breath. It was backwards for her: Black's pants looked baggy on her and, since his jacket wasn't made for boobs, it got to her belly.

"Ah, this is for the album." Nate said between laughing and trying to take a picture.

"That stays here." Black muttered and sat down, staring at Nate.

"Alright Nate, your turn. I dare you to wear Diamond's scarf and exchange hats. Everyone laughed when they saw Nate's horrified face and Diamond's annoyed look when they realized they had to wear each other's garments.

"See? It looks so stupid!" Nate struggled to fit his hair in Diamond's hat, his scarf worn a bit too tight.

"Look who's talking." Diamond chuckled as he took Nate's hat, which made Calem and Serena widen their eyes. They didn't expect Diamond to have that much black hair.

"Anyways," Nate grumbled as he decided who to choose.

"Wait a minute." Calem's eyes darted at the clock. "It's so late!"

"So?" Nate frowned.

"Well, I have to wake up a bit early to get to Kalos and come back in time for our battle, remember? I can't battle if I'm sleepy." Nate nodded.

"But the whole game thing was because you're new. We're going to have to stop the game." Gold sighed. "I guess we're going to have to do it later."

* * *

I want to apologize for not writing a proper game chapter here, because now I'm just tired and absolutely out of ideas. I may try to do this later, but right now I just can't. Again, I'm really sorry for this tiny chapter and I promise next chapter (Nate vs Calem) is going to be way better and way longer. I'll also be revealing their teams at the beginning, so watch out for that. Anyways, I'm sorry, and laters.


	6. Chapter 6: Calem vs Nate (prologue)

Chapter 6: Calem vs Nate (prologue)

Alrighty then, chap 6. I just want to start this by saying that I kinda get why I'm not getting that many reviews now, seeing how Fanfiction can be so unfair at times. I mean, I saw a 8-chapter story about all the Legends battling and it only has 2 reviews from the same person. At the same time, I see a manga story about all the dex-holders in high school with 4 chapters and it has 24 reviews. 4 on the first chapter. Seriously. Anyways, I guess I don't really care anymore and I'll just write for fun now.

Before we start the chapter though, I just want to clear some things out. First, they're fighting with a ORAS/Pokémon Showdown engine. They're all lvl 100 and their life bars are represented in percentages. Some attacks that work here may not work on an actual match, but that's how I'm making it. That way it's unpredictable and entire teams aren't eradicated by a single Pokémon.

Second, I made a playlist so that you can get even more immersed in the epic battles between the Legends. You don't _have_ to listen to that music, you can use your own, but it's the music I find best for each trainer. I decided to grab each theme directly from the games, that way I don't have to deal with people's opinions on remixes and it makes more sense. Here's the list:

Red: HGSS vs Champion theme/XY vs World Championship Finals/BW2 Blue's Champion theme

Gold: HGSS vs Gym Leader theme

Ruby: ORAS vs Rival theme/ORAS vs Champion theme/ORAS vs Hoenn Legendary theme

Diamond: DDP vs Giratina theme

Black: BW vs Elite 4 theme

Nate: BW2 vs Gym Leader theme

Calem: XY vs Champion theme or vs Kalos Legendary theme

I may change some, but that's the list for now. Also, I gave Gold the gym leader theme because there wasn't really a Champion theme for that region, since that theme is reserved only to Red. I mean, you can't imagine him fighting without his iconic badass theme. Finally, I promised you Calem and Nate's team, so here you go.

Nate:

Reshiram:

Item: Wide Lens  
Ability: Turboblaze  
EVs: 124 HP / 204 SpA / 128 SpD / 52 Spe  
Mild Nature  
\- Blue Flare  
\- Crunch  
\- Dragon Pulse  
\- Reflect

Serperior (Male)  
Item: Big Root  
Ability: Overgrow  
EVs: 136 HP / 252 SpA / 120 Spe  
Hardy Nature  
\- Aqua Tail  
\- Aromatherapy  
\- Giga Drain  
\- Growth

Musharna (Female)  
Item: Pixie Plate  
Ability: Synchronize  
EVs: 188 SpA / 68 SpD / 252 Spe  
Timid Nature  
\- Dazzling Gleam  
\- Hypnosis  
\- Dream Eater  
\- Future Sight

Emolga (Female)  
Item: None  
Ability: Static  
EVs: 252 HP / 176 SpA / 80 Spe  
Mild Nature  
\- Acrobatics  
\- Double Team  
\- Volt Switch  
\- Thunderbolt

Cobalion  
Item: Air Balloon  
Ability: Justified  
EVs: 252 Atk / 244 SpA / 12 Spe  
Naughty Nature  
\- Sacred Sword  
\- Poison Jab  
\- Iron Defense  
\- Flash Cannon

Genesect (Shiny)  
Item: Chill Drive  
Ability: Download  
EVs: 72 HP / 184 SpA / 252 SpD  
Gentle Nature  
\- Bug Buzz  
\- Techno Blast  
\- U-turn  
\- Shadow Claw

Calem:

Greninja (Male)  
Item: Toxic Orb  
Ability: Protean  
EVs: 236 SpA / 252 SpD / 20 Spe  
Calm Nature  
\- Toxic Spikes  
\- Surf  
\- Ice Beam  
\- Fling

Talonflame (Female)  
Item: Sitrus Berry  
Ability: Gale Wings  
EVs: 252 SpA / 196 SpD / 60 Spe  
Modest Nature  
\- Flame Charge  
\- Will-O-Wisp  
\- Heat Wave  
\- Roost

Xerneas  
Item: Pixie Plate  
Ability: Fairy Aura  
EVs: 204 SpA / 124 SpD / 180 Spe  
Modest Nature  
\- Moonblast  
\- Aromatherapy  
\- Geomancy  
\- Horn Leech

Yveltal  
Item: Black Glasses  
Ability: Dark Aura  
EVs: 208 SpA / 84 SpD / 216 Spe  
Gentle Nature  
\- Foul Play  
\- Oblivion Wing  
\- Phantom Force  
\- Psychic

Zygarde  
Item: Yache Berry  
Ability: Aura Break  
EVs: 252 Atk / 252 SpD / 4 Spe  
Careful Nature  
\- Earthquake  
\- Outrage  
\- Sludge Wave  
\- Dragon Tail

Lucario (Male)  
Item: Lucarionite  
Ability: Inner Focus  
EVs: 252 Atk / 60 Def / 196 Spe  
Lax Nature  
\- Close Combat  
\- Drain Punch  
\- ExtremeSpeed  
\- Rock Slide

Anyways, with that out of the way, here're chapter 6.

* * *

Chapter 6: Nate Vs Calem (Prologue)

When Calem and Serena arrived at the kitchen, Red, Gold, Nate, and Ruby were the only ones up. They complimented their new attire and continued eating.

"I forgot to tell you," Gold said through a mouthful of cereal. "You have to remake your team to adjust to the House Rules of Battling. The rules are made so battles are fair and you represent your home region.

Rule #1: You must have at least one legendary from your region. This is to represent your region's power and lore.

Rule #2: All Pokémon are lvl. 100. This is so Nate can't make a whole team made of Endeavoring, Quick Attacking lvl. 1 Rattatas with Focus Sashes." Gold looked accusingly at Nate, who shrugged it off with a smile.

"Rule #3: A Pokémon's HP is represented in percentages. This is so there's no confusion when dealing damage.

Rule #4: You cannot have two of the same Pokémon. This is a pretty obvious rule, since a whole team made up of only Arceus is just ridiculous.

Rule #5: You can modify a Pokémon's IV stats. This is so you can take full advantage of your Pokémon's power and potential.

Rule # 6: All your Pokémon must be from that region, unless it's an innovation of a previous Pokémon. For example, you may use your Lucario, but _only _if you make it

mega-evolve.

Rule #7: You _must_ have your starter in your team. This is to show your bond with your Pokémon and to make the teams more balanced." Gold finished.

"Now that you know that, you'll have up to when everyone's up and ready to choose your Pokémon and prepare for the battle." Nate grinned. "If I win, you immediately get ranked lowest, right below me. I then get a chance to re-battle the others to raise my rank. You still get to fight the others though."

"Here's where it gets complicated." Red sighed. "If you win against Diamond, the one directly above, _Diamond_ is the one that gets his rank lowered. Nate takes his place and you're under him, basically creating a shift in the ranks. This goes for all the other ones you face if you lost against Nate."

"If you win," Diamond grinned. "Then you simply go against me and Nate stays right at the bottom, where he belongs." Nate immediately launched himself at Diamond, who saw it coming miles away and dodged.

"SHUT UP PILLOW-HEAD!"

"Look who's talking, coconut head." Black suddenly got in the room and separated them both before they killed each other.

"Why does it always have to be me?" He shook his head, looking accusingly at Nate.

"You guys act like brothers. Black obviously being the older one." Calem smiled. They shuddered in response, imagining how it would be like to live with each other as brothers.

Calem got up and frowned.

"Uh...where are we going to fight?"

"Oh. The defendant chooses where to fight and goes there with his chosen Pokémon, the newcomer follows him with his. Everyone else rides on my Rayquaza and Diamond's Arceus as spectators." Ruby explained.

(Showing how everyone wakes up again is boring. Lets just get on to the exciting battle!") -_Not_ Nate. Honest.

"You ready?" Nate smiled, standing atop Kyurem's cave.

"Always." Calem released Zygarde upon the battleground.

"Thought so." Nate's Emolga popped out of her pokéball.

They both grinned, trying to figure out what the other one was going to do next.

Calem silently commanded Zyagarde to Dragon Tail the Emolga out of there.

"Volt switch out!" Nate's Emolga attacked Zygarde (Who took no damage) and went back into her pokéball. Nate grinned before releasing a shiny Genesect, which got immediately hit by Zygarde's Dragon Tail, taking only 18.9% of its health. The Dragon Tail however, made it go back into its pokéball.

"Really? I wanted to show off my shiny Genesect that I got! Long story by the way. You can say, it was an _event_." He winked as his Serperior was switched in.

"Oh god. Please don't switch again or I might barf." Calem held a hand over his mouth.

"He's Ground-type! Giga Drain him!" The Serperior obeyed, and took Zygarde down to 60%.

"That was a grave mistake. Sludge Wave!" To Nate's surprise, Zygarde shot a wave of poison sludge at Serperior, who took 39.3% damage. (60.7% left)

"Didn't think he would have that move. Alright. Let's see what you do about this."

Serperior switched out with Genesect again, who took no damage from Zygarde's Sludge Wave.

"Here's my secret weapon! Techno Blast!" The shiny genesect shot a blast of ice at Zygarde, who miraculously survived with 2.6% health despite being hit by a 4x effective move.

"Nice one Zygarde. Now one final Earthquake!" The massively damaging move left genesect at 38% health.

"This is getting tense." Nate commented with a grin.

"Too easy." Calem panted.

"Finish him Genesect!" Its final Techno Blast finally devastated Zygarde.

"Let's see how you deal with this! Go! Talonflame!" The flaming bird flew into battle.

"Flame Charge!"

"U-Turn out of there fast!" But alas, the prehistoric bug was too slow for the flaming attack and fainted.

"The return of the king." Nate grinned as he let out his Emolga yet again.

* * *

Hey there! Did I leave you on a cliff-hanger? If I did, I'm not sorry. XD. I would continue, but making the battle accurate is really hard, since I have to use the Damage Calculator and type chart every five seconds. Rest assured, this battle will end up awesomely, just in about two or three days. (Damn you school!) Also, (I forgot to mention this before) I will only do the female tournament if I get enough requests for it. If I don't get requests for it, I won't do it. It's your choice.


	7. Chapter 7: Calem vs Nate

Alright. I want to start this by apologizing. I said I would give you their teams at the beginning of the chapter on chap 5, but I forgot to do so on chap 6. So, if I haven't updated it, here's their teams.

Nate:

Reshiram:  
Item: Wide Lens  
Ability: Turboblaze  
EVs: 124 HP / 204 SpA / 128 SpD / 52 Spe  
Mild Nature  
\- Blue Flare  
\- Crunch  
\- Dragon Pulse  
\- Reflect

Serperior (Male)  
Item: Big Root  
Ability: Overgrow  
EVs: 136 HP / 252 SpA / 120 Spe  
Hardy Nature  
\- Aqua Tail  
\- Aromatherapy  
\- Giga Drain  
\- Growth

Musharna (Female)  
Item: Pixie Plate  
Ability: Synchronize  
EVs: 188 SpA / 68 SpD / 252 Spe  
Timid Nature  
\- Dazzling Gleam  
\- Hypnosis  
\- Dream Eater  
\- Future Sight

Emolga (Female)  
Item: None  
Ability: Static  
EVs: 252 HP / 176 SpA / 80 Spe  
Mild Nature  
\- Acrobatics  
\- Double Team  
\- Volt Switch  
\- Thunderbolt

Cobalion  
Item: Air Balloon  
Ability: Justified  
EVs: 252 Atk / 244 SpA / 12 Spe  
Naughty Nature  
\- Sacred Sword  
\- Poison Jab  
\- Iron Defense  
\- Flash Cannon

Genesect (Shiny)  
Item: Chill Drive  
Ability: Download  
EVs: 72 HP / 184 SpA / 252 SpD  
Gentle Nature  
\- Bug Buzz  
\- Techno Blast  
\- U-turn  
\- Shadow Claw

Calem:

Greninja (Male)  
Item: Toxic Orb  
Ability: Protean  
EVs: 236 SpA / 252 SpD / 20 Spe  
Calm Nature  
\- Toxic Spikes  
\- Surf  
\- Ice Beam  
\- Fling

Talonflame (Female)  
Item: Sitrus Berry  
Ability: Gale Wings  
EVs: 252 SpA / 196 SpD / 60 Spe  
Modest Nature  
\- Flame Charge  
\- Will-O-Wisp  
\- Heat Wave  
\- Roost

Xerneas  
Item: Pixie Plate  
Ability: Fairy Aura  
EVs: 204 SpA / 124 SpD / 180 Spe  
Modest Nature  
\- Moonblast  
\- Aromatherapy  
\- Geomancy  
\- Horn Leech

Yveltal  
Item: Black Glasses  
Ability: Dark Aura  
EVs: 208 SpA / 84 SpD / 216 Spe  
Gentle Nature  
\- Foul Play  
\- Oblivion Wing  
\- Phantom Force  
\- Psychic

Zygarde  
Item: Yache Berry  
Ability: Aura Break  
EVs: 252 Atk / 252 SpD / 4 Spe  
Careful Nature  
\- Earthquake  
\- Outrage  
\- Sludge Wave  
\- Dragon Tail

Lucario (Male)  
Item: Lucarionite  
Ability: Inner Focus  
EVs: 252 Atk / 60 Def / 196 Spe  
Lax Nature  
\- Close Combat  
\- Drain Punch  
\- ExtremeSpeed  
\- Rock Slide

Also, I forgot to mention another rule:

"Rule #7: Your starter _has_ to be on your team. This is to show how strong your bond with your Pokémon is and to make the teams less over-powered."

Anyways, here's the battle, and I hope you're listening to the music.

* * *

Chapter 7: Nate vs Calem (part 2)

"Double Team!" Emolga's evasiveness rose as Calem frantically changed to his Lucario and mega-evolved it.

"Rock Slide!"

"Again."

Lucario tried to use Rock Slide, but it missed due to Emolga's two Double Teams.

"Come on Lucario, Rock Slide!"

"Enough of that! Thunderbolt!" The electric attack left Lucario at 34.6%. Somehow, Lucario managed to hit Emolga with the Rock Slide and made her faint.

"Really? No fair! I did Double Team twice! It was a Double _Double_ Team!" Nate whined at Calem, who wore a smug face and shrugged.

"Fine. I don't need type advantages." Nate released Musharna with a newfound smile.

"Finish him off with a Dazzling Gleam!"

"Hang in there, Drain Punch!"

Lucario was faster and did 24% damage so he could regain 12% of his HP. (46.6% left) It was futile though, because Musharna's Dazzling Gleam hit, defeating the aura warrior.

"Yveltal! Go!" The mighty beast let out its terrifying cry.

"Hynposis, fast!"

"Foul Play!"

The dark-type move did 60% damage and left Musharna at a dangerous 31% health, but soon succumbed to Musharna's Hypnosis.

"While he's sleeping! Dazzling Gleam!"

"Wake up and finish the job!" but Yveltal could only lose 44.7% health in its sleep.

"Again!"

"Come on Yveltal, wake up!" But much to Calem's dismay, lost 44.7% health again. (10.6% left)

"Finish him!"

"Come on!" Finally, Yveltal woke up and made Musharna faint.

"Wanna give up?" Calem grinned while wiping off sweat.

"Why would _I_ give up? We both lost half of our teams. We're on equal ground." Nate responded and released his Reshiram. Calem predicted this though, and switched in his Xerneas.

"He's a Fairy-type, right? What was Fairy strong against again? Apart from Fighting-type, I mean." Nate seemed clueless. The sight made Calem laugh.

"Dragon Pulse!"

"Moonblast him away!"

The Moonblast did 64.5% damage, leaving Reshiram at 35.5%. Reshiram then tried to Dragon Pulse him, but it didn't affect the Fairy Legendary.

"Fairy is super effective against Fighting, Dark, and Dragons, who can't affect Fairies." Calem smirked.

"Oh. Oops."

"Yep."

"Finish him!"

"Blue Flare him then!" Xerneas was faster though, and finished Reshiram.

With a disappointed frown, Nate released Cobalion. Calem knew that he had no other Dragon-types though, and switched in Talonflame.

"Heat Wave!"

"Poison him with a Poison Jab!"

Talonflame was faster and made Cobalion faint immediately.

"Come on, man. Just because I was unfamiliar with Fairy-types." Nate pouted as he released his final Pokémon, Serperior. (Who was already damaged at 60%)

"Is that going to be your excuse for losing? Cause it sucks." Calem crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Aqua Tail, I guess." Nate shrugged.

"Heat Wave."

The battle finished with Talonflame's final attack.

"YES!" Calem did a victory dance around Nate, who crossed his arms and looked away in defeat.

(Back at the House after the battle)

"See? Told you you would lose!" Diamond smiled.

"SHUT UP!" Nate promptly launched himself across the room at him. Diamond looked expectantly at Black, who did nothing and just watched, clearly amused.

"You're not going to do anything?" Diamond struggled through Nate's arms.

"Nope. You kinda deserve that one. Bully." Diamond face turned to horror and ran away from Nate.

"COME BACK HERE YOU HIPSTER PEICE OF SHIT!" Was the last they heard from him as he ran after Diamond through the hall.

"It was a good match though." Calem admitted.

"It was great." Serena hugged him. "But do I have to do that too?"

"Only if you want to. You're not obligated." Lyra shrugged.

"I guess I'll think about it." -**This is your cue to leave a review and tell me if you want the female tournament or not. I won't do it otherwise.**

"Diamond's next." Ruby added. "I'm totally looking forward to our battle now." He smiled.

* * *

Phew. That's done. I'm still waiting for your requests and I'd like to ask for another one. In which rank do you want Calem to end up? I'm just deciding between two spots. The only restriction is that he has to be lower than Red, Gold, and Black. I won't have him over them. Anyways, did you enjoy this chapter? Did you listen to the music while reading it? I would be happy to know in the review section. See you next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8: Calem vs Diamond

Hey. Its kinda been a while since I've updated compared to the other chapters, but I had a grave case of laziness and I'm super tired. Forgive me if I rush to the battle because I'm kind of in the same mood I was in during the Never Have I Dared chapter. Nevertheless, I will put all my effort in getting this chapter out for you guys and I'm still waiting for your answer on Calem's final rank. Please, leave a review so I might get a little satisfaction after writing this thing.

Also, here's Diamond and Calem's teams, for reference.

Diamond:

Arceus  
Item: Iron Plate  
Ability: Multitype  
EVs: 248 HP / 8 Atk / 252 Spe  
Hasty Nature  
\- Judgment  
\- Extreme Speed  
\- Recover  
\- Refresh

Palkia  
Item: Lustrous Orb  
Ability: Pressure  
EVs: 252 SpA / 4 SpD / 252 Spe  
Timid Nature  
\- Surf  
\- Spacial Rend  
\- Ice Beam  
\- Water Pulse

Dialga  
Item: Adamant Orb  
Ability: Pressure  
EVs: 252 SpA / 8 SpD / 248 Spe  
Modest Nature  
\- Roar of Time  
\- Flash Cannon  
\- Iron Defense  
\- Stealth Rock

Darkrai  
Item: Leftovers  
Ability: Bad Dreams  
EVs: 252 Atk / 4 SpA / 252 Spe  
Hasty Nature  
\- Sludge Bomb  
\- Pursuit  
\- Dream Eater  
\- Dark Void

Giratina-Origin  
Item: Griseous Orb  
Ability: Levitate  
EVs: 248 HP / 8 Atk / 252 SpA  
Mild Nature  
\- Shadow Force  
\- Shadow Ball  
\- Psychic  
\- Thunderbolt

Torterra (Male)  
Item: Leftovers  
Ability: Shell Armor  
EVs: 252 HP / 4 Atk / 252 Def  
Lax Nature  
\- Earthquake  
\- Stone Edge  
\- Leech Seed  
\- Giga Drain

Calem:

Greninja (Male)  
Item: Toxic Orb  
Ability: Protean  
EVs: 236 SpA / 252 SpD / 20 Spe  
Calm Nature  
\- Toxic Spikes  
\- Surf  
\- Ice Beam  
\- Fling

Talonflame (Female)  
Item: Sitrus Berry  
Ability: Gale Wings  
EVs: 252 SpA / 196 SpD / 60 Spe  
Modest Nature  
\- Flame Charge  
\- Will-O-Wisp  
\- Heat Wave  
\- Roost

Xerneas  
Item: Pixie Plate  
Ability: Fairy Aura  
EVs: 204 SpA / 124 SpD / 180 Spe  
Modest Nature  
\- Moonblast  
\- Aromatherapy  
\- Geomancy  
\- Horn Leech

Yveltal  
Item: Black Glasses  
Ability: Dark Aura  
EVs: 208 SpA / 84 SpD / 216 Spe  
Gentle Nature  
\- Foul Play  
\- Oblivion Wing  
\- Phantom Force  
\- Psychic

Zygarde  
Item: Yache Berry  
Ability: Aura Break  
EVs: 252 Atk / 252 SpD / 4 Spe  
Careful Nature  
\- Earthquake  
\- Outrage  
\- Sludge Wave  
\- Dragon Tail

Lucario (Male)  
Item: Lucarionite  
Ability: Inner Focus  
EVs: 252 Atk / 60 Def / 196 Spe  
Lax Nature  
\- Close Combat  
\- Drain Punch  
\- ExtremeSpeed  
\- Rock Slide

Before starting, I want to ask you to listen to the playlist I made on chap 6 for their battle.

* * *

Chapter 8: Calem vs Diamond

"You sure you're okay?" The Legends looked at Diamond, who had a huge bump on his forehead, his arms crossed and his eyes looking away.

"Of course I'm okay. I'm perfectly fine and ready to kick Calem's ass today in our battle."

"You look like you're ready to go to the hospital." Nate snickered, earning a slap in the back of the head from Black.

"Are you ready?" Serena whispered in Calem's ears.

"Of course I am. He said he caught all Legendaries and most legendaries come from Sinnoh. He's bound to have a ton of them. The most common type of legendary is Dragon-type, so I have a huge advantage." He smiled.

"Hey." Dawn narrowed her eyes at Serena and Calem. "What are you two whispering about?" May joined her in pointing at them accusingly.

"Nothing."

"The battle." Red gulped down milk. "Calem is going to win, obviously. Do you know why, Leaf?" He smiled at her, eyeing her as she made her way towards the kitchen.

"I'd have to be an idiot not to." She started to prepare her pancakes.

"I feel like I'm being left out here." Diamond grumbled.

"That's because you're going to lose for sure." Gold tried to smile through a spoonful of cereal.

"Let's settle this right now, so I don't have to listen to you guys laugh behind my back." Diamond got up and stomped his way to the door.

(After the ride)

"Why are we in the Distortion World?" Calem looked around to see vertical rivers and upside down trees.

"One of my Pokémon needs to be here to be at its full potential. You'll see."

Darkrai and Zygarde appeared on the battleground.

"Dragon Tail!"

"Dark Void first!"

Darkrai moved way faster than Zygarde, and put it to sleep.

"Too bad the rules don't let me spam." Diamond chuckled. Darkrai's ability made Zygarde lose 12.5% health in its sleep.

"Dream Eater combo!"

"Not today." Calem switched Zygarde for Lucario, who was clearly not affected by the Dream Eater move.

"Fine then. Doesn't matter who, just use Dark Void!"

"Close Combat."

Calem's Lucario mega-evolved and hit Darkrai with a barrage of punches, making it faint immediately. (290.3% damage holy shit 0_0)

"Can't use Arceus now. hmmmm. Behold! Giratina in its Origin Form!"

Giratina roared as it floated above the ground. Calem easily predicated he would use a dragon-type though, so he let out Xerneas.

"Moonblast!"

"Get out of there with Shadow Force!"

Xerneas was faster though, and Giratina was wiped out.

"Dammit. Arceus! Obliterate him!" The Pokémon God let out its mighty cry.

"Aromatherapy to wake Zygarde up."

"Cast your Judgement upon this sorry excuse for a legendary." Diamond smirked.

Arceus was faster and dealt 81.4% damage, leaving it at 18.6% HP. Xerneas woke Zygarde up anyways.

"Damn. Didn't realize he had an Iron Plate. Try to Moonblast him away."

"Don't waste your effort. Extreme Speed."

Xerneas cried before fainted and returned to its pokéball.

Mega Lucario! Close Combat!"

"He's probably faster. Recover."

He was wrong though, and Arceus recovered for nothing. Lucario then used Close Combat and made Arceus faint.

"Palkia! Surf!"

"Close Combat again!"

Palkia outsped Lucario and somehow made him faint.

"W-What? Why would _Surf_ of all things make him faint immediately?" Calem was dumbfounded.

"Lustrous Orb." Diamond shrugged, grinning.

"Zygarde! Outrage!"

"Use the Lustrous Orb to our advantage! Surf!"

The Surf hit first and left the already damaged Zygarde at 38.8% health. Zygarde's Outrage then hit Palkia and made it faint.

"Right. I forgot it was also dragon-type. I can't send out another one. hmm. Torterra!"

"You're not effective against him. Get out of there!" Calem switched Zygarde out for his Greninja.

"Battle of the starters." Diamond chuckled. "Giga Drain!"

"Ice Beam!"

Greninja was double his speed though, and made it faint first.

"I'm tired of one-hit KOs. My last pokémon: Dialga! Roar of Time!"

"Ice Beam!"

Greninja was just a bit faster and dealt 42.5% damage, but Dialga roared and made him faint.

"Talonflame! Heat Wave!"

"Roar of Time again!"

Talonflame hit first but Dialga still had 17.1% health left, which was more than enough for it to make Talonflame faint.

"You're done now. Yveltal, Oblivion Wing!"

Yveltal was faster and finished the battle.

"Good match." Diamond put his arms in the air.

(Back at the House)

"So," Nate grinned confidently at Diamond, who was way more disappointed in Nate's presence than in the Distortion World.

"Looks like the newbie got you too. I'm not surprised. Loser."

"I ranked higher than you!'

"Only because you kept spamming Dark Void and Dream Eater."

"Only because you kept spamming Double Team and Acrobatics."

"Shut up. both of you." Black shook his head.

"It was a good match though." Calem admitted.

"He realized the grave danger that was Xerneas and dealt with it with precaution and thought put into it. At the end we were pretty close." He smiled.

"Now you're in for the battle of your life." Ruby smiled, adjusting his hat with a finger.

* * *

Alrighty. That's done. I find funny how I start the chapter feeling really tired and lazy and at the end I'm energetic and happy. Writing this really _does_ make a difference. At least for me. Anyways, did you like the battle? Did you listen to the music? I'm still waiting for your answers to Calem's rank and the female tournament. I need your answers for the next chapter (Calem vs Ruby), so please leave a review. Seriously. I get super happy because I got like 400 views overnight and then I see that there are no new reviews, no follows, no favorites, no nothing. I don't really care about follows and favorites, but I need reviews to see how my story is going and how I can change it to make it better. Seriously. It takes little effort, so please review.


	9. Chapter 9: Calem vs Ruby

Alright. Before I start this chapter, I just want to mention three things:

Also, since nobody reviewed on the subject of Calem's ranking, I've decided to just go with what they would do. Thank you, you help me so much.

With that out of the way, here's their teams, and I hope you're listening to the music.

Ruby:

Rayquaza  
Item: Leftovers  
Ability: Air Lock  
EVs: 4 HP / 252 SpA / 252 Spe  
Mild Nature  
\- Thunderbolt  
\- Dragon Ascent  
\- Draco Meteor  
\- Bulk Up

Groudon  
Item:Red Orb  
Ability: Drought  
EVs: 12 HP / 244 Atk / 252 SpA  
Brave Nature  
\- Eruption  
\- Counter  
\- Precipice Blades  
\- Bulk Up

Sceptile (Male)  
Item: Sitrus Berry  
Ability: Unburden  
EVs: 252 HP / 252 SpA / 4 SpD  
Gentle Nature  
\- Energy Ball  
\- Giga Drain  
\- X-Scissor  
\- Leech Seed

Kyogre  
Item: Blue Orb  
Ability: Drizzle  
EVs: 252 HP / 92 SpA / 164 Spe  
Timid Nature  
\- Origin Pulse  
\- Calm Mind  
\- Ice Beam  
\- Signal Beam

Mightyena (Male)  
Item: Expert Belt  
Ability: Intimidate  
EVs: 252 Atk / 252 Spe  
Hasty Nature  
\- Foul Play  
\- Heal Bell  
\- Play Rough  
\- Poison Fang

Medicham (Female)  
Item: Expert Belt  
Ability: Pure Power  
EVs: 212 Atk / 212 SpA / 84 Spe  
Lonely Nature  
\- High Jump Kick  
\- Drain Punch  
\- Psychic  
\- Calm Mind

Calem:

Greninja (Male)  
Item: Toxic Orb  
Ability: Protean  
EVs: 236 SpA / 252 SpD / 20 Spe  
Calm Nature  
\- Toxic Spikes  
\- Surf  
\- Ice Beam  
\- Fling

Talonflame (Female)  
Item: Sitrus Berry  
Ability: Gale Wings  
EVs: 252 SpA / 196 SpD / 60 Spe  
Modest Nature  
\- Flame Charge  
\- Will-O-Wisp  
\- Heat Wave  
\- Roost

Xerneas  
Item: Pixie Plate  
Ability: Fairy Aura  
EVs: 204 SpA / 124 SpD / 180 Spe  
Modest Nature  
\- Moonblast  
\- Aromatherapy  
\- Geomancy  
\- Horn Leech

Yveltal  
Item: Black Glasses  
Ability: Dark Aura  
EVs: 208 SpA / 84 SpD / 216 Spe  
Gentle Nature  
\- Foul Play  
\- Oblivion Wing  
\- Phantom Force  
\- Psychic

Zygarde  
Item: Yache Berry  
Ability: Aura Break  
EVs: 252 Atk / 252 SpD / 4 Spe  
Careful Nature  
\- Earthquake  
\- Outrage  
\- Sludge Wave  
\- Dragon Tail

Lucario (Male)  
Item: Lucarionite  
Ability: Inner Focus  
EVs: 252 Atk / 60 Def / 196 Spe  
Lax Nature  
\- Close Combat  
\- Drain Punch  
\- ExtremeSpeed  
\- Rock Slide

* * *

Chapter 9: Calem vs Ruby

"Don't underestimate him." Gold muttered in Calem's ear during breakfast.

"Hoenn has a lot of powerful pokémon, and all of the main legendaries can primal/mega evolve."

"You have to stop doing that." Calem frowned at him.

"Fine. Good luck fighting Black." He crossed his arms and looked away.

"Do you think you're ready for today's match?" Ruby shifted his hat and smirked at Calem.

"Of course I'm ready. I might even win."

"You're in for a surprise." May chuckled, making Dawn join her.

"A nasty one." Diamond shuddered, remembering his battle with him when he was the newcomer.

"Depends on how he uses it." Red shrugged.

"Depends my ass. Nothing even fazes you." Gold crossed his arms.

"You'd be surprised." Leaf winked at Red, which made him smile.

"Whatever. After Diamond, I feel like I'm ready for any legendary." Calem shrugged and Red almost spit out his coffee, remembering how strong _his_ legendary was.

"No you're not." He laughed, shaking his head.

"Let's find out then." Ruby got up and dashed towards the door.

(After the ride)

"The Sky Pillar huh." Calem looked around, feeling the breeze atop Rayquaza's tower.

"Yep. Now let's settle this once and for all!" Ruby released his Medicham. Calem had chosen his Lucario prior to battle, and he mega-evolved upon touching the ground.

"Psychic!"

"Get out of there!" Calem switched Lucario for Yveltal, who took no damage whatsoever.

"Now Foul Play!"

"I won't switch though, switching is for cowards. High Jump Kick!"

The Foul Play hit first, leaving Medicham at 15%HP. Medicham then kicked Yveltal, leaving it at 5% health.

"Finish it!"

"One final Drain Punch!"

But Medicham fainted before he could take out the legendary Dark-type.

"Fine. Mightyena! Play Rough!"

"Oblivion Wing!"

Yveltal outsped Mightyena and took half his health, but couldn't stop Mightyena from finishing it off.

"Xerneas! Show him the real power of Fairy-types!" Xerneas appeared and prepared for battle.

"Moonblast!"

"I know their weakness. Poison Fang!"

But alas, Mightyena wasn't fast enough to evade its defeat. (335.9% DAMAGE HOLY MOTHER OF PRIMAL ARCEUS)

"Groudon!" The legendary pokémon landed on the ground with a loud _thud_ and used its Red Orb to access its Primal Form. This made the weather change to a harsh sunlight.

"I know you're faster. Precipice Blades!"

"Moonblast again!"

The Moonblast left Primal Groudon at 51%, while Precipice Blades left Xerneas at 15%.

"Finish him off with one last Moonblast!"

"I'm not taking any chances on that Precipice Blade. Eruption!"

Xerneas hit first, but failed to defeat the mighty Groudon, leaving it at 2%. Groudon, on the other hand, did his job and made Xerneas faint.

"Dammit. Greninja, don't waste your moves and use Fling!"

"Try one last Precipice Blade!"

Greninja was way faster though, and threw its Toxic Orb at Groudon, who fainted immediately. This, for some reason, made Ruby smile.

"Why are you smiling if you just lost your Primal Groudon?" Calem asked nervously.

"You'll see." He released Rayquaza upon the battleground and stopped the harsh sunlight.

"Fine. One Ice Beam shoould finish it quickly, since it's a Flying/Dragon type. Do it Greninja!"

Ruby struggled to hold back a laugh. "Dragon Ascent!"

The flying legendary flew high in the sky and came back in Mega Form before striking Greninja once, making it faint. (Rayquaza was literally 4 points faster than Greninja)

"What!? How in the world? You already Primal Reversed your Groudon!"

"That's the awesomeness of the Hoenn legendaries." He shrugged, smirking. "Primal Reversion doesn't count as a Mega-evolution and you can use it as much as you want."

"I think that's cheating. Zygarde! Outrage!"

"Dragon Ascent once again! I don't want to lose your power."

Rayquaza hit first and took Zygarde down to half its health, and Zygarde made Rayquaza faint in one hit.

"Godammit. Oh well. Kyogre! Ice Beam!" Kyogre Primal Reversed, making it rain atop the tower.

"Not even the Yache Berry will save you now. I shouldn't have trapped you in the Outrage move." Calem shook his head.

Kyogre was faster and defeated Zygarde, despite it holding a Yache Berry. (Z was already at half health and Ice Beam is 4x super effective)

"Oh no, I'm losing!" Calem's Lucario appeared and Mega-evolved.

"That you are. Origin Pulse! The Rain will help you!"

"Close Combat!"

Lucario was faster and left Kyogre at 10%, but Kyogre quickly defeated Lucario.

"I can't believe I'm at my last pokémon..." Calem solemnly released his Talonflame.

"Too easy. Origin Pulse to finish the battle!"

"Your strongest move is Heat Wave, I guess..." Calem couldn't look at his pokémon in the eyes.

Talonflame was faster, but only dealt 5% damage. Primal Kyogre finished the battle with its last Origin Pulse.

"I can't believe I lost." Calem looked down, taking off his sunglasses and staring at them.

"Good match though." Ruby shrugged.

(Back at the House)

"Those Primal and Mega Legendaries were too strong." Calem shook his head.

"I think that's kinda cheating." Gold crossed his arms.

"Not if you know how to counter them." Red commented.

"And of course you do, Mr.-I can't-lose-and-I-know-everything." Gold narrowed his eyes at Red, who showed the hint of a smile.

"It's not my fault I'm better than you." He actually grinned.

"Yes it is, smug-ass Champion." Gold got closer.

"Excuse me, who is it that tried to cheat and use a lvl1 Rattatta with Quick Attack, Endeavor, and a Focus Sash again? And failed?"

"I thought that was a genius plan! I still don't understand how you beat it."

"It's called a brain."

"Shut up!" Gold and Red were now engaged in a staring battle, which made Leaf smile.

"A Red/Gold rivalry moment. I haven't seen those in a while."

"I agree with Calem on the cheating part though." May nodded along with Dawn.

"So, do you just stop there or do you still battle the others?" Serena frowned.

"We explained this before." Black sighed. "You still battle, but your rank is set under Ruby. If you win against any of us, that person goes under you in the ranks and the ones above you go higher. Ruby can choose if he wants a rematch with us to rank higher." The Legends (Except Gold and Red) promptly looked at Ruby, expecting an answer.

"Nah. I'm happy where I am."

"Then that means you're going against me tomorrow." Black smiled, slightly covering his face with his hat.

"Stop imitating Red." Nate told him.

"I'm not!"

"All that time at Mt. Silver took its toll."

"No it didn't!" Black growled and started chasing him through the House.

"I hope it's not like this everyday." Serena sighed, making everybody laugh.

"You have no idea."

* * *

Finally. That's done. I'm kind of sorry for Calem though. He was doing pretty well until the legendaries showed up. I still think Gamefreak has to fix that shit. Anyways, next battle is against Black, so watch out for that. (Even though I might procrastinate and write that way too late, much like this one.)


	10. Chapter 10: Calem vs Black

Hey there! Surprise chapter! I was going to wait a few more days, but W0lfWarrior's review inspired me to write the next chapter now. I now realize I gave leftovers to Mega Ray-quay-quay last chapter and forgot to put it in the battle, but it wouldn't make a difference anyways. Anyways, here's Black and Calem's teams, and I hope you're listening to the music.

Black:

Samurott (Male)

Item: Leftovers  
Ability: Shell Armor  
EVs: 40 HP / 216 SpA / 252 Spe  
Hasty Nature  
\- Surf  
\- Ice Beam  
\- Megahorn  
\- Water Pulse

Zekrom  
Item: Expert Belt  
Ability: Teravolt  
EVs: 252 SpA / 4 SpD / 252 Spe  
Calm Nature  
\- Fusion Bolt  
\- Dragon Pulse  
\- Roost  
\- Light Screen

Zoroark (Male)  
Item: Assault Vest  
Ability: Illusion  
EVs: 120 HP / 136 SpA / 252 Spe  
Modest Nature  
\- U-Turn  
\- Shadow Ball  
\- Toxic  
\- Nasty Plot

Darmanitan (Female)  
Item: Air Balloon  
Ability: Zen Mode  
EVs: 252 SpA / 252 SpD  
Modest Nature  
\- Fire Blast  
\- Psychic  
\- Rest  
\- Sleep Talk

Bisharp (Male)  
Item: Black Belt  
Ability: Defiant  
EVs: 252 Atk / 4 SpD / 252 Spe  
Jolly Nature  
\- Brick Break  
\- Poison Jab  
\- Swords Dance  
\- Iron Head

Gigalith (Female)  
Item: Leftovers  
Ability: Sturdy  
EVs: 252 HP / 252 Atk / 4 SpD  
Adamant Nature  
\- Earthquake  
\- Stealth Rock  
\- Stone Edge  
\- Explosion

Calem:

Greninja (Male)  
Item: Toxic Orb  
Ability: Protean  
EVs: 236 SpA / 252 SpD / 20 Spe  
Calm Nature  
\- Toxic Spikes  
\- Surf  
\- Ice Beam  
\- Fling

Talonflame (Female)  
Item: Sitrus Berry  
Ability: Gale Wings  
EVs: 252 SpA / 196 SpD / 60 Spe  
Modest Nature  
\- Flame Charge  
\- Will-O-Wisp  
\- Heat Wave  
\- Roost

Xerneas  
Item: Pixie Plate  
Ability: Fairy Aura  
EVs: 204 SpA / 124 SpD / 180 Spe  
Modest Nature  
\- Moonblast  
\- Aromatherapy  
\- Geomancy  
\- Horn Leech

Yveltal  
Item: Black Glasses  
Ability: Dark Aura  
EVs: 208 SpA / 84 SpD / 216 Spe  
Gentle Nature  
\- Foul Play  
\- Oblivion Wing  
\- Phantom Force  
\- Psychic

Zygarde  
Item: Yache Berry  
Ability: Aura Break  
EVs: 252 Atk / 252 SpD / 4 Spe  
Careful Nature  
\- Earthquake  
\- Outrage  
\- Sludge Wave  
\- Dragon Tail

Lucario (Male)  
Item: Lucarionite  
Ability: Inner Focus  
EVs: 252 Atk / 60 Def / 196 Spe  
Lax Nature  
\- Close Combat  
\- Drain Punch  
\- ExtremeSpeed  
\- Rock Slide

Also, **CHAPTER 10! DOUBLE DIGITS!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Calem vs Black

"Wow." Hilda smiled at Black, who had actually woken up earlier than Nate.

"I haven't have a proper battle since the tournament. What do you expect." Black shrugged and took a sip of his coffee.

"You're not going to lose though." Red muttered just loud enough for the whole table to hear.

"You think I don't know?" Calem grumbled from the other side of the table.

"Don't worry about it." Serena gave him a sort of weak smile.

"Yeah don't worry about it. You aren't going to win against anyone past Ruby." Nate snickered.

"Shut up you jerk." Diamond took his hat, commencing a chase battle.

"Losing ain't so bad, if you know how to deal with it." Gold gave him a sympathetic nod.

"Says the second best Legend." Red muttered again.

"Says the World Champion." They started a stare battle.

"Don't you think you have to get rivalry sometimes? Just so you don't feel left out." Ruby told Calem and shook his head.

"Nah. I got Serena." He held her hand with a slightly somber smile.

"Let's just get on with it." Black got up and took his pokéballs.

Calem sighed and followed him.

(After the ride)

"The Unova World Tournament. Why am I not surprised." Calem looked around to see the other Legends on the seats.

"This is an official Pokémon match. What did you expect." He shrugged and released his Gigalith. Calem nodded and took out his Greninja to counter.

"Stealth Rock!"

"Surf!"

Greninja hit Gigalith with a wave of water, but it firmly stood at 1% and shot the stealth rocks.

"Sturdy does wonders." Black winked and commanded Gigalith to Explode in case Calem decided not to attack.

"Toxic Spikes then!"

Greninja released toxic spikes on the ground and Gigalith literally exploded, defeating Greninja and fainting.

"Come on!"

"You gotta make the best of what you got. A Gigalith at 1% is useless unless it has Explosion to give that last hurrah and make the best out of his 1%." He nodded.

Calem sighed. "Greninja was going to get poisoned by its Toxic Orb anyways. Go! Yveltal!"

"Zekrom! Show him what you got!" He grinned.

"Fusion Bolt!"

"If he's faster, regain health with Oblivion Wing!"

Yveltal was (9 points) faster but only took 20% health from Zekrom. Zekrom, on the other hand, defeated Yveltal in one hit.

"Fine. Xerneas! Moonblast!"

"Roost!"

Even though they both had the same speed, Zekrom regained its health back first. It didn't matter though, since Xerneas' Moonblast made it faint right after.

"Bisharp! Iron Head!"

"Geomancy!"

Xerneas was faster and started its Geomancy move, at the cost of losing 80% health because of Bisharp's Iron Head.

"Shit." Calem put a hand on his forehead.

"You would've won with that Moonblast, since Xerneas is faster. Anyways, Posion Jab to keep your PP."

Xerneas finished Geomancy and gained 2x SpA, SpD, and Spe, but couldn't stop Bisharp from defeating it.

"Alright then. Lucario!" Lucario appeared on the battlefield and mega-evolved.

"Focus Blast!"

"Close Combat!"

Lucario was way faster in its Mega Form and it defeated Bisharp, losing Def and SpD. (495.9% DAMAGE HOLY MOTHER OF DRAGON-PLATED PRIMAL ARCEUS)

"Here's my ace! Samurott! Go!" Black's starter cried with one its swords in its paw.

"Extreme Speed to finish him quickly!"

"SURF!" Black yelled with emotion, his face lit up by happiness.

Mega Lucario was faster, but only dealt 42% damage. Samurott hit him with a violent wave of water, making it faint.

"Oh." Calem whispered, realizing the situation. "You trapped me."

"Yep." He replied with a grin. "Now choose. Zygarde or Talonflame."

"Zygarde! Try an Outrage with force!"

"Water Pulse to confuse him!"

Samurott succeeded in dealing 31% damage and confusing Zygarde before fainting to the Outrage.

"Darmanitan! Hammer Arm!"

"Outrage!" Calem saw a glimpse of hope with Zygarde's typing.

Zygarde was (1 point) faster but lost 8% of its health in confusion. Darmanitan then proceeded to deal 24% damage at the cost of its speed. This left Zygarde at 37% health.

"Come on Zygarde, snap out of it and use Outrage!"

"Hammer Arm again!"

They repeated the process, leaving Zygarde at 5%.

"Come on. I know you can do it!"

"Finish him off!"

Zygarde finally ignored its confusion and used Outrage on Darmanitan to leave it at 3%. This triggered Damranitan's Zen Mode. Zygarde then fainted to Darmanitan's attack.

"ARGH!" Calem clutched his hat.

"Talonflame! You're my last chance!"

"Darmanitan, finish this with a Stone Edge." He took a step back.

"Flame Charge!" Calem cried desperately.

Talonflame was far faster and defeated the Zen Darmanitan.

"Here's a nice surprise." Black grinned, taking out..._another Samurott_.

"What!? There's a rule against that!"

"You'll see." He put a finger on his smiling lips and whispered the command in the Samurott's ear.

"Whatever. Heat Wave!" Calem commanded, thinking there had to be a trick.

Talonflame attacked first and dealt 24% damage to the Samurott that revealed itself to be a Zoroark upon being attacked. The Zoroark used Foul Play in return to leave Talonflame at 60%.

"Oh. Phew." Calem wiped sweat off his forehead. "Heat Wave again!"

"Repeat the process."

And that's what happened, leaving Zoroark at 52% and Talonflame at 20%.

"And so it was." Black smiled, knowing he had won.

"I think I stood a chance there for a second." Calem actually grinned, despite knowing of his defeat.

Zoroark dealt the final move and finished the match.

(Back at the House)

"That was tense." Hilda smiled.

Black nodded, grinning. "It was. I-"

"Whatever." Gold interrupted him.

"Grab on to your pokéballs because your next battle is against me." He grinned, pointing a thumb at himself.

"I don't even care anymore." Calem shrugged. "I know I'm not nearly as good as any of you so I'll just try my best and that's that."

"Good attitude. I didn't have that when _I_ was your age." Red half-smiled.

"Stop it. You sound like the old man in Viridian City." Leaf put a hand on his shoulder, comforting him.

"I'd recommend you sleep well before your battle." Serena copied Leaf and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're starting to sleep too late."

"Yeah." Calem nodded and approached the stairs. "I think you're right."

* * *

Alright I gotta do this fast because this isn't my computer and the owner needs it now. I only need to remind you to tell me if you want the female tournament and that's it. After the battles the real fun will start. Anyways, don't forget to review and see you next chapter!

Bye!


	11. Chapter 11: Calem vs Gold

Hey guys! I was sick yesterday so I started to write this chapter, only to get interrupted by this computer's owner in half an hour. Well, the owner is leaving for about a week so I get the computer all to myself, meaning more writing time for me. Anyways, I was re-reading the whole story when I realized I made an _**ENORMOUS **_mistake on the first chapter. I wrote that May is the female Unova master. What the fuck, me. Was I drunk that day? Either way, I probably lost some readers that thought I put that there on purpose and I corrected it now. Without further ado, here's Calem vs Gold and I hope you're listening to the music.

Gold's (Incredibly strong) team:

Typhlosion (Male)  
Item: Assault Vest  
Ability: Blaze  
EVs: 212 SpA / 44 SpD / 252 Spe  
Hasty Nature  
\- Eruption  
\- Thrash  
\- Overheat  
\- Reversal

Umbreon (Female)  
Item: Sitrus Berry  
Ability: Inner Focus  
EVs: 252 HP / 4 SpD / 252 Spe  
Jolly Nature  
\- Foul Play  
\- Baton Pass  
\- Work Up  
\- Double Team

Lugia  
Item: Smooth Rock  
Ability: Multiscale  
EVs: 4 Atk / 252 SpA / 252 Spe  
Modest Nature  
\- Hyper Beam  
\- Psycho Boost  
\- Sandstorm  
\- Aeroblast

Lanturn (Female)  
Item: Air Balloon  
Ability: Volt Absorb  
EVs: 252 SpA / 4 SpD / 252 Spe  
Timid Nature  
\- Thunderbolt  
\- Surf  
\- Dazzling Gleam  
\- Ice Beam

Mega Steelix (Male)  
Item:Steelixite  
Ability: Sand Force  
EVs: 4 Atk / 252 SpA / 252 SpD  
Sassy Nature  
\- Giga Impact  
\- Earthquake  
\- Explosion  
\- Flash Cannon

Heracross (Male)  
Item: Assault Vest  
Ability: Moxie  
EVs: 4 Atk / 252 SpD / 252 Spe  
Jolly Nature  
\- Stone Edge  
\- Close Combat  
\- Megahorn  
\- Reversal

Calem:

Greninja (Male)  
Item: Toxic Orb  
Ability: Protean  
EVs: 236 SpA / 252 SpD / 20 Spe  
Calm Nature  
\- Toxic Spikes  
\- Surf  
\- Ice Beam  
\- Fling

Talonflame (Female)  
Item: Sitrus Berry  
Ability: Gale Wings  
EVs: 252 SpA / 196 SpD / 60 Spe  
Modest Nature  
\- Flame Charge  
\- Will-O-Wisp  
\- Heat Wave  
\- Roost

Xerneas  
Item: Pixie Plate  
Ability: Fairy Aura  
EVs: 204 SpA / 124 SpD / 180 Spe  
Modest Nature  
\- Moonblast  
\- Aromatherapy  
\- Geomancy  
\- Horn Leech

Yveltal  
Item: Black Glasses  
Ability: Dark Aura  
EVs: 208 SpA / 84 SpD / 216 Spe  
Gentle Nature  
\- Foul Play  
\- Oblivion Wing  
\- Phantom Force  
\- Psychic

Zygarde  
Item: Yache Berry  
Ability: Aura Break  
EVs: 252 Atk / 252 SpD / 4 Spe  
Careful Nature  
\- Earthquake  
\- Outrage  
\- Sludge Wave  
\- Dragon Tail

Lucario (Male)  
Item: Lucarionite  
Ability: Inner Focus  
EVs: 252 Atk / 60 Def / 196 Spe  
Lax Nature  
\- Close Combat  
\- Drain Punch  
\- ExtremeSpeed  
\- Rock Slide

* * *

Chapter 11: Calem vs Gold

"ALRIGHTY!" Gold yelled at the top of his lungs, standing on the table with a pose and pointing at the sky.

"EVERYBODY LISTEN UP! IT'S THE PUNY CALEM vs THE ALMIGHTY GOLD! BEHOLD! THE BATTLE OF THE CENT-!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Black threw his cereal box at his face and made him fall.

"For fuck's sake it's barely 9 'o clock." He mumbled and sat down, the last of the table.

"This is the last battle before Red. How are you feeling?" Ruby asked Calem.

"What are you, a reporter? I'm feeling fine. Just maybe a bit overwhelmed. These guys are way too strong for me." He sighed.

"Well, I do get in touch with Gabby and Ty a lot... but whatever. I was just curious." He shrugged.

"I kinda feel bad for you, Calem." Red chuckled under his hat. "Gold's team has a nasty surprise."

"Hey! Don't tell him about my team!"

"You did it for the others." And Gold shut up.

"Whatever. Come on Calem, let's do it now." He hurriedly got up and went for the door.

(After the ride)

"The Burned Tower kinda gives me the creeps." Calem admitted, where Gold, Lyra, and Krystal had seen the three legendary beasts for the first time.

"Maybe now more than ever." Gold muttered before sending out a Heracross. Calem's Lucario popped out and Mega-evolved.

"Aright. Close Combat!"

"You too Lucario!"

Mega Lucario's speed was unrivaled and he struck first, dealing 70% damage. The Heracross then made Lucario faint instantly.

"Whatever. Talonflame! Heat Wave first!"

"Stone Edge!"

But the flaming bird was faster and defeated Heracross.

"Lanturn! Surf!"

"Uh, Heat Wave again!"

Talonflame was once again faster and but only dealt 10% damage. Lanturn then defeated Talonflame in a single hit.

"Zygarde! Earthquake!"

"He's Dragon/Ground. Use Ice Beam."

But Ice Beam only dealt 34% damage, since Zygarde ate a Yache Berry before the hit. Zygarde then used Earthquake, but to no avail.

"That was an Air Ballon. Looks like we had our weaknesses covered." Gold smirked. "But your berry only works once. Ice Beam again!"

Calem shrugged. "It's what a smart trainer does. Sludge Wave to pop that balloon!"

Lanturn was once again faster but this time defeated the legendary dragon before it could pop the Air Balloon.

Calem sighed and released Xerneas.

"Geomancy."

"Surf."

Xerneas was faster and started to boost itself. Lanturn then dealt 42% damage.

"Again, Lanturn.

Xerneas' speed made it go first and finish boosting itself to gain +2 SpA, SpD, and Speed before losing 21%. (37% left)

"Now! Moonblast!"

Xerneas quickly made Lanturn faint before it could attack.

For some reason, Gold showed a mischievous smile. "Now my plan comes into action." He announced before letting out Lugia.

"Keep using Moonblast!" Calem was a bit nervous due to Gold's smile.

"Aeroblast."

Lugia outsped Xerneas and left Xerneas at 18%. The Moonblast then left Lugia at 40%.

"Aeroblast one last time!"

"Finish him Xerneas!"

But Lugia defeated the legendary Fairy-type before it could move.

"Use Ice Beam!" Calem's starter, Greninja, popped out of its pokéball.

"Sandstorm now."

Lugia created a sandstorm before getting losing 28% of its health. This left it at 12%. Greninja lost 6% due to the raging sandstorm.

"Now Aeroblast!"

"One last Ice Beam!"

Lugia was faster, and to both Gold and Calem's surprise, the attack was a critical hit. This left Greninja at 1%. Lugia then succumbed to the powerful Ice Beam and Greninja to the Sandstorm.

"Now that's bullshit."

"It's just luck. I would've defeated Greninja anyways." Gold shrugged with half a smile.

Calem sighed and released his final pokémon, Yveltal. Gold chose Umbreon.

"Double Team."

"Oblivion Wing."

Yveltal struck first and took 30% of Umbreon's health. Umbreon then raised its evasiveness. Both lost 6% to the sandstorm.

"Again."

"You too."

The events repeated, but this time Umbreon ate her Sitrus Berry, bringing her back to 49% but going back to 43% after the sandstorm hit. Yveltal now had 88% health.

"Oblivion Wing again. We can win this."

"I don't think so. Work Up!"

This time Yveltal missed and Umbreon raised its Atk and SpA by one. (Umbreon: 37%) (Yveltal: 82%)

"Come on, Oblivion Wing to gain back health!"

"Once more and then the final piece of the plan come in!"

The events repeated, much to Calem's dismay and Gold's satisfaction. (Umbreon: 31%) (Yveltal: 76%)

"Come on Yveltal!"

"Baton Pass now!"

Yveltal finally struck, only to see that Umbreon held on the last percent. With the last percent, it switched with Steelix. The Oblivion Wing put Yveltal at 91% and then it lost another 6% to the sandstorm.

"This could've worked out better. I'm only doing this now because I wanted to show off my plan. I could've just defeated your team with my Typhlosion. Now Flash Cannon!"

"You're still faster! Use Phantom Force to escape!"

Yveltal escaped the attack, but the sandstorm still took 6% of its health.

"I knew you would do that. But with Yveltal's speed in mind, I know you can't escape the next attack. Explosion."

"We'll see."

Yveltal struck first but only took 16% of the Mega Steelix's health. It then exploded, taking the legendary Kalos bird with it. Gold's Typhlosion remained untouched.

Gold won.

"Now that was genius." Gold crossed his arms in triumph.

"I gotta admit. You saw ahead of me." Calem nodded.

"I'm still annoyed by that critical hit though."

(Back at the House)

"Did you see that Red!" Gold yelled in his face.

"Now THAT was a strategy and plan!"

"A weak one though. And a foreseeable one." Red shoved Gold's knee off the table, making him faceplant against it. This made the Legends laugh uncontrollably.

Gold got up angrily to explain.

"I knew Calem's main weapons were Xerneas and Yveltal. I took Xerneas' power and Yveltal's speed into account and I chose the right pokémon for each occasion. I knew that Lugia was faster than Xerneas. I knew Lugia's Aeroblast only did 19% damage to Xerneas after its Geomancy so I continued using Lanturn's Surf to leave it at 37%. That way I could beat Xerneas with two quick Aeroblasts. I then started the Sandstorm to boost Steelix when he would come. I then raised Umbreon's evasiveness so it could boost itself undisturbed and I took the sandstorm into account too. When the Double Team was enough, I started boosting the attack and special attack so I could Baton Pass it onto Steelix to make it even stronger. I even considered that Yveltal might ignore the evasiveness and hit Umbreon once so I gave it a Sitrus Berry to hold _before the match_ so it could have at least 1% to use Baton Pass. I never even released Typhlosion so I could have a last pokémon after Steelix's Explosion, which I used to defeat Yveltal immediately. I even knew that with Yveltal's speed Calem would escape the first move, so I used Flash Cannon instead. Knowing that Yveltal would strike first, I then used Explosion. How's THAT for a battle plan!"

"Meh." Red's response made Gold scream in despair and lunge at Red. Red swiftly dodged him and put his foot on him so he couldn't move.

"So," Red ignored Gold's struggles and insults. "You're battling me tomorrow. You better be ready." Red adjusted his hat and went to his room.

"I will."

* * *

So, did you like Gold's match? I sure did. I had to plan this whole thing by myself, so I was pretty satisfied when the plan actually worked. The next match is probably my favorite, but I don't think I'll be able to portray Red's thinking with 100% precision. I will do my best and he'll still be badass, just maybe not as badass as I would want him to be. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and I'll see you soon!


	12. Chapter 12: Calem vs Red

Hey guys, I apologize if I'm late for this chapter since I had a whole week off and I've been lazy the whole time. Before I start the battle between Red and Calem though, I want to give you guys the basic planning for the next chapters, that way you're not going in blindly into each chapter. After the final battle of the House Tournament, I'll have about two chapters just about random things going on in the House, funny, sad, lovey-dovey, or just interesting. After that I'll start the female tournament, but it won't be like the male one. The female one will have days in between just so The House of Pokémon Legends doesn't become the House of Battling Legends. About one or two battles after the beginning of the female tournament, I will kick in the Krystal arc and I will put her in the tournament after a few days so the Johto duo can cope with her sudden appearance. After that it will just be about the random things going on in the House. Maybe there'll be some surprise guests like Blue or some trips like going to the beach or Lumiose. Also, I'll have an explanation for the team changes I did at the end of the chapter.

Anyways, here's their teams and I really hope you're listening to Red's battle theme now, because it is awesome.

Red's (Badass) Team:

Blastoise (Male)  
Item: Leftovers  
Ability: Torrent  
EVs: 252 HP / 4 Atk / 252 SpA  
Modest Nature  
\- Surf  
\- Iron Defense  
\- Flash Cannon  
\- Dragon Tail

Charizard (Male)  
Item: None  
Ability: Blaze  
EVs: 176 HP / 172 SpA / 160 Spe  
Modest Nature  
\- Flamethrower  
\- Acrobatics  
\- Thunder Punch  
\- Shadow Claw

Venusaur (Female)  
Item: Leftovers  
Ability: Overgrow  
EVs: 60 HP / 160 SpA / 152 SpD / 136 Spe  
Timid Nature  
\- Giga Drain  
\- Leech Seed  
\- Sludge Bomb  
\- Venoshock

Raichu (Male)  
Item: Air Balloon  
Ability: Static  
EVs: 4 Atk / 252 SpA / 252 Spe  
Hasty Nature  
\- Thunderbolt  
\- Surf  
\- Double Team  
\- Quick Attack

Mewtwo (Genderless)  
Item: Mewtwonite Y  
Ability: Insomnia  
EVs: 200 HP / 252 SpA / 56 Spe  
Modest Nature  
\- Aura Sphere  
\- Ice Beam  
\- Recover  
\- Psychic

Snorlax (Female)  
Item: Leftovers  
Ability: Immunity  
EVs: 180 Def / 180 SpA / 148 Spe  
Naive Nature  
\- Ice Beam  
\- Earthquake  
\- Stockpile  
\- Rock Slide

Calem:

Greninja (Male)  
Item: Toxic Orb  
Ability: Protean  
EVs: 236 SpA / 252 SpD / 20 Spe  
Calm Nature  
\- Toxic Spikes  
\- Surf  
\- Ice Beam  
\- Fling

Talonflame (Female)  
Item: Sitrus Berry  
Ability: Gale Wings  
EVs: 252 SpA / 196 SpD / 60 Spe  
Modest Nature  
\- Flame Charge  
\- Will-O-Wisp  
\- Heat Wave  
\- Roost

Xerneas  
Item: Pixie Plate  
Ability: Fairy Aura  
EVs: 204 SpA / 124 SpD / 180 Spe  
Modest Nature  
\- Moonblast  
\- Aromatherapy  
\- Geomancy  
\- Horn Leech

Yveltal  
Item: Black Glasses  
Ability: Dark Aura  
EVs: 208 SpA / 84 SpD / 216 Spe  
Gentle Nature  
\- Foul Play  
\- Oblivion Wing  
\- Phantom Force  
\- Psychic

Zygarde  
Item: Yache Berry  
Ability: Aura Break  
EVs: 252 Atk / 252 SpD / 4 Spe  
Careful Nature  
\- Earthquake  
\- Outrage  
\- Sludge Wave  
\- Dragon Tail

Lucario (Male)  
Item: Lucarionite  
Ability: Inner Focus  
EVs: 252 Atk / 60 Def / 196 Spe  
Lax Nature  
\- Close Combat  
\- Drain Punch  
\- ExtremeSpeed  
\- Rock Slide

* * *

Chapter 12: Calem vs Red

The day started just like any other day at the House. With yells and screams coming from the kitchen, where Nate and Diamond had once again fallen into another one of their battles. The fight was quickly dealt with when Black descended from the stairs and gave them both a slap in the face and a punch in the gut.

"When will you two stop?" Black sighed as he picked up his coffee mug.

"Never, and you know that." Rosa glared at Nate, who was angry when he sat down to eat, but melted at the taste of hot bacon.

"You're ready, aren't you?" Red asked Calem, who had just finished his pancakes.

"How could I not be. I'm fighting freakin' Red, the world-wide champion. I'm going to lose, but at least I'll have the honor of fighting him." He nodded.

"At least this whole thing'll be over and things can finally go back to normal around here." Diamond leaned back on his chair.

"Right." Nate scoffed.

"That is," Leaf interrupted before another battle could commence, "If Serena doesn't want to do the tournament." They all looked expectantly at Serena, who was quietly eating her breakfast before.

"Uh, sure I'll do it. But can there be days in between? I don't want just battles for two weeks straight." They nodded.

"Alright. We start in about two days. That sounds good."

"Can we just start the battle so we can get this over with?" Red rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Let's do it now." Calem got up and followed Red to the main door.

(After the ride)

"I always imagined Mt. Silver to be harsh and windy. This isn't exactly what I expected." Calem remarked upon landing at the peak of Mt. Silver, where Gold had faced him years before.

"This is the safe part. I like to just stand here and watch the snowflakes slowly fall and flow with the wind. It's peaceful, calm, isolated from the rest of the world. It's somewhere I can always escape to and be alone for a while." Red explained with his eyes closed, taking in the environment he had locked himself in when he was younger.

"So." He turned around with a pokéball in hand. "Come forth and face me."

Calem did not let out a single word. He just nodded and took out his own pokéball.

"Xerneas." The powerful legendary let out its cry as it landed on the ground.

Red showed a small smile but didn't say anything. He just released his Venusaur.

"I made a mistake. Xerneas get out of there!"

Red said nothing. Instead he just nodded at Venusaur.

Calem frowned. _'How am I supposed to know what his next move is if he doesn't say a thing!? What is this?'_ He thought.

Calem switched out Xerneas for Talonflame, who lost 57% health and got poisoned by Venusaur's Sludge Bomb. It then lost 6% health to the poisoning, leaving Talonflame at 37%.

"Heat Wave! Now!" He later whispered to Talonflame to use Roost, since he knew that Red was going to switch.

Again, Red kept his mouth shut and just pointed at Talonflame.

_'Are you not going to switch? What are you doing?'_ Calem was starting to get annoyed.

Talonflame healed up to 87% first and then got hit by Venoshock. Since Talonflame was poisoned the attack did double damage and left the flaming bird at 6%. The poisoning took care of that, and Red beat Calem with a type disadvantage, with no health lost.

"How..." Calem was dumbfounded, but still took out Yveltal.

"Oblivion Wing! Now!"

This time, Red just stared straight at Calem. He did not say a word, he did not move an inch. Calem was starting to get a bit creeped out.

Yveltal hit first but only dealt 82% damage. Venusaur then used Leech Seed and healed 6% with her leftovers and 12% with the leech seed, making Yveltal lose 12% too.  
Venusaur was at 36% and Yveltal at 88%.

"Oblivion Wing again!"

Calem could see a half-smile under Red's hat.

Before Yveltal could defeat Venusaur, Red switched her for his Raichu. Raichu only lost 34% health but his balloon popped. The Oblivion Wing healed Yveltal back to 100% but Raichu's Static paralyzed it. The Leech Seed took effect after the turn so Yveltal got back to 88% and gave 12% to Raichu.

"Foul Play then!" (102% damage for some reason)

Red nodded at Raichu, who looked smug for some reason.

Raichu was (no pun intended) lightning fast and used Thunderbolt to take Yveltal down to 30% before it could blink. (350 Speed damn!) Either way, Yveltal was paralyzed and couldn't move. The Leech Seed then took Yveltal to 18% and Raichu to 90%.

"Foul Play now! Come on!"

Red ssmiled and his Raichu actually grinned.

Raichu jumped and a strong wave of water hit Yveltal, defeating it.

"What!? How come your Raichu knows Surf!?"

Red shrugged with a smile. "A good old friend."

"Whatever. Zygarde!"

Red switched Raichu for Mewtwo, hiding his smile.

"Sludge Wave to poison him!"

Red grabbed his hat and pointed at Zygarde.

_'Wait a minute.' _Calem thought. _'I can see he replaced the green orb on his hat for a mega stone, but he hasn't mega-evolved any of his pokemon. If he has all starters then he has 4 mega-evolution possibilities. Probably his main starter (Charizard) or Mewtwo. But they both have two alternate mega-evolutions. Which one would he use?'_

Red tapped the mega stone on his hat and mega-evolved Mewtwo to Mega Mewtwo Y. Mega Mewtwo Y then used Ice Beam but Zygarde's Yache Berry saved it and left it at 28%. Zygarde then used Sludge Wave to take it to 87%, but failed to poison it.

"Dragon Tail him out of there!"

Red simply shook his head.

Mega Mewtwo Y used Ice Beam again and this time, there was no Yache Berry to save it. Calem lost half of his team, and Red lost none.

"No..." Calem angrily took out Xerneas.

Mewtwo looked back at Red, who nodded and held up two fingers.

_'What does _that _mean?'_ Calem frowned.

"Moonblast!"

Mega Mewtwo Y struck first with Psychic but lost 66%. Mega Mewtwo Y was at 21% and Xerneas at 41%.

"Again before he can!"

Once again, Mewtwo looked back, and this time saw that Red held up a single finger.

Mega Mewtwo Y was faster and defeated Xerneas before it could move.

"Dammit. Dammit." Calem released his starter, Greninja.

Red took back Mewtwo and released his Snorlax.

"Fling to poison him!"

Red smiled when his Snorlax slowly turned his head to look at him. Red just nodded and held up a fist, which made Snorlax smile too.

Obviously, Greninja was faster and threw his Poison Orb at Snorlax. Unfortunately for him, that meant knocking out Snorlax's Leftovers. Snorlax didn't seem very happy about that. Snorlax got up surprisingly fast, threw himself with full force at Greninja, and used Giga Impact. The attack instantly knocked Greninja out. Snorlax then slowly walked back to his spot and laid down to rest.

Red smiled and patted his Snorlax on the back.

Calem released his final pokemon, Mega Lucario.

"He's resting. Close Combat."

Red got close to his Snorlax and whispered something in its ear. Snorlax smiled in his sleep and Red stepped back.

Lucario attacked and defeated Snorlax in its sleep but lost -1 in both Def and SpD.

Red shrugged and released Mega Mewtwo Y again.

"I'm down to my final pokemon and you just lost one. How?" Calem panted.

Red did not respond. Instead he simply nodded at Mewtwo.

Not even Mega Lucario could outspeed Mega Mewtwo Y as it used Aura Sphere.

"You only lost one pokemon the entire match." Calem could not believe his eyes.

"That was bad." Red muttered.

(Back at the House)

"I knew I wouldn't win, but I thought I could at least defeat two of his pokemon." Calem scratched his head.

"I'm losing my touch." Red sighed.

"AND I'M LOSING MY SHIT!" Gold yelled.

"YOU LOST A SINGLE POKEMON! HOW ARE YOU LOSING YOUR TOUCH!? WHEN WE BATTLED YOU ONLY LOST TWO!"

"Shut up Gold. I didn't even evolve my Pikachu at the time."

"Now I know why you laughed when I said I was ready for any legendary." Calem realized.

"Mega Mewtwo Y is a beast. Blinding speed, impossibly strong special attack, and the rest of his stats are over normal." Red explained.

"Wait. I didn't even get the chance to use my other starters. Blastoise is a tank. Too bad I didn't use him."

"I can't imagine what Leaf's team looks like." Serena shuddered.

"At least we'll have some peace for now." Diamond laid back on his chair.

"Right." Dawn rolled her eyes.

* * *

Alrighty! Finally! For some reason I feel like that chapter took more time than any of the other chapters did. Anyways, I already started writing the next chapter so the next update should come quickly and you know the schedule now. Again, I apologize if I took too long two put this chapter out, I had a week off and I used to its full extent by laying on my couch and watching Netflix, finishing the Delta Episode on Omega Ruby, eating the whole kitchen, and sleeping way too much. I hope you liked the battle and here's the reasoning:

Blastoise: Already there, no changes except moves to make it stronger and Leftovers to make it last longer.

Charizard: Already there, no changes expect moves to make it stronger and no items for double damage with Acrobatics

Venusaur: Already there, no changes except status and turn moves and Leftovers to make it last longer.

Raichu: I just can't imagine Red with an un-evolved Pikachu on his team. I just can't. I gave it an Air Balloon because of Red's reasoning on the Calem vs Nate chapter. He explained it himself.

Mega Mewtwo Y: I can't imagine Red having two pokemon of the same type in his team and _not _use the legendary Mewtwo. Mewtwo has been a beast since Gen I and he has just gotten stronger with Mega-Evolution. I was going to use Mega Mewtwo X just so Red could have a wider type range, but you just can't resist that 535 SpA.

Snorlax: Already there, I freakin' love Snorlax. He's so huge, fuzzy, lazy and just plain funny at times. I always imagined the fury someone would receive if he took Snorlax's food. I gave him boosting moves 'cause he's a wall of defense HP and Giga Impact 'cause he's normal-type and unless he gets hit by a fighting-type move, he'll always survive the hit during his rest.

Remember to comment, it means a lot more to me than favorites or follows.

See you next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13: Coincidences

Hey guys. It's nice that the battles are over because now I can begin what I started this writing this story for. At least for a while. I actually wrote this chapter a few days ago so this is kind of like a free day off writing ticket. Also, I want to thank VoreMistress for helping me with ideas. Thanks a lot! Anyways, here's your quick chapter now that I'm getting back to schedule.

* * *

Chapter 13: Coincidences

"Hey." Gold frowned, munching on a strawberry.

The day after the final battle between Calem and Red, the Legends resumed their daily activities and were now dispersed through the kitchen and the living room. Gold was winning the eating competition against Diamond and Nate, Black was flirting with Hilda, Lyra joined the conversation between May and Dawn, and Red was watching the BuzzNav news in the living room with Leaf and the Kalos duo.

"Have you guys noticed that there's a sort of pattern between all the Legends?"

Calem frowned too. "Like what?"

"Well for one, we all wear some sort of headwear." He pointed at everyone's heads.

"Mine's the best, by the way." He smirked with his arms crossed.

"Nah." Nate shook his head. "Even I must admit that Red's hat is the best." Everyone nodded at this.

"Diamond's is the worst." He added, making Diamond grumble at everyone's silent approval.

"So, where did you all get your hats? Now that we're bringing that up." Calem asked.

Before Red could speak, Leaf answered. "Red's is from his father and mine is from his mother, who gave it to me as a gift when I got adopted into their family." She squeezed his hand on the couch.

"I got mine from a bug trainer I beat. Instead of paying me when he lost, he just threw the hat at me and ran away. I then decided to color it with my favorite colors." Gold shrugged. "Lyra's hat was from her mom, I think." Lyra nodded with slight anger showing on her face.

Before she could say anything though, May started.

"I got mine when I started my first job as a breeder. Ruby's hat is from his father."

Ruby smiled. "Yeah. He used that hat to cover his short hair when he was young because he thought he looked weird without it. Now that he's settled down and he has a family, he gave it to me."

"Ahem." Diamond looked around.

"We bought our hats along with our scarves and outfits." He shrugged and looked at Dawn, who did the same.

"I actually got my hat for my 7th birthday." Black started. "Before that I used a weird hat that was too big for me," For some reason he darted his eyes at Nate. "So I gave it to someone else on my journey to beat the Unova league. I wanted a hat just like Red's for my birthday, (since he was my idol) and then I colored it myself, much like Gold did. I didn't meet Hilda until I went to the Subway, so I don't really know when/how/why she got her hat."

"My hat was a special reward at the Subway. They said it was from a famous trainer who beat the whole Subway in a day. They gave it to me as a reward because I beat her record. I still don't know who she is though." Hilda let out a sigh.

"You done?" Nate grinned. "Alright then. Let me tell you the tale of my marvellous hat: I was only 9 when the new Unova Champion, Iris, decided to go through each town and city. When she arrived at my small town, she noticed me behind all the flashing cameras and came up to me.

_'Hey little brave boy.'_ She smiled._ 'You know, you kinda remind me of an old friend. Here, have this.'_ She said before giving me this hat." Nate pointed at his hat.

"_'It belonged to my friend before he became a big boy and left his town to become the Unova Champion. He said he didn't want it anymore, so he gave it to me when he defeated me when I was a Gym Leader. I think you're going to grow up and become a big boy just like him. So here. Take care of that hat for me. Bye!'_ She smiled as she left. Rosa grew jealous of the hat and cried about it so much that my mom made her a hat just like mine, only you know, girly." Rosa rolled her eyes at this.

"Later, when I defeated the League twice, I finally decided to tackle the Unova World Tournament. It was there that I met Black, who froze upon seeing me. Turns out, it was the hat the used before his 7th birthday. He gave it to Iris because he thought it was ugly and he didn't want it anymore. He offered me a hat like his, but I refused it because my hat," He smirked, "is awesome." Black and Diamond simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"And that's the story of my awesome-"

"Stupid."

"Hat." He leaned back.

"You done?" Calem half-smiled, copying his phrase.

"I got my at a sale on one of my trips to Lumiose with my mom. Apparently it was free because it had been there for months and nobody wanted it. The sunglasses were my father's, by the way. He gave it to me before he left on another one of his tours when I was...5, I think. Later, I visited Lumoise again, this time at the "Regional Sale" they were having that year. It was a different region every month and each month they had 50% discount sales for any outfit. I visited there during the Unova year, so I got a Unova-inspired outfit. The tag read:

_'Inspired by a famous Pokémon Master of Unova, this outfit shows just how cool you are.'_

"Serena came later though." Calem nudged her.

"I went there with my mom and the group during the Kanto region, so I got an outfit that came with the hat and sunglasses too. I remember it read:

_'Inspired by a famous Pokémon Master of Kanto, this outfit is as beautiful as a leaf on the summer breeze.'_

How could you not buy it? It came with a bonus hat and sunglasses!."

"Fantastic. Now can I continue?" The Legends realized that there were more patterns that Gold hadn't talked about.

"Alright. Apart from the fact that only one of us has a father in his house, there is also the fact that most of us are named after colors/minerals and we were all born in a small town with nothing but houses and sometimes labs." They nodded, frowning.

"Let's not talk about the father thing." He darted his eyes at Red, who looked like he wanted to murder the table. "So, why are most of us named after colors or minerals?"

"Maybe it's because all our moms have the same taste." Nate proposed.

"Or we're named after colors because it's the first thing we saw when we were born." Red muttered just loud enough.

"Red!" Leaf seemed furious at this.

"Maybe they named us after minerals because they think we're precious?" Ruby shrugged.

"What if it's something super mundane like the color of their favorite Pokémon?" Dawn chuckled at the idea.

"We can all agree that that's a mystery then. But what about the towns?" Gold asked.

"Poverty." Red immediately answered, making Leaf even more angry.

"Red..."

"Our moms probably wanted a calm and peaceful place to grow up in." Rosa answered.

"Imagine if we were born in the big cities like Lumiose or Castelia." Black smiled.

"That would've been crazy." Diamond shuddered.

"Imagine how different we would be." May added.

"I don't want to." Calem looked horrified.

"I guess we'll never know." Nate shrugged.

"Maybe not." Red stared off in the distance.

* * *

Was that chapter short? I don't know. For now, I have enough ideas to last me up to chapter 44, which should be enough until a new pokémon game comes out and I have the time to play it. I'm so excited for Krystal's arrival I feel like I want to skip all the chapters in between. Jeezus that's going to last a while. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed your quick little chapter and see you next next time!


	14. Chapter 14: Luvdiscs in the air

Chapter 14: Luvdiscs in the air

Hey guys. I once again apologize if I'm putting this out too late, but school is tormenting me and I'm lucky to have the time to put this one out. Also, I want to warn you before you read this, there's a missing part that I couldn't write because I haven't played enough Diamond/Pearl/Platinum to know the Sinnoh couple very well. You can fill in the blanks yourselves. Enjoy!

P.S: I refer to the big round comfy couches as "potato couches"

* * *

"You know, I've been thinking." Lyra stated, sitting on one of the potato couches in the living room at around 12, when everyone had already eaten and were back to doing their stuff. Today they were all in the living room because they had been watching TV together.

"We don't talk much about our relationships."

"And there's a reason for that for some of us." Gold's eyes were pointing at the TV, but his regard was far away as he uttered those words.

"We can talk about that." May proposed before Lyra could speak.

"Alright." Dawn seemed excited about this. "We'll speak in the usual order as each couple will answer three questions:

How was your first kiss,

What was the best moment in your relationship,

And was there anyone else you wanted to be with before you got together?

Obviously, Kanto goes first."

Red sighed and rolled his eyes, but still talked.

"Our first kiss was admittedly too late. The third time I went to Mt. Silver to train, I was still a kid. Leaf kept telling me not to go because it was dangerous for me, but I never listened. I couldn't take it, of course, and I collapsed near the entrance after going to the top and trying to go back down. I probably would've died if it weren't for the fact that Leaf arrived just in time and carried me back home on her Venusaur. After being laid down on her bed and fed hot soup, I regained consciousness. When I did, there she was. Looking over me like my guardian angel, the light from the ceiling shining trough her hair.

'_You need to stop doing that.'_

I shivered. _'I know.'_

Then she put her hands in mine and I couldn't stop myself. I was stopped shivering at the touch her warm lips and lost myself in her scent. It was then that we started being a couple. I remember I stayed there for a week or two before trying again." Red finished, but he wasn't looking at the group anymore. He was staring at Leaf with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Woah." Nate whispered to Calem.

"Not even I saw this side of Red."

"Anyways," he blinked quickly when Leaf smiled. "The next question. The best moment in our relationship was probably the day of our marriage. Everyone we ever met on the way through the regions was there. We reflected on what we had done together since the beginning of our journey and what had changed. It was a very happy moment." He smiled at Leaf, who closed her eyes while remembering that fateful day.

"Also because there was a lot of wine and I can't remember anything bad, but whatever." He shrugged and continued.

"And finally, no. I didn't think about anyone at all until our first kiss. My Pokémon journey was in the way." Red shrugged again and looked at Leaf, who sighed.

"I always liked you and you kept thinking I was into Blue. I swear a Slowpoke could have gotten the hints I kept dropping you." Leaf asked Red.

Red smiled and scratched his head.

"Blue actually told me that he wasn't interested in you anyways. He says you were too nice." He chuckled.

"Too nice? What, does he only like _bad _girls?" Leaf laughed.

"Anyways, it's the Johto duo's turn."

Gold sighed and let Lyra explain.

"It was when we lost Kris. I found him on his knees, crying. I slowly walked over to him and gave him a tight hug of reassurance.

_'She's-she's gone.'_ His voice trembled and tears poured from his eyes.

_'I know.'_ I tried hard to keep myself cool for his sake. But Gold was just so handsome, so cool, and so confident all the time, but now he was broken. He needed someone. I cupped his face in my hands and forced him to make eye contact with me.

_'Look at me. There's nothing we can do about her. She wouldn't like to see you like this.'_ He stopped and stared at me with his hard golden eyes, unsure. I took the opportunity and went for his lips. He didn't push back, but he didn't move away either. He just kind of accepted it and put his arms around me." Lyra looked at Gold with pink cheeks.

"I was just overwhelmed by emotions. I remember that day." He didn't look back at Lyra, but instead at the floor.

"I think our first kiss _was _the best moment in our relationship. Also, I did go after Silver, but he never stayed for more than a quick conversation or a battle."

"And I always secretly wanted to be with Krystal despite our constant bickering. But you know how that went. It's the Hoenn turn." Gold sighed.

"Well, our first kiss was after finishing the League." Ruby explained.

"We had one final battle in the same route that we had the first battle at the beginning of our journey and we sat by the small pond afterwards. Watching the night sky, we kinda lost track of time. We were laying next to each other as we watched the stars and comets. Once I stopped and realized that she was inches away from me and I panicked. I guess she sensed it because she frowned and asked me:

_'What's wrong?'_

_'Its nothing, it's just...you're so...pretty.'_ I managed to blurt out. She immediately blushed and laughed, but didn't budge. At that point I stopped thinking and lost myself in her eyes, which reflected the night sky. I slowly approached my face to hers and we had a slow, gentle but passionate kiss." Ruby sighed dreamily.

"It was a pretty good kiss, considering how young we were." May smiled.

"And just like the Johto Legends, our best moment was our first kiss. We didn't have any cool rivals like you did, so there was no option really."

"Alright. Our first kiss." Dawn grinned.

"It was (_I haven't played DPP yet so I can't write anything here. Just act like you read something hot_)." Dawn bit her lips and smiled at Diamond, who didn't want to show his face.

"And our best relationship moment was when Diamond tried to impress me with the Legendaries he caught. He started with the minor ones and when I wasn't impressed, he showed off a bigger one, and a bigger one, until he angrily released Arceus and almost destroyed the town we were in." She laughed at Diamond's face, which was reminiscent of a Jigglypuff at the moment.

"And I did consider Barry once, but he just wasn't my type." Dawn shrugged and nodded the first Unova pair.

"Our first kiss was...um..." Black struggled to explain.

Hilda picked up where her left off, completely devoid of shame.

"We beat the whole double battle subway together and started hanging out, right? At the third date we went to a fancy place and got a bit drunk."

"A bit?" Black laughed. "You were struggling to describe the Pokémon types correctly!"

"Yeah well, after that we managed to get home and we had our first kiss while she was taking off her shirt, but I don't think you guys want to hear the details."

**"NOPE."** Nate shook his head violently.

"Anyways, the best moment in our relationship was...wait no I can't tell you that either." Black put a hand on his chin.

"And no, I didn't like Bianca and the only other women I found attractive were Skyla and Elesa. And they were Gym Leaders, so no."

"I didn't like anyone else either." Hilda shrugged and nodded at the second Unova pair.

"Our first kiss was in Kalos, actually." Rosa started, which caught the Kalos pair's attention. "We are a very slow couple. We took things really slow and went to Kalos on a vacation date. In a restaurant in Lumiose, after finishing our meal, Nate asked if he could finally take a step further and kiss me. He's a pretty shy guy once he's found someone for him." Rosa smiled at Nate who plunged his head in a pillow.

"Once I accepted, I found out that he was a surprisingly good kisser." She shrugged.

"Our best moment was our first kiss too, and I didn't like anyone else. Specially Hugh and his tree hair. If you think Nate's hair is bad, wait 'till you see that monstrosity. Anyways, your turn." She pointed at the Calem pair.

"Well," Calem began, "Our first kiss was at the Sundial, after the League. We went there in the first place because professor Sycamore had something to tell us, but we stayed to watch the sunset reflecting off the giant crystal. As the sun was disappearing, I took advantage of Serena's absentmindedness and put my hand on hers without her noticing.

_'Hey Calem, Don't you think it's beautiful?'_

_'Very beautiful. I wish this could last forever.'_ I said that a bit too low and she noticed, realizing what I really meant.

'_I wouldn't mind that.'_ She got closer.

_'Then let's make it so.'_ I got to her first and our lips met perfectly. I remember we stayed that way until the sun finally disappeared off the horizon." Calem sighed and smiled at Serena, who did the same.

"I'd say our the best moment in our relationship was when we revisited our home town and we met with the group. They weren't surprised at all, rather they congratulated us as if they knew it was going to happen the whole time. I seriously considered being with Shauna while watching the fireworks at the castle, but nothing after that."

"Well, there was no one I wanted to be with, but I did have a sort of schoolgirl crush with Professor Sycamore." Serena smiled.

"What?" This was news to Calem.

"Well you can't deny he's handsome. You've seen first-hand the magnificence of his trademark Kalos beard."

Calem slowly nodded his head, agreeing.

"And that's finally done." Gold let out a sigh.

"Can we go back to watching TV?"

"Of course." Dawn rolled her eyes.

* * *

There you go. One more (late) chapter for you and in a few days is the female tournament. Also, this was kind of my first chapter that really focuses on romance and I'm not really good at that, so please review!

P.S: Also be patient for next chapter, as it will probably take a while.


	15. Chapter 15: Serena vs Lyra

Alrighty highty. Time to start the female tournament. Keep in mind, the female tournament will probably take more time to do because I haven't made their teams yet and it's going to be more difficult finding ways to make the their teams different but still powerful. I mean, with the female tournament I'll have to make _four_ different Unova teams. Anyways, I was going to do my homework first and then this because I had the whole day off, but then I figured that I would be too tired to do so and the chapter would come out by force rather than creativity.

If you paid attention during the last tournament you should already know the formula by now, but I'm putting it here again just in case someone finds this story and skips ahead to the female tournament without reading the male one, or just didn't pay attention last time:

**1\. Although not necessary, it is highly advised to listen to the trainer's battle theme (Provided here by me) every time that trainer has a battle:**

(In game order)

Leaf: HGSS vs Champion theme/XY vs World Championship Finals/BW2 Blue's Champion theme

Lyra and Krystal: HGSS vs Gym Leader theme

May: ORAS vs Rival theme/ORAS vs Champion theme/ORAS vs Hoenn Legendary theme

Dawn: DDP vs Champion theme

Hilda: BW vs Elite 4 theme

Rosa: BW2 vs Gym Leader theme

Serena: XY vs Champion theme or vs Kalos Legendary theme

**2\. The ranks will only be told here and sometimes mentioned by one of the Legends. I won't put it in every chapter, so here it is:**

(Before Kris or Serena)

Leaf

Hilda

Dawn

May

Rosa

Lyra

**3\. I will announce each trainer's whole team with gender, nature, items, abilities, moves, and IVs at the beginning of each battle chapter.**

This is for reference and if you want to use that team in Pokemon Showdown or something. This chapter, it's Serena and Lyra:

**Serena's Team:**

Chesnaught (Female)  
Item: Assault Vest  
Ability: Overgrow  
EVs: 248 HP / 8 Atk / 252 SpD  
Sassy Nature  
\- Hammer Arm  
\- Spiky Shield  
\- Seed Bomb  
\- Sludge Bomb

Yveltal (Genderless)  
Item: Black Glasses  
Ability: Dark Aura  
EVs: 4 Atk / 252 SpA / 252 Spe  
Hasty Nature  
\- Foul Play  
\- Oblivion Wing  
\- Phantom Force  
\- Psychic

Gardevoir-Mega (Female)  
Item: Gardevoirite  
Ability: Pixilate  
EVs: 252 SpA / 4 SpD / 252 Spe  
Timid Nature  
\- Hyper Voice  
\- Moonblast  
\- Psychic  
\- Draining Kiss

Aegislash (Female)  
Item: King's Rock  
Ability: Stance Change  
EVs: 248 Atk / 248 HP / 8 SpD  
Adamant Nature  
\- Iron Head  
\- King's Shield  
\- Shadow Claw  
\- Swords Dance

Pyroar (Female)  
Item: Grip Claw  
Ability: Rivalry  
EVs: 252 SpA / 4 SpD / 252 Spe  
Timid Nature  
\- Flamethrower  
\- Fire Spin  
\- Attract  
\- Hyper Voice

Goodra (Female)  
Item: Leftovers  
Ability: Sap Sipper  
EVs: 248 HP / 8 Atk / 252 SpA  
Mild Nature  
\- Dragon Pulse  
\- Aqua Tail  
\- Ice Beam  
\- Earthquake

**Lyra's Team:**

Azumarill (Female)  
Item: Leftovers  
Ability: Sap Sipper  
EVs: 252 HP / 4 Atk / 252 Def  
Relaxed Nature  
\- Play Rough  
\- Scald  
\- Toxic  
\- Ice Beam

Meganium (Female)  
Item: Big Root  
Ability: Overgrow  
EVs: 248 HP / 8 Atk / 252 SpD  
Gentle Nature  
\- Petal Blizzard  
\- Aromatherapy  
\- Giga Drain  
\- Leech Seed

Ho-Oh (Genderless)  
Item: Life Orb  
Ability: Pressure  
EVs: 248 HP / 252 Atk / 8 SpA  
Lonely Nature  
\- Sacred Fire  
\- Sky Attack  
\- Earthquake  
\- Giga Drain

Raikou (Genderless)  
Item: Expert Belt  
Ability: Pressure  
EVs: 4 Atk / 252 SpA / 252 Spe  
Hasty Nature  
\- Aura Sphere  
\- Thunder Wave  
\- Thunderbolt  
\- Extreme Speed

Celebi (Genderless)  
Item: Cell Battery  
Ability: Natural Cure  
EVs: 4 HP / 252 SpA / 252 Spe  
Timid Nature  
\- Dazzling Gleam  
\- Psychic  
\- Energy Ball  
\- Healing Wish

Tyranitar-Mega (Male)  
Item: Tyranitarite  
Ability: Sand Stream  
EVs: 248 HP / 252 Atk / 8 SpD  
Adamant Nature  
\- Earthquake  
\- Foul Play  
\- Stone Edge  
\- Giga Impact

With that finally out of the way, here's Serena vs Lyra:

* * *

Chapter 15: Serena vs Lyra

"Well someone's excited." Calem chuckled when he saw Serena speed through her breakfast, her bag slung over her shoulder.

"How can I not be?" She managed to say through a mouthful of eggs. "I can finally show off my skills and my team!"

Lyra rolled her eyes. "They're always like this."

"Except you, because you never liked battling like we did." Dawn shook her head.

Lyra sighed and explained. "I never wanted to battle as much as the other Legends. I mean, I didn't even actually beat the League. I think the only reason I'm even here is because of Gold. I was the only one that _didn't_ want to battle, so I was sent to the bottom of the ranks immediately. I think that spending time with your pokemon is more important than battling with them."

Red immediately frowned and shook his head.

"That doesn't make sense. Battling with your pokemon _is_ spending time with them."

"No, because battling requires staying back and commanding your pokemon while they get hurt-"

Red got surprisingly angry, and his furious stare alone could silence anyone.

"No." He didn't take his eyes away from her. "When you battle, you are one with your Pokémon. You are getting hurt together, you're trying to avoid getting hurt together, and you're defeating the opponent together. If you don't feel a connection between you and your Pokémon during battle, you're not doing it right."

She frowns.

"Well no matter what, your Pokémon is going to get hurt or faint."

"Not if you know how to battle."

"Red..." Gold suddenly intervened, staring at Red with the same regard that he had given Lyra to silence her.

"Oh come on." Black sighed. "It's bad enough that Nate and Diamond fight all the time, we don't need a fight between the top two Legends in the House. Either way, they're both opinions."

Red frowned and looked at Black. "You should know for yourself. You saw Team Plasma, a team with the same opinion of battling as her. And see where that got them."

"In the end that wasn't their true goal." Nate explained. "And there were some good guys like N. Either way, you should actually listen to him for once. You shouldn't fight each other."

"Maybe we should." Red muttered. At this point both Red and Gold were standing up, inches away from each other, staring at each other.

"Maybe." Gold slowly nodded.

Leaf sighed and stepped between the two, facing Red. Gold sat down next to Lyra, who said nothing.

"Come on Red. You're better than this. The founders should be the last ones to fight in the House."

Red's cold stare dissapeared. He then sighed and sat down where he was earlier.

"And you." Leaf turned around to face Lyra.

"You should know better than to talk like that around Red."

"And he should know better than to build his whole life around it and lose his humanity." Gold muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

At this point, Red snapped. Gold didn't have the time to blink before Red leapt off his chair and knocked Gold off his, grabbing him by the collar and smashing him against the wall behind him. Gold's hat fell on the ground on the way to the wall.

"What. Did you. Just say?" Gold struggled to escape Red's grip. The others didn't move, fearing the danger that intervening would bring.

"I said...that you don't have a life outside of battling." Gold looks confident, but you can tell he's getting scared.

"Look around you. This whole thing was our idea. I have a wife and I have a family with all of you here. Just because you're butthurt I keep beating you doesn't mean I have no life. Get your facts straight before you even think of insulting me. This kind of talk from you was expected from you ten years ago. Not now." Red let go of him and sat back down. Gold landed with a thud on the ground. After a few seconds he picked up his hat and sat down again, recognizing his mistake.

"Jeez." Nate chuckled nervously. "And I thought _we_ fought alot."

"Nate." Black turned around.

"Yes?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Uh...can we fight now?" Serena nervously asked, already finished with her breakfast.

"Sure, let's get this over with." Lyra sighed and got up.

(After the ride)

"So the Female Tournament locations are the same as the male ones." Serena noted, looking around the Burned Tower.

"Yep." Lyra responded before releasing her Azumarill.

Serena smiled when she released a Gardevoir that Mega-evolved immediately.

"At least I don't have to worry about Mega pokemon anymore. Toxic!"

"Hyper Voice!"

Gardevoir dealt 80% damage but got poisoned by Toxic. The poison made Gardevoir lose 6%. At the same time, Azumarill then ate its Leftovers, bringing it back to 26%.

"How did Hyper voice do so much damage?" Lyra frowned.

"Mega Gardevoir's ability Pixilate turns any normal-type move into a fairy-type move and makes the move 1.3x stronger."

"Oh well. Scald now!"

"Draining Kiss!"

Gardevoir finished off Azumarill and healed back to 100% at the same time. However, the poison was still in effect and took the 6% back again.

"Alright then! Ho-oh! Use Sky Attack!" Ho-oh appeared majestically.

"Gardevoir come back! Yveltal use Foul Play!" Yveltal replaced Gardevoir at the same time that Ho-oh appeared.

Yveltal's speed was unrivaled. The Foul Play did 78% damage before Ho-oh dissapeared in the air.

"While he's in the air! Use Phantom Force to get away!"

Yveltal dissapeared before Ho-oh could attack. The Life Orb Ho-oh was holding took 10% of its health at the end of the turn.

"Again Ho-oh!"

But Yveltal once again hit first and defeated Ho-oh.

"You should have switched." Serena frowned, making Lyra shrug.

"I guess I didn't think of that. Celebii! Dazzling Gleam now!"

"Oblivion Wing." Serena was starting to get disappointed.

Yveltal was finally outsped by Celebi and lost 44% health. This small victory was in vain though, because Oblivion wing left Celebi at 9% and healed Yveltal back at 100%.

"Again!"

"Really?" Serena sighed and commanded Yveltal to do the same.

Celebi once again struck first and dealt 44% damage, but Yveltal used Oblivion Wing and healed back 6% this time, because the blow defeated Celebi.

"Alright Yveltal that's enough. Aegislash! Go!"

"Raikou! Use Thunder Wave!"

"Shadow Claw!"

Raikou paralyzed Aegislash in a flash. Aegislash could not move during that turn because it was paralyzed.

"Now Thunderbolt!"

"King's Shield!"

Aegislash managed to move and changed to shield mode right before using King's Shield. The shield blocked Raikou's Thunderbolt and lowered its attack by 2.

"She can't use a blocking move twice! Thunderbolt now!"

"Shadow Claw!"

Raikou left Aegislash at 66% and lost 72% to Shadow Claw.

"Again!"

"Don't waste your PP. Use Iron Head!"

Raikou took 34% of Aegislash's health, but was defeated by Iron Head.

"Meganium then!" but Serena switched to Goodra at the same time.

"Petal Blizzard!"

Serena smirked and announced confidently: "Ice Beam!"

Meganium went first (They both had the same speed so it was up to chance) but the Petal Blizzard did no damage at all. Instead, it raised Goodra's attack by 1. Goodra then used Ice Beam, taking it down to 55%.

"What!? Why did Petal Blizzard do no damage!?" Lyra was dumbfounded.

"Goodra's ability Sap Sipper negates any grass-type attack and raises its attack at the same time." Serena smiled.

"Whatever. Leech Seed then!"

"Ice Beam again!"

Once again Meganium moved first and planted the Leech Seed. However, this was also absorbed by Goodra's ability. Goodra then took Meganium down to 10%.

"There's nothing I can do..."

"Now Dragon Pulse to finish it off!"

Goodra moved first this time and made Meganium faint.

"My last pokemon...Tyranitar!"

Tyranitar landed with a loud thud and mega-evolved right away, thus activating a sandstorm.

"Stone Edge!"

"Earthquake quickly!"

Goodra was a bit faster than Mega Tyranitar and dealt 60% damage. To Lyra's dismay, the Stone Edge missed. However, the sandstorm made Goodra lose 6% of its health.

"Come on Tyranitar! You can do it!"

"Aqua Tail just to show off." Serena grinned.

Goodra struck first and defeated Mega Tyranitar before it could move an inch.

Serena won without losing a single pokemon.

"I knew it." Lyra sighed.

"Well I didn't. Which makes the whole thing dissapointing." Serena shook her head.

(Back at the House)

"That was easy." Calem noted. "Way easier than I expected."

"Well what _did_ you expect?" Red shook his head. "It's the lowest rank."

"I hope Rosa's good." Serena looked over to her side of the table.

"You bet your ass I'm good!" Rosa grinned. "You better prepare 'cause next battle I'll destroy you."

Serena grinned too, mirroring the situation between Calem and Nate right before the male tournament.

"Don't worry, I'll-" Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

* * *

How do you like that? What do you think is going to happen next chapter? Anyways, I enjoyed making this chapter, and I actually didn't plan the situation between Red and Gold. I planned Lyra's comment, but then I just wrote how they would react. Before leaving, I wanted to ask you the same thing I asked last time:

Where do you want Serena to end up in the ranks? Because this time I have absolutely no idea, aside from not beating Leaf or maybe Hilda.

Anyways, see you next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16: Doorbell

Alright. I know it's been a while now that I see at my schedule, but exams are coming and I'm slowly losing the time I have to write. I was going to wait a little longer before starting this arc, but I got too excited last chapter, so I kinda skipped a chapter in my schedule. Oh well. I'm probably going to need it later, so I don't care. And before I start the chapter, I want to thank you all so much for just visiting my story and extra points for reviewing. I now have 20 reviews, 24, followers, 16 favorites, and 3,856 views on this story! That's awesome! So as a reward, here is the 16th chapter, more to come.

* * *

Chapter 16: Doorbell

"Wait, we have a doorbell?" Nate frowned.

"We do." Red immediately turned his leader mode on and slowly walked towards the door, telling the others to stay behind him with a hand sign. The House of Pokémon Legends doorbell had never been rung before.

The others stayed about a meter behind Red as he reached the front door past the living room. Red slowly opened the door to witness a young woman about their age, exhausted.

"Don't...Arceus...I..uh..." As soon as those words were out she collapsed, but Red's quick reaction saved her from a meeting with the ground. Her small yellow hat however, fell on the ground when she hit Red's arms. It was when he caught the unconscious girl that the Legends got a good look at her. She had hair the color of the deep dark ocean, and her dark blue eyes were now closed, resting. Her hair was also held in two jagged ponytails and she had some short bangs covering her forehead. Her face was dirty with sand, as were her legs and arms. She had scrapes all over body, and she wore some black and yellow shorts along with a red shirt and a white jacket.

"Who's that?" Calem frowned.

Silence ensued. The Kanto Legends slowly turned around with a look of concern to see the Johto Legends stare at her in horror. Lyra kept a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide staring at the girl in Red's arms. Gold was paralyzed and looked as if he saw a ghost. Understandable, since the girl was a ghost in his memory.

"Kri..kruh...kurr..." Gold struggled to speak.

"Krystal." Lyra finished. Once the fact that Krystal was alive and resting in front of them had sunk in, Gold stepped forward and Lyra stepped back.

"How is she here? How is she even alive?" Gold managed to ask while taking her off Red's arms and into his. He carried her into the living room and dropped her on the couch, still not believing his eyes.

"Don't know. Let her rest and she'll be able to explain when she wakes up." Red told everyone to give her some space before leaving with Leaf to help her prepare some medicine and some warm soup in the kitchen. Meanwhile, Gold and Lyra just stood there, trying to make sense of the situation. What really happened? How de she get here? How did she even know this place existed? Would they tell Silver? And if so, how? All these questions burned in their minds while they stared at her.

"So that's Krystal. I always wondered what she looked like." May told Ruby. They had joined the House only a few months after the Krystal incident, so the subject was pretty prominent.

"Will this affect the tournament?" Serena asked quietly.

"Probably." Black nodded. "She was ranked before she disappeared, so she'll probably enter with the rank she had before. If she's able to, of course."

"And if she even wants to." Hilda added.

"She looks like she went through hell." Nate noticed.

"She beat Whitney's Miltank, so she pretty much did go through hell." Gold chuckled without taking his eyes off Krystal.

"Alright everyone off." Red and Leaf arrived. Red brought the medicinal instruments and Leaf brought a huge bowl of steamy hot soup. Red went first, putting a big puffy pillow under her head and covering her up to her shoulders with a thick blanket. He then checked her in various ways: with a thermometer, a stethoscope, with a hand to her forehead/neck, and by checking her for injuries. The only injuries he noticed were some scrapes here and there. They weren't deep or bloody though, so they were probably from falling off of somewhere. Once he finished, he frowned and put everything back in order.

"She's not really sick, she's just exhausted from whatever happened to her. Her temperature is a bit high, her heart is still pounding, and she has small wounds everywhere, as if she fell numerous times. She should be fine if she just sleeps it off. It's nothing too grave." He shook his head.

"I didn't know you were a doctor." Diamond frowned.

Red smiled. "My training at Mt. Silver was rough and my pokemon got hurt regularly, so I learned to treat them myself without a nurse. I also had to check that I wasn't training too hard, so I checked myself from time to time with the same technique. Human and Pokémon anatomy aren't so different, after all." He shrugged and let Leaf do her part.

She calmly picked up a spoonful of soup and held her mouth so she could slowly pour the warm soup into her throat. Krystal naturally gulped each spoonful until the bowl was clean.

"I remember when I did this to Red." Leaf smiled. "They have the same expression."

"Anyways," she sighed. "It's our turn to have a rest. It's been a pretty eventful day." She turned off all the lights and everyone went to their respective room.

At 12:00am, the sound of a door creaking open broke through the silence of the night. A figure stepped out of the room and entered the living room to sit down next to Krystal.

* * *

Welp. Sorry if the chapter was a bit short, I had a limited time to make it. Once again, please leave a review on this chapter, bonus points if you can figure out who the figure is and what is he/she going to do. Bye!


	17. Chapter 17: Crystal Clear

For some reason this chapter took more time than I expected, but if you're reading this that means that it's finally out and I'm relieved, since that means that I can start writing the Serena vs Rosa chapter now. I also want to thank VoreMistress and falconadventurer for giving me ideas on what to do with Krystal. Also, yes HiddenLore. I actually make their teams with PokemonShowdown and I run the battles with SweeperCalc, so that's why battles normally take more time and effort to make. Fortunately, I already made Rosa's team so I don't have to worry about that next chapter. And good thinking with Silver. I actually didn't think of that, but good guess. Anyways, here you go:

* * *

Chapter 17: Crystal Clear

When Calem and Serena woke up to do their daily outfit routine, they noticed Gold, slumped over on the floor next to Krystal. He was asleep and snoring loudly with his head against the couch.

"What are you doing?" Calem woke him up lightly.

"Mmmmfgggarkno." He mumbled and struggled to look up at Calem.

"I was just checking on her and I fell asleep. Oops." He slowly got up and stretched. He still had the couch's mark imprinted on his face.

"Whatever. We're going to do our routine. Don't wake the others." Serena and Calem went for the door.

"'Aight." He headed for the Johto room. He slowly and quietly twisted the doorknob and tiptoed into bed.

"Don't think I didn't know." Laura's voice scared him for a sec, since he thought she was asleep.

Gold sighed. "Wouldn't you do the same?"

"No."

"Don't you remember what we all went through together?"

"I remember following you around while you had joyful adventures with Krystal and Silver." She responded coldly.

"You were right there with us!"

"I had a single non-starter pokemon and I never battled. It's amazing I got so far against Serena."

Gold sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to think before you act." Lyra got off and left the room without looking at him.

(About an hour later)

"Nate. Don't you even dare." Black stared at Nate, who already had a marker, a feather, and whipped cream.

Nate grunted "Fine." and he sat back down to eat. All the others were in their respective spots, finishing their breakfast.

"She should wake up in a moment." Leaf assured everybody. After they had finished eating, the Kanto and Johto Legends left the kitchen to look over Krystal. After a few minutes, they heard a low moan and saw Krystal open her eyes slightly.

"Kris?" Gold was the first to meet her.

"Gold." She croaked and gave him a weak smile.

"You're at HOPL. It's been a while."

"13 years, right?" Krystal chuckled, but Gold frowned.

"How did you know?"

"I'll explain later. Right now I need some water and I need to pee." She weakly got off the couch and went towards the kitchen.

"Oh hey Lyra." She waved at her before leaving the living room.

"Hey."

"SHE'S UP! THE ALIEN'S AWAKE!" Nate immediately jumped out of his seat when he saw Krystal.

"Calm down pineapple-head. I was here first." Kris nonchalantly filled herself a glass of water while all the others just stared at her.

"Aaah." She gulped down the cold water and noticed all the eyes on her. "I'll explain later if you stop staring at me. Leaf?"

"The hall bathroom's over there." She pointed at the end of the hallway, left of the kitchen.

"Thanks."

After she got out of the bathroom. everyone gathered at the living room to hear her story.

"Ahem." She looked at the 14 Legends around her.

"Ho-oh only grants wishes, it doesn't carry them out. So when I got Suicune in exchange for my best friend," She pointed at Gold. "Ho-oh sent me to Arceus, who put me in the Distortion World. I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, but Arceus didn't want to break Ho-oh's rule of equivalent exchange. We spent some time trying to convince each other to do what the other wanted, but it almost never worked. I wanted to go back to Johto, but Arceus, the god of all pokemon, didn't want to break the rules. Finally, I proposed a deal to him. I would be able to go to any alternate dimension, except the main world. Arceus agreed, but added that I would work for him for 13 years, just to separate me even more from the world. So, I worked for him doing different things for him for 13 years, and when I wasn't working, I was in the Distortion World. Sometimes he would change me into a pokemon to do some manual labor, and sometimes it would just be things like making me run for miles. He even asked me for advice sometimes, which is why Fairy-type even exists. You're welcome by the way. Anyways, I spent 13 years as Arceus' shape-shifting slave, but Arceus finally kept his side of the deal at the end. However, he made me run until I was completely exhausted before getting here so I was forced to stay here at least for one night and not leave immediately."

"Man." Gold shook his head. "You really missed out on a lot. What about your birthdays? You didn't party when you were 18? When you were 21?" Krystal solemnly shook her head at both questions.

"No. I spent my birthdays with pokemon. Transformed or no, those were the only company I had, so it was my only choice. I guess that's the price for stealing other people's pokemon."

"Anyways," She brushed some sand off her hair. "Enough about me. What happened to you guys while I was gone?" She looked at the Kanto and Johto Legends. "And Silver?"

Lyra and Gold looked at each other and then at the Kanto Legends, who shrugged.

"Well, we spent most of our days here, and Silver stayed at Johto to train. Either way, Rivals aren't allowed to be full members of HOPL. As you can see, we have a lot of newcomers, each pair from their own region. Well, Unova has two pairs, but whatever. Ruby and May, the Hoenn Legends, got here only a few months after you left. Lyra took your place as female Johto Legend, and Red and Leaf got married."

"Really?! Awesome! It's great to hear that HOPL continued to flourish after I left." She smiled. "You think Silver would like to know I'm back?"

"He'd love to." Lyra nodded. "Maybe we should invite him sometime." She looked over at Gold, who rolled his eyes and agreed.

"Sure."

"Nice. I'll go take a bath and you can fill me in on the details. One last thing though, where am I going to stay?"

"There's five more rooms upstairs. Choose one." Red pointed upwards.

"Alrighty then. I'll be right back."

Once she entered the bathroom and they were out of earshot Gold sighed.

Red frowned at him. "You're not going to tell her that-"

"No. At least not yet."

"I agree." Lyra nodded.

* * *

Another question! Yay! What do you think Gold and Lyra don't want to tell Krystal yet? And I'm still waiting to see where you guys want to see Serena end up in the ranks. I already know where Krystal is, but what about Serena? And do you think Serena and Krystal will battle each other? I'm trying to see what to do with Lyra now that Krystal's here and I really enjoyed writing Krystal's character. She's such a badass.

Remember to leave a review (It really helps me out a lot) and see you next chapter!


	18. Chapter 18: Serena vs Rosa

Surprise! It was my birthday yesterday! (March 31st) Too bad it was on a tuesday. It was a small birthday, but I enjoyed it anyways. However, I woke up today with the worst headache and the runniest nose, so I wasn't feeling well the whole day. I took some pills and It went away for about two hours, but now it's back and stronger than ever. So, I'm sorry if this chapter is a little chopped up or badly done. At least I wrote 70% of it before I got sick, which means it probably won't be that bad. Anyways, here's the 18th chapter of House of Pokémon Legends.

Here's their teams:

Serena:

Chesnaught (Female)  
Item: Assault Vest  
Ability: Overgrow  
EVs: 248 HP / 8 Atk / 252 SpD  
Sassy Nature  
\- Hammer Arm  
\- Spiky Shield  
\- Seed Bomb  
\- Sludge Bomb

Yveltal (Genderless)  
Item: Black Glasses  
Ability: Dark Aura  
EVs: 4 Atk / 252 SpA / 252 Spe  
Hasty Nature  
\- Foul Play  
\- Oblivion Wing  
\- Phantom Force  
\- Psychic

Mega Gardevoir (Female)  
Item: Gardevoirite  
Ability: Pixilate  
EVs: 252 SpA / 4 SpD / 252 Spe  
Timid Nature  
\- Hyper Voice  
\- Moonblast  
\- Psychic  
\- Draining Kiss

Aegislash (Female)  
Item: King's Rock  
Ability: Stance Change  
EVs: 248 Atk / 248 HP / 8 SpD  
Adamant Nature  
\- Iron Head  
\- King's Shield  
\- Shadow Claw  
\- Swords Dance

Pyroar (Female)  
Item: Grip Claw  
Ability: Rivalry  
EVs: 252 SpA / 4 SpD / 252 Spe  
Timid Nature  
\- Flamethrower  
\- Fire Spin  
\- Attract  
\- Hyper Voice

Goodra (Female)  
Item: Leftovers  
Ability: Sap Sipper  
EVs: 248 HP / 8 Atk / 252 SpA  
Mild Nature  
\- Dragon Pulse  
\- Aqua Tail  
\- Ice Beam  
\- Earthquake

Rosa:

Emolga (Female)  
Item: None  
Ability: Static  
EVs: 252 Atk / 4 SAtk / 252 Spd  
Hasty Nature  
\- Return  
\- Thunderbolt  
\- Volt Switch  
\- Acrobatics

White Kyurem  
Item: NeverMeltIce  
Ability: Turboblaze  
EVs: 248 HP / 252 SAtk / 8 SDef  
Modest Nature  
\- Fusion Flare  
\- Ice Beam  
\- Flash Cannon  
\- Draco Meteor

Samurott (Male)  
Item: King's Rock  
Ability: Shell Armor  
EVs: 248 HP / 252 Atk / 8 SAtk  
Naughty Nature  
\- Surf  
\- Megahorn  
\- Superpower  
\- Dragon Tail

Meloetta  
Item: Sitrus Berry  
Ability: Serene Grace  
EVs: 248 HP / 8 Atk / 252 SAtk  
Mild Nature  
\- Dazzling Gleam  
\- Psychic  
\- Quick Attack  
\- Signal Beam

Virizion  
Item: Expert Belt  
Ability: Justified  
EVs: 252 Atk / 4 SAtk / 252 Spd  
Hasty Nature  
\- Sacred Sword  
\- Close Combat  
\- Energy Ball  
\- Giga Drain

Golurk  
Item: Muscle Band  
Ability: Iron Fist  
EVs: 248 HP / 252 Atk / 8 SDef  
Adamant Nature  
\- Earthquake  
\- Shadow Punch  
\- Mega Punch  
\- Drain Punch

* * *

Chapter 18: Serena vs Rosa

"So I got here in the middle of Serena's ranking? Man." Krystal shook her head. She was sitting between the Johto legends, since nobody expected a newcomer so soon.

"Yeah. You missed the epic 6-0 battle against Lyra. Just exhilarating really." Red said with the heaviest tone of sarcasm he could muster and without taking his eyes off  
_The Daily BuzzNav_.

"Well I'm not surprised. She never battled." Krystal shrugged. "No offense though."

"None taken." Lyra sighed in response.

"It doesn't matter because our battle will be the one that truly starts the tournament! I want to see your skills!" Rosa grinned at Serena, who already had her pokeballs in her hands.

"You'll get more than you can handle." She smirked in response.

"Really? Let's start the battle now so you can prove it."

"You said it." And they both dashed for the door.

(After the ride)

"Kyurem's cave always gives me the chills. Oh well, here we go!" Rosa released her Emolga quickly.

"Let's do this!" Her starter, Chesnaught, sprang out of its pokeball.

"Acrobatics!"

"Get back here Chesnaught! Go Yveltal!"

Chasnaught switched with Yveltal, who lost 43% of its health.

"Volt Switch!"

"Foul Play!"

Emolga actually went first and took another 37% before switching for Virizion, who was left with 58% after the Foul Play.

"Sacred Sword now!"

"Oblivion Wing quickly and heal!"

Yveltal was once again outsped, and this time defeated.

"Whatever. Gardevoir, Hyper Voice!" Her Gardevoir mega-evolved immediately.

"Energy Ball!"

Virizion went first but only dealt 29%. Mega Gardevoir then defeated Virizion in one hit.

"What!? That was a normal-type move!"

"Mega Gardevoir's ability Pixilate turns any normal-type move into a fairy-type and gives it 1.3x power."

"Fair enough. Golurk! Shadow Punch!"

"Again Gardevoir!"

Gardevoir went first and left Golurk at 16%, while Golurk defeated Mega Gardevoir in one hit.

"Golurk's ability Iron Fist gives every move associated with punches 1.2x power. How's that for an ability?" Rosa smirked.

"Not bad. Now Goodra, Dragon Pulse!"

"Earthquake now!"

Although they were both slow, Goodra struck first and defeated Golurk.

Rosa shook her head and released White Kyurem.

However, Serena foresaw this and switched to her Aegislash.

"Fine. Fusion Flare!"

"Iron Head!"

White Kyurem went first and took 74% of Aegislash's health, while Aegislash managed to take it down to 9%.

"Again!"

"You too!"

But Aegislash was not fast enough to evade its defeat.

"Chesnaught, Hammer Arm!"

"Fusion Flare one more time!"

White Kyurem was once again faster, but only took Chesnaught down to 48%. Chesnaught, on the other hand, quickly defeated the legendary dragon but lowered its speed.

Serena then switched Chesnaught with Pyroar so she could preserve her team.

"It's Emolga's time to shine! Acrobatics!"

"Flamethrower!"

Pyroar was surprisingly faster than Emolga, and defeated her right away.

"What!? That was a fire-type move! Don't tell me that Pyroar has some ability that makes it an ice-type or rock-type."

"Nope. But her ability Rivalry does 1.25x damage to those of the same gender. However, it only does 0.75x damage to those of the opposite gender, which is why I hadn't used her yet." Serena smiled.

"Grrrr. Samurott! Surf now!"

"Attract first!"

Pyroar was faster and Samurott became infatuated by the female Pyroar's move, which meant he couldn't move.

"Nice job Pyroar. Now Fire Spin with your Grip Claw!"

"Stop messing around and Surf!"

Pyroar trapped Samurott in fire, but only took 8%. Samurott could still not move. At the end of the turn Samurott lost another 12% to the Fire Spin.

"Now Hyper Voice!"

"Come on..."

Pyroar dealt 43% damage, but fainted due to Samurott's Surf. However, it still got damaged by Fire Spin, leaving Samurott at 37% health.

"That's fine. Goodra, Dragon Pulse!"

"Dragon Tail!"

But Samurott was finally defeated by Goodra.

"I'm down to my final pokemon. Dammit. Meloetta, Dazzling Gleam!"

"Earthquake!"

Meloetta took 41%, and Goodra took 58%. However, Meloetta's Sitrus Berry healed her up to 67% and Goodra's Leftovers healed her up to 65%.

"One more time!"

"Again!"

This time, Goodra was left with 24% and Meloetta was left with 4%.

"Quick Attack to finish Goodra off!"

"One more Earthquake!"

Meloetta struck first with Quick Attack, but failed to defeat Goodra. Meloetta then fainted, finishing the battle.

"I thought it would do more damage..." Rosa shook her head.

"You would've won if you used Dazzling Gleam one more time. Good battle though." Serena smiled.

(Back at the House)

"Now _that_ is a battle!" Nate grinned.

"I'm not surprised." Calem smiled at Serena, who did the same.

"That was surprisingly good." Krystal nodded, catching everyone's attention.

"Any chance I can enter? Serena wouldn't have to restart, since I'm already ranked higher." She looked at Red.

"Can you ask me tomorrow? I kinda have a headache that just won't go away. I should go sleep it off." Red got off his chair and was followed by a concerned Leaf.

"Alright. That's fine by me. See you tomorrow then!"

* * *

Phew. I got that done. Now I can go to sleep and maybe it'll go away. That way I wake up tomorrow healthy, refreshed, and happy to see the results of this update. Again, I'm sorry if this chapter was short or badly done, I'm really not feeling well.

See you next time and I hope to see your reviews!


	19. Chapter 19: Restoral

Hey guys! I know it's been a week already, but somehow my birthday, my school projects and exams, and Easter vacations all happened to mix together in a maelstrom of chaos, which only got more agitated when I got Smash Bros for 3DS. So, I haven't had that much time for writing and I fear I'm slowly losing my passion for HOPL. Check my profile if you want to know why. Anyways, I hope that when you read this it hasn't been another week and I'm not buried deep under a mountain of work, and I hope that this at least satisfies you for a while. Remember, next chapter is Serena vs May so be patient.

Also, I used the pokedollar symbol in this chapter, and it probably won't show. So if you see this: P it means pokedollar.

* * *

Chapter 19: Restoral

"Guys!" Diamond silenced the room.

"I have something very important to announce." He looked nervous. He gulped and looked down, sighing.

"I'm gay."

"We knew it already." Nate shrugged, trying to hide his smile.

"Godammit!" Diamond turned around and handed Black 20 000P and shook his head.

"How did you know his exact words?"

Black chuckled, counting the money. "Believe me, I know him better than he knows himself."

"Wait what? What just happened?" Ruby frowned.

"I accepted a stupid bet that Nate would say those exact words when I faked being gay. As you can see, I just lost 20kP,.

"Is this what happens everyday? I remember it was much more calm when I was here. Then again, the only troublemaker was Gold." Krystal smiled at him.

"Mostly, yes." Red did not take his eyes off his pokemon crossword puzzle, scribbling every answer as fast as he could.

"So Red. You said something yesterday about me re-entering the tournament. How can I do that?"

After he finished the puzzle, (After three more seconds), he looked up at Krystal.

"You can either restart the tournament and see if you can defeat Leaf, or you can just enter and take the ranking you had before you left. However, choosing to restart the tournament will make it so we have zero days to rest (Because of both tournaments) and choosing to take your old spot will not let you battle against Leaf. Instead, you will only fight Serena. If Serena loses to you though, you will have the chance to finish the tournament for her and battle Leaf for the top female spot. You have up to next week to decide." Red went back to _The Daily BuzzNav_.

"I don't need a week. I'm retaking my spot under Leaf. Then I'll crush Serena and fight against Leaf one more time for the number one rank." Krystal grinned and put her fists together, looking at Serena and Leaf.

Red and Leaf seemed surprised.

"Are you sure you're well enough for full-on intense pokemon battles? This is Leaf we're talking about. Not any Youngster Joey." Red said with concern.

"I'm fine. I'm better than ever and I'm thirsting for an actual trainer-to-trainer battle. Specially against someone like Leaf or Serena."

Leaf smiled and shrugged. "It's your decision. But don't come crying when I beat you just like last time."

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Branch." Kris went up to Leaf sporting a confident grin.

"I have no doubts I'll crush you again, Glass." Leaf stood up. Leaf was only slightly taller, and held her stare.

Red and Gold chuckled.

"You know, I kind of missed this. Don't you?" Gold smiled.

"Definitely." Red nodded in response.

"And I'm going to fight these people." Serena put a hand over her eyes and forehead and shook her head.

"At least you're not fighting a wall." Calem darted his eyes at Red, who was laughing with Gold.

"It's amazing how he can be a steel statue during battle but around the house he's so casual."

"And so careless with Leaf." Serena added.

"I just hope Leaf is at least a bit easier than Red and I won't be defeated 6-1."

"And Krystal?"

"Meh. I haven't seen her in a battle before. Judging by her looks and what others told me she could either be a really good decent trainer or an average Pokemon Master. I don't see why she's under Leaf. Maybe I'll be proven wrong."

"Probably." Lyra muttered, chewing her strawberry and staring directly at Gold and Krystal.

* * *

There you go. I know the chapter's short, but my plan was to make a whole chapter out of putting her in a team, and I overestimated my ability to stretch out the chapter. Again, I'm sorry for the short chapter and the long wait (compared to the others) and look forward to the next chapter, because it will be coming soon. (Since it's a battle chapter) I promise the next non-battle chapter will be a lot more interesting and a way longer.

Also, one question: who do you want to battle Leaf? Serena or Krystal? I can't have both, so you decide.

I really want to see your reviews so please leave one! Every single one helps!


	20. Chapter 20: Serena vs May

Welp. It's been how long, 15 days? More than two weeks? I can't say I'm not responsible for not updating this story enough, even if this chapter _is _a fairly easy one to write. However, I'll try to put out the next chapter as soon as possible, and I'm sure it'll make up for this mini-hiatus I had. I'll leave a hint at the end about the next chapter.

Now, for the explanation. _*sigh* _I'm a very weird guy when it comes to opinions and personal preferences. I guess you could say I'm..._balanced_? I can't find the word I'm looking for. I never stick to one fandom for more than 2-3 months and I never have an opinion that never changes. If you ask me about any debate, (Apple vs Samsung, PC vs Console, Pepsi vs Coke, etc.) I either don't care or can't choose. The only thing that has ever really stayed is my love for writing. Because of this, on February the first of 2015, I decided to make a fanfiction about my favorite series at the time (Pokémon). It was to be my first published story and I was really looking forward to seeing what others thought about my writing. After a few chapters and me getting a bit frustrated/sad, I got some reviews telling me not to give up and continue what I love doing. I was excited and continued to update the story every few days. However, as my fandom cycle continued, I stopped playing Pokémon and stopped watching videos about it. I got less motivated to update this story and I got less time to do so (School). Plus, I started to get into Smash. I got SSB4 3DS, I watched competitive play, I learned to play competitively, and I started reading Smash fanfics. Instead of writing about Pokémon here, I was writing my own original stories. After a few weeks I realized that between competitive play and school, I wasn't giving this story enough updates. For the last two weeks I didn't know what to do, so I just ignored it. Then, when I noticed I had an extra free day off, I remembered this story and I checked it. When I saw it had 5,786 views, 29 reviews, 29 follows, and 18 favorites, I decided I had to give you guys what you deserved. My own stories are far from finished and this story now has followers I have to satisfy. So, without further ado, here's chapter 20, and I hope you can understand and forgive me.

Here's their teams as always:

Serena:

Chesnaught (Female)  
Item: Assault Vest  
Ability: Overgrow  
EVs: 248 HP / 8 Atk / 252 SpD  
Sassy Nature  
\- Hammer Arm  
\- Spiky Shield  
\- Seed Bomb  
\- Sludge Bomb

Yveltal (Genderless)  
Item: Black Glasses  
Ability: Dark Aura  
EVs: 4 Atk / 252 SpA / 252 Spe  
Hasty Nature  
\- Foul Play  
\- Oblivion Wing  
\- Phantom Force  
\- Psychic

Gardevoir-Mega (Female)  
Item: Gardevoirite  
Ability: Pixilate  
EVs: 252 SpA / 4 SpD / 252 Spe  
Timid Nature  
\- Hyper Voice  
\- Moonblast  
\- Psychic  
\- Draining Kiss

Aegislash (Female)  
Item: King's Rock  
Ability: Stance Change  
EVs: 248 Atk / 248 HP / 8 SpD  
Adamant Nature  
\- Iron Head  
\- King's Shield  
\- Shadow Claw  
\- Swords Dance

Pyroar (Female)  
Item: Grip Claw  
Ability: Rivalry  
EVs: 252 SpA / 4 SpD / 252 Spe  
Timid Nature  
\- Flamethrower  
\- Fire Spin  
\- Attract  
\- Hyper Voice

Goodra (Female)  
Item: Leftovers  
Ability: Sap Sipper  
EVs: 248 HP / 8 Atk / 252 SpA  
Mild Nature  
\- Dragon Pulse  
\- Aqua Tail  
\- Ice Beam  
\- Earthquake

May's team:

Blaziken (Male)  
Item: N/A  
Ability: Speed Boost  
EVs: 252 Atk / 4 SpA / 252 Spe  
Lonely Nature  
\- Acrobatics  
\- Flamethrower  
\- Bulk Up  
\- High Jump Kick

Kyogre-Primal  
Item: Blue Orb  
Ability: Drizzle  
EVs: 248 HP / 8 Atk / 252 SpA  
Mild Nature  
\- Origin Pulse  
\- Aqua Ring  
\- Scald  
\- Earthquake

Latias  
Item: Soul Dew  
Ability: Levitate  
EVs: 248 HP / 252 SpA / 8 SpD  
Modest Nature  
\- Dragon Pulse  
\- Roost  
\- Energy Ball  
\- Psychic

Sableye (Male)  
Item: Black Glasses  
Ability: Keen Eye  
EVs: 248 HP / 8 Atk / 252 Def  
Lax Nature  
\- Foul Play  
\- Shadow Ball  
\- Toxic  
\- Fake Out

Mawile-Mega (Female)  
Item: Mawilite  
Ability: Huge Power  
EVs: 248 HP / 8 Atk / 252 SpA  
Rash Nature  
\- Play Rough  
\- Flash Cannon  
\- Counter  
\- Ice Beam

Pikachu Rock Star  
Item: Light Ball  
Ability: Lightning Rod  
EVs: 252 Atk / 4 SpA / 252 Spe  
Hasty Nature  
\- Meteor Mash  
\- Extreme Speed  
\- Thunderbolt  
\- Volt Switch

Also, 20 chapters! Wooooo!

* * *

Chapter 20: Serena vs May

"Oh my god, you're not serious!" Lyra was talking on the phone while laughing.

"Who're you talking to?" Gold frowned at her from the kitchen, where the others were eating. Lyra however, ignored him and continued to have a light-hearted chat with whoever was on the other end of the line.

"Hey, does anyone know who Lyra's talking to?"

"Dunno." Red shrugged. "She's been there all morning."

"I don't know either, but I do know something-" May grinned as she put a foot on the table and a fist in the air.

"Today, I will beat your ass." May and Serena glared at each other, each holding their own pokéballs.

"Maybe. I just hope you're not as cheap as your boyfriend and his evolved Legendaries." Serena's comment made Ruby frown.

"I was not cheap. Primal Reversion doesn't count as a Mega Evolution, so it is completely legal."

"Doesn't change the fact that it's overpowered." Calem shook his head.

"However..." Red had just finished his coffee. "If you're here that's because you know that even if you have the best pokemon with the best combination of moves, it's worthless if you don't know how to use them. For example, Ruby and Diamond both love to use overly-powered Legendaries, but they still lose to my team. Speaking of my team, it's not even that good. If I was allowed to use my international team, things would be much different."

"Not really." Gold rolled his eyes at Red. "You would still be on top, only this time you wouldn't take more than five minutes. We get it Red, you're the best Pokémon Master in the world. We don't really care anymore." This time, Red didn't respond.

"Whatever. Let's fight!" May rushed for the door, quickly followed by Serena.

"This'll be fun to watch." Krystal joined in.

(After the ride)

"Don't you think it's kind of chilly up here?" Serena shivered at the top of Rayquaza's tower, but released her Yveltal right away.

"I don't mind." May shrugged and let out her Mawile, who mega-evolved right away.

"Play Rough!"

"Get back Yveltal!"

Yveltal switched for Pyroar, who lost half of its health from the Fairy attack.

"Finish her off, Mawile!"

"Flamethrower first!"

The female Pyroar was much faster and managed to defeat Mega Mawile in a single move.

"Dammit. Latias! Psychic!"

"I can't attack if she's also female. Fire Spin then!"

Pyroar once again struck first, only dealt 3% damage, and trapped Latias in the ring of fire.

Latias however, finished Pyroar immediately but lost 12% of its health.

"Fine. Yveltal! Foul Play!"

"Dragon Pulse!"

Yveltal outsped Latias and left her at 16%.

Latias then dealt 62% damage and lost another 12% to the fire spin.

"Again!" They both shouted at the same time.

This time Latias fainted.

"Alright then. Primal Kyogre! Origin Pulse!"

"Oblivion Wing to heal!"

Yvetal dealt 26% damage and recovered up to 57% of its health.

This meant nothing to the Primal Legendary though, because it devastated Yveltal in a single hit.

"Goodra! Earthquake!" Serena was counting on the damage rather than the type advantage.

"Burn her with Scald!"

Kyogre was only a bit faster but only dealt 19% damage and failed to burn Goodra, who took Kyogre down to 23% and healed 6% back due to its Leftovers.

"Earthquake instead!"

"One more time Goodra!"

Kyogre left Goodra at 40% and fainted to Goodra's final attack. Its Leftovers then healed up to 46% of Goodra's health.

"Oh well." May showed a suspicious smile. "Time to let my star shine!"

A female pikachu clad in a red outfit sprang onto the battlefield, a fierce smirk covering its face.

"Why is that pikachu in a costume?" Serena frowned.

"It's a special Cosplay Pikachu meant for Pokémon Contests. This one is rocking the fierce Rock Star costume. Now Pikachu! Use your Rock Star move to dazzle the opponent!"

"Uh...Earthquake!" This time, Serena was confused and could only count on the type advantage.

May's Cosplay Pikachu was revealed to be extremely fast and used Meteor Mash to defeat Goodra immediately.

"Meteor Mash? Oh well. Seed Bomb, Chesnaught!"

"Volt Switch first!"

Pikachu dealt 7% damage in a flash and then switched for May's starter, Blaziken.

Blaziken then took 26% damage from the Seed Bomb but increased its speed at the end of the turn thanks to its ability, Speed Boost.

"Hammer Arm then!"

"Acrobatics!"

Blaziken defeated Chesnaught immediately and boosted its speed once again.

"No more holding back then. Mega Gardevoir! Psychic!"

"Acrobatics again!"

Suprisingly and despite all of Blaziken's speed boosts, Gardevoir managed to outspeed Blaziken and defeat it.

"Rockstar Pikachu! Defeat her with Meteor Mash!"

"Hyper Voice."

Despite Pikachu's amazing speed and type advantage, Mega Gardevoir struck first and made the Cosplay Pikachu faint.

"Noooooo!" May called the beaten Rock Star back, struck with sadness.

"I guess I'm left with Sableye. Fake Out then!"

"Hyper Voice again."

Sableye's Fake Out succeeded in prolonging the battle and taking 14% health.

"Toxic!"

"It's over, May. Moonblast!"

Mega Gardevoir's Moonblast ended the battle.

"I thought I had it in the bag..." May shook her head.

"I was trying not to use Gardevoir. If I had used it at the beginning, it would've gone a lot different."

(Back at the House)

"See! She didn't use three evolved Legendaries so she lost." Calem shook his head. "That's the only reason I lost to Ruby." He crossed his arms.

"I made it farther than you. Does that mean I'm better?" Serena smiled at Calem, knowing what that would do.

"The first match was a joke (no offense Lyra) and you didn't have to fight multiple evolved Legendaries!" Calem was visibly annoyed.

"I'm just messing with you, dummy." Serena smiled and kissed him, calming him at the same time."

"My Rock Star..." May was still holding her pokéballs.

"Stop worrying about it, May. You know she wasn't supposed to fight. She's meant for Contests." Ruby comforted May.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Gold told them without looking.

"What I would worry about is why Lyra hasn't let go of the phone ever since she got back to the House." He narrowed his eyes at Lyra, who was laughing and twirling her hair.

"Must be an old friend." Krystal shrugged.

"Can you continue?" Gold had been telling her what had happened the past years and remembering old jokes on the way.

"Oh, right. So he walked into the Pokémon Center and..."

* * *

Phew. That's done with. I can't guarantee that the next chapter will come out soon, but I will try. Also, let's see if you can guess who Lyra was talking to on the phone.

Please remember to leave a review and see you next time!


	21. Chapter 21: Steamy Proustite

Hopefully this chapter will be out soon. Normally, chapters aren't out this soon but I wanted to put this one out as soon as possible as compensation for the lack of updates last week. This'll take a little longer to write because it's a non-battle chapter, but I'll try to make it as quickly as I can.

Also, thanks for the 6,000+ views and remember to please leave a review, as it is the only thing that motivates me to update frequently.

Speaking of reviews, I was going to respond to STrainer's review just like I did with VoreMistress and HiddenLore, but I couldn't because he reviewed without an account. So, if you're reading this, here's my response:  
The reason why the battles are so mechanical are because of two things: 1. It's more realistic and similar to the games. I really didn't want to have an anime-style battle with rules that defy pokemon logic (Quick Attack not going first, dodging, etc.) so I stuck with how the games portray the battles. 2. It would take ages to write the battle _and_ add some life into it. Because I'm doing it as realistic as possible, I have to make both teams, all the moves, all the abilities, all the items, and other stuff, I have to see the damage each move does to each pokemon, and then I have to build a battle around those two teams. I have to think from both sides of the battle (What would Serena do, what would x do) and I have to make it so that one of them wins. I can't just thrust pokemon against each other and it'll make a battle. So if I do the battle and then add life into it, it will take ages to finish the chapter. Actually, if someone wrote a battle between one of the Legends (beside Calem and Serena) and PMed me that battle, I would probably give that person permission to write the next battle chapter, as it would help me out a lot.  
You say that the trainers are stuck in a boring island where nothing happens? Have you read all of the non-battle chapters? Are you telling me that the Red vs Gold fight was boring and Nate is not funny? Either way, I acknowledge the fact that the chapters are kinda boring, but that's because I'm caught up with the battles. I said before that I didn't really want to do the female tournament because it would take away from what I wanted to do in the first place: make a fanfic about all the protagonists in one place. I assure you that after the female tournament and the Krystal Arc is over, things will get a lot more interesting. I have guests, trips to certain regions, events, and other stuff planned for the future. But now, I have to go through the tournament and finish the Krystal fiasco. (Also, I saw it as a floating island with a portal entrance. I guess I forgot to mention that.)  
Thanks for the Diamond/Dawn info. Maybe I'll update the chapter when I have the time.  
Thanks for reviewing as always, every single review helps me out tremendously, even if it is an opinion or thought that could be negative. Remember, any type of review counts. Flame my story if you want. As long as it's for a good reason, I don't mind.

Anyways, here's chapter 21.

(And if you don't understand the title, google it.)

One last thing: This is the first time I write romance, so it would be wonderful if you could give me some feedback on that.

* * *

Chapter 21: Steamy Proustite

Red woke up earlier than everyone else, as usual, and lazily looked over at Leaf, who was snoring happily in her sleep. He managed a weak smile and got off bed. While he was picking up his shirt and jacket, he was surprised to hear whispers outside of the door. When he listened closely, he noticed that the whispers belonged to two different voices. One was high-pitched and joyful, and the other was low and nonchalant. Slightly confused, he frowned and quickly put on his clothes to get to the door.

"What do you think his reaction will be?" Red assumed that the joyful voice was a woman, based on how she spoke.

"He'll probably be confused. I just hope he remembers that I spent years training and I left Rocket." The other voice was presumably a man.

At the word _Rocket_, Red's eyes widened and quickly opened the door. In front of him, Lyra let out a short yelp and a red-haired trainer put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh. I thought it smelled of burned metal. What are you doing here, Silver?" The former Pokémon thief let out a small smile.

"I was talking to Lyra yesterday and I just thought I would drop by. What's new, Crimson?" Red wasn't happy.

"I'm guessing you know about Kris." At her name, Sliver showed a flash of anger.

"Since when were you close enough to call her that? And yes, she told me."

Red shook his head. "I know I'm close enough because when we know she's alive, we actually care for her, unlike you. You never even spoke to us yesterday. Krystal was right there, and she didn't know anything about what happened to you. However, you ignored that fact and continued to have a light-hearted chat with Lyra. You were her Rival, but we were her family. Now let me ask you again: What are you doing here?"

Silver didn't say a word.

"What's going o-" Leaf (who had just woken up) froze at the sight of Silver.

"Silver." She nodded. "I'm guessing you're here to visit Kris?"

"I'm just dropping by." Red saw through his words but didn't say anything.

"Well you came early." Leaf frowned and darted her eyes at Lyra.

Silver shrugged. "I didn't want to miss a second."

"How long are you staying here?"

Again, Silver shrugged and looked over at Lyra. "As long as you want. I just wanted at least a day to visit you all."

"Of course." Red sighed. "The others should wake up in about ten minutes, so we should get going with breakfast."

Red and Leaf hurried to the kitchen while Lyra and Silver sat down on the table.

"YES! NEW RECORD!" Nate arrived at the kitchen with Diamond's hat in his hand. "Who's the Zora guy?" He noticed Silver when he sat down.

"Silver, our old rival." Lyra presented him.

"Lyra? Why did y-" It was at that moment that Gold appeared in the kitchen, eyes wide at the sight of Silver.

"Silver? What are you doing here? Wait. Were you the person Lyra was talking to yesterday?" He narrowed his eyes at him.

"Yep."

"Well that explains it." He muttered as he sat down. "How long are you staying?"

"At least a day." Silver looked around the kitchen and the living room.

"The place hasn't changed much."

"And apparently you haven't either." Gold responded. "Do you still believe in all that 'If I lose it's because my Pokémon are weak' bullshit?"

"You know I don't. However, I still believe you're stupid if you think that heart is all you need to win."

"I see you haven't learned."

"Both of you are wrong." Red suddenly spoke.

"Sure, you may know everything about a Pokémon and it's moves, but if you don't care for it, it won't do anything for you." Gold smirked at Silver, who rolled his eyes. "At the same time though, you can't just thrust your Pokémon into battle thinking it'll win just because you love it. You need both the skill _and_ the will." Gold and Silver nodded.

"You know, I should go wake Kris up." Gold pointed upwards before going up the stairs.

**(Gold's P.O.V)**

I leapt over every other step as I ascended to the second floor of the House. Only when I made it up did I realize that I didn't know which room was Krystal's. I remembered something about Kris being on the same wing as the Kalos Legends, so I listened closely to see if I could figure out which room belonged to the Kalos pair. I put my ear to the wall on my left. Nothing. When I laid my ears on the left wall, however, I could hear faint voices. Their words were mostly inaudible, but I managed to catch some words.

"Calem...mmmmmmngh...I lo...forev...good...last night..."

"You...like...get...now...Serena...always..."

"Wait a minute." I whispered to myself. "I probably shouldn't be spying on them." I sneaked past their room and I could feel my cheeks get warm.

I assumed Krystal's room was right next to the Kalos pair, so I knocked gently on the door.

"Coming..." The door opened to reveal a girl with messy, dark blue hair that barely had orange pajama pants and a red bra that was a tiny bit too loose. Krystal just woke up.

"Oh. It's you. Come on in." Before I could say anything, she pulled me into her room.

"Did you just wake up? You don't even have a shirt on." At that comment, Krystal sleepily looked down at herself and shrugged.

"I guess you're right. But I'm always like this if you come to wake me up too early. Get over here." Krystal beckoned me to sit down next to her on the bed, and I complied.

"Maybe waking you up this early was a bad idea." She was struggling to stay awake and her normally trended hair was messy, all over the place.

"Yep." She laid down and put her blanket up to her shoulder. "Yes it was. Now you have to pay the price." Without a warning, she pulled me towards her so I would be laying down next to her, also cuddled under the blanket. I neither accepted nor refused.

"Isn't it nice? Just laying here as long as you can, enjoying your sleep and the warm, warm, bed." She sighed and pulled me closer. "It feels like heaven."

At this point, we could feel each other's breath and I was starting to get a little nervous. I couldn't move, so the only thing I could see was her face.

"Um..." I muttered nervously. "I came here because there's a surprise downstairs and I wanted you to see it. I'm not sure that's what I'm accomplishing here." I chuckled, still trembling.

"Of course it's not. But it's your punishment for interrupting my moments in heaven." She showed her warm smile. "Now I see why you chose the Fire-type. I love the heat." She snuggled her blanket and got dangerously close.

"You know," Now I was sure she was just babbling on without thinking. "I missed you so much. It feels great to finally be able to talk to and touch another human being after that much time." To my surprise, she actually opened her dark blue eyes, took my hat away, and put her hand on my face.

"Can I..." I couldn't speak. My blood was pumping, my face was on fire, my breathing was ragged, my thoughts were going wild, and the only thing I could focus on were her soft lips.

**(back to third person downstairs)**

"So you're doing the female tournament right now?" Silver took a sip of his coffee while balancing on his chair. All the other Legends had already woken up and were now enjoying Leaf's pancakes at the table.

"Yeah," Lyra sighed in response. "Next match is Serena vs Dawn, not that I would care."

Silver fixated on Lyra. "Being the only Legend that doesn't like to battle must be rough. How do you deal with it?"

Lyra shyly shrugged. "Honestly, I really don't. I always feel like the odd one out, and sometimes I ask myself why I'm even her in the first place."

"We understand." Red told her in behalf of the House. "The problem is we just can't help it. We're the best in the world for a reason. Because we have both the skill to know the battle, and the heart carry it out. However, if you're not obsessed with battles, it's understandable that you feel left out. What you're going to do about it is entirely up to you."

This made Lyra look between Red and Silver, thinking on what she should do.

"I just realized something." Calem frowned, catching everyone's attention. "How come both Serena and me woke up, got ready, got down, and finished our breakfast, but Gold is nowhere to be seen?"

"You're right." Nate frowned. "He said he went up to get Krystal, but he never came back. Sounds like a case for Detective Nate!" He posed, trying to cover his face with his tennis cap.

"Oh please. Since when are _you _a detective?" Rosa scoffed and Nate shrugged, smiling.

"Wait." Serena froze, wide-eyed. "If he was awake first, and he went upstairs..." She shared a worried look with Calem.

"What?" The others were confused and curious at their looks.

They shook their heads violently, denying they had said anything.

"Should we go get them?" Black proposed.

"Later." Red muttered. "Krystal's probably enjoying her sleep as always."

"And Gold?"

For the first time, Calem and Serena watched Red shrug.

"Waiting for her? Maybe-" He stopped himself, realizing what may have happened.

"He probably got lost or stuck in a room somehow." Silver chuckled. "He always had a knack for getting himself in ridiculous situations."

**(Back with Gold)**

That was intense. My hat is on the ground, but I don't care. I just had the best make out ever, making my first kiss with Lyra feel like a mild hug. All we did was kiss passionately for a while and then she decided to lay on me, smiling. My left arm is asleep under Kris, but I don't dare move it. She looks so peaceful...

Stop! What about Lyra? Did I just cheat on her? Oh god, I just cheated on someone. Well, Krystal didn't know we were a couple, so it's not her fault. What would their reactions be? Kris would give me the scolding of a lifetime. Lyra would be as colder than a Glaceon with never-melt-ice, like the day I snuck out of the room to stay with Kris while she was sick. What should I do? Should I tell Kris? Should I tell Lyra? What do I say? Gah!

How did I get in this situation? This is ridiculous!

* * *

Wow! What a chapter. I hope that gives you an idea of what the House should be without the pokemon battles. The only thing present here that is probably not going to be later on is the drama. I just have to find a way deal with the Kris-Gold-Lyra triangle.

Anyways, I told you I would post the next chapter much faster! Take it as an apology for the lack of updates the week before instead of a standard chapter, because I will not update this fast and not all chapters will be over 2,000 words long.

Remember that any review is immensely appreciated! Reviews are the only thing that keep me writing, even if they are negative ones. I need your feedback for inspiration and for making the story better.

(Also, if you got the Detective Nate reference, I give you a digital thumbs up!)


	22. Chapter 22: Johto Struggles

Welcome back! I think I need to combine two chapters, because the first one is probably going to be a bit too short. So you got two chapters in one! Yay!

Also, the Detective Nate reference was about his Pokémon Adventures version, who is a detective for the International Police.

Serena's Team:

Chesnaught (Female)  
Item: Assault Vest  
Ability: Overgrow  
EVs: 248 HP / 8 Atk / 252 SpD  
Sassy Nature  
\- Hammer Arm  
\- Spiky Shield  
\- Seed Bomb  
\- Sludge Bomb

Yveltal (Genderless)  
Item: Black Glasses  
Ability: Dark Aura  
EVs: 4 Atk / 252 SpA / 252 Spe  
Hasty Nature  
\- Foul Play  
\- Oblivion Wing  
\- Phantom Force  
\- Psychic

Gardevoir-Mega (Female)  
Item: Gardevoirite  
Ability: Pixilate  
EVs: 252 SpA / 4 SpD / 252 Spe  
Timid Nature  
\- Hyper Voice  
\- Moonblast  
\- Psychic  
\- Draining Kiss

Aegislash (Female)  
Item: King's Rock  
Ability: Stance Change  
EVs: 248 Atk / 248 HP / 8 SpD  
Adamant Nature  
\- Iron Head  
\- King's Shield  
\- Shadow Claw  
\- Swords Dance

Pyroar (Female)  
Item: Grip Claw  
Ability: Rivalry  
EVs: 252 SpA / 4 SpD / 252 Spe  
Timid Nature  
\- Flamethrower  
\- Fire Spin  
\- Attract  
\- Hyper Voice

Goodra (Female)  
Item: Leftovers  
Ability: Sap Sipper  
EVs: 248 HP / 8 Atk / 252 SpA  
Mild Nature  
\- Dragon Pulse  
\- Aqua Tail  
\- Ice Beam  
\- Earthquake

Dawn's Team:

Empoleon (Male)  
Item: Assault Vest  
Ability: Defiant  
EVs: 248 HP / 8 Atk / 252 SpA  
Mild Nature  
\- Hydro Pump  
\- Flash Cannon  
\- Drill Peck  
\- Grass Knot

Shaymin-Sky  
Item: Gracedia Flower  
Ability: Serene Grace  
EVs: 4 Atk / 252 SpA / 252 Spe  
Hasty Nature  
\- Dazzling Gleam  
\- Giga Drain  
\- Seed Flare  
\- Quick Attack

Arceus-Electric  
Item: Zap Plate  
Ability: Multitype  
EVs: 248 HP / 8 Atk / 252 SpA  
Mild Nature  
\- ExtremeSpeed  
\- Judgment  
\- Recover  
\- Spacial Rend

Spiritomb (Female)  
Item: Black Glasses  
Ability: Infiltrator  
EVs: 248 HP / 252 SpA / 8 SpD  
Modest Nature  
\- Foul Play  
\- Shadow Ball  
\- Psychic  
\- Nasty Plot

Mamoswine (Male)  
Item: Absorb Bulb  
Ability: Thick Fat  
EVs: 248 HP / 252 Atk / 8 SpA  
Naughty Nature  
\- Avalanche  
\- Ice Beam  
\- Earthquake  
\- Giga Impact

Toxicroak (Male)  
Item: Poison Barb  
Ability: Poison Touch  
EVs: 248 HP / 252 Atk / 8 SpA  
Lonely Nature  
\- Gunk Shot  
\- Sludge Wave  
\- X-Scissor  
\- Drain Punch

Here you go!

* * *

Chapter 22: Johto Struggles

I was patient. I waited, and waited, until I heard plates downstairs and knew it was already lunch time. Finally, I heard a moan and Krystal was up.

"What time is it?" She stretched.

"Lunch time."

"Man, I missed breakfast." She then turned her head around to look at me.

"And I missed you." She smiled and put her hands on my shoulders.

"We should do that more often." I replied before I went for her lips. After the kiss was over, she smiled and held her head to mine.

"We really should." Then I remembered.

"But we can't." This earned me a confused look. "At least not around the others."

"Why?" She frowned. "Aw, is little Gold shy?"

I shook my head. "Just don't. We can sneak out at night but we can't do this publicly, alright?" Kris was still confused, but she nodded. My heart was crushed.

**Back downstairs**

"Ok that's enough. It's impossible that it's Lunch time and Gold isn't-"

"Here?" Gold arrived with Krystal, responding to Lyra's question.

"What took you so long, Ultra-ball head?" Silver smirked at him, who in turn moved aside and pointed behind him.

"Silver?" Said trainer widened his eyes when he saw Kris.

"Kris. I thought you were dead. I called and Lyra told me you were alive, so I came to visit. Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine now. Sit down and I'll explain."

While Kris told Silver what happened, Lyra looked at Gold accusingly.

"What? You know she hates to wake up earlier than 10am."

"And I also know you're staying longer with her than with me."

Gold flinched and then turned slightly angry. "What about you? Don't think that I don't know you snuck out of the room while I was sleeping."

This time Lyra looked away. "You did that too."

Gold sighed and turned her around. "Look, we'll talk about it later, ok?" She nodded.

After Kris explained, Silver nodded. "I see. So that's what happened."

"What about you?" Kris asked. "What happened on your end?"

"Well, all I really did was train and the only time I travelled was to beat another League. Speaking of another League, Kalos is the only one I haven't been to."

"Really?" Calem interrupted. "It's easy. Red got through it in two days."

Red, overhearing Calem's comment, replied: "I was taking eating and sleeping breaks." Silver chuckled at this.

"And what, you got through the others without taking breaks?" To his complete surprise, Red nodded.

"Yes. My record is three hours, I believe." At this, everyone but the Kanto and Johto Legends had their jaws drop.

Serena reacted first. "Three hours?! That's like-"

"Three gyms per hour, going through all the routes and beating the Elite Four+Champion in a single hour." He shrugged.

"What region was it?" Hilda asked.

"The Hoenn League. The biggest problem was the Elite Four, but otherwise it was pretty easy."

"Woah." Nate was amazed, like a child watching a superhero. "And which one was the hardest? Apart from Kanto, of course."

Red thought for a second. "Sinnoh. Cynthia was almost impossible to beat without fairy-types. But when I say Sinnoh is the hardest apart from Kanto, I mean for others. I beat Cynthia with two Pokémon."

Diamond suddenly choked and spilled his drink. "TWO POKÉMON?! HOW?!"

"Why would I tell you? You can ask her if you'd like." Red showed a small smile.

"Alright." He accepted. "Lyra, pass me the phone." Diamond dialed her number and waited for the answer.

"Hello?" Everyone stayed quiet to Cynthia's her voice through the phone.

"Hey it's me, Diamond."

"Oh! Diamond! It's been a long time! What's going on?"

"Hey. I was talking to Red and he told me that he defeated you with only two pokémon. Is that true?"

After a moment of silence, her voice was heard again. "_That_'s what you called me for?" Her sigh was heard. "Yes."

"HOW!?"

"Great Arceus, Diamond you're screaming in my ear. And I'm not telling you how to beat me. Remember our last battle?" Diamond visibly sunk.

"Right. I remember. Bye."

The last sound that went through the phone was Cynthia's short laugh.

(I guess) Chapter 22.5: Serena vs Dawn

"Anyways," Serena put the phone back where it was. "We were waiting for Gold for our match, remember?"

"Right." Dawn smiled. "Let's go now."

(After the ride)

"Now I see why Krystal didn't want to come." They were at the same location as the Calem vs Diamond battle, which just happened to be the Distortion World.

"Her loss." Diamond shrugged as she released her starter, Empoleon.

Serena looked on in horror as her Pyroar was released.

_Dammit. I didn't think she was going to go right away with her starter._

Dawn thought. _I just have to last until she releases Gardevoir, then I'll strike. She's probably going to switch, she doesn't like the type advantage. So if she counters with a grass-type..._

After a moment of thought, they commanded their partners to fight.

"Empoleon, switch for Toxicroak!"

"Chestnaught! Save Pyroar!"

Dawn smiled.

"Now Gunk Shot!"

"Dammit. Yveltal, now!"

Yvetal lost 78% health to the attack upon switching in.

"Finish it off with a Drain Punch!"

"Before he can strike, Oblivion Wing!"

Yveltal, who was twice as fast, defeated Toxicroak in a single move and healed back up to 80%.

_Shit I lost him. Oh well, time to release my secret weapon._ "Arceus!"

Dawn's Arceus held a Zap Plate and hovered above the battlefield.

"Cast your Judgement upon the enemy!"

Serena, who didn't notice the Zap Plate, told Yveltal to use Oblivion Wing yet again.

Yveltal was again faster, but only dealt 14% damage. Arceus then destroyed him with a Judgement of thunder.

"A Zap Plate. How did I not see that? Goodra! You know what to do!"

"Spacial Rend now."

Arceus took 49% of Goodra's health and then received 73% damage from Goodra's Earthquake. Goodra then healed 6% with her Leftovers.

"I forgot she had Erthquake. Recover!"

"Again!"

Arceus recovered to 77%, but then went down to 4%. Goodra used her Leftovers to heal back 6%.

_You're not going to survive._ Dawn shook her head. "Extreme Speed one last time!"

"Don't waste your moves and use Aqua Tail!"

Arceus went first but only did 31% damage and then fainted. Goodra then healed 6% again.

_Now's the time._ Dawn thought. _If I lure her in, maybe then I can do it._

"Spiritomb! Foul Play!"

"Earthquake again!"

Goodra was fast enough to deal 53% damage and then faint.

"I heard that Spiritomb was practically impossible to beat without Fairy-types. Lucky I have one!" Serena released her Gardevoir, who Mega-evolved right away.

_Yes! Now's the moment!_ Dawn had expected her to do that and she switched for her Empoleon.

"Now's the time Empoleon!"

Serena frowned and then commanded Gardevoir to use Hyper Voice.

Gardevoir went first but only did 24% damage. Empoleon then used Flash Cannon and left Mega Gardevoir at 15%.

"Shit he's part Steel-type! Gardevoir come back and switch for Chesnaught!" Serena switched.

_I wanted that to beat her right away. I guess her Special Defense saved her._

"Empoleon now you for Mamoswine!"

Since Dawn switched after Serena did, Chesnaught had the chance to deal 78% damage with a Hammer Arm.

"Avalanche quick!"

"Seed Bomb."

Mamoswine was somehow faster and he dealt 56% damage before fainting.

_Oh come on, don't tell me I'm losing!_

"Go, Shaymin!"

Shaymin appeared in her Sky Form.

"Seed Flare?"

"Save him, Pyroar!"

Shaymin struck lightning fast but only dealt 48% damage to Pyroar.

"Again, Shaymin!"

"Finish her with Flamethrower!"

Shaymin once again attacked extremely fast and this time left Pyroar at 4%. Pyroar, however, defeated Shaymin immediately.

"You're my last chance! Empoleon!"

"Attract!"

"Hydro Pump!"

Pyroar charmed Empoleon, but Empoleon somehow managed to use Hydro Pump anyways.

"Oh come on! I had that!"

Dawn smiled. "Your move."

"Chesnaught, finish him off!"

"Drill Peck!"

"Hammer Arm!"

But Empoleon was slightly faster than Chesnaught, and he defeated him.

"Grrrr. Aegislash! Swords Dance!"

Despite the fact that they were both the same speed, Empoleon struck first yet again and dealt 45% damage to Aegislash, who raised its attack by 2.

"Shadow Claw now!"

"One more Hydro Pump!"

This time, Aegislash went first and finished the battle.

"Jeez." Serena sighed.

"It was close."

"It was stupid."

They laughed.

(Back at the House)

"It was because of our early mistakes that the ending was so tight." Dawn stated.

"Your plan to counter Gardevoir was good though." Serena nodded.

"Too bad you miscalculated the damage." Red muttered.

While the rest of the House discussed the battle, Gold and Lyra hid in their room.

"Look, compare our relationship with all the other ones we've seen. Red and Leaf? Inseparable. Ruby and May? Cute. Diamond and Dawn? Heart-warming. Black and Hilda go at it every night, Nate and Rosa are so innocent, and even Calem and Serena are loving each other. Then you look at us and it's just not the same. Tell me, what was it that started the whole thing?"

Lyra sighed. "Krystal's disappearance."

"Then it got awkward and we were kinda forced into it."

"And Silver left too."

Gold nodded. "I've seen how you act around Silver. You can't tell me you don't feel something."

"And I say the same to you. What did you really do with Krystal up there?"

This time, Gold looked away. "We...um...we made out. A lot."

To Gold's surprise, Lyra sighed in relief. "I kissed Silver at the front door of the House when he arrived."

"Wait, _you_ kissed him? That's awfully naughty of you, Lyra." Gold grinned.

Lyra turned a light shade of pink and hit him, making him laugh.

"You see! We're really good friends! Childhood friends! Just not lovers."

Lyra nodded with a smile.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him to keep it quiet because I was shy around others. He took it and went along."

Gold sighed. "I guess that's it. We're done."

"That makes it sound depressing. There never really was a 'we'."

"That makes it sound even worse, but I understand. I guess we tell them tomorrow."

They shook hands and heard a knock.

"Lyra?" It was Silver. "They're busy discussing the battle. Can you tell me where I'm staying?"

"The first room to your right when you go upstairs. And the bathroom's at the end of the first floor hall."

"Thanks! See you tomorrow!"

After he left, Gold commented:

"He seems happy."

"We are."

* * *

Phew. Hot ziggity. I felt like I had to put in the battle in the middle because the Gold/Lyra thing wasn't going to be long enough, but it turns out I just jammed the battle in the middle of another chapter. Anyways, I really hope you liked this chapter because it took a lot of time and effort, of course:

Please remember to review.


	23. Chapter 23: Reveal

I was going to upload this chapter later, but I was super hyped for all of you to know that I now have a fictionpress account and a really cool story (Not the one-shot) with five chapters already. However, this is because those chapters were written about a year or two ago, meaning the quality maybe isn't the same. Still, I highly recommend you read that story, because I'm in love with the concept and characters.

Shameless self-promotion aside, here's chapter 23 of House of Pokémon Legends.

* * *

Chapter 23: Reveal

"Ok, you ready?"

"I guess. I'm afraid of what they'll think though." Lyra replied.

"It doesn't matter. We're Legends, remember?"

"Right. Let's do this."

Before Krystal and Silver woke up, Gold and Lyra stepped out of their room to announce their news to the House.

"Guys, listen, it's important." Gold started. "Lyra and I talked yesterday and there was something that came to out attention. Something that some of you may have noticed." Red narrowed his eyes. "The relationship between Lyra and me wasn't the same as you guys. It was actual love for you. Ours was because we shared a mutual loss. Now that Krystal and Silver are here, we finally noticed that it wasn't a true relationship. So..." Gold struggled to continue.

"We just broke up." Lyra finished. The room stayed silent for a while.

"About time." Red muttered and continued reading.

"'About time'? _That's_ what you say?" Dawn looked at Red accusingly.

"Yep. Didn't you notice?" Dawn shook her head.

"Also, Krystal and Silver never knew about us, so it would be wonderful if you kept that a secret." Lyra added, making Leaf sigh.

"Sure."

It was at this moment that Silver descended the stairs.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

The room became awkward as Silver sat down with his bowl of cereal.

"You know," Lyra told Silver. "We should tell them."

He stopped eating immediately. "Now?" She nodded.

"Alright." You could see he was happy. "Lyra and I have been...together for a few days now. I guess now's the time to reveal the truth."

Most Legends widened their eyes.

"Silver of all people? I didn't know bad boys were your type." Nate smiled, earning a punch in the shoulder from Lyra.

Silver however, frowned. "What do you mean, 'bad boy'?"

"Well, most rivals are at least somewhat dark or douchey. Rivals are typically the 'leave me alone, I'm an anti-hero' type. You gotta admit you fit in." Silver shrugged.

"I guess you're right."

"Hey guys." Gold got up from his chair. "I should go wake up Kris."

(Gold's P.O.V)

Unlike last time, I opened the door and went inside without knocking. Kris was sleeping peacefully, her hair messy and her hat put aside.

I silently walked over to her bed and gently lifted the covers off of her. Kris was barely wearing a shirt and some panties. She got into a fetal position, but she slept through it. Slightly annoyed, I decided to do something that would wake her up. Careful not to touch her, I got on the bed and on top of her. I turned her head my way and kissed her gently, both of my hands now caressing her cheeks. Not a second later, she gripped my jacket and kissed back. Her lips were soft and her body was warm.

After a while, she stopped, opened her eyes, and smiled. "Good morning. That's quite a technique for waking me up."

I chuckled. "It was the only way I could wake you up without getting you angry at me."

She laughed and got up. "You're right."

"Wow. I'm right for once." I remembered all the pointless little fights we had back at Johto.

Still not off the bed, I watched her open her closet and take her shirt off. I instinctively covered my eyes.

"Oh come on, it's not like we didn't see each other in Newbark."

"Yeah but we were kids! This is different!" I was still covering my eyes, but I knew her well enough to know she just rolled her eyes.

"Hey, do you think I should wear this, or this?"

I, thinking that she had covered herself with some clothes that I had to choose from, uncovered my eyes to see Krystal holding two shirts on either side of her naked body.

In less than a second, I could already feel my cheeks getting as red as a Scizor and...something else.

"Jesus Christ, Kris." But I couldn't stop myself from looking. She had definitely grown. I mean, not exactly sexy, but cute.

"The usual one on the right."

"Thanks Goldilocks." Good god. I hadn't heard that nickname for so long.

"This isn't what we're going to be, right?" I asked, referring to her seductive manner. "I mean, I don't really want to become like Black."

Kris let out a short laugh. "Of course not, silly. You're so cute sometimes."

I frowned. "Look who's talking."

"So you're saying I'm cute?" She said it in a playful way, but I responded immediately with a yes. She turned silent and a light shade of rose.

"Th-thanks. You're not too bad yourself."

I got off the bed and walked over to her.

"I decided we should tell them today." This surprised Kris, but in a good way.

"Good. I can finally give you the hugs and kisses you deserve in public."

(Back downstairs)

"We're back!" Gold announced, descending the stairs with Krystal shortly behind.

"And we've got some surprising news of our own." Krystal added.

"We are now together. In a relationship." The room stayed silent for a while. Nate once again broke the ice.

"Well then. This episode of The House of Drama Legends is officially over."

* * *

Welp. It wasn't much, but I was really caught up with other things like school and my other story. At least you got a chapter, and that's what counts, right?

I also want to apologize for the quality of the writing since I didn't have the time to properly write this chapter.

Anyways, as always, please leave a review.


	24. Chapter 24: Serena vs Hilda

Alright. How many of you actually read my fictionpress story? I really wanted you to see what you all thought. Also, I finally finished making all of the Legends' teams. Some were fun (like Krystal and Leaf) and others required a lot of creativity (All 4 Unova teams), and while finishing them, I realized just how fun they were to make. However, as I said before, I don't want this story to become just battles. So I'll keep writing the main story, and maybe I'll add in a quick battle with a special twist sometime. Like a Double Battle with the Unova Legends or a Triple Battle between Calem and a special guest.

Also, the reason I didn't update sooner was because I was sick. And when I say sick, I mean that I couldn't get up from my bed for the whole week. I'm feeling better now.

Serena's Team:

Chesnaught (Female)  
Item: Assault Vest  
Ability: Overgrow  
EVs: 248 HP / 8 Atk / 252 SpD  
Sassy Nature  
\- Hammer Arm  
\- Spiky Shield  
\- Seed Bomb  
\- Sludge Bomb

Yveltal (Genderless)  
Item: Black Glasses  
Ability: Dark Aura  
EVs: 4 Atk / 252 SpA / 252 Spe  
Hasty Nature  
\- Foul Play  
\- Oblivion Wing  
\- Phantom Force  
\- Psychic

Gardevoir-Mega (Female)  
Item: Gardevoirite  
Ability: Pixilate  
EVs: 252 SpA / 4 SpD / 252 Spe  
Timid Nature  
\- Hyper Voice  
\- Moonblast  
\- Psychic  
\- Draining Kiss

Aegislash (Female)  
Item: King's Rock  
Ability: Stance Change  
EVs: 248 Atk / 248 HP / 8 SpD  
Adamant Nature  
\- Iron Head  
\- King's Shield  
\- Shadow Claw  
\- Swords Dance

Pyroar (Female)  
Item: Grip Claw  
Ability: Rivalry  
EVs: 252 SpA / 4 SpD / 252 Spe  
Timid Nature  
\- Flamethrower  
\- Fire Spin  
\- Attract  
\- Hyper Voice

Goodra (Female)  
Item: Leftovers  
Ability: Sap Sipper  
EVs: 248 HP / 8 Atk / 252 SpA  
Mild Nature  
\- Dragon Pulse  
\- Aqua Tail  
\- Ice Beam  
\- Earthquake

Hilda's Team:

Emboar (Male)  
Item: Assault Vest  
Ability: Reckless  
EVs: 248 HP / 252 Atk / 8 SpA  
Lonely Nature  
\- Hammer Arm  
\- Flare Blitz  
\- Grass Knot  
\- Head Smash

Keldeo (Resolute form)  
Item: Black Belt  
Ability: Justified  
EVs: 4 Atk / 252 SpA / 252 Spe  
Hasty Nature  
\- Secret Sword  
\- Hydro Pump  
\- Close Combat  
\- Poison Jab

Terrakion  
Item: Expert Belt  
Ability: Justified  
EVs: 252 Atk / 4 SpD / 252 Spe  
Jolly Nature  
\- Earthquake  
\- Stealth Rock  
\- Stone Edge  
\- X-Scissor

Braviary  
Item: Sharp Beak  
Ability: Sheer Force  
EVs: 248 HP / 252 Atk / 8 SpD  
Adamant Nature  
\- Brave Bird  
\- Fly  
\- Return  
\- Zen Headbutt

Hydreigon (Female)  
Item: Dragon Fang  
Ability: Levitate  
EVs: 4 Atk / 252 SpA / 252 Spe  
Hasty Nature  
\- Draco Meteor  
\- Crunch  
\- Ice Fang  
\- Flash Cannon

Zebstrika (Female)  
Item: Air Balloon  
Ability: Sap Sipper  
EVs: 252 Atk / 4 SpA / 252 Spe  
Hasty Nature  
\- Thunderbolt  
\- Wild Charge  
\- Ion Deluge  
\- Double-Edge

Anyways, here's chap24

* * *

Chapter 24: Serena vs Hilda

"Hey Silver." Nate frowned at the Johto Rival.

"Yeah?"

"How is your hair red? And why is your name Silver if you're all about red?"

Silver thought for a second, then shrugged. "How is Krystal's hair blue and Red's eyes red? We live in a world with sentient ice cream and floating keys that can blast dragons to dust. I don't think red hair and eyes are all that strange. And I prefer not to talk about the second answer."

Nate frowned again and opened his mouth to respond, Gold shook his head behind Silver, sending a simple, silent message:

_Don't mention family._

"Ok then. I guess."

"So, you ready for a beating?" Hilda grinned at Serena.

"When am I not?" She smiled.

"You do know I'm the one that started the Unova World Tournament, right? I'm also the one that beat the whole Battle Subway, don't forget."

At that mention, Serena suddenly stopped smiling.

"Right. There's that too."

"Let me ask again: Are you ready?"

"Let me answer again: Yes."

Serena knew this was a lie, but she couldn't show that to the Unova Legend.

"Then let's go."

(After the ride)

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Hilda was of course talking about the Unova World Tournament stage.

"It sure is...fancy." Serena released her Gardevoir, who mega-evolved upon impact with the ground.

"I'm assuming that's a good thing." Hilda's starter, Emboar, appeared before her.

"Sure."

Hilda smiled at the sight of Serena's powerful fairy-type.

_Going out with the big guns first, huh. You'll see the consequences of that._

Serena wasn't so cheerful.

_Hilda's a bit too strong. I'll have to beat her pokémon quickly before they cause any trouble. I took way too much time last match._

"Gardevoir! Moonblast!"

"Obliterate her, Emboar. Flare Blitz!"

The mega-evolved fairy-type was obviously faster, but failed to defeat Hilda's starter pokémon. Emboar, on 51% health, used Flare Blitz to quickly defeated Mega Gardevoir. However, the recoil took Emboar down to 18%.

"What!? How does _that_ work?"

"Remember your super amazing Pixelate ability? Well now it's my turn to surprise you. Emboar's ability 'Reckless' gives 1.2x power to every move that has recoil damage. Emboar also survived both attacks because he's wearing an Assault Vest."

"I guess that's fair." Serena sighed.

"Goodra! Water Tail!"

"Head Smash one more time!"

But Goodra was fast enough to finish Emboar before it could attack.

Hilda shrugged._ Welp. I took care of her main weapon, and she took care of mine._

"Braviary! Brave Bird!"

"Ice Beam then!"

Although they were the same speed, Goodra went first and took Braviary down to 30%. Braviary, however, finished the job and defeated Goodra.

"Fine. It's your turn, Yveltal!"

"Brave Bird!"

"Finish her with Foul Play!"

Yveltal was obviously much faster and Braviary fainted before it could attack.

"Terrakion! Stone Edge!"

"Psychic, Yveltal!"

Terrakion was amazingly faster than Yveltal, who went down once the move hit.

"Hmmm." Serena wasn't happy. "I wasn't expecting that move to actually hit. Aegislash! Use Iron Head!"

"There's no use in switching. I'm sorry Terrakion. Earthquake."

Terrakion went first and took Aegislash down to 33%, but fainted to the super-effective move.

_I just need to be faster. No need for big guns._

"Hydreigon, Crunch!"

"Iron Head again!"

Aegislash was once again outsped, and this time defeated.

"I'm down to two already." Serena sighed. "Chesnaught! Hammer Arm!"

"It'll probably take you out. Draco Meteor to finish it!"

Hydreigon went first and dealt 44% damage to Chesnaught, who defeated Hydreigon in a single move.

"Keldeo, Secret Sword!" Hilda's Keldeo was in Resolute form.

"Seed Bomb!"

Keldeo went first and made Chesnaught faint immediately.

_Critical hit!_

"What?" Serena groaned. "The only critical hit in the female tournament and its aimed at me. Just wonderful."

Hilda laughed and shrugged. "Not my fault."

"Whatever. Pyroar! You're my last chance!"

"Hydro Pump to finish it!"

Keldeo was barely faster, but it did what it was told. The battle was over.

"Nooooo!" Serena took back her fallen companion. "Now I'm stuck under _you_ in the ranks."

"Hey." Hilda frowned. "What's so wrong about that?"

"Nothing, it's just I wanted to rank higher and now I'm between you and May."

Hilda shrugged.

(Back at the House)

"So if she wants, Hilda can prevent me from fighting you or Krystal, and fight you herself?"

"Yep." Leaf answered. "If she says yes, then she'll battle instead of you. I she says no, you can continue to fight the rest of the tournament. It's up to her to rank higher."

"So," She then turned to the recent battle's victor. "Will you take it?"

Hilda thought for a second and shook her head. "No. I know where I'll end up if I do, and I'm interested in watching Serena battle Krystal."

Serena let out a sigh of relief, but then froze.

"Wait. Next battle is me...against-"

"Me." Krystal grinned. "Prepare yourself fashion queen, 'cause I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

Yay! I'm so excited for Krystal to fight. Anyways, I revived my Deviantart account and now it has a couple of drawings on it. I have the layout of the House, three drawings of the protagonist in one of my fictionpress stories, and a drawing of myself. My Deviantart account is the same name.

As always, please remember to review.


	25. Chapter 25: Goodbyes

Heya. I think I should push back my usual update deadline because the school year is ending and you know what that means. :(

Anyways, I kinda feel sad writing this chapter. If you read the chapter's title, I think you know what's going to happen now. But hey, that means I'm pretty much done with the Krystal arc, which can be both good and bad. Now I get to do what I intended to do from the beginning: Just random stuff with the Legends. Of course, it won't be just that either. You can be sure that they'll leave the House at some point or another, or they'll have a double/triple battle between each other from time to time. Guests might appear, who knows?

But even _if _HOPL stopped at the end of the Krystal arc, I think I would be happy with what I did. 25 chapters, 25 favorites, 42 reviews, 36 followers, 8,000+ views, it's more than I thought I would do, and get. Thanks to all of you that have sticked with me to this day, and we can only hope that the next chapters will be just as awesome.

Thanks guys, and here's chapter 25 of House of Pokémon Legends.

* * *

Chapter 25: Goodbyes

"Hey." Lyra whispered to the man sleeping on her bed.

Silver woke up and smiled. "Hey there."

The Johto Legends (and Rival) decided that the Gold and Silver should switch rooms to accommodate the change in relationships. Silver moved to Lyra and Gold's room, and Gold moved to Krystal's room.

"I've been thinking, do you think it's time?"

Silver's smile turned to concern.

"Today would be my fifth day here. I'm surprised Red hasn't already kicked me out." He sighed and got up. He then looked at Lyra and held her hand.

"I think it's time for me to leave." At this, Lyra sprang up.

"I'm sure I can work something out with Red if I talk to him."

Silver shook his head. "The only reason _you _are even here is because Gold demanded you join here. Red agreed, but only because he was a Legend and he was missing a companion. Now that Krystal's here, there's no reason for you to be here either. I'm a Rival. You could try to do the same thing Gold did with you, but you don't have that power because you're not even a Legend anymore. The only reason Red hasn't told you to leave yet was becuase he felt sorry for you. You know, being the only one that didn't like battling and losing your boyfriend almost immediately to another girl. There is literally no reason for me to be here. I'm just a guest that's stayed for too long."

"I guess you're right." Lyra looked away.

"But then that means we _both _leave, right? That we can still be together, but away from here."

Silver suddenly looked up, happiness replacing sadness.

"You're right! Why didn't I realize that before? We only need to tell Red, pack our stuff, and then we can go live in Johto, or travel around for a while!" Silver smiled.

"Red must've known. _That's_ why he didn't tell us to leave yet. He was waiting for us to leave on our own."

"We should tell them during breakfast."

"Right."

(About an hour later)

While the Legends were eating, Silver looked at Red and thought:

_Judging by how he's looking at me, I think he already knows what I'll say._

Nevertheless, Silver held Lyra's hand and announced that he had something to say. Once the more..."energetic" Legends (mainly Nate, who was messing with Diamond again) calmed down, Silver cleared his throat and said:

"As most of you know," He darted his eyes at Red and then Gold "I'm just a guest to the House. And as a guest, I have to contend to the House's rules. I'm going to recite one of the rules here, let me know if I get it right." Silver looked at Red again, who nodded. "According to the House Rules, a guest is not allowed to stay for longer than the Founders deem necessary. If a Legend is disagrees, refer to rule 2 of the House. Generally, one whole week is the limit."

"That's right." Red said, expressionless.

"Wait." Calem frowned. "How come I never heard of these House Rules? And what's a 'Founder'?"

"There are a lot of House Rules and we didn't think you were interested." Leaf explained. "And a Founder is one of the four Legends who created the House. A Founder has the majority of the decisions of the House, but his/her decision can be put to a vote because of rule 2. Currently, the Founders are the Kanto and Johto Legends, excluding Lyra."

Calem frowned again. "What do you mean, 'currently'? Do they change?"

Leaf shook her head. "Just read them. I'll give you the book later."

Calem shrugged, but nodded.

"Back on topic." Silver looked at Lyra, then at Red again. "Today is my fifth day here. And as a Guest, I've stayed longer than I should have. That's why I'm going to leave today." He then looked at Lyra and sighed. "I'm also going to address another problem that some of you may have already noticed. Now that Krystal is here, there is no reason for Lyra to be here either. Because Krystal is the _true_ Johto Legend, Lyra has technically stayed here for _10 days_ as a Guest. You all know that Lyra didn't really fit in with the other Legends to begin with. She was only here because Krystal wasn't. However, now that Krystal is here, there is no reason for her to be here. Also, as you may know, Lyra and I have been together almost since I got here. Because of all this, none of us can stay here anymore."

"Finally." Red got up from his chair. "Pack your things, Guests. Gold and Krystal will move to the original Johto room. Come on, let's get to work." Red beckoned Gold and Krystal to follow him as he jumped up the stairs."

"He can be a little rude sometimes." Leaf told the Guests. "Come on. We have to pack your things before Red and the Johto Legends finish moving their stuff. You can say your goodbyes and leave afterwards.

"Right."

"Wait. What are _we _supposed to do?" Nate asked, referring to him and the other Legends.

"I don't know. Help if you want, but you don't have to. I think three people is enough for one room."

(After moving and packing)

"Phew." Ruby panted after putting down a heavy cardboard box. "Those Machokes make it look so easy."

"Well now it's done." Silver sighed and looked at Gold.

"I guess this is goodbye. " Silver opened the door.

"Yep. I hope you have a great time back at Johto."

Silver chuckled. "This place ain't half bad either. Maybe we'll visit once in a while."

"In a while." Red muttered.

"Sure." Gold nodded.

"Bye!" Krystal waved. "Sorry for taking your spot, I guess." She scratched her head, talking to Lyra, who shrugged.

"It's alright. I didn't really fit in anyways. Take care of Gold for me." She smiled.

"I will."

The Johto Legends smiled and waved at the Guests that were leaving on the backs of Ho-oh and Lugia, going through the portal.

* * *

Welp. There's chapter 25. I'm sorry if it's a little bit too short or it sounds a bit chopped up, I wrote in in the span of two weeks.

Also, I think I'm going to start leaving some House Rules at the end of each chapter. Like a bit of extra info.

Terminology:

Founder: A Founder is one of the four Legends who created the House. A Founder has the majority of the decisions of the House, but his/her decision can be put to a vote (see rule 2). Currently, the Founders are Red, Leaf, Gold and Krystal. After staying for at least four years in the House, a Legend can become a Founder if one of the current Founders decides so. Although a vote between Founders is necessary, a vote including Legends can be done.

Legend: A Pokémon Trainer that has beat his/her region's League (license and badges needed) and is subject to the term "Pokémon Master". Although some important Legendary Pokémon (Mainly Arceus) can sometimes suggest a trainer, a Legend is generally chosen by one of the Founders and then put to a vote between them. The Founders then present their choice to the other Legends so they can decide if they want to do a vote or not. (See rule 2)

Rules:

Rule 1: Most of the House's decisions are made by the Founders because they started the whole thing. If the Legends disagree with one of their choices, they can use rule 2. (See rule 2)

Rule 2: If more than one Legend disagrees with one of the choices made by the Founders, they can start a vote between Legends, excluding Founders. If the majority votes no, then the choice is canceled. If the majority votes yes, the Founders can continue with their choice. If there is somehow a tie, the question is asked to Arceus.

Finally, I don't have time to recheck, so excuse me if I made any stupid errors like I did on chapter one. (I said May was a Unova Legend 0_0)


	26. Chapter 26: Serena vs Krystal

So the update deadlines are getting longer, but that's because the school year is ending. Once that is done with, I'm probably going to go back to my old update schedule. Maybe a little longer because I'm starting to get interested in my own stories and I might continue those.

Anyways, here's their teams:

Serena's Team:

Chesnaught (Female)  
Item: Assault Vest  
Ability: Overgrow  
EVs: 248 HP / 8 Atk / 252 SpD  
Sassy Nature  
\- Hammer Arm  
\- Spiky Shield  
\- Seed Bomb  
\- Sludge Bomb

Yveltal (Genderless)  
Item: Black Glasses  
Ability: Dark Aura  
EVs: 4 Atk / 252 SpA / 252 Spe  
Hasty Nature  
\- Foul Play  
\- Oblivion Wing  
\- Phantom Force  
\- Psychic

Gardevoir-Mega (Female)  
Item: Gardevoirite  
Ability: Pixilate  
EVs: 252 SpA / 4 SpD / 252 Spe  
Timid Nature  
\- Hyper Voice  
\- Moonblast  
\- Psychic  
\- Draining Kiss

Aegislash (Female)  
Item: King's Rock  
Ability: Stance Change  
EVs: 248 Atk / 248 HP / 8 SpD  
Adamant Nature  
\- Iron Head  
\- King's Shield  
\- Shadow Claw  
\- Swords Dance

Pyroar (Female)  
Item: Grip Claw  
Ability: Rivalry  
EVs: 252 SpA / 4 SpD / 252 Spe  
Timid Nature  
\- Flamethrower  
\- Fire Spin  
\- Attract  
\- Hyper Voice

Goodra (Female)  
Item: Leftovers  
Ability: Sap Sipper  
EVs: 248 HP / 8 Atk / 252 SpA  
Mild Nature  
\- Dragon Pulse  
\- Aqua Tail  
\- Ice Beam  
\- Earthquake

Krystal:

Ditto  
Item: Pixie Plate  
Ability: Imposter  
EVs: 248 HP / 8 SpD / 252 Spe  
Naive Nature  
\- Transform  
\- Transform  
\- Transform  
\- Transform

Suicune  
Item: Wave Incense  
Ability: Water Absorb  
EVs: 248 HP / 8 Atk / 252 SpA  
Mild Nature  
\- Hydro Pump  
\- Aurora Beam  
\- Extreme Speed  
\- Iron Head

Houndoom (Female)  
Item: Assault Vest  
Ability: Unnerve  
EVs: 248 HP / 252 SpA / 8 SpD  
Modest Nature  
\- Foul Play  
\- Heat Wave  
\- Shadow Ball  
\- Dark Pulse

Heracross-Mega (Male)  
Item: Heracronite  
Ability: Skill Link  
EVs: 248 HP / 252 Atk / 8 SpD  
Adamant Nature  
\- Bullet Seed  
\- Close Combat  
\- Pin Missile  
\- Rock Blast

Gliscor (Female)  
Item: None  
Ability: Poison Heal  
EVs: 184 HP / 252 Atk / 72 Spe  
Naughty Nature  
\- Sludge Bomb  
\- Acrobatics  
\- Stone Edge  
\- Earthquake

Celebi  
Item: Silk Scarf  
Ability: Natural Cure  
EVs: 252 SpA / 4 SpD / 252 Spe  
Timid Nature  
\- Hyper Beam  
\- Energy Ball  
\- Dazzling Gleam  
\- Psychic

* * *

Chapter 26: Serena vs Krystal

(Krystal)

I woke up feeling as if I forgot something. I dreamt of something awesome, but I can't remember what. Whatever it was, it didn't matter because I'm in the Johto room, between Gold's arms. I can't even remember how many times I wished I was here instead of the barren Distortion World, cold and lonely. I smile as I wriggle out of Gold's grip, careful not to wake him up. However, I frown when I get off the bed.

Wait a minute. How am I awake before Gold? Normally I oversleep and Gold ends up waking me up. What time is it?

I look at the clock and realize that it's still pretty early. It's unusual for me to wake up this early. What's the occasion? What happens today that has me waking up early.

While I put on my clothes, I grin as I remember my dream and why I'm awake early.

Today I'm battling Serena.

(Downstairs, back in third person)

For the first time, Serena saw Red frown and smile at the sight of Krystal descending the stairs.

"I guess it takes a Pokémon battle for you to wake up early." Most of the Legends were already up and eating their breakfast.

"You think I wouldn't be excited to finally have a battle with a Legend after 13 years? I'm dying to stretch my Trainer muscles again."

Krystal then sent Serena a terrifying glare.

"I feel like I'm being preyed on by a shark." Serena whispered to Calem.

"Don't think about it too much." He shrugged. "You're lucky Hilda let you fight her in the first place."

"Right. I guess I'll just have to try my best."

"So," Krystal sat down with a smirk on her face. "You ready for a beating?"

Serena tried her best not to show how nervous she was. "We'll see."

"Then let's see it now." Krystal got up and headed for the door, followed by Serena.

(After the ride)

"Ah, the Burned Tower." Krystal looked around the place, remembering when Gold, Lyra, and her first found the Legendary trio of the Johto region. "I would never guess this would the first place I'd visit after escaping the Distortion World." She released her Heracross.

"I guess it is now." Serena responded while choosing her Pyroar.

_The same strategy works every time against her._ Krystal thought. This_ time, however, I will not only target her Gardevoir, I will use it against her._

"Rock Blast." Krystal commanded.

"Flamethrower!"

Krystal's Heracross Mega-evolved but got hit by Flamethrower, losing 51%. **(Heracross has 49%)**

However, the Mega-evolved Heracross used Rock Blast and hit 5 times, defeating Pyroar.

But Serena didn't let Pyroar's loss get to her and proclaimed:

"Yveltal!" as the the Legendary Pokémon of the Kalos region appeared on the battleground.

But Krystal predicted this move and switched to her Suicune.

"Hydro Pump."

"Foul Play!"

Yveltal was unsurprisingly faster than Suicune and dealt 31% damage. Suicune then took Yveltal down to 44%.

"Again."

"Oblivion Wing to regain health!"

Yveltal healed up to 69% and dealt 34% at the same time but Suicune left Yveltal at 13% afterwards. **(Suicune has 35%)**

"Now Extreme Speed to finish it off!"

"Escape with Phantom Force!"

But it was too late. Suicune dealt the final blow before Yveltal could move.

Serena shook off the fact that Yveltal fainted and grabbed a pokéball.

_She's probably going to use Gardevoir now. Time to put the plan into action. _

Krystal switched to her Ditto at the same time that Serena released her Gardevoir.

Gardevoir immediately mega-evolved and Ditto's ability _Imposter_ made it instantly transform into Mega Gardevoir.

"Thank you." Krystal grinned.

Serena was slightly angry, but she responded. "You're welcome. Psychic!"

However, Krystal kept her new Mega Gardevoir and switched for her Celebi, who took 30% damage.

"Metronome!"

"Moonblast!"

Despite having the same speed, Celebi went first and used Hyper Beam to leave Mega Gardevoir at 47%.

Suicune then left Celebi at 6%.

"Thank you Celebi." Krystal thanked Celebi, who had to rest after using Hyper Beam.

"Draining Kiss."

Gardevoir defeated Celebi and healed up to 72%.

"Now Mega Gardevoir! Hyper Voice!"

"You too!"

But Krystal's Mega Gardevoir struck first and finished Serena's off.

"Aegislash!" Serena released her fourth Pokémon.

"You think I wouldn't know you would try to get a type advantage?" Krystal chuckled as she switched for her Houndoom.

_Dammit. _Serena bit her finger. _I'm down to three pokémon and she stole my Mega Gardevoir. Not only that, but she did it so carefully that her's still has 100% health. _

"Foul Play!" Krystal grinned, thrilled by the exciting battle.

"Iron Head!"

Houndoom attacked first and finished Aegislash off before it could move.

"Chesnaught! Hammer Arm!"

"Ok." Krystal laughed as she switched Houndoom for her Gliscor. "That time I just wanted to show you my Gliscor. I didn't even try to counter your switch."

Serena was clearly angry now, but she commanded Chesnaught to do so anyway.

"Ok, Gliscor! Acrobatics!"

Krystal's Pokémon was once again faster and defeated Chesnaught in one hit.

Serena had one Pokémon left.

"Okay Gliscor come back! I'm going to finish this with her own weapon!" Krystal switched Gliscor with Mega Gardevoir.

"Goodra! Earthquake!"

One last time, Krystal's Pokémon hit first. This time, however, it finished the battle as well.

"I...lost." Serena looked down.

"And I only lost one Pokémon." She grinned, but then approached her with sympathy, rubbing her shoulder.

"Come on. It's not surprising, is it? You already lost to Hilda last time. You just allowed me to fight Leaf this time. I thank you for that."

Serena looked up and nodded with a small smile.

(Back at the House)

"So," Leaf smiled as she leaned back on her chair. "Next time it's me against Leaf."

This provoked a reaction from Leaf. This reaction was a chuckle and a smirk.

"Ready to lose again, huh?" She remembered last time they battled.

"It's different now."

"We'll see about that."

They grinned.

* * *

Finally. That's done. I'm pretty excited now. That was one of the best battles I've ever written and I'm pretty happy with the results.

(Also, the reason I didn't add in more Legend moments is because I'm in a hurry but at least I wrote the chapter.)

Anyways, please remember to review as always!


	27. Chapter 27: New (Figurative) Dawn

Chapter 27: New (Figurative) Dawn

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:**

*sigh* Alright. So as you have probably noticed, this fanfic hasn't been updated in about three months. I said I was going to be free soon and that I was going to write much more during summer, but that's just not true anymore.

Remember when I explained how my brain worked in chapter 20? Well now it's in full effect. I just don't like Pokémon as much as I used to right now. I'll probably get back into the fandom when the next game comes out and I play it, but for now, It just doesn't appeal to me. If I continue the story right now I'll most likely turn it to shit because I'm writing about something I don't want to write about. I don't even have the motivation to finish this chapter I started, so I'm going to leave it on an abrupt end and on a Hiatus until the next Pokémon game comes out. Sorry for those who actually like this fanfic, but I can't do it anymore.

If for some reason you'd like to see more of my writing, I'm thinking of re-writing The Undead Chronicles (Not about zombies) on my fictionpress account.

Anyways, here's your final treat, for supporting me the whole way.

* * *

"Hey, do you think anything's gonna change now that Lyra left?" Nate asked while munching on his toast.

It was a breakfast like any other, everyone was up and enjoying their meals.

"No." Red responded quickly and coldly.

"She didn't do much."

Gold and Lyra looked slightly hurt at his comment.

"Ok then, how do you think _she_ feels now that she left?"

"I'm guessing she's happier than when he was here." Gold answered.

"I never really thought of it, but know that I know, it really does make sense." Krystal said, referring to Lyra and Silver's relationship.

"It was always there, but we never realized it." Gold nodded.

"We can't say the same about us." Krystal laughed with Gold.

"Yeah. We were always arguing and fighting each other, but the second we were separated, we missed each other. When we were children, we even cried when we left each other-" Gold smiled, remembering his days of infancy in Johto.

"Ok whatever." Nate interrupted, clearly not interested in the Johto Legends's love story.

"There's one question that was never properly answered to me though." Nate continued.

"How was the House even made?"

Red smiled at his question.

"Right. The idea of the House first appeared after Leaf and I met with the original Johto Legends. I had already beat all the Leagues and finished my training at Mt. Silver. We had many friendly meetings in various places, but the idea of the House started in a meeting in a hotel in Unova. Even back then, we were extremely famous, and it was getting hard to walk five steps outside without getting recognized. We didn't want to have the chaotic lifestyle of an idol, but we still wanted to enjoy ourselves. It was me who posed this problem, but it was Krystal who thought of moving to a house together.

_"In different rooms, of course."_ She said.

I widened my eyes. I had never even thought of moving together.

_"What would that change?"_ Gold frowned.

_"Well, we wouldn't have to travel regions to meet, meaning we wouldn't have to expose ourselves to the public."_

Leaf nodded. _"You're right. But then wouldn't the crowd be more compressed around our house?"_

Gold suddenly smiled, putting his hands on the table.

_"What if, we used the power of Palkia to create another dimension?"_

The idea was so ridiculous that at first we couldn't understand what he meant.

_"It would be like a Mirage Spot, but instead of an awesome Legendary on the other side of the portal, it would be a huge comfy mansion!"_

_"Why a mansion?"_ Leaf asked.

_"Well, what if we had guests? Like Blue, Lyra or Silver? Either way, we would have a huge mansion for ourselves?"_

To everyone's surprise, I answered with: _"That would actually be a good idea. Then every time we went out, we would already be in the air, ready to Fly to any location."_

_"You know, we could also use it another way."_ Leaf said.

_"You know how amazed we were when we found Gold and Krystal? And how relieved we were that we weren't the only ones like us?"_

_"Yes?"_ I asked, frowning.

_"Well, what if there were other people out there? Like that Ruby character I've been hearing about."_

_"Ruby and May."_ I nodded, remembering.

_"The Hoenn Prodigies."_

_"We could bring them in too, before they become too famous? That way they would have a place to stay as they continue their adventure through all of the regions. Maybe they would be nice people to meet, like Gold and Krystal, who knows?"_

I nodded once again. _"A mansion that houses Pokémon trainers that have reached a legendary status."_

_"A Mansion of Pokémon Legends."_"

Red paused to drink his coffee.

"We would later change the Mansion part to House because the place started to look like more of a big house than a Mansion. The Krystal Incident happened just before Ruby was recruited. Lyra was brought in to keep Gold company while he mourned Krystal, and then stayed there as a Legend. When we were making the house, we divided our jobs. I wrote the rules, Krystal dealt with the Legendaries, Leaf drew the House plan, and Gold recruited the new Legends. Oh, and if any of you wondered, we get our food and resources from my Arceus. Krystal was the one who made the deals with all the Legendaries. She made the deal with Palkia to make a mirage spot and a separate dimension, the deal with Dialga to make time pass differently here and in the outside world, and the deal with my Arceus to supply us with resources."

* * *

And there it ends. As one final bonus, I'll leave the House Rules I had prepared here:

Terms:

Founder: A Founder is one of the four Legends who created the House. A Founder has the majority of the decisions of the House, but his/her decision can be put to a vote (see rule 2). Currently, the Founders are Red, Leaf, Gold and Krystal. After staying for four years in the House, a Legend can become a Founder if one of the current Founder decides so. Although a vote between Founders is necessary, a vote including Legends can also be done.

Legend: A Pokémon Trainer that has beat his/her region's league (license and badges required) and is subject to the term "Pokémon Master". Although Legendary Pokémon can sometimes suggest a trainer, a Legend is generally chosen by one of the Founders and then put to a vote between them.

House: When the House is mentioned in the Rules, it refers to the mansion the Legends live in.

Rules: The Rules refer to the House Rules that all Legends must abide by. If a Legend does not allow one of these rules, a Legend may request a vote to evict that Legend from the House. The same vote cane be done between Founders, and that vote follows Rule #2. However, if a Founder breaks one of the rules, the vote can only be done between Founders.

Rules:

(Rules 1-2 are in chap25)

Rule 3: The House of Pokémon Legends is a naturally fun but peaceful place. It is completely fine to screw around with another Legend, if it bother that Legend to the point of genuine anger. Under no circumstances should a legend respond violently to the actions of another Legend. If there is a problem, a Legend May decide to solve the argument with a Pokémon battle (see rule 5). If a Legend decides not to battle, that Legend may report the problem to a Founder to arrange a solution.

Rule 4: Upon arrival, the two new Legends will be asked to share the room given to them. If the new Legends disagree on this decision, they may request to have separate rooms, but only before bedtime, as their lack of sleep may affect their decision-making.

Rule 5: If a Legend decides to battle another Legend, they must choose any place outside the House and and battle with rules that both Legends can agree on. If they cannot agree, they can request a vote between the Legends, Founders, or the whole House.


	28. Chapter 28: Pokémon GO Back Home

Wow. It's been so long I forgot how this thing works. It'll take a while to get used to stuff again, but it's gonna happen. I _did_ say I'd continue if a new main series game was announced, so here I go. It's been literally a year since I last updated, so things are going to change a bit.

First of all, I'm pretty much done with the battle chapters. Sure, they were cool in theory and it was pretty awesome to see how each Legend fought, but it always felt a bit too choppy and it always took more time and effort than the other chapters. Keeping the battle system of the games and making it more exciting than the show is a bit harder than it seems. I'll do the Sun &amp; Moon Tournament, but I won't do the Serena vs Leaf unless it's really requested.

On that note, the Sun and Moon Legends: It's just my luck that I stopped writing on August 18th 2015 because I'll continue writing on August 18th 2016, which gives me two months before the game's release. Those two months will hopefully give me enough time to fill the gap with all the miscellaneous adventures I wanted to do in the first place, and then I'll start the new Sun and Moon arc. However, I won't start writing with the Sun and Moon characters before I've actually finished the game myself, so It'll be just a little longer before the beginning of the Sun and Moon arc.

Now then, I won't actually continue where I left off. I'll act like that chapter was finished and start a new chapter because I don't remember where I was going with that chapter and it'll just be much smoother for me to start something new rather than messily finish something old.

Before I start, I once again want to thank all of you for giving me a chance and leaving all the comments. To this day, whenever I'm feeling down, I just read the reviews and instantly cheer up. Seriously, I can't stress this enough. If none of you had given me any feedback, this fic would be much worse and my writing would be worse as well.

Thank you.

Oh, and if you notice, I changed my writing style to present tense because I'm currently working on something else that's better written in that tense. Now it just comes naturally, so I decided to write the rest in present tense.

Last thing, I went back and corrected a ton of mistakes from the earlier chapters, so I'll update all of them at the same time I upload this chapter.

**[**_Edit from the future: There's also a new fic called The Legend Files, but I put the description in the next chapter, so you'll have to wait until then!_**]**

* * *

Chapter 28: Pokémon GO Back Home

I wake up and look over to Serena, who's snoring profoundly. I smile lightly and sit up. The warm light from the orange sun reaches my face and reminds me that I wake up a bit too early. I sigh and rub my eyes.

A year. It's been a year since I first got here. A year since I made my mark in Pokémon history. Granted, a year here is almost nothing in Kalos, but time has still passed inside these walls. Still, I can't keep from asking myself: has it really been a year? It feels although I got here barely a month ago. My room looks the same. I look the same. Serena looks the same. All my friends look the same. The only thing that has really changed is my battling experience (and fashion in Kalos, but that's less interesting). Apart from the initial tournament, I've had more Pokémon battles with the others than I can count. I've spent so much time with them that I can now class them:

-Nate is very fun to play against, but not too challenging.  
-Diamond is interesting due to his love of Legendaries (I never know who he's going to Mega-Evolve) but constantly winning to the same team gets boring after a while.  
-Ruby is the one I have the most fun with, since he's challenging but not impossible to beat. He still keeps his place above me in the rankings, but he's not Red.  
-Gold has a bunch of fun fighting me, but I never win, so it's a bit hard to have fun losing.  
-Red doesn't need an explanation. He's the one I get to play against the least, but it's not like I wanted to anyways. I got my butt handed to me against me the first time.

Anyways, it's time for me to go down and eat breakfast with the early birds. The early birds being Red, Leaf, Diamond, and May. My first morning was with Red, Gold, Ruby, Diamond and Nate, but that was only because they were excited to know more about Serena and me.

I go down the stairs and lo and behold, the Diamond and May are awake, along with the Kanto Legends.

"You better drink the coffee that's left, otherwise Nate will take it. You remember what happened last time he did, right?" Diamond warns me without taking his eyes off his laptop.

There was one time when Nate had coffee. He had never had any before, so he made the mistake of adding four full teaspoons of sugar to the coffee. We didn't notice until the whole cup was drained, so we had to send him to the new attractions in Nimbasa City to use up all his energy.

"Yeah. What are you doing?" I ask while filling my cup.

"Reading the news. Apparently there's a new application for the PokéNav that everyone's going crazy for."

"Really? What's is it?"

"PokéGO. It uses the DexNav and the AreaNav to simulate pokémon capturing."

I frown.

"Why would you use that when you can already capture them yourself? With an actual pokéball?"

He shrugs.

"Maybe you don't have any pokéballs left?"

Red finally speaks up.

"It's probably for Lasses and Junior Trainers who don't have the skill to do it themselves."

Typical.

"Don't be so rude. It's probably for children who aren't old enough to go in the wild yet."

Leaf comes to the rescue.

"Whatever it is, it has already become more popular than all other PokéNav functions."

My eyes widen.

"Even more than Pokémon Amie?"

Diamond nods and Gold finally comes into the room.

"What'chu guys talking about?"

"A new PokéNav application called PokéGO. Have you heard of it?"

He smiles.

"I had it yesterday."

Everyone frowns and looks to each other.

"Why? You're like, the second best trainer in the world!" I exclaim.

He shrugs and brings out his PokéGear.

"It's fun. You don't have to go through all the trouble to release the pokémon after catching it and I get to trade with others who wouldn't have had the opportunity to have the full pokémon experience otherwise. You can even have your own gyms without having to actually build it and stay there either! It's just the real world but more convenient."

"Well why didn't you tell us yesterday?"

He shrugs again.

"Do I have to? I thought you wouldn't care."

We look around. He's right.

Diamond speaks up.

"Well where did you get it from? I don't see you checking the news often."

"Lyra called. She's been going crazy for it since it launched."

We nod to each other. She would be crazy for it.

"It's right up her alley. A pokémon journey without all its challenges."

Red once again speaks up only to make things more bleak.

"Even if it is easier, that doesn't mean it's not as fulfilling. When she called, she said she had the biggest collection of pokémon anyone had ever had in PokéGO and that no one had beaten her gym yet."

Red frowns and finally looks up from his newspaper.

"_She_ hasn't been beat? How? Does PokéGO eliminate all the difficulty in battling too?"

Gold rolls his eyes.

"Battling is different. instead of our normal turn-based strategy fighting, PokéGO opts for a faster-paced free-for-all. Instead of choosing one of four moves, you have to tap to use a normal attack or hold to use a special attack. You can even dodge by swiping."

This is where Red spits his coffee.

"You can _DODGE_!"

We smile at his disdain. A long time ago, due to Red becoming the greatest Pokémon Master there ever was, some people decided to cash in on his success and make a cartoon about him. He's not mad at them because he wasn't asked for permission, rather he's mad because they got him and his journey all wrong. Specifically, he hates how battles are portrayed: no turns, use whatever move you want in whatever fashion you wanted to, and you could win any battle as long as _'you have a strong bond with your pokémon'. _One of the most infuriating to him is the fact that the pokémon could always dodge the opponents attack if they were told to do so. Actually, if I remember correctly, I think Leaf told me once that the show was practically the whole reason he decided to evolve his Pikachu.

"Yep."

Red sighs and stands up.

"I'm gonna go take a bath. After that I'm going out to see exactly what damage PokéGO has done to traditional battling. You can join me if you want."

"To the bath?" Gold smiles.

Red groans.

"To Kanto."

I'm definitely going. I've never gone to Kanto, and it's always fun to see Red complain about 'casuals' and the consequences they supposedly have on the Pokémon League.

* * *

There it is!

I forgot to say in the top that if I ever do the Serena vs Leaf battle, I'm going to do it as a flashback chapter just so I don't have to disrupt the timeline or have a deadline for it.

I forgot how much fun I had writing this when I actually liked writing Pokémon. When you're just not interested it's not the same.

As for the update schedule, I'm probably going to have a chapter done per week at least, but I may do more if I have the time. I don't want a repeat of the times I was writing a chapter per month.

Anyways, thanks again for reading, and I'd really appreciate it if you left a review!


	29. Chapter 29: Three Steps From Home

Hey again! I wanted to say a couple of things this chapter:

1\. After redoing each Legend's team, (including Leaf's, which you never saw) I'm now pretty sure I'm going to do the tournament again with the Sun and Moon Legends (But better). I learned a lot about Pokémon battling recently and I now know that there's tons of stuff I didn't do that I should have done. For example, use Diamond's Giratina and Arceus correctly, have Red use Stockpile with Snorlax and most importantly, show the nicknames that some Pokémon have. Most of them are nods to this and that, and others show off the history between trainer and pokemon. Another thing I forgot to do is correctly explain Krystal's team. Krystal didn't only lose her best friend, she also lost all her Pokémon except for Suicune, who turned shiny thanks to Arceus. That's why she doesn't have her starter Bayleef with her and she has a gen 4 Gliscor instead of a gen 2 pokemon like the rest of her team. Which brings me to my next point:

2\. All of the teams. I did a little snippet of this during my previous point. What I want to do is release all of the Legend Teams I made. For each Legend they have their current team (which changes over time) and the team they originally had during their adventures. I'll probably put all of this on my page to avoid cluttering each chapter with content readers might not want. However, I do want to have an explanation for each team, which I don't know if I should put here as separate "filler"chapters between real ones (which will still come as regularly as before) or make a new story solely for explaining everything and little HOPL tidbits. Speaking of tidbits:

3\. **Red's Notes**. This is a little idea I had a while ago while making each team. Red's Notes are essentially Red's comments on everyone's teams, habits, fighting style, and pokemon. For example:  
_Diamond. His team is one of the scariest thanks to his obsession with Legendaries. Arceus, specifically, poses a huge threat to all pokemon. However, Diamond is an idiot. For example, instead of giving Arceus Swords Dance to further boost his power and have the rest of his moves be type-covers, he instead insists on using Arceus' signature move (Judgement) and having not one-but two recovering moves. One for HP and the other for status effects. His team could obliterate all others in HOPL, but he decides to be flashy instead of actually focusing on winning. Another example is his choice of giving Dialga Roar of Time, which is essentially a glorified Hyper Beam with Dragon-type slapped onto it. I only gave Hyper Beam to my Mega Mewtwo Y because his Special Attack makes it absolutely ridiculous, which is what I might need in a pinch. He tends to rely on his Legendaries' awesome power instead of thinking of a more clever way to attack. This makes him very transparent, as most of his moves are going to be head-on attackers like Spacial Rend and Dark Pulse instead of status changers or stat buffers. The closest he'll get is putting you to sleep with Darkrai's Dark Void, but that's also just to show off Darkrai's signature move and use Dream Eater/Nightmare/Dark Pulse on you once you're asleep. It's not a bad technique, but it's still predictable and counterable.  
_There's more than just that, but I don't want to fill up this thing with a demo for something that might not happen. Anyways, if I include it, it's going to be the same as the team explanations: either between chapters (weekends or Wednesday) or as a whole new story. Maybe I'll put them together and add a new story? **HOPL Tidbits** might be it.

Edit from the future: I wrote the first chapter as a pilot and I'm now 100% sure I want to write more! The official name of this new fic is The Legend Files. Head over there for more/better information on all the Legends and Leaf's Team I never used!

The other thing about the next tournament is that I'll try to write it in a better way. Last time is was kind of messy and choppy. I'm going to add more in-between stuff and make Pokémon last longer than one turn. Plus, I'm going to add more mechanics to mess with to make it more interesting and less "use the move that is strong against the pokemon in front of you". For example, Snorlax's Stockpile and other status-changers. Also, I'll do the battles with normal chapters between them like during the female tournament.

Anyways, let's get on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 29: Three Steps From Home

Even after a steaming hot shower, Red is as cold as always.

He gives us all a single look, sighs, and leaves the House with Leaf at his side.

After hearing Red was finally leaving the House (the last time he left was over two years ago) everyone decided to join him. Even Ruby, who felt sick this morning. I think that the main attraction was the fact that we're finally going to see Red's hometown. For someone so cold and mysterious, he must have a difficult upbringing, right? At least, that's my theory. Serena seems to think Red lived in the most peaceful and quiet town that ever was. Wouldn't that make him more like Nate and me? Anyways, what I'm wondering is what kind of pet he had as a kid. I had a Fletchling, so Red must have something super strong and badass, like a Machamp or a Gyrados. Sadly, we won't be able to have the full Kanto experience as it was originally intended because of tourists and Red fans, but we can imagine what it must have been like. I can already see it:

A desolate landscape, now covered in gray because of the Pokémon War wreckage all over the place, about three houses in each town, tons of Pokémon graves because Pokémon Centers are scarce and not a single kind of Pokémon Competition or clothing shop to be seen. After all, Kanto was the most affected region in the Great Pokémon War (and Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh, although not as much). I'm also pretty sure Red was born right after it, since his dad left him for it. That reminds me, I still haven't tried finding AZ to ask about the War. Then again, I don't blame the adults for wanting to forget all about it. It probably left a huge scar on them.

"We're touching ground in a moment." Red says just loud enough for us to hear between the roaring winds.

We've been flying for a while now, each one of us on our favorite flying Pokémon. Red's on his Charizard next to Leaf with her Pidgeot, Gold's on Ho-oh with Krystal and Lugia, Ruby's riding Rayquaza together with May, Diamond and Dawn are using the Sinnoh Legendaries, Black is riding Zekrom while Hilda rides her Braviary and Nate rides Reshiram while Rosa hangs on to her Golurk. I'm on Talonflame and Serena flies on Yveltal.

The clouds finally part to reveal a land full of lush green forests separated by roads and buildings and decorated by a huge mountain range and a beautiful sea. The now-famous Mt. Silver looms in the distance, a constant reminder of how much work Red went through and how much I still have to do.

Serena looks over to me and makes a face that instantly tells me: _'Told you so!'_

I shrug at her and grip Talonflame's back as we dive together, heading for Pallet Town.

We land without much trouble (apart from landing space, Pallet Town is pretty small) and look around Red's hometown.

Red sighs and puts his palm to his forehead.

"I knew it. They ruined it."

I don't know much about Pallet Town, but I know enough to know it's not supposed to be a tourist spot. Next to the once-humble houses are new buildings that stick out like a sore thumb. Apart from a Pokémon Center and a Poké Mart, a couple of tall buildings have been built in Pallet Town. They're probably a hotel, a shopping center and a tall building for sightseeing, souvenirs and the whole Kanto tourist experience.

"After your success, people were bound to make a profit out of this tiny town. It's like free money." Gold attempts to console Red.

"That 'sight-seeing' building is taller than the Silph Co. tower! And it's right next to my freaking house!" Red's about to blow a fuse.

Actually, his screaming seems to have attracted a tourist mom and her kid that look like they're from Alola.

"Wow are you really Red, the greatest Pokémon Master ever!?" The black-haired young kid with a blue striped shirt and a black cap excitedly runs up to Red, who takes a step back.

"When I grow up, I'm going to be just like you-no, I'll be better than you! Mark my words, I'm gonna beat you someday!"

Red frowns and pushes the kid away.

"... ... ..." Red rudely goes past the kid's mother and heads for his house.

Leaf decides to comfort her.

"Don't worry about it, he's just not very good with admiring tourists. Specially from such far away lands like Alola."

The lady seems somehow surprised.

"Oh no, we're from here. We're just taking a last look at our home before we head for Alola. We're moving tomorrow."

"Oh! That's nice. See you later then!" Leaf smiles and waves before she goes after Red.

Without a second thought, I hurry after the others. I kinda feel bad for Red. What if Vaniville Town suddenly became huge like Shalour? I'd hate it too.

"Mom?"

It's the first thing Red says in his home after a while.

A lady in a dark pink dress and graying hair turns around and almost immediately bursts into tears. She practically tackles the greatest Pokémon Master in the world into a hug.

"Red! Oh it's been so long! How have you been?"

She gives a warm motherly smile and looks up at him.

"Oh my! You're taller than me now! Time is really different in that place of yours, isn't it?"

Red nods and smiles as well. I've only seen him smile a few times before: once during a heated pokémon battle, once when hugging Leaf and once when seeing Gold fail miserably at copying Red's PokéMoves (The moves he developed in Mt. Silver while fighting his Pokémon). I'll add this to the moments where Red lets himself go. When he looks at his mother, I know that just for a moment, he's that sweet, young and inexperienced 11 year-old from Pallet Town again.

"Yeah. How have you been? Have the tourists been bothering you in any way?"

She shakes her head almost violently.

"Oh no, they've been really kind with me. I get money for just being here! Plus, my house is off-limits and hardly anyone ever notices me anyways. By the way, there's this really kind woman who I met a while ago. She really reminds me of myself when you were just a little boy! She's been helping me out with the renovations they're doing to Kanto."

She smiles again, remembering the old days.

"You should meet her son. He reminds me of you as well!"

Red sighs and shakes his head.

"I can't be around for long, mom. I'm just visiting."

"Oh." Red's mother looks a bit disappointed.

"Have you ever heard of PokéGO?"

Red asks, showing his Pokédex with PokéGO on it.

She nods and brings up an identical Pokédex.

"I use it all the time!"

Red's face freezes for a moment.

"I have a Pikachu too! Want to see?"

Red furiously shakes his head.

"I just...I need a moment." Red sits down on one of the chairs around the table.

Red's mom awkwardly looks at all 13 of us.

"Do...any of you want any refreshments? Water? Cookies?"

"COOKIES!" Gold and Nate yell in unison.

She smiles and points to the kitchen. She then finally notices Leaf.

"Oh Leaf! Long time no see!"

Leaf smiles back at her.

"Nice to see you too. Have you seen Professor Oak lately?"

She shakes her head, smiling.

"No, he's on vacation again somewhere. I swear, Red made him so famous he's now living on the lie that he's the greatest professor there ever was! That man better send me postcards..."

Leaf chuckles.

"Blue hasn't been here either, but that's because he's still travelling to find someone as good as Red. You and I know that's never going to happen."

She laughs again.

"Say, what of you and Red? I was there for your marriage, so I deserve at least some kind of answer."

Leaf frowns.

"Answer to what?"

"When are you thinking of giving me a grandchild? I know time is different there, but it can't take _that_ long. Is Red having...difficulties performing?"

Leaf instantly turns a shade of hot pink.

"N-n-no! That's not it! We're just not...thinking about it."

"Well you better think quick because I'm getting bored around here. You know you'll always be able to drop the baby here for a while if it's giving you too much trouble."

Leaf's covering her face now.

"I-I'd rather not talk about it."

Red finally stands up from his chair and lifts his old Pokédex.

"Enough chit-chat, it's time for us to head out now. We're heading to New Bark Town and catching some Pokémon on the way!"

Red triumphantly reveals PokéGO on his Pokédex with a smile on his face.

* * *

Yay! Writing this, I realize there's so much stuff about Red and Kanto I still haven't explained yet. _Maybe I'll save it for Primal Legends?_

Apart from that, I had a ton of fun writing this too. Seeing Calem learn more about Kanto and Red's origins, seeing how Pallet Town changed over the years after Red's journey, getting to meet Red's mom again, there was so much stuff that I had to divide this chapter in two because originally, next chapter was going to be part of this one.

Also, I found a great opportunity to *_sneak_* in some teasers for later arcs. I say *_sneak_* because I actually wasn't very sneaky at all.

Next chapter will be a whole new PokéGO journey for the whole crew, so expect that soon!

As always, please let me know what you thought about this chapter in the reviews!


	30. Chapter 30: CP (Candela's PokéGO)

Suppers!

Sorry for not uploading this chapter on time, but this one was a bigger chapter and I've been distracted for a while (mainly because I've been taking an interest in Pokkén). Anyways, the cool thing about PokéGO in relation to Pokémon GO is that I can make it do whatever I want, meaning it can have all 721+ Pokémon and have the legendaries be really rare.

Also, for the sake of fluidity, I'm not going to show each Legend catching each Pokémon. Instead, I'll show each Legend's team at the end of each section/town/city. Instead, I'll only describe it once and make a list at the end of each section.

One more thing, thanks to minicoopa411 for reminding me that the Orre region exists and I never talked about it. The reason I didn't include Wes or Michael is I never played the Orre games and I have no idea what they're all about. I also never played the Sinnoh games, but i still know what they're all about because they're a core part of the main handheld series and they get referenced all the time. Plus, I can't include every protagonist _except_ for Sinnoh, that would suck for the poeple who's favorite region is Sinnoh. It sucks for fans of Orre too, but I can't do anything about that because if I try to include them I'll make them incredibly OOC and I'm going to have a hard time keeping them canon to their own games. Then I'd have to write them only using pages like Bulbapedia and Serebii for reference, which would slow down my writing process considerably. Plus, I'm already at chapter 30 and I'm already going to introduce the Sun/Moon protagonists soon, so messily trying to fit them in 30 chapters into the story would just clutter the transition from XY to SM.

* * *

Chapter 30: CP (Candela's PokéGO)

After finishing Red's mom's supply of Oran-berry cookies, all 14 of us head out on Route 1, heading for Johto. We decided to do this instead of flying there because that way we get to gain exp (or the PokéGo equivalent of it) on the way. Red's goal is to build a strong team while also gaining enough level to stand up to Lyra, who's been playing since teh app's launch. Red and Leaf also want to revisit Kanto to see how it changed, but they're not spending too much time in the cities where Pokémon aren't as rare.

Also, we all already chose our starters, which are the same starters we have in real life.

"So." Red starts the application with his Pokédex, beckoning us to do so as well.

"What's hiding first in Pallet Town?"

Through the screen we all see different Pokémon: Most of us see Rattatas and Pidgeys, but Red and Dawn have each found a Pikachu of their own. Meanwhile, Gold and Krystal have both caught a Hoothoot, a Furret and a Sentret. Ruby and May haveboth caught a Pineco, a Wurmple and a Poochyena, but Ruby caught a Mightyena while May got both a Spinarak and a Ledyba. Dawn and Diamond have a new Plusle and Minun each but Dawn has the advantage of catching a rare Shinx. I only bothered to catch a Pidgey, but all the others decided to wait until a better Pokémon showed up.

"Before we head north, we should head south for the Cinnabar Islands. I feel like we'd waste more time heading back there instead of going to Johto at the end of the trip. Come on."

Red takes out his Blastoise, Leaf releases her Lapras, Gold uses Lanturn and Krystal rides another Lanturn, which turned out to be her ditto in disguise. Ruby then decides to release Kyogre while May hovers above on Latias and Diamond shows off with Arceus while Dawn rides her Empoleon. Black is happy to surf atop his Samurott and Hilda surfs with Hydreigon (which surprised me as well) while Nate and Rosa share a spot on Golurk's shoulders. I use my Greninja and Serena decides to use her Gogoat (which she insists on not including on her battling team).

"Alright then, let's get a move on. And watch out for rocks. They're everywhere." Red nods and goes forth, towards Cinnabar Island

Pokémon caught in route 21:

Tentacruel, Tentacool, Shellder, Gyarados, Magikarp (a ton of them), Lanturn, Chinchou, Buizel, Psyduck, Slowpoke, a gajillion horseas, some Seadras and a couple of Kingler.

"Wow. This hasn't changed a bit." Gold remarks upon landing on Cinnabar Island. The small island is almost completely covered by a red-brown mountain which apparently, had once been a volcano. Only a Pokémon Center remained on the only patches of plain land there were.

After admiring the scene for a moment, Red quickly releases his Blastoise again and points at the other side of the Island.

"Come on, there's nothing to find here."

Which is true, because the radar says there is literally nothing around here.

We surf towards the Seafoam Islands hastily because we don't want to waste any time. Still, I catch myself looking back at the ruins of Cinnabar Island, still curious as to what could have happened over there.

Pokémon caught in Route 20:

Apart from some more of the previously caught Pokémon, there's also a Poliwag (which Red caught immediately), some Goldeens and a couple of Staryus.

It's not long before we arrive on a tiny island that only holds two caves. Without hesitation, we enter the Seafoam Islands.

The first thing I notice when we go down a stage is how the islands got their names. The ground is a light shade of blue, creating the illusion that the ground is made of seafoam. We were going to go further down to see what Pokémon where in the caves, but as soon as we descended our devices lost connection.

"Well that's not realistic. Come on, let's go meet Blaine."

We go up the stairs again and climb up the ladder to enter a dimly lit room with a couple of trainers inside. As opposed to the lower caves, the ground is the correct color and we can actually catch Pokémon here. This is great, because we're all about to reach lvl. 5 and Blaine has a PokéGO Gym too. As we catch our last Pokémon in order to reach level five, we can hear yells of joy and laughter from the middle as well as the voice of an old man grumbling. Could it be Blaine?

"Got it!"

Red (as always) is the first one to reach level five.

_"Wow! It looks like you've caught a lot of Pokémon and gained a ton of experience as a Pokémon Trainer, huh? Great work!"_

The voice of professor Willow, PokéGO's Pokémon professor, comes out of Red's Pokédex.

_"It looks like you're about ready to start participating in Pokémon battles!"_ He smiles and takes a step back.

_"I have three excellent assistants. They each direct a team, and each have a slightly different approach to researching Pokémon. Part of their research is conducting Pokémon battles at Gyms. They're apparently excited to have you joining as a team member."_

The white-haired man disappears off the screen and a young energetic guy with yellow hair, black pants and a black jacket over an orange shirt takes his place.

_"Hey! The name's Spark-the leader of Team Instinct. Pokemon are creatures with excellent intuition. I bet the secret to their intuition is related to how they're hatched. Come on and join my team! You never lose when you trust your instincts!"_ He shows off a grin, points to himself, and takes a step back.

"I am Blanche, leader of Team Mystic." A serious-looking woman with white hair and a blue long coat over a white shirt introduces herself.

_"The wisdom of Pokemon is immeasurably deep. I am researching why they evolve. My team? With our calm analysis of every situation, we can't lose!"_ She nods and takes her spot next to Spark.

_"I'm Candela-Team Valor's Leader!"_ A dark-skinned woman with brown hair and a white jacket surrounded by red practically shouts her introduction.

_"Pokemon are stronger than humans, and they're warmhearted too! I'm researching ways to enhance Pokemon's natural power in the pursuit of true strength. There's no doubt that the Pokemon our team have trained are the strongest in battle! Are you ready?"_ She smiles and stands next to the others as well.

"Time to choose a team I guess." Red frowns. Those who didn't catch as many Pokémon are taking the opportunity to catch up while he thinks.

"Well Instinct stands for Pokémon hatching and the element of Instinct in battle. Mystic prefers wisdom on the battlefield and searches for the mysteries of evolution. Valor represents the more youthful approach: the bond between you and your Pokémon is the most important, but you have to train to be the very best. Hmm." He looks indecisive. This time let the others catch up, as they're now listening to the same introductions.

"Either Mystic or Valor." I think this is another moment of his youth clashing with his maturity. Had he made this choice when he was a kid, I'm sure he would've chosen Valor in a heartbeat. However, he now stands for Team Mystic's view of it all. He's now deciding wether to act on emotions or act on analysis.

He's still choosing when all the others start shouting their new team.

"Instinct!" Gold, Krystal, Dawn and Nate yell almost in unison, high-fiving each other. Makes sense.

"Team Valor!" Now Ruby, May, Black, Hilda and Rosa are the ones to shout. Leaf, Serena and I join in as well. Team Valor sounds exactly like my type of training.

"Team Mystic represent!" Diamond shouts with all his confidence, unaware that he's all alone.

"Guys?"

The others laugh as he slouches his shoulders in disappointment.

From the sight, Red chuckles and chooses Mystic.

"Come on, Diamond, we're gonna show them who's boss." He puts his arm around Diamond and confidently walk past Team Valor, who had previously been proud of having the most members.

As Red heads for Blaine, Diamond looks back and sticks his tongue out at Nate, who does the same.

"You're all babies, I swear." Black walks past him with his team as well.

"Grr. I'll show you mr. grouchy pants."

"We're not here to challenge the gym." Red dismisses a trainer who had preemptively taken out a pokéball.

"We're just here to visit Blaine."

"Oh yeah? Who asks? You can't just meet the Gym Leader willy-nilly." The young man looks Red up and down.

Red frowns.

"Really?" He points to himself.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you're going to have to get through me to meet Blaine!" He releases a Growlithe.

Red sighs and releases Mewtwo, who Mega-evolves and one-shots the Growlithe with Psystrike.

"I beat this place years ago! Let me through!"

Suddenly not as confident, the kid releases a rapidash.

"Oh-oh yeah? Well where's the p-proof? Huh?"

Red practically slaps himself in the face.

"I left my badges at home." Of course he would, It's one of his most prized possessions. Once Nate tried to pull a prank on Red and tried stealing his Thunder Badge. An Onix burst out of a nearby pokéball and hit the roof of the room, creating a huge racket. They caught Nate in the act and Diamond had the time of his life using Palkia to repair the damage. It was two painful weeks of no pancakes for Nate.

"I got this." Gold presents his Volcano Badge and the young trainer steps aside, grumbling to himself.

"YOU CAN'T HANDLE ME OLD MAN!" The same voice that was shouting earlier belongs to a familiar-looking trainer challenging Blaine with a smile on her face.

"This makes no sense. I should have the advantage already!" He grumbles.

"You're just not good. Maybe you'd have better chances if you left this crummy old cave once in a while."

"Stop calling my belongings old! I'm not that old! I'm only 60 years old!"

Red shakes his head.

"This isn't good. Blaine is usually cool and collected for a fire-type gym leader."

"I won! Yay!" The girl puts her arms in the air does a victory dance with a screen in her hands and turns around to see us.

Now that we can see more than her back, I realize why she looks more familiar.

"Candela?"

She immediately widens her eyes once she sees us and grins.

"Oh my god it's the Pokémon Legends!" She squeals.

"I've been wanting to be like you since I was a little girl!"

She gets close to us and smiles with her device turned towards us and hits a button, making a _click_ sound.

"Spark will never believe this." She says as she furiously continues to tap her screen.

"Uh, hello?"

She seems to be caught off guard by the fact that Red can talk.

"It's great to meet and all, but what are you doing here?"

She sighs.

"I've just been going around the globe, challenging the gyms I couldn't beat before in a PokéGO battle instead. It seems everyone is enjoying it!"

She apparently disregards the fact that Blaine's sulking in a corner.

Red frowns.

"Ugh." Candela groans and puts her device back in her pocket.

"I'll just explain the whole thing because despite being the sole creators of PokéGO, we're relatively unknown. We (the Team Leaders) are all childhood friends from a small region far off the west of Unova. We've always wanted to Pokémon Masters, but we didn't have the skill over all the technical aspects of actual Pokémon combat. Once we were old enough and skilled enough in programming, we decided to work together to create a Pokémon experience that everyone could equally enjoy, no matter how much experience one had over the other. After the game's launch we started to travel around the world to have the Pokémon journey we never had as kids."

"Wait." Despite the explanation, Leaf frowns as well.

"You said you've wanted to be like us since you were a kid, but you look pretty old to be a kid when we were popular."

Candela laughs.

"Oh, we're all the same age, dummy! All that time up there give us time to grow older while you time slows down for you!"

Leaf and Red's face of confusion quickly turns to fear.

"We're...27..." Their actual age hadn't dawned upon them until now.

They look down as if they've just been told Santa isn't real.

"Oh my god we're almost 30." Red puts a hand to his head.

Leaf and Red decide to join Blaine and sit in the corner.

"I think we need a moment."

Candela rolls her eyes and turns to Gold and Krystal, who are laughing at the Kanto Legends' disdain despite the fact that they're both 26.

After recovering, Gold takes out his PokéGear with a look of determination and points at Candela.

"I want to battle you!" He smiles.

Candela does so as well but raises and eyebrow.

"I don't think that's a good idea. All your Pokémon have CPs of around 300 or 400, which is only impressive if you've been playing for 15 minutes."

Gold shrugs.

"I don't care. I trust in my Pokémon and they've never failed me before. Isn't that your thing? Natural power?"

Candela chuckles and takes out her device again.

"True. But those are numbers on a screen, not living beings. Besides, no one has ever beaten my Moltres before."

The two hot-headed trainers proceed to choose their Pokémon and face each other.

Candela chooses her 3240 CP Moltres and Gold uses his 482 CP Typhlosion.

Something tells me this is going to end well for Gold. Then again, I'm pretty sure he's just doing this for fun.

* * *

There you go! That was a doozy. Halfway through planning the next few chapters I decided I wanted to include the PKGO Leaders and I found out a way to fit them in without messing anything up with my continuity (which is hard to do in the Pokémon franchise). I _was_ going to continue their fight and end the chapter after it, but then I'd have to plan the battle and that would take even longer, so I decided to just leave it here.

Anyways, (as always) please leave your comments below so I know if I'm doing good or if I have to fix something!

P.S: I just realized I officially have 30 chapters and over 50, 000 words! Success!


	31. Chapter 31: Battles and Leaders (part 1)

So, chapter 31. I'm pretty behind on my schedule, so I'm just going to go ahead and write it now.

* * *

Chapter 31: Battles and Leaders (Cinnabar Island)

"Alright let's do this." Gold smiles as he chooses his 482 CP Typhlosion.

Candela simply chuckles and chooses her Moltres.

"I'm going to make this easy for you. I'll only use Moltres."

Gold shrugs and chooses the rest of his team.

"Whatever."

_Battle,_

_GO!_

Gold starts by immediately dodging right and attacking Moltres with his Exbo (Typhlosion), who uses Fire Punch.

This doesn't even faze Candela's Moltres, who starts charging Fire Blast, turns and shoots at Exbo. Exbo loses around 60% of its health, but attacks with Fire Punch again. Moltres starts charging Fire Blast again, but this time Exbo hits Moltres with Thunder Punch and dodges the blast quickly. Its super effective, but the difference in CP is too great for it to make a huge difference. Before Exbo can dodge again, Moltres quickly hits him with Wing Attack. This makes Exbo faint.

"Told you it was a lost cause." Candela smirks.

Still, Gold smiles and switches to his Lanturn.

"Doesn't mean I can't try."

Moltres starts charging Fire Blast but Lanturn hits with a super effective Water Gun and dodges to the left. Lanturn then charges for Thunder but Moltres stands still, charging another Fire Blast. Lanturn unleashes Thunder, which finally brings Moltres' HP down to 75%, but then gets hit by Fire blast. However, the typing makes it so that it only did 40% damage.

Candela frowns and changes her strategy.

Lanturn goes for another thunder while Moltres charges her Hurricane. Lanturn hits first, but then gets immediately knocked out by Hurricane.

"Hmm." Gold keeps smiling and releases his shiny Gyarados.

Candela looks surprised.

"What? Oh that-godammit Spark. I told you not to include Shinies." She sighs and focuses on her battle.

"I was just lucky. Or Arceus really likes me. Or Celebi. Or whatever Legendary gives luck." Gold shrugs.

"Victini!" Black and Nate yell.

The battle resumes and Gyarados starts charging a Hydro Pump. Moltres quickly throws out a Wing Attack and dodges to the left, but Gold guesses right and releases the Hydro Pump to his right, bringing Moltres' HP down to half. Candela scoffs and charges Hurricane. This time, Moltres is faster and defeats the red Gyarados.

"Man, aren't we lucky we had to go through a place filled with water-types before getting to the fire-type leader." Gold wipes off sweat and takes out a Noctowl.

Candela smiles.

"I'm guessing that was your last Pokémon with a super effective advantage."

Gold doesn't respond and instead hits Moltres with a Wing Attack. This time, Moltres starts charging a Fire Blast. Gold manages to hit Moltres with one last Wing Attack before Noctowl faints to the Fire Blast.

"Two left. Come on Crobat." Gold mutters.

A Crobat appears and hits Moltres with a Poison Jab, leaving Moltres at 30% health. However, Moltres took the opportunity to start charging Fire Blast. Crobat manages to hit Moltres one last time but then faints to another Fire Blast.

"Last one."

A Togepi shoots out of a pokéball.

"I got the egg in a Pokéstop in Pallet Town. The ride over here gave me time to hatch it."

Candela nods.

"But it it doesn't have much CP."

Gold shakes his head and starts charging Dazzling Gleam. Moltres starts charging Hurricane. Togepi is fast enough to release Dazzling Gleam and dodge the Hurricane quickly. This brings Moltres down to 25%. Candela rolls her eyes and chooses Wing Attack instead. With one hit, Togepi is down.

Gold lost.

He shrugs.

"It was fun, for a PokéGO battle." He smiles.

Candela smirks and crosses her arms.

"And people say PokéGo battles aren't fun."

"Whatever." Red says as he gets up.

"Let's leave. We don't have time to lose."

Gold readjusts his hat and waves at Candela while heading for the exit.

"Later Candela! Nice meeting you!"

Candela looks surprised again.

"W-wait!"

The Legends stop and turn around to see Candela with another smile.

"I want to go with you. I've always wanted to meet you all and see how you'd react to my PokéGO. Plus, you're probably going to find the other Leaders around Kanto. Blanche was just down in the caves to meet the Articuno down there. She's probably around Pewter City by now."

Red sighs and nods.

"Alright then. Just keep up. You do have actual Pokémon, right?"

Candela nods too and takes out a pokéball.

"Only a Moltres though."

Red shrugs.

"Good enough."

As we're exciting the cave, Nate takes the chance to ask Candela:

"Where's Spark?"

Candela chuckles to herself and looks up.

"He's stuck in Vermillion City. He should explain when we meet him."

We exit the cave and use our flying Pokémon to fly back to Pallet Town.

"Alright. Now we head north for Pewter City." Red says as he adjusts his hat and heads for the tall grass.

We walk along route 1, simultaneously avoiding wild Pokémon battles and looking for PokéGO Pokémon to catch. Candela smiles at our inexperience with PokéGO and Red grumbles about the inaccuracies of catching Pokémon.

Pokémon caught in Route 1:

More of the same Pokémon caught in Pallet Town except for Pikachu, which are absent in Route 1.

"Viridian City." The Kanto and Johto Legends look around. "The place hasn't really changed at all."

"Who's the Gym Leader?" I ask.

Red looks up.

"Uh, Blue, but let's not bother him now. I think it's best we just catch whatever we can here and head for Viridian Forest."

So, we spend about 15 minutes looking for and catching as many Pokémon as we can.

Pokémon caught in Viridian City:

Ekans and Arbok, Tauros, Machop and Machoke, all the Pokémon in the Nidoran evolution line, Sandslash, Duglett and Dugtrio, Rhydon, Ryhorn and a single Persian, which Leaf caught.

"Come on, we have to hurry or we won't make it to New Bark Town 'till sundown." Once again, Red is the first one to head forwards, which Candela is getting annoyed by.

"PokéGO isn't meant to be played in a hurry so you can fight. It's an adventure game. It's all about spending your time with your Pokémon and looking for rare species."

Red shakes his head.

"You think I don't know that? We don't have a choice. Spending all this time in Kanto is already a stretch. You know why we spend so much time up there?"

This time Candela shakes her head.

"We're in charge of welcoming new Legends and keeping them safe from the rest of the world. What if one day, Arceus come to the House with a new Legend and we're not there? What if something big happens and we're all disbanded? The House of Pokémon Legends is all about sticking together and protecting new Legends. We can't do that if we're wasting time out here." Red explains before entering Viridian Forest.

Viridian Forest is exactly as described to me. A huge maze of trees and grass, where you've got to be wary of poison and bug-type Pokémon. However, I'm also been told this is where you catch Pikachu, so it can't be that bad.

"I thank Arceus and the wild Pokémon here for keeping Pikachu safe." Red mutters.

I frown.

"What do you mean?"

"After the TV show's success, the popularity of Pikachu skyrocketed, causing a ton of fans to flood Viridian Forest, looking for their own electric mouse. Thankfully, Viridian Forest is a complicated and dangerous maze, thanks to the numerous bug and poison-type Pokémon that lurk in the shadows of the trees. They're pretty much the only chance Pikachu have of continuing to live in the wild."

Diamond crosses his arms and raises and eyebrow.

"Well that's pretty hypocritical. Didn't you catch one yourself?"

Red groans.

"I caught it before the show. When it was relatively unknown because of its rarity, even within the Viridian Forest. And I only caught one. There already is not many Pikachu around. If people had free access, they'd disappear from the forest. You know how many people would pay for a Pikachu? Not only would trainers come here to catch one for themselves, but companies like the ones that built that tower in Pallet Town would capture a ton and sell them to people who aren't trainers. Think of the starters. It is incredibly rare to find one in the wild, and even if you do, it's a starter that was released by a trainer. The only Charmanders, Mudkips and Chikoritas left are in captivity. However, as opposed to Pikachu, they're not as popular. You see, the starters are now domestic Pokémon. I wouldn't want the same fate given to the Pikachu of Viridian Forest."

He sighs and continues looking around for Pokémon.

Pokémon caught in Viridian Forest:

The Caterpie and Weedle evolution lines, some Pikachu and even a Kricketot and a Shroomish, which Dawn and May caught respectively.

"That's one of the good things about PokéGO." Candela comments.

"Huh?"

"No matter how many Pokémon are caught, they're always going to be more." She smiles.

Red rolls his eyes.

"But they're not real." He mutters. "You can't touch them or treat them like living beings. They're stuck as numbers on a screen that can only be used to look at and battle other Pokémon."

Black lowers his eyes, understanding.

"If we treated Pokémon like that in real life, Team Plasma would have been right."

Candela groans.

"God, you're all such pessimists. Where's the fun in catching Pokémon? Or the thrill of battling someone else? If anything, this should give you more immersion, since you're the one that actually controls your Pokémon. Lighten up and have fun! It's a game! Play it like one!"

This time Candela is the one that walks out the forest first.

Red sighs and follows her.

* * *

Next time! I was going to make this longer but I don't have a lot of free time right now. I like Candela, and I'm going to have a ton of fun writing stuff between all the PKGO Team Leaders like I normally do with HOPL. The situation between Red and Candela in Viridian Forest occurred just like the one between Red and Gold in chapter 15.

Anyways, as always, please leave a comment and the next chapter will be next week probably.


	32. Chapter 32: Battles and Leaders (part 2)

As you may have noticed from my last late update, I don't have as much free time as I did during the summer, so It'll be rare for me to upload two chapters a week. Nevertheless, the PokéGO adventures in Kanto will continue.

* * *

Chapter 32: Battles and Leaders (Pewter City)

Pewter City seems as rigid as its gym's Pokémon. The hills of stone are accompanied by rows of tall trees and gray cement roads. Although the trees are tall and numerous enough to cover the city's gym, the famous Pewter Museum of Science manages to rise above them and shine as a symbol of Pewter City's prosperity, even after all its years of harsh climates.

"We'll visit Brock, right?" Leaf asks with her Pokédex already out.

"Of course." Red smiles. "We'll have to hurry though."

And so we begin our PokéGO hunting.

Pokémon caught in Pewter City:

A Rapidash caught by Leaf, a Xatu by Krystal at the entrance, multiple Aerodactyl, Omanyte, Kabuto, Lileep, Anorith, Cranidos and Shieldon near the museum and Diglett, Sandshrew, Sandslash Onix, Rhydon, Rhyhorn, Geodude, Graveler, Golem, Omastar and Kabutops near the gym.

After our hunting session, we hurry to the Pewter City gym.

**Pewter City Pokémon Gym**  
**Leader: Brock**  
_The Rock-Solid Pokémon Trainer!_

Somehow, the actual gym is even rougher than the city. From the entrance, the first things we see are the Rhyhdon statues and the gym guide. He's about to talk to us when he notices the Kanto and Johto Legends. He then smiles and stands back with the statues.

Nate dashes for the statues, which normally display the trainers who have beaten the gym.

"Jimmy, David, Karen, Sun, Gary, Danny...where are you guys?" He looks at the ones who've beaten the Kanto league.

Black laughs.

"They erase the names after a while, how did you not know that? Did you think they'd keep every name since the gym was built? They'd run out of rock!"

Nate frowns.

"Oh. Well now I just feel stupid. Wait."

Now he's worried.

"Does that mean my name's been erased already?"

"Ooof! They've been gone for ages!" Rosa laughs as well.

Nate looks as if he just learned Santa wasn't real.

I shake my head, smiling, and look around the gym again. The ceiling is made of stone and has tons of stalactites hanging from them. To prevent accidents, multiple Onix are placed at the sides of the gym, ready to jump at a falling stalactite if it ever drops. In front of the Onix are pillars and mounds of rock, in front of which the gym trainers are stationed. As always, the mounds of rock are just wide enough so that you can go around them and bypass the trainers. Not too bad, considering there's only two trainers aside from the gym leader. The other rocks are too big to circumvent and the final step after the trainers is a small set of stairs, which leads to the floor Brock is waiting at. This provides a good atmosphere for the final battle, as the upper floor is just high enough for everything on it to be impossible to see from the lower one.

We decide to take advantage of the gym's clever positioning by going around the rocks and heading straight for Brock.

Arriving at the top floor, we notice Brock is in the middle of training with his Geodude. After blocking a tackle, Brock holds a hand in front of the Geodude and turns to face us. He smiles warmly and opens his arms, beckoning Red and Leaf to come closer.

The Kanto Legends comply and are brought into a tight hug by the rock-type gym leader of Pewter City.

"Red! Leaf! It's been so long! What are you doing here?" He asks, still not opening his eyes.

"We're only here for about a day. We heard about this new thing called PokéGO and wanted to check it out." Leaf answers.

Brock nods.

"Ah yes, I've heard of it too. Many young trainers have been flocking here recently because of it. It's a great opportunity for those who don't have what it takes to be a real trainer. They're having lots of fun."

Candela smiles and looks over to me.

"See? That's what I always wanted. That's what PokéGO is for."

"So, are we going to battle or what?" Brock goes for a pokéball in one of his back pockets.

Leaf and puts her hand in her bag.

"Yeah. Just with three though, we're kind of in a hurry."

We step to the side and watch as Brock releases a Golem and Leaf releases her Venusaur.

"Use Defense Curl!" Brock yells with confidence.

Leaf smiles and Mega-evolves Saur.

"Giga Drain!"

As it is super effective, Giga Drain would normally defeat Golem in one shot, but this one has Sturdy, so it survives and raises its defense in vain.

Brock frowns and then smiles again.

"Ah, I'd forgotten how skilled you were. Your Bulbasaur really gave me a beating back then. Earthquake!"

Leaf nods and commands Saur to finish Golem with Sludge Bomb.

Golem faints before it can move.

"Wow." Candela's eyes are shining.

"I've always wanted to see Leaf battle. It's amazing! How does she do it?"

I frown.

"She just used the type that's strong against Brock's Pokémon. Besides, Brock doesn't have any mega-evolved Pokémon."

Candela shakes her head at me.

"Yeah but she knows what to do so quickly! I'd take a lot longer before I'd realize using Grass-type Pokémon would be better."

I frown at her again.

"How? Isn't that instant to you? If you see a Fire-type Pokémon you immediately think you should use a Water-type."

This time Candela frowns.

"No? What, do you do it? I've never been able to associate them like that."

I'm absolutely astonished.

"How!?"

Red notices my plight and takes his eyes away from the battle to explain.

"That's what make us Legends." He says.

"Other trainers don't have the same skill we do in Pokémon battles. That's why we like battling so much. Even League Champions have trouble associating types to Pokémon."

I'm still taken back the realization. No wonder everyone's so bad. I always thought everyone was just being stubborn. Now the monotype gyms all make sense. They don't think having a whole team of the same type is a bad idea.

"Rhyhdon, now!"

The iconic Ground and Rock-type Pokémon appears and roars, spinning its mighty horn.

"Go! Lapras!"

The Water and Ice-type Lapras gets released and shows off its elegant horn as well.

"Earthquake now!"

"Hydro Pump!"

Once again, Leaf's partner moves first and blasts its foe with a fierce surge of water. Because of its typing, Rhyhdon would have fainted imediately if it had not been for its Ability, Sturdy.

Rhyhdon unleashes Earthquake, dealing 55% damage.

Both trainers look at their Pokémon once before commanding them to attack again.

This time however, Lapras beats Rhyhdon with a well-timed Ice Beam.

"Come back, Rhyhdon!" Brock retrieves his defeated partner and looks at his last pokéball.

"This is your chance, Onix!"

The powerful stone snake towers above everyone else, gathering the attention of the other Onix in the gym.

Leaf takes one good look at it and nods at Lapras.

"Use Stone Edge!"

Lapras starts charging Ice Beam but Onix moves quicker and finishes Lapras with a critical hit of Stone Edge.

Leaf smiles and switches in her Dragonite, who looks up at the towering Onix and frowns, determined.

"Superpower!" Leaf yells with a grin.

"Screech!"

Onix is yet again faster despite its size and lowers the Dragonite's defense by two.

The Kanto Dragon-type then retaliates by using Superpower. It's body glows blue before jumping at the Onix, slamming it against the wall with tremendous force. Its attack and defense then both go down by one as Onix is left with 1% HP due to its Sturdy.

"This it it" Brock grins, standing beside his Onix.

"Use Stone Edge now!"

"Superpower one more time!"

Because of Dragonite's -3 defense, Onix deals 82% damage but doesn't defeat it.

Dragonite then takes the opportunity to slam Onix, finally defeating it.

The cuddly dragon seems content as its being retrieved in Leaf's pokéball.

The two trainers take one look at each other and go in for another hug.

"I really enjoyed seeing you all again. However, the world is still huge!" Brock nods.

"There's still a lot to see." Leaf agrees and smiles again.

"See you later, Brock!" Leaf waves as we leave.

"Safe travels, my friends!"

He waves back atop his battleground, a geodude mimicking his movements beside him.

Red and Leaf smile at each other at the exit, surely remembering their first gym experience in Pewter City and how Brock was back then.

Speaking of...

"What was Brock like?" I ask, attracting the Kanto Legends' attention.

"I mean, most of us never met our region's gym leaders outside of their gyms. It's not like we were close friends. But you two and Brock look like you had a close relationship. How come?"

Leaf answers first, halting our march.

"Well, when we first got to the Pewter City gym we were pretty inexperienced. We had no idea what the Pokémon League was actually like. Brock, unlike others who had experience in competitive Pokémon battling, understood our struggles and taught us some very valuable lessons we still use today. For example, Brock was the one that taught Red that typing wasn't always the sole factor in battling."

Red shakes his head with a smile.

"My beloved Charmander learned Metal Claw, which is Steel-type and strong against Brock's Rock-types. However, I tried fighting his lv. 14 Onix with my lv. 13 Charmander. Sure, it doesn't seem like much, but Onix already has much better stats and has the STAB advantage with Rock Tomb."

The Unova2 and Kalos Legends collectively frown.

"What's STAB?"

Red shakes his head again and starts to walk again.

"It's sort of complicated. I'll explain another time."

I shrug and follow. Serena gives me a look telling me she's just as confused as I am.

Nevertheless, take one last look at the famous Pewter City and leave through the east exit, towards Route 3.

* * *

Done! It was fun thinking of a relationship between the Kanto Legends and Brock, kind of like in Pokémon Origins. I also made sure to keep a lot of stuff canon, like his Pokémon team (which is now all evolved except for Rhyhdon, because Rhyperior isn't Kanto) and the look of the gym, which was based on the HGSS iteration. There's also the look of the city, the gym's sign and Brock's dialogue after he loses.  
As for the mention of STAB, I could have explained it right then and there but it would take away from the Kanto visit and I'd rather keep that for another chapter.  
Last thing, I also enjoyed writing battle segments, even if it was just for a bit. I only did it to practice so that when S/M comes out I remember how to do stuff correctly. I'm still not writing full chapters solely dedicated for a battle, though.

Anyways, thanks for reading as always, and please remember to let me know what you think!


	33. Chapter 33: Battles and Leaders (part 3)

Heya! I've been feeling a bit under the weather lately so I might not get this chapter out in time, but I'm not going to complain and just get on with writing chapter.

* * *

Chapter 33: Battles and Leaders (Cerulean City)

After leaving Pewter City, we march along Route 3 and avoid engaging in any battles with young trainers. We look for new Pokémon and make sure not to trip over the small cliffs.

Pokémon caught in Route 3:

Apart from Route 1 Pokémon and Sandshrew, Mankey, Ekans, Arbok, both genders of Nidoran, Jigglypuff and Clefairy, Baltoy, Gulpin and Zubats.

When we arrive at the stone-cold Mt. Moon we make sure to visit the nearby Pokémon Center first. The rocky mountain has a single opening just big enough to let through a small Mamoswine. The fact that anything past it is covered in complete darkness is concerning.

"We need to team up and use Flash!" Red announced once we stepped in, calling upon his Raichu to do so.

To brighten the cave we used Leaf's Clefairy, Gold's Lanturn (which buried itself in his arms), Krystal's Celebi, Ruby's Medicham, May's Sableye, Diamond's Torterra, Dawn's Shaymin, Black and Hilda's Zebstrikas (wouldn't want to use Zekrom in a small cave), Nate's Emolga, Rosa's Meloetta, Serena's Gardevoir and my Dedenne, which I used because I shouldn't bring out Xerneas in this cave.

The once dark interior became bright all around us, scaring away the Zubats that thrived in darkness. However, we didn't get to catch anything in here because we lost signal upon entering the cave.

"That made it a lot easier." Candela remarks.

"Hm?"

"The fact that all devices lose signal under rock foundations. It made it so we didn't have to work on all the caves in all the regions. Having them work in Chargestone cave would have been a nightmare."

We thank her for even working on it at all and move on towards the exit.

Once outside, most of the Legends take the opportunity to have fun going down the slopes in Route 4. There, those of us not playing around with their own real Pokémon look for more PokéGO Pokémon.

Pokémon caught in Route 4:

A single Absol, more Route 3 Pokémon, Magikarps and Goldeens, Buizel, Bidoof, Linoone and Whimsur.

It is here that we are introduced to the famous Cerulean City, the Floral Lagoon City. Red glances at Cerulean cave and moves towards the main road. It is said that this is where Red first found Mewtwo. Although everyone's amazed by this, I found one too in a lone cave in Kalos. I'm much more impressed by Leaf, who is seemingly the only human ever to catch a Mew.

"I'm going to catch some Pokémon by the water. You guys look around." Red says before heading north of the city.

We nod and head to the center.

We visit the bike shop for a quick look at the bicycles. The new designs are a lot more complex and based on regular bikes used in different regions. When we go to check how much they cost, however, we find out the price somehow rose since Red and Leaf first got their plain old bike.

We search for more Pokémon in Cerulean City before getting to the gym, but the only ones there are the ones we already caught in Route 21 and the Seafoam Islands, besides Corsola and Staryu.

**Cerulean City Pokémon Gym**  
**Leader: Misty**  
_The Tomboyish Mermaid!_

The Cerulean City gym reminds me of a giant water park. The huge pool in the middle is full of trainers training with their Water-type Pokémon while others lay down in seats at the sides. Like in Pewter City, the gym guide looks at us and stands back, next to the Rhyhdon statues. The top is covered in windows that let the sun through. I can see that you're supposed to get in the pool and fight the others in the water. There are pool tubes close to the entrance and people stationed at the sides so trainers have to go through the pool to get to Misty. Said gym leader sits in the back atop a lifeguard tower, watching over any battles that may ensue. However, one thing catches our attention more than the famous Misty. A trainer about Red and Leaf's age is standing in front of Misty, fiddling with a screen in her hand. Her white hair and blue longcoat stands out above the sea of shirtless men and bikini-clad women.

Once Red talks to the trainers guarding the sides of the pool, we advance past the challengers and walk towards the back. Well, most of us do. Candela ignores pool rules and runs full-speed towards the trainer, who shows a mixture between surprise and annoyance before getting tackled by Candela.

"Blanche! I knew we'd catch up to you!"

"Hey..." She mutters, tightly squeezed between Candela's arms.

"Did you fight Misty!? Did you beat her!? Tell me you beat her. You beat her didn't you!?" She grins, contrasting Blanche's grumpy look on her face.

"Yes. I did beat her in PokéGO. Can you let go of me now?"

Candela complies and puts her down once we get to them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Blanche!" She shows her off like a lottery prize while Blanche doesn't even bother to wave, which reminds me of someone I know...

"Hey. I'm Blanche."

Nate frowns at her.

"Somehow I thought you'd be more excited to meet us."

Blanche rolls her eyes. Who does she remind me of?

"I'm not too fond of most of you. I hate real-life battling."

"But she loves studying Pokémon!" Candela nods. "Isn't that right?" She elbows her in the ribs, which makes Blanche stares daggers at her. Yeah, this is definitely someone I've seen before. Who is it though?"

"Yeah. I do." She looks over to Red, who has the same look on his face. _That_'s who she was reminding me of!

They stare in silence at each other, presumably analyzing.

"I'm Red." He extends out his hand, which is covered by a fingerless glove.

"I know." Blanche shakes his hand with hers, which is also partly covered.

Awkward silence ensues. We look at them. They look at each other. We look at each other. Serena looks at me. I shrug. She looks at her watch. I look back at them.

"I want to learn how to battle in PokéGO." Red finally speaks up.

Blanche raises her eyebrows.

"Why are you asking me then? Candela's the expert on that. Plus, I told you I don't like battling."

Red shakes his head.

"I want to see PokéGO battling from the perspective of someone who's analytical, someone like you and me. I've always loved battling in real life. I dedicated my life to it. I want to see how you represented it in PokéGO."

Blanche sighs and gets out her screen.

"Fine. But I'm only going to use Articuno to get this done quickly. Plus, it shouldn't be much of a challenge with the small amount of time you've been playing PokéGO."

Red nods and retrieves his Pokédex, choosing his team quickly.

_Battle,_

_GO!_

Blanche's Articuno appears in front of Red's Charizard and starts charging Blizzard. Charizard charges Fire Blast as well.

Charizard hits first and does 10% damage, but Articuno strikes too and leaves Charizard at 5% health.

Red frowns and then nods.

"Level differences. Although, do moves in PokéGO not have a chance to miss?"

Blanche shakes her head.

"You swipe left or right to dodge. If you're in front of the attack when it hits it will always hit."

Red nods again, but this time he looks more annoyed.

"Right. _Dodging_..."

As he learned, Red swiped left to dodge Articuno's quick Frost Breath and used Ember himself.

Articuno then charged Blizzard one spot to the right, where Blanche predicted Red would dodge. She was right, and Charizard used Ember one more time before fainting.

Red nods and releases a Rhyhdon, which stays in place and starts charging Stone Edge. Articuno makes the mistake of predicting a dodge and uses Frost Breath on the empty air, leaving it open to a 4x effective Stone Edge that takes it down to 70%.

Blanche frowns and scoffs.

"This is why I don't like battling. Predicting and thinking about type-effectiveness isn't my strong suit."

This time, Articuno waits for Rhyhdon to charge Stone Edge and moves aside, attacking it with a barrage of Frost Breath while it's defenseless. Because Ground is weak to Ice and Articuno is much higher-leveled, Rhyhdon faints immediately.

"Tsk." Red frowns as well as he releases his Raichu.

Red's Raichu dodges quickly once it sees Articuno charging Blizzard and attacks multiple times with Spark.

Articuno then tries to attack with Frost Breath, but Raichu's speed lets it dash multiple times to the right and start charging Thunder.

Raichu then releases it upon Articuno, leaving it at 60%. However, this lets Articuno finally attack Raichu and defeat it due to its low defense.

Red sighs and releases a Machamp.

Machamp charges Close Combat at the same time as Articuno charges Blizzard. Machamp gets the Close Combat (leaving it at 57%) out but immediately faints when hit by Blizzard.

Red shakes his head this time and uses Snorlax instead. Seeing the gigantic Pokémon and its lazy attitude brings a smile on Red's face.

The Snorlax uses Body Slam quickly before barely (and surprisingly) dodging a charged Blizzard and starts charging Giga Impact.

Articuno leaves Snorlax at 47% with Blizzard before getting hit by Giga Impact and losing 6% of its health.

The process repeats and Snorlax finally faints but leaves Articuno at 43%.

Red no longer seems distraught as he retrieves Snorlax.

"I guess there's no use hiding it."

A mean-looking Mewtwo appears from Red's pokéball and extends an arm out, which flashes violet.

"Dammit!" Candela seems mad. Blanche does as well, but Candela is more vocal about it.

"You weren't supposed to find Legendaries till much later! You found it near the Cerulean Cave, didn't you!?"

Red nods and shrugs.

"You put it there. Besides, I wanted to visit that place anyways. My own Mewtwo would have been mad at me if I visited Kanto and didn't let it visit Cerulean Cave."

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

Mewtwo uses the same strategy as Snorlax and use Psycho Cut quickly before dodging Blizzard and starting to charge Psychic.

Articuno gets hit and loses 8% but leaves Mewtwo at 36% health.

Mewtwo shoots a quick Shadow ball and then dashes sideways to charge a final Hyper Beam while Articuno releases Blizzard into the air.

The Hyper Beam hits before Articuno can get out a Frost Breath and leaves Articuno at 30%.

However, Mewtwo is now vulnerable to getting hit and gets taken out by quick Frost Breaths.

Red smiles and shakes his head, extending out his hand once again.

"I have to admit. It was fun. Not as fun or as good as real battling, but it was fun in the end."

Blanche shrugs and shakes his hand.

"I personally don't see the fun in battling. But it was fun meeting you."

A rare smile escapes Blanche's lips. A short-lived moment, as it turns back to indifference once she sees Candela.

"So, are you going to introduce us to Misty or what?" Dawn pointed at the lifeguard tower excitedly.

"Of course. Just let me revive my Pokémon..."

As Red manages his Pokémon, Krystal moves to the back of the group and hides between us Kalos Legends, bringing Gold with him.

"Don't say anything."

I look to Serena, who shrugs and moves on.

Krystal looks worried as we walk towards the gym leader, but Gold takes her hand and gives her a reassuring look.

She smiles sadly and nods.

* * *

Ta-da! I actually liked writing this chapter a lot more than I thought I would. Next chapter will deal with revisiting Misty and dealing with Krystal's crime. I think the Pokémon Go leaders act a lot like some of the Legends. Candela like Gold, Blanche like Red and Spark like Nate.

One thing I wanted to say, I love when you review and it really brightens my day when you do so, but it would also help HOPL if you included some kid of critique or reference. For example, saying you loved the chapter would make me smile and I'd love that, but I forgot to underline the Pokémon caught in Viridian City in chapter 31. If you write "I liked the chapter but you forgot x" it would be perfect.

That said, please let me know what you thought of this chapter in the reviews and I'll see you next time!


	34. Chapter 34: Battles and Leaders (part 4)

Thanks for reading! Now let's not bore you and get on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 34: Battles and Leaders (Cerulean Misty)

"Red and Leaf! It's been so long! How're you doing?"

The orange-haired gym leader steps down from her tower to meet her old friends.

"Good." They nod.

"We're doing a tour to check out this PokéGO thing."

Misty looks up and remembers.

"Oh yeah! I heard of it. I don't get many of those challenges because you need to get through the real gym first to get to me. It sounds fun."

Candela bursts from behind one of the Legends to greet her.

"Hi I'm Candela! I made PokéGO and I've always looked up to you since I was a kid!" She shakes her hand rapidly even though Misty didn't put it up.

"Uh...okay? Oh, you saw the TV show, right?"

Candela furiously nods.

Misty smiles nervously and looks sideways.

"That explains it. Are you here for a battle too?"

Candela seems taken aback by the question. I don't think she was thinking of it.

"That's an enticing preposition, but I'll pass. I'd much rather see one of the Legends battle you for real."

She then looks to the Legends expectantly, but none of them move.

"Wait, is that Gold I see at the back?" Misty asks with another smile.

"Uh...no?"

The Johto Legend nervously smiles, still not moving.

"What are you doing back there? I thought the group was arranged by region."

"It is." Red raises an eyebrow at Gold, who mouths the word _'Krystal' _and looks back at Misty innocently.

"Get over here! It's awkward greeting you when you're behind a dozen other people."

Gold audibly sighs and walks over to Misty, revealing Krystal behind him.

"Oh." Her smile disappears.

"Hey Misty."

...

...

Silence between the two trainers.

"I'm sorry." Krystal blurts out.

"I was a stubborn little girl that couldn't accept not getting what she wanted. I really wanted Suicune and I didn't understand the consequences until it was too late. Arceus taught me that. I guess I was just angry at Silver and Gold for getting what I didn't and angry at you for not giving me what I wanted. I'm sorry."

She says, holding out a pokéball. Presumably, it contains the mythical Suicune.

Misty looks at the pokéball, and then at Krystal.

"It's okay." She walks over and hugs Krystal, ignoring the pokéball.

"You deserve that Suicune."

Krystal hugs back, gripping Misty and burying her face in her arms. I can see the glimpse of tears running against Misty's arms.

"I just-I spent so much time in there thinking of what I would say if I ever got the chance to see you again. I'm sorry."

Krystal pulls back and wipes her face, allowing Misty to look at her and smile.

"Come on." She pulls out a pokéball.

"Let's do this one more time."

Krystal smiles as well and takes out another pokéball.

"One more time."

Misty releases a Quagsire at the same time that Krystal releases a Ditto.

"You know what to do, Ditty!"

Ditto smiles goofily and promptly transforms into a Quagsire, which retains its goofy look.

"Rain Dance!"

"Muddy Water!"

Quagsire one brings clouds under the roof and starts rain directed solely at their battleground.

Quagsire two hits the attack, but doesn't so any damage. It does lower its accuracy though.

"Must be Water Absorb." Krystal mutters.

"Now Amnesia!"

"Earthquake instead!"

Misty's Pokémon raises its Special Defense by two while Krystal's deals 23% damage.

"This looks like it's going to take a while."

"Again!"

"Again!"

Misty's Quagsire now raised its Special Defense by 4 but also lost 46% damage.

"Now use Earthquake!"

"Bring her down!"

The long game commences. Quagsire one is at 31% and Quagsire two is at 87%.

The process repeats twice until Misty's Pokémon faints and there's three turns left to the rain thanks to the Quagsire's Damp Rock.

"Now! Golduck!"

Said Pokémon looks at the transformed Quagsire and then at its Trainer with a smug look.

_'Golduck is a Special Attacker. I should build my Special Defense first and attack later.' _Krystal thinks to herself.

"Calm Mind!"

"Use Amnesia!"

Thanks to the original Quagsire's Rain Dance, Golduck's Swift Swim ability activates, letting him move first and raise its Special Attack and Special Defense by one stage.

Quagsire also prepares, strengthening its Special Defense by two with Amnesia.

"Now it's time to attack! Earthquake!"

"Don't let it! Disable the move!"

Quagsire moves to use Earthquake, but Golduck disables it first.

"Now use Psychic!"

_'Dammit. I won't be able to do much damage without Earthquake. I guess I have no choice.'_

"Use Muddy Water!"

During the last turn of rain, Golduck moves first with Psychic and then gets hit by Muddy Water. Golduck's Psychic deals 31% damage and is lucky enough to lower Quagsire's Special Defense. Golduck then loses only 13% health.

"Again!"

"Try to lower its accuracy with Muddy Water!"

Even without Swift Swim, Golduck is faster than Quagsire. His Psychic now deals 41% instead while Muddy Water still only does 13% damage. However, Quagsire succeeded in getting the mud in Golduck's eyes, lowering its accuracy.

Golduck now stands at 74% while Quagsire has 15% health.

"Finish it off with one last Psychic!"

"Hang on! Only one more turn and I can use Earthquake again!"

Golduck once again moves first, but misses its target and gets hit by another shot of Muddy Water.

"Damn. Come on, Golduck! Just one more attack!"

"Now! Use Earthquake!"

Quagsire finally attempted Earthquake, but fainted upon getting hit by the faster Golduck's Psychic attack.

"Fine." Krystal retrieves her Pokémon.

"Celebi should be able to finish it off."

The shiny mythical being floats on the battlefield with a curious look.

"Use Energy Ball."

"Water Pulse now!"

This time, Krystal's Pokémon is faster and defeats Golduck with a single blow.

Misty smiles as she puts back Golduck's pokéball.

"It's your turn, Lapras!"

The two Pokémon look at each other as if they're happy to meet.

"Ice Beam!"

"Energy Ball."

The agile Celebi hits Lapras first, bringing it down to 15% health. However, Lapras then hits Celebi with a powerful ice Beam, also bringing it down to 16% health.

_'Looks like we both deal about the same damage. However, I am faster.'_ Krystal smiles before commanding her Pokémon:

"Finish it off with one last Energy Ball!"

"Ice Beam again!"

Celebi's glowing Energy Ball hits Lapras before it can start charging its Ice Beam.

"Hmm. I need a faster Pokémon." Misty thinks out loud.

"Starmie! Hit her first using Dazzling Gleam!"

"Recover first!"

Despite Celebi's attempt at recover her health, Starmie hits first and makes Celebi faint.

"I remember Starmie." Krystal nods. "It was annoying."

Krystal then throws a pokéball that releases a confident Gliscor.

"Now use Knock Off!"

"Confuse it with Confuse Ray!"

Starmie confuses Gliscor first, but it gets hit by Knock Off regardless. Because of its Toxic Orb, Gliscor is now poisoned as well as confused. However, Gliscor boasts the ability Poison Heal, which ignores Poison damage and instead heals the user by 1/8 of its total health. Starmie instead stays at 3%. It would have recovered some health due to its Sitrus Berry, but it was knocked off by Gliscor's attack.

"Now finish it off with Facade!"

"Recover first!"

Starmie recovers its health back to 53%, but the adamant Gliscor somehow persists through its confusion and defeats Starmie.

Misty caresses her dear friend before putting it back in its pokéball.

"It's getting close. Vaporeon! Now!"

The popular Water-type appears and studies its opponent carefully.

"Aqua Tail!"

"Facade again!"

Gliscor is the faster Pokémon this time around. This lets her attack first, but it crashes and hits itself in confusion. Vaporeon takes the opportunity to then deal 60% damage thanks to WaterGround effectiveness. Poison Heal now activates, healing the same amount of damage the confusion attack dealt. Gliscor is now at 40% health.

"This is bad. Use Roost!"

"Aqua Tail again!"

Gliscor snaps out of her confusion and recovers to 90% health but then gets hit by a 60% attack, bringing it down to 30%. Poison Heal heals 12% and brings Gliscor back up to 42%.

_'This isn't going anywhere if I keep recovering'_ Krystal thinks.

"Use Facade now!"

"Keep hitting with Aqua Tail!"

Gliscor brings Vaporeon down to 45%, but then promptly faints.

"Ugh. That'll show me, trying to play defensively. I was never good at that."

Krystal then shakes her head and takes out her last two Pokémon.

She looks to one, then to the other, then to Misty.

She sighs and uses the pokéball that Suicune resided in.

Suicune looks around with a look of indifference. It looks to Krystal and then to Misty, almost angry in its expression.

Misty seems surprised for a second, but she then she frowns and readjusts her jacket.

"Time to show me if you really worthy of holding that pokéball!"

Misty vigorously extends out her hand as she commands Vaporeon:

"Aqua Tail!"

Krystal looks at Suicune before deciding what to do.

"Calm Mind."

Suicune beats out Vaporeon in speed and raises its Special Attack and Special Defense. It then takes the Aqua Tail but doesn't budge. Instead, it looks intimidatingly at Vaporeon while its tail is still on Suicune's face. Suicune's roar makes Vaporeon run back to Misty, clearly scared. Misty runs her hand down its smooth and wet back to comfort it.

"It's alright. I'm here." She whispers.

She then stands up to use another command.

"Protect yourself!"

"One more time, Suicune."

Vaporeon uses Protect, but Suicune uses Calm Mind again instead.

Misty is clearly not happy.

"Argh. Use Quick Attack then!"

"Hydro Pump now!"

Vaporeon does move first, but barely deals 5% damage. Suicune then finally unleashes the full force of its Hydro Pump, blasting Vaporeon to the other side of the gym before it goes back into its pokéball.

Suicune is still not happy however, as it then looks to Misty. It takes a step forward, but Krystal acts first.

"That's enough, Suicune."

The Johto Legendary roars before getting put back in its pokéball.

Krystal sighs.

"I guess this is it." Krystal now smiles, taking out another pokéball and releasing the Pokémon in it.

This Pokémon happens to be Heracross, which Mega-evolves upon landing.

Misty nods in remembrance.

"I remember Heracross. It seems like it still has a strong bond with you, seeing as it can mega-evolve with you. I also have a friend of my own."

Misty promptly releases a gigantic Gyarados that stands taller than Misty's tower. Misty then looks to the pool's swimmers and snaps her fingers. The trainers promptly get out of the pool as fast as they can before Gyarados Mega-evolves and dives in the enormous pool, creating a wave taller than any Legend.

When I look back at the battlefield, I see the colossal Mega Gyarados looming over Mega Heracross, who looks up at the terrifying creature doesn't move an inch.

"Time to end this. Gyarados! Use Hyper Beam!"

"Finish it with Close Combat!"

Mega Gyarados, despite its monstrous size, moves quicker and unleashes a deadly beam of energy at point-blank range. Half the gym gets demolished, but Mega Heracross stands defiantly and bumps its fists together.

"Now!"

Mega Heracross jumps and hits Mega Gyarados with a barrage of punches so fast I can't tell how many strikes hit Gyarados.

The powerful Water/Dark Pokémon staggers back and falls flat on its back, hitting the water and creating another wave.

Misty smiles when her partner gets back in its pokéball.

"That was exciting!" She runs to hug Krystal one last time.

"Yeah, it's a huge relief knowing you're okay with me after all I did.

The Cerulean City gym leader shrugs.

"I saw how you fought today. I know that Heracross of yours can handle Suicune anytime."

Krystal nods and slowly goes back to the group next to Gold, who's smiling as well.

He puts his arm around her and waves at Misty as we leave.

"It was great seeing you again!"

"Come back anytime!"

She waves back before we exit the gym.

The sky is as blue as it was before we entered. We're doing good on time.

"Phew." Gold shakes his head.

"That was a doozy."

"Yeah," Krystal nods. "Let's hurry up so we can visit everyone else before its nighttime."

* * *

And done! I hope you liked the battle, because that writing style is a prototype for what I'm going to use next tournament! (The Alola Legends' tournament) So if you have any comments, please let me know so I can tweak it in time for S/M.

As always, thanks for reading and leave a review if you can!


	35. Chapter 35: Battles and Leaders (Gate)

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated according to schedule, but my week's been pretty packed and I've been developing a new story recently. Nevertheless, this chapter will come out.

Also, to those who think Kris was forgiven too easily last chapter, remember that Misty has had about 14 years to think on it and she knows what Kris had to pay for stealing her Suicune. Plus, Misty wasn't even emotionally attached to the Suicune, she was just concerned with keeping its power contained. She can see Kris is now capable of keeping this power at bay, so she's no longer worried. What Misty didn't like wasn't the act of stealing, rather the fact that she stole the Suicune she was trying to conceal. The match they had also helped in this aspect. Krystal showed she could control Suicune if things ever went south.

Anyways, let's get on with what you came for!

* * *

Chapter 35: Battles and Leaders (Saffron Gate)

After Cerulean City, we decide to go south straight to Saffron instead of visiting up north because all those battles and meetings are making us run out of time.

Route 5 is pretty much just a straight-forward line between rows of trees that limit the forest. We go through the sides to avoid real-life Pokémon battles.

_Pokémon caught in Route 5:_

_Apart from previously caught Pokémon, Meowth, Abra, Snubbul and Bellsprout._

As soon as we enter Saffron City, we realize why it's at the center of Kanto. Saffron is huge compared to the other cities and towns, with enough residence buildings to house all of its numerous inhabitants and a gigantic tower right in the middle to show off Silph Co.'s economic prowess. Despite its previous incidents with the nefarious Team Rocket, the Silph Company continues to grow strong even today, mostly due to its manufacturing of pretty much anything sold in PokéMarts. The items include the Silph Scope, all pokéball variations (even Master Balls), all Repel variations, all health-restoring items, Escape Ropes, most TMs and even more.  
Apart from the Silph Co. tower, Saffron also houses the Fighting Dojo, the Magnet Train station and the Pokémon Trainer Fan Club, which I'm sure Red will love.  
To be honest, I never really thought about Saffron City. Whenever I think of Kanto, I think of small towns and villages scattered across a forest with people who are so stuck in the past they haven't even heard of Mega-evolution. To be fair, it's mostly true, but Saffron City just showed up to tell me Kanto's not all like that. They're making _Master Balls_ here! Plus, I think this is the only place I've heard of that once had two gyms at the same time. Saffron is also very heavily populated compared to the rest of Kanto. I've only been here or about five minutes and I've already seen more people here than in all the other cities combined.

"Saffron. My favorite." Red predictably rolls his eyes.

Black shakes his head and chuckles.

"Wow, if you think this is bad, wait 'till you meet Castelia City."

Red visibly shudders.

"I was forced to go there to beat Burgh. I don't ever want to go there again."

"You know we could just go straight to Johto from the trains, right? We don't have to go all the way to Route 22." Gold remarks.

Red nods but waves his hand dismissively.

"Yeah, but we should finish the visit. It would be rude to meet some old friends but not the others. Still, we are running out of time."

"We should separate." Ruby proposes the idea.

"That way we cover more ground and then meet again in Saffron to use the Magnet Train. One part goes to Celadon, another one goes to Vermillion, another visits Lavender and some of us will stay to see Saffron."

After giving it some thought, we all agree.

"What's the division?"

This time May speaks up.

"The Kanto and Johto Legends should stay here because this is were most of the stuff is. Us and the Sinnoh guys will go to Celadon because we don't want to go to Lavender Town and we said it first."

This causes groans from the Unova Legends and Serena and I. Lavender Town, although very famous, isn't a place I want to visit either. There's no gym, no historic monument, nothing. Only spooky stuff that'll keep me up all night. I had enough with Aegislash, thank you very much.

"We want to go to Vermillion. Spark is over there and he's kinda trapped." Candela speaks and Blanche nods.

May frowns, but nods her head.

"Then that means the Kalos Legends will accompany them and the Unova Legends will have to go to Lavender Town."

A wave of relief hits me but the others look like they'd rather get Body Slammed by a Snorlax. Poor guys.

"Fine."

We get in our groups quickly and head towards the south exit of Saffron City.

Before leaving, we catch our Pokémon.

_Pokémon caught in Saffron City:_

_Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, the Primeape and Machop evolution lines, Mr. Mime, Kadabra, Ghastly, Haunter, Slowpoke, Slowbro and Venomoth._

"To Vermillion City!" Candela yells enthusiastically.

Blanche follows it with:

"To rescue Spark. Again."

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is a bit too short, but I didn't want to divide the Legends and write their visit in the same chapter, as that would clutter the whole thing. Instead, I'm posting this chapter and the next at the same time, so you have an introduction and a proper chapter at the same time.


	36. Chapter 36: Battles and Leaders (part 5)

As I promised, here's the proper you were looking for! Red edition!

* * *

Chapter 37: Battles and Leaders (Saffron City)

_Red's P.O.V_

So, back in Saffron City. The place I evolved my Pikachu, the place I first met Kris, the place I first met Giovanni, the place of many things. This is of course, due to it being the city situated right in the middle of Kanto and the one that is the most advanced. I used to hate this place, but going to other regions and seeing the bigger cities desensitized me to it. I don't hate it anymore, I just...tolerate it. The Silph Company building floods back so many memories.

More recently though, Gold, Krystal, Leaf and I are here to get the most out of our visit as possible. I think the best idea would be to see the Fighting Dojo and the Saffron City gym first, as those will probably take the most time.

"Let's see the dojo and the gym first."

The others nod, but Gold smiles.

"Then we're going to the Pokémon Trainer Fan Club? I'm looking forward to that the most."

I roll my eyes and continue our walk to the Fighting Dojo. He knows I don't like that place either.

The Fighting Dojo, which is right next to the actual gym, is open. I know that at one point, the Fighting Dojo and Sabrina's gym had to fight for the position of the sixth Kanto Pokémon League gym. Obviously, due to type advantage, Sabrina's gym won. However, the dojo continued to function just fine afterwards. The only time the dojo was ever closed was during Gold and Krystal's adventure, when the Karate Master (who's name is actually Kiyo) was off training in Mt. Mortar. After that, the Karate Master became the Karate King and came back to his rightful place. Because the Kiyo was good friends with Johto's and Kanto's gym leaders, he would accept their visit in his gym every so often. Gold tells me every time he wanted to rematch one of Kanto or Johto's gym leaders, they would meet up here. Why the Johto Leaders would accept this, I have no idea. The point is, the Fighting Dojo is a very important part of Saffron City's history, and it should not be neglected just because it's not the actual gym.

_Everyone is Welcome!_  
**Fighting Dojo**

Once we enter, we see that, as usual, the Fighting Dojo is built as if it were a gym, with two statues at the entrance, the Karate King standing ominously at the back of the room and multiple trainers blocking the way.

"'Sup Kiyo!" Kris waves at the Karate King, who smiles upon seeing us and signals the trainers to move away. We pass through with no problem and meet the leader of the dojo.

"Welcome back! To what do I owe the visit? Is a gym leader supposed to be here already?"

Gold shakes his head.

"Nah, we're just doing a little tour of Kanto. have you heard of PokéGO?"

The man nods with another smile.

"Yes, quite an amusing little game. It relies more on quick reflexes and movements rather than strategy. Honestly, I wish I could fight that way in actual Pokémon battles! Us Fighting-type users tend to prefer combat over scheming. A cousin of mine called me awhile ago to tell me of this magical place where Pokémon battles were done one-on-one with pure hand-to-hand combat. I have no idea where that could be, but if I could be there, I'd live there forever!"

Kiyo gives a hearty laugh and I nod.

"Pokkén, I heard. But we're here for PokéGO. Has it affected your dojo in any way?"

He looks up for a moment, thoughtful.

"Hmm. Not really, I would say. Only a handful of people have challenged me to a PokéGO battle since it came out. Not many people go here in the first place anyways."

He smiles again and shrugs.

"I do like it, though. If only things were that easy in real life..."

Gold takes the chance to finish the conversation and move on with our tour.

"Thanks again Kiyo! We'll be on our way now. Kanto is really big and we're really small."

The Karate King nods and waves us goodbye as we leave the building.

"You're free to visit whenever you want!"

And back we are in Saffron City. God, that building is really ugly. I now I can seem a little old-fashioned, but I grew up in the era right after the war. I remember really appreciating what Kanto did to preserve its natural beauty, despite all the damage done by the war. Saffron was a grim reminder for me that the world still wasn't free of those who would profit from violence. Team Rocket's raid on Silph Co. opened my eyes to what the organization really was. Not a handful of delinquents being mean, not goofy criminals doing a really bad job at their...well...job, and not just people that wanted to be bullies. This was an organized group that was hellbent on getting what they wanted, no matter the costs. As it turns out, what they wanted was money. No dreams of a better future like Lysandre or the Hoenn teams, no hidden schemes behind their front like Plasma and no man at the top that had way too much power and a serious delusion (Galactic). These were straight-up gangsters. Hardcore criminals that would not hesitate to hit another human or kill their Pokémon to get their share of money.  
Even though I know it wasn't their fault, I will always see the Silph Company building and see the countless Team Rocket grunts patrolling the premises and hear Giovanni's laughs echoing through the halls. It doesn't help that the company is responsible for making everything everyone ever wants. Master Balls were first being developed when Giovanni hit the building. There was no better time to steal from them.  
Now, the company is still doing really well despite the hit they took from Rocket. It's no surprise, however, as the money that buys most products in Kanto will always go to Silph. Potions? Silph. Pokéballs? Silph. Repels for Mt. Moon? Silph. _Escape Ropes_?_ Still_ Silph. They're the richest company I know. I don't blame them for what they're doing. After all, I buy from them too. But I do blame the people that use their products incorrectly, and the others around them that allow it.

Anyways, now that we saw the dojo, it's time we saw Sabrina's gym.

**Saffron City Pokémon Gym**  
**Leader: Sabrina**  
_The Mistress of Psychic-type Pokémon!_

I forgot the gym was a maze. Blast Psychic-type users and their obsession with mind puzzles. Fire Blast them, preferably.

However, the gym's guide sees us and asks us if we want to be taken to Sabrina right away.

We nod almost furiously and line up so that we can warp on the tiles one by one. After some configuration with the warp tile, we're taken straight to Sabrina's room.

"The Kanto and Johto Legends! I've been expecting you." She smiles.

"Wait, how did you-oh, right."

The other thing I forget is that Psychic-users love to flaunt their Psychic prowess. Most of them are trainers who can barely lift objects, but there are some, like Sabrina, who can communicate with their Pokémon and sometimes predict the future. The other difference between psychic trainers and Sabrina is the fact that the trainers regularly train to better themselves in the psychic arts. Sabrina came upon her powers by accident, when she threw a spoon in a fit of anger as a child. To her surprise, the spoon bent much like a Kadabra's would. She is also one of the few gym leaders ever that actually dislikes battling. Sabrina does it to practice telekinesis and telepathy with her Pokémon, who do the same with her. Together, they make a strong team.  
If I remember correctly, Sabrina predicted Gold and Krystal's challenge to the gym back when I was still doing my tour of Kanto.

"How are you guys holding up? You came here for news on PokéGO, correct?"

We nod, making her even prouder of her abilities.

"I don't have anything on it. To reach me in the first place, you'd have to either beat my trainers or have some proof that you've already beaten the gym. Since you can't challenge the trainers to a PokéGO battle, I don't get any players."

I roll my eyes. Should have known.

"Anything else before we move on?"

She shakes her head.

"There's not been much activity after you left. Do you want me to try and foresee your future?" She asks nonchalantly, as if offering to lend a ride.

"Are you kidding!?" Kris yells, making the sound reverberate through the gym's silver walls.

"Of course we do! That's awesome!"

Sabrina gives another smile before focusing, closing her eyes and making her six pokéballs levitate around her. Presumably, these pokémon contain her Psychic-type partners.

She frowns and struggles, but eventually gets something.

"Soon. A new friend. Not one, but two? Technically three. The time will come for you to fade into legend, even for those who admire you. The time will come for you to finally settle down and enjoy the seeds you've planted. Others will take your place. New concepts will confound you. A new era will fall upon the world. Observe the sky that changes and the fog will clear."

She now collapses and falls back on the wall behind her, putting a hand to her head.

"Woah. Are you okay?" Gold offers a hand, but she waves it away and feebly stands up on her own.

"I'm fine. You got all that?"

Leaf frowns.

"I'm not sure we did. That was a bit much for just our future."

Sabrina shakes her head.

"I can't focus on anyone's future like that." She pants. "I don't see anyone's future. I just see the future as it is, and it's not my job to narrow it down. You'll have to figure it out on your own. Now go on, you have better stuff to do than deciphering a code that was never meant to be seen."

We reluctantly step on one of the warp tiles, our minds still dwelling on her words.

A new friend, but two? That could be a new Legend. Makes sense, seeing as it's been a year since our last newcomers. But why did she say 'technicall three'? Is the rival coming too? Could it be possible to have three new Legends at the same time? Impossible. What probably worries me more is her next two sentences. Fading into legend? Hadn't I already done that? For me to fade, even for those who admire me (who I assume are the other Legends) would be troubling. What would that mean? I don't want to leave them. Now, settling down and enjoying the seeds I planted? That could mean anything. I've done a lot in my lifetime. Out of everything, what could plant a seed I would only enjoy _now_? The concepts that confound me would have to be pretty complicated. I remember getting confused at Mega evolutions and the Fairy type at first, but I eventually learned enough about them to implement them in my strategy. It never really confounded me. What could surprise me now? The next one is simple. 'A new era will fall upon the world'? That happens all the time. Every time a Legend emerges, in fact. There's always something new that changes the whole world. I'm not too worried about that one. Sabrina's last line was the most confusing. 'Observe the sky that changes and the fog will clear'. What could observing the skies possibly mean? I didn't know there was a fog to clear in the first place. Either way, it's the most cryptic of her predictions. I honestly have no clue.

Now with more questions than answers, we exit Sabrina's gym and head for the Pokémon Trainer Fan Club, where Gold will surely torture me.

* * *

Done! Once again, I want to say sorry for not updating in time, but I hope the 1.5 chapters will satisfy you until next time!

As always, let me know what you thought in the reviews!


	37. Chapter 37: Battles and Leaders (part 6)

Heya! Let's try to get this one out as soon as possible so I don't have to worry about it later.

* * *

Chapter 37: Battles and Leaders (Celadon City)

_Dawn's P.O.V_

Celadon City! Thank Arceus we're grouped with the Hoenn guys, who divided the groups and decided not to go to Lavender Town. I had enough spooky in Sinnoh, thank you very much. People here are scared of Ghastly. _Ghastly_. I know they're ghosts and all, but did you ever have to stand your ground and fight the monstrosity that is Giratina? In the distortion world? I mean, the damn thing was banished because it was too violent. Of all the Pokémon in the universe, this one was the one that was too violent. There's Gorebyss, who's famous for sucking the fluids out of its prey, there's Cacturne, who wait for you to grow tired in order to get you easier, there's Dusclops, that takes people in its body (which is rumored to contain a freaking black hole) and there's Drifloon and Drifblim, who kidnap gullible children and then float away, never to be seen away. This isn't even mentioning all the Hypno stories or whatever Pokémon hell the Alola and Kalos regions contain. Out of all that, Giratina was the one that was punished. For eternity. I fought that thing head-on. I'm not afraid of a purple town.

Anyways, Celadon is easily one of my favorite cities in Kanto. That said, I don't really like Kanto all that much. I appreciate what it's done, but in the end, I don't hold it in much of a high regard compared to other regions like Kalos. Kalos is amazing. A huge fashion scene, mostly urban cities, advanced technology everywhere, and everything looks so pretty! It's a lot more colorful than Kanto, which still looks gray in my memory no matter hpw many times I visit (So far, three). Kalos has little shops everywhere and even a movie place, even if its smaller compared to Unova's. By far my favorite part of my visit there was just sitting on a chair in a very luxurious cafe with Diamond and a cup of coffee. I still dream of that day. I mean, I love battling and facing Leagues all over the globe, but taking a rest in a fancy hotel once in a while can really freshen you up!

There I go going off-topic again. What I meant to say is, Celadon City is one of my favorite locations in Kanto because it's literally named City of the Rainbow's Colors. Also because it contains the Game Corner, and I've weirdly only seen an entertainment place like that in Kanto.

"Where do you want to go first?" Diamond asks.

"Game Corner." I say with a smile.

"What about the gym? I want to see that first." May frowns.

"What? The gym's cool and all, but how can you deny a whole building whose sole purpose is to entertain you?"

"I'd rather see the gym first. Eirika is cool and I want to meet her!"

"Well we're going to both of them in the end." Ruby comments.

"Yeah but we still have to see one of them first, right?"

Ruby sighs and nods.

"The Game Corner is just better."

I firmly assert my opinion (the best one).

"No it's not!" May opposes me with hers.

The Hoenn and Sinnoh Legends have a sort of love-hate relationship. I am best friends with May, but we don't always agree on everything. I think it's because we both had our first adventures around the same time, so we can relate with a lot of the old stuff. Still, Hoenn and Sinnoh are very different regions, which puts us against each other at times. For example, May and I talked for hours when Mega-evolutions and the Fairy-type were introduced, but we can't talk about Legendaries or we'll end up pitting Primal Groudon against Origin Giratina.

"Fine. Let's put it to a vote." Diamond decides.

"I don't care." Ruby immediately says. He's fun, but he's kind of a no nonsense kind of guy. Kind of ironic, when you consider the fact that his region has three super-powered evolutions for their three Legendaries.

"Obviously, I want to go to the gym first." May adds.

"Game Corner!" I shoot my hand up in the air and then glare daggers at Diamond. I find that most of the time, this works against him. I don't anger easily, but he has felt the wrath of my fury before. Plus, he's scared I'll stop bringing him stuff from Kalos on my weekend visits. I go there to see what's trending and buy whatever looks good and then come back to the House. Diamond wants to do the same, but he's afraid that people will judge him or make fun of him for taking time out of his life to pick clothes for himself. He is a 20 year-old man, after all. He did attempt it once, but Nate found out quickly and spent the whole day torturing him with it. Now I'm doing him the favor of picking his clothes as well as mine whenever I go out.

"Uh, Game Corner." He mutters.

"Yes! Game Corner it is!" I smile and hug Diamond's arm. He smiles as well, but looks guiltily at the Hoenn Legends. Ruby and Diamond are good friends too.

"Thanks! I'll get you something special from Kalos next time!" I whisper just low enough so that the others can't hear and give Diamond a wink.

Now he smiles for real.

"Thanks." He gives me his signature kiss on the forehead as we move on. Man, he's sweet.

**Celadon Game Corner  
**_A fun place for everyone!_

The inside, as expected, is very colorful and flashy. Multiple rows of different games are slot machines are placed in the middle, while two minigame tables are placed at the corners closest to the door. Voltorb Flip to the right and Card Flip to the left. On the northeast corner is the Prize Corner, where you get prizes in exchange for the coins you earn in the machines, and on the northwest corner are various items encased in glass. The glass casings contain what looks like various remnants of Team Rocket's takeover of the Game Corner. Included are the poster that hid the switch for the staircase, the hat of the grunt that scared trainers away at the entrance and an Escape Rope. Supposedly, the rope was used by Red, but I doubt it. Apart from that, a dusty Pokémon Printer lays abandoned next to Voltorb Flip and a surprising amount of coins lay scattered across the floor.

"You two have fun with the slot machines." Ruby says before nudging Diamond.

"We'll be playing Card Flip!"

The two run off to the Card Flip corner and leave us to decide between Voltorb Flip and the slot machines. Because Voltorb Flip can only be played by a single player, we go to the slot machines instead, picking up whatever coins we can along the way.

"Alright." May cracks her knuckles before sitting down.

"Let's win some coins."

May inserts the little money she brought from the House into one of the machines.

The first symbol is a Pikachu.

The second symbol is a Pikachu.

The third symbol is a Slowpoke.

"Grr. Next time I'll get it."

The first symbol is an R.

The second symbol is a Slowpoke.

The third symbol is a Voltorb.

"Agh. Come on."

The first symbol is a 7.

The second symbol is a 7.

The third symbol is a Starmie.

"Aaargh! I won't leave here without a prize!"

I smile and chuckle at her before taking the machine next to her.

"Let me try."

I put my money in and pray to Arceus I can get a perfect score so I can stomp on May's bad luck.

The first symbol is a 7.

The second symbol is a 7.

The third symbol is a 7!

"Yes! Haha!"

300 coins flow from the machine with as much force as an Empoleon's Hydro Pump.

May looks so insulted she abandons all hope of winning and heads for the Prize Corner with the coins she got on the floor.

"A Nidorina plushie please." Misty grumbles so low the person at the counter doesn't hear her at first.

"What?"

"I SAID I WANT A NIDORINA PLUSHIE PLEASE!"

The lady frowns but retrieves a toy Nidorina from below the counter.

"That'll be 1200 coins."

May's jaw drops.

"1200 coins for a toy Nidorina!?"

Now the lady isn't happy either.

"That's rude. Do you have the coins or not?"

May frowns at her as well, but counts her coins.

"Ah crud. I'm 21 coins short."

The lady shrugs.

"I can help you out. I have more than enough for my Pupitar plushie." I offer, knowing full well it'll anger her.

She looks at me angrily, but then sighs and looks at the Nidorina.

"Fine."

We give all of the coins we got in exchange for the Nidorina and the Pupitar toys.

"Thanks!" May says once she gets a hold of her new best friend.

"You're welcome. Hey, you wanna mess with the guys' game?"

She smiles.

"Of course!"

* * *

After our visit to the Game Corner, we're headed to the Celadon City gym.

"What do you think Eirika is like?" I ask on the way.

"Probably not how people say she is. Words rarely match reality." Diamond answers.

I laugh along with May.

"You should be a poet."

He blushes slightly, but looks away and throws his scarf behind him in an attempt to show indifference.

"Sh-shut up. I'm just saying, most of the time people aren't actually like they're described in stories."

We know what he means, but we love teasing him. It's really easy, too. He's surprisingly gullible and has this innocent side of him he rarely displays. Most people fall for his seemingly cool exterior, but I know he's really just a wimp from Twinleaf Town. I remember when he didn't try to imitate Red. We were best friends, along with Barry, who is practically the complete opposite of Diamond. His dorky attitude worked surprisingly well with my outgoing personality and Barry's impatience.

"Oohohohoho." An old man stands in front of the Celadon City gym, cackling at the girls beyond the building's windows.

I frown at the man and read the sign:

**Celadon City Pokémon Gym**  
**Leader: Erika**  
_The Nature-Loving Princess!_

"Oh!" The old man notices us and scurries away.

"Well that was something." I shrug and we enter the gym.

Eirika's gym is basically a greenhouse. Like Misty's gym, the roof is covered by glass, letting the sunlight's rays hit all of the grass and shrubbery that adorns the floor. Of course, the gym guide is at his usual place: right next to the two Rhyhdon statues in front of the entrance. It is now that I realize I never beat the Kanto League. However, Ruby and May have, so they show their badges and get the guide's nod. Different colored flowers are placed along the path and there's enough tree and bush variety here to get every berry that exists. Not that we could, as it is forbidden to touch the vegetation in Eirika's gym.

To get through the first two trainers, Ruby and May walk with their badges out. Then, a small tree blocks the way to Eirika's spot. As always, this is easily remedied by my Empoleon's Cut.

Now in the spot covered by rows of trees, the badges are yet again shown so we don't get attacked by the three trainers that accompany Eirika, who is seemingly arranging a bouquet of flowers.

"Hi Eirika!" May waves at the gym leader, who turns around and smiles warmly.

"Hello. Ruby and May, right? It's certainly been a while."

They nod.

"We're just here for a quick tour. Have you heard of a new application called PokéGO?"

She looks off to the side at a patch of Oran Berry trees.

"Yes. Personally, I don't think it's good for my gym. Those who spend most of their time on their devices usually neglect the nature that surround them. Sometimes that means forgetting to take care of vegetation, other times that means paying so much attention to PokéGO that they don't pay attention to what they're walking on, or even where they're walking to. I spent most of my time outside of the gym taking care of Celadon City's beauty. I can't have young trainers falling into the fountain or walking on the roses outside."

May nods.

"Right. Well thanks for the comment. We have to hurry upthough, or Red and Leaf are gonna scold us bad. They're probably already done."

"Oh Red and Leaf are here too?" Eirika asks.

"Yeah, they're in Saffron City right now. He just wants to see what this new PokéGO thing is all about. The new Kanto isn't agreeing with him very well though. Specially Pallet Town and Saffron. Pewter City was a nice treat, though."

Eirika nods.

"I'd love to have them for a picnic sometime to catch up." She smiles and turns to pick another flower.

"I'll ask them. Thanks again Eirika!" May waves as we leave.

"She was nice." I comment outside the building.

May shakes her head with a smile.

"Told you. But _noooooo_, 'let's go to the Game Corner.' 'It'll be a lot more fun!' All it gave me was a back pain from crouching to pick up all of those coins."

We laugh and head east, towards the road that leads back to Saffron City.

* * *

Done! That took me a while because I've been really packed this week. Technically this chapter is on time since the goal is to upload a chapter between Monday and Friday, but this is the first time I've gotten to Friday, so I'm not too happy about that.

As always, please remember to review in order to let me know what you think of how this fanfic is going.


	38. Chapter 38: Kanto Trip-Lavender Town!

Hey! I think this chapter will be a bit of fun for me because Gen 5 was my first gen and Lavender Town is easy to talk about.

* * *

Chapter 38: Battles and Leaders! (Lavender Town)

_Black's P.O.V_

We can see the Kanto RadioTower before we even enter the town. Its tall dark green figure looms over the town as a reminder of what Lavender Town used to be. It was depressing, if you ask me. I don't understand how people in that town could live there for years without committing suicide. Not because of the spooky ghosts, mind you, but rather the heavy air of depression in that town. I mean, you're basically living your life in a graveyard. It's understandable that it's one of the least populated cities in Kanto.

If you pay attention, you'll notice that there zero children in Lavender. Why? Well that's simple. Imagine being born and spending your childhood next to the biggest Pokémon graveyard in the region. You look out of the window and all you see are people mourning for their lost partner, or, if you're lucky, you might even see that white hand ghost everyone seems to be talking about. As you grow up, you don't hear stories of great Pokémon Masters in far-off lands, you hear stories of the undead rising from their graves at night, or stories of creepy ghosts that walk through walls. The worst about it all is that all these tales stem from events that happen in your hometown. That white hand the weird girl in front of the Pokémon Tower is always talking about? It might go through the walls of your own home at night when darkness engulfs you. After all, it does haunt your town. You're stuck with it.

Nowadays, Lavender Town lost its air of creepiness and sadness. The installation of the Kanto Radio Tower switched the town's focus from honoring the deceased to bringing radio entertainment to Kanto. Of course, it's not all gone. The House of Memories is still there to remember those who have been lost and it is rumored that all of the Pokémon that were buried in Pokémon Tower were moved under this building, in chambers that only Mr. Fuji knows about. I think the only aspect of Lavender that wasn't depressing was Mr. Fuji's Lavender Volunteer Pokémon House, where abandoned and orphaned Pokémon were taken care of. This was really important back when Team Rocket was in power, but not so much anymore. Orphaned Pokémon were about as common as Tympoles in the area outside Pinwheel Forest. Now, the situation isn't so bad. There's more abandoned than orphaned Pokémon. Still, it remains a very important part of Kanto.

"What are we supposed to do here?" Nate asks.

"Lavender Town doesn't even have a gym. I mean, the whole attraction is the fact that it has a spooky Pokémon graveyard where ghosts can haunt you, but the Radio Tower kind of dampens the mood."

I shrug.

"How about you try to find the white ghost hand?"

Nate rolls his eyes.

"Ha-ha, very funny. How about you go in the House of Memories and get attacked by a zombie? I bet there's a ton of them in the hidden basement."

Hilda shakes her head.

"Hidden basement? _That's_ what you think Mr. Fuji's hiding?"

He shrugs.

"Well it can't _really_ be just a replacement for the Pokémon Tower, can it? That's too boring."

"Does it have to be exciting? I think Mr. Fuji just wants to honor the dead correctly. Making a haunted house out of other people's dead friends doesn't sound like his deal." Rosa adds in.

"Whatever. Even if it's just the place where they moved the cemetery, it _has_ to be haunted. No way there's that many dead Pokémon and none of them become ghosts. Why do you think Lavender Town is pretty much the only place in Kanto where you can find Ghost-types?"

Incredible. He seems to have a point and not have it at the same time.

"Why are you so confident there's ghosts?" I laugh, deliberately annoying him. "Do the Lavender Town stories still scare you?"

For some reason, out of all the haunted house stories and all the ghastly sightings in all of the known regions, Kanto's Lavender Town is the most famous. Even in the far-off region of Unova, young children still get scared by tales of The White Hand, The Ghost (Creative, I know, but it still scares young minds), The Trainer Who Was Buried Alive and The Suicide Syndrome. Of course, none of them are real, but some of them are more credible than others.

The White Hand first originated from the creepy girl that always stood in front of the Pokémon Tower. She would always approach tourists and ask them if they believed in ghosts. If you said yes, she would recognize you as a true believer just like her. If you said no, however, she'd say 'Of course! That white hand on your shoulder, it's not real...'. Obviously, the victim would look behind them to check for the ghost, but there was never anything there. When the victim would turn around again, the girl would be gone. This was made specially creepy when told around a campfire or in a closed circle because there would always be that one jerk who would put his hand on your shoulder the moment the story ended.

The Ghost was by far the simplest. Anyone who went to the upper levels of the Pokémon Tower without a Silph Scope would get scared by the apparition of a dark ghost. Every Pokémon it battled was too scared to attack, but the ghost itself didn't attack either. Every encounter with the ghost would end in the trainer running away in horror. Because of its simplicity, this story was by far the least scary. Anyone smart enough to know you need a Silph Scope to identify ghosts was immune to the tale.

The Trainer Who Was Buried Alive is probably my personal favorite, so I know it by heart. Because of The Ghost, there were very few trainers who could get to the top of the Pokémon Tower. Those who did were greeted by a terrifying figure coming out of a grave. The creature looked human, but it was far too thin and its eye sockets continuously glowed red, despite not having any eyeballs at all. It would pierce the trainer's soul with its crimson stare and its smell of rotten flesh and say:  
"You're...here..."  
Its voice was raspy and low, as if its throat hadn't produced sounds in years.  
"I'm trapped…"  
Its fingers still held dirt between them.  
"And I'm lonely…"  
Sadness was hard to show in a face that doesn't move, but it somehow managed to display it.  
"So very lonely…"  
Now its voice spoke of pain.  
"Won't you join me?"  
Finally, it would extend its bony arms out and beckon the victim towards it. Most trainers run away or die of fright at this point, but some are just brave enough to face the creature. Those that did were easily defeated, as the monster was helped by the other ghosts of Lavender Town. No trainer was ever strong enough to beat both of The White Hands or the multiple Ghosts it possessed. Once victorious, the creature would scream in a frightening voice:  
"FINALLY! FRESH MEAT!"  
Afterwards, it would drag down the trainer into its grave while crying out in pure joy. The people downstairs would no doubt run away, as the only sound that would reverberate through the tower's walls would be the horrible mixture of the creature's screams of happiness mangled with the trainer's screams of agony. At a point, both sounds are drowned out by the ground they are now under. Then, silence.  
This was my favorite because it combined all of the other tales and told a very scary story at the same time. I couldn't sleep the night I was told the story, as I could only think of the poor Trainer Who Was Buried Alive and the monster that took him.

The Suicide Syndrome wasn't necessarily the scariest, but it was the most realistic story. As it goes, anyone that spends too much time outside in Lavender Town or sleeps there regularly has a high chance of killing themselves. This myth was propagated by the fact that most suicides in all of the Kanto area (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnnoh) happen in Lavender Town. Also, young trainers and kids never went there because the town would suddenly give them a headache or make them sick.  
The stories vary, but the one I was told was the one were a family moves to Lavender Town after the father retires from working in Castelia. Fairly soon after arriving, the family's only child gets sick and is plagued by constant painful headaches. The father promptly leaves the town in search of a cure. The mother, confident that the child will eventually get better, decides to take a stroll in her new home and tries to make acquaintances with the other inhabitants of Lavender Town. She locks the door behind her and heads for the Pokémon Tower first, but she's stopped by a girl with a creepy stare. The girl asks her if she believes in ghosts. The mother confidently says no.  
"Teehee! Of course! That white hand on your shoulder, it's not real..." she says.  
The mother frowns and looks back to find nothing, then looks back in front of her to yet again find nothing at all. She dismisses the encounter as just a playful girl messing with the newcomer and enters the tower. In the tower, she attempts to meet the people inside, but they all shrug her off, as they're either still in mourning or waiting for a battle. However, she does meet a woman around her age that acts kindly and greets her as a friend. After a while of talking, the woman nervously looks around her and says:  
"Oh, it's been nice meeting you, but I should really get home now. Staying outside for this long in this town is very dangerous."  
"Why?" The mother asks.  
But the woman simply shakes her head and hurries off to her home.  
Again dismissing it as simply superstition, the mother continues her ascent up the tower. Yet again, she is defied by everyone she meets until a point where she gets to sixth floor, she is suddenly attacked by the apparition of a ghost. The mother, despite never having lived in Kanto, knows of the ghosts in the higher floors of the tower and the Silph Scope needed to identify them, so she is not scared. She nods and steps back, making the ghost go away. Unsatisfied with her visit to the town's main landmark, she decides to talk to the people outside the buildings. Outside the tower, she greets one of the inhabitants of Lavender Town and introduces herself. Not long after this, however, she starts to notice things. The man she is talking to seems to look directly behind her instead of at her. The creepy girl is back in front of the tower, rubbing her shoulder nervously. The town's purple sign looks as if it is decaying. The sky is dark and stormy, yet it lets off a purple hue that makes the town look the same color as a Haunter's skin. The mother is wearing a coat, yet she still feels oddly cold. Quickly, the mother gets the feeling that something isn't right. The pit in her stomach continues to grow larger and larger. Her head feels light despite the headache she's starting to have. The mother excuses herself to the man and heads home to see her son. Perhaps the sight of her beautiful young son would clear her head. Along the way, shadows move along the corners of her eyes. Whispers are heard, despite her being completely alone. Alone, cold and sick, she hurries to her new house quickly. The door is locked. Suddenly she's panting, looking all around her nervously as she scrambles for her keys. This wasn't like her. She was calm and collected not even an hour ago. The door clicks open and she runs in, slamming the door behind her. She takes a moment to catch her breath against the door but is still plagued by visions of shadows running everywhere she can't see. The mother desperately heads to her son's room to seek shelter in her arms of her family. The door to his room opens and the mother screams, finally releasing all of the fear she had pent up inside her. The child's bed was empty. Where had her child gone? Where was her sole hope for sanity? The mother runs back to the living room and heads for her own bedroom. Maybe he's just curious about his new home. No, no, he's not there either. Finally, the mother's last hope is the small kitchen. She once again runs and screams upon entering the kitchen.  
Her child was dead. His blood was spilled across the kitchen floor and his eyes were completely devoid of life. His throat had been slit by the knife that lay in his hand. The pain had been to much for the boy. He had screamed and screamed in pain, but both of his parents were gone. The door was locked. He had no way of running away or calling for help. In the end, the child dealt with the pain himself and ended his torture. This may have been the final nail in the coffin for the mother. The place had driven her insane and now her only child was dead. She grabs the same knife that killed her child and applies quickly it to her abdomen. In her final moments, she no longer screams. She instead lets go of the weapon and lays beside her dead son.  
Not long after, the father finally arrives with the medicine and enters the town, only to be greeted by the sight of his wife and child dead on the ground, creating a pool of blood with their combined flow. Nothing was known of this man again.  
This story, along with many others, convinced a lot of people that the only people that live in Lavender Town are ghosts.

"I'm not scared." Nate shakes his head. "I just know that there was once a huge tower built for housing dead bodies and now it has been replaced. All I want to know is where they've gone. "

Rosa shrugs.

"I think there's no point. Why would you want to find out where dead bodies are kept? They reek of decay and are only there for others to mourn."

"Eh, whatever. I guess I'm just curious." Now Nate shrugs as well.

"Let's just catch some Pokémon and head back to Saffron." I say.

"There's no point if staying here if there's no gym."

"Maybe you just want to leave because you're spooked." Nate smiles.

I roll my eyes.

"Just do it."

_Pokémon caught in Lavender Town:_

_The Ghastly and Cubone evolution lines._

"Done?" I ask.

"Yeah, let's go." Nate takes one last look at the Radio Tower and the House of Memories before heading to the left exit with the rest of us.

* * *

AAAAAHHHH! Finally! Sorry for _actually_ missing my deadline this week, but I felt super sick the whole week. In fact, I bust my ass trying to write this whole thing Saturday morning. It just feels really bad to promise something and then not do it. So anyway, here's the Lavender Town episode. I'm going to try to make it up for you guys.

As always, please review to let me know there's someone out there that actually reads what I write. Laters!


	39. Chapter 39: Battles and Leaders (part 8)

Alright. I'm doing the announcement here just in case you don't pay attention to my words at the end of every chapter.

I'm not quitting, I'm switching my deadline. I now realize I'm not writing my chapters on time because I'm too packed during the week. Instead, I'll now be trying to upload my chapters on the weekends. That is, Friday, Saturday or Sunday. If I ever have the time, I will upload during the week, but generally I'll be uploading on the weekends to avoid feeling disappointed in myself and stop lying to you.

That's it! Let's get on with the Legends in Vermilion City!

* * *

Chapter 39: Battles and Leaders! (Vermilion City)

_Serena's P.O.V_

Coming from Route 6, the first thing we see is the great sea of Kanto in front of us. Even from the back of the city, the ships' tall masts and long flags rise above the buildings. Like the Pokémon Center, all the buildings in the appropriately named city have an orange roof.

Kalos is really far from Kanto, so we don't get that many stories from there. This trip to Kanto really helped me get to know it better. However, I'm still in the dark about a lot about it.

"What's up with Vermillion City?" I ask.

Candela and Blanche both frown at me. Calem looks like he's in the same boat. I know he doesn't know anything either.

"What?"

"I mean, all the towns and cities have a theme or something about them that makes them worth visiting. What does Vermilion City have?"

Candela thinks.

"Well first of all, it has the Vermilion City Gym, which has Lt. Surge. He's one of the most controversial Gym Leaders because most others ignore the War, but he celebrates it. Somehow, he acts like he had fun in it. He's the least popular Gym Leader in Kanto and Johto, but he's really popular in Unova. It looks like Lt. Surge fought for them during the War but stayed here. Too bad he's never over there."

"Wait. Didn't you say he's not in Kanto right now?" Calem notices.

"Yes." Blanche responds instead.

"But he's in Alola. It seems he's just now realizing he needs an Alolan Raichu."

"Apart from him, why else would we want to go here? Judging by everyone else's opinions, he's not a good reason."

Candela raises an eyebrow and smiles, extending an arm towards the sea.

"The harbor obviously! It lets a ton of ships enter and leave Kanto, but mainly the S.S Anne, the S.S Aqua and the Seagallop. Anyone that doesn't come from Johto has to either fly in their Pokémon or arrive by ship in Vermilion City's harbor."

"So," Calem says as he takes out his Pokédex.

"We're going to the gym after catching our Pokémon?"

Blanche and Candela nod and we get to work.

_Pokémon caught in Lavender Town:_

_Sea Pokémon, a single Snorlax, a single Squirtle, Flaffy, Electrike and the Pikachu, Magnetite and Voltorb evolution lines._

After our Pokémon-catching spree, we head for the Vermilion City Gym.

**Vermilion City Pokémon Gym**  
**Leader: Lt. Surge**  
_The Lightning American!_

Like all the other gyms, the Vermilion City gym has a gym guide standing next to two Rhyhorn statues. Unlike all the other ones though, this one has multiple metal trash cans placed in rows in the middle. At the end, an old man dressed in formal attire stands before an electric gate.

"Why are there trash cans everywhere?" I frown.

"There's two trash cans with switches under them. You have to hit them in order to open the gate." Candela explains.

"How are we going to find them without battling the trainers?" I ask.

"I don't want to fight them and none of us have Kanto badges."

Blanche thinks for a moment and then takes out her strange device.

"Don't worry. When I was a kid I imagined myself going through all the Kanto gyms and created a solution for every one."

She points her screen at the trash cans and they become transparent. Two of them reveal switches under them.

"I was very bored."

Being careful not to catch the attention of the other trainers, we creep around and hit the switches.

"Putting them next to each other might not have been the best idea." Calem remarks.

Now that the gate is open, we can waltz right in the gym leader's room.

When we do, we are greeted by a man around the age of Candela and Blanche sitting in a comfy chair, staring almost dishearteningly at a screen that resembles Candela and Blanche's. He doesn't even look up when we enter. Instead, he continues to scroll down and tap the screen occasionally.

"Spark." Blanche is the one to speak first.

"Yeah." He still doesn't look up. Actually, I don't even think he knows who we are.

"Spark." Blanche wants him to look up.

"Yeah?" He answers, still not paying attention.

"SPARK!" Candela suddenly screams, making Spark jump up from his chair.

"Candela! Blanche! What a surprise..." He gets up and pushes back his blond hair, nervously smiling.

"What'chu doing in Vermilion? I thought you were just going to skip it because Surge isn't here."

Blanche points at Calem and me.

"We found the Legends."

Spark frowns.

"TV really does make you look taller. And older. And not as cool..."

Candela takes the opportunity to smack him upside the head.

"That's Calem and Serena you dolt. The others are in Saffron City."

Now he gets excited again.

"The others? You mean Red? Leaf? Gold? Ruby? May? Diamond? Dawn? Black? Hilda?"

He basically just named everyone except for the last two generations. Rude.

"Yes. Now are you going to join us or not?" Blanche rolls her eyes at his excitement.

Said excitement drains away from Spark's face.

"Ugh, I would, but Surge trusted me with the gym while he was gone and I _really_ don't wanna piss him off."

Yet again, Blanche starts to think of a plan.

"Well they're just going to New Bark Town after this. You should be back by night."

He sighs and thinks about it.

"Fine. But only because I get to finally meet the Legends. Did they reach level 5 yet? I'm assuming they're only here to play PKGO."

Despite his previous statements not making him look very bright, he made a pretty smart assumption.

"Yeah." Candela answers, making Spark's eyes...sparkle.

"Oooooohhh! Who did they pick?"

Blanche frowns again but answers again.

"The only ones in your team are Gold, Kris, Dawn and Nate."

He jumps again, but this time it's in excitement.

"YES! I mean, I wish I also had Black and Red, but that's really good. Who's Kris and Nate?"

Blanche rolls her eyes, sighs again and starts to leave.

"Just follow. We'll talk on the way." Candela answers for her and begins to leave as well.

I shoot a glance at Calem, who shrugs and joins them. Guess that means we're leaving.

Outside the gym, we start to walk towards the north exit.

"How did you get stuck in Vermilion City anyway?" I ask Spark after Blanche finishes explaining.

He sighs.

"It's a dumb story. Like Candela and Blanche, I came to Kanto to finally act out my dream of conquering the Kanto League. Different from them, however, I decided to come to Vermilion City first. That way I get to meet the Electric-type gym leader and be just as far from Blanche as I am from Candela. So the first thing I did in Vermilion was of course, challenge the gym. Like you guys, I managed to find the switches and get to the gym leader room without battling the trainers. So I battled Lt. Surge in a PKGO battle and won. After the battle, Lt. Surge smiled at me, put a hand on my shoulder and said:  
'Look, kid. You got spirit. I like that. I heard there's a new powerful type of Raichu in Alola that's half Psychic-type. Don't you think I'd do well with one in my team? '  
Of course, I nodded.  
'Great. Stay here while I go get one.'  
And he was gone. I didn't want to leave the gym because that would mean I would have broken a promise (even if I didn't make it in the first place) and I would leave the Vermilion City gym without a gym leader for who knows how long. So I stayed. It's been a week."

I frown while Calem tries to conceal his laughs behind me.

"So he just told you to stay and you did?"

He shrugs.

"Well, yeah. Have you seen him? He's a soldier. He's like twice my size and three times my weight. Compared to him, I'm a wimpy Bellsprout. When he finally arrives though, you can beat I'm gonna bail on him. I'm 27, rich, handsome and unemployed. I don't have the time to run a gym in Kanto."

I roll my eyes and keep walking.

* * *

Spark has joined the tour! I wanted to release this chapter much earlier, but RWBY season 4 premiered and I couldn't wait. Anyways, I already talked about my new uploading schedule, so I guess the only thing to talk about here is next chapter, where everyone will rejoin in Saffron City before heading for New Bark Town and ending this trip. I really want to finish this whole arc so I can get back to writing normal HOPL chapters. The trip was fun, but it's not HOPL and I could be doing a lot more.

Anyways, please leave a review so I can know what you think of my fanfic! 'Till next time!


	40. Chapter 40: House of Spooked Legends

Hey! Sorry for updating late _again_, but the week's usual busy schedule got even more full due to Halloween. Man, I really should have done the Lavender Town chapter after Viridian City. Didn't really think about that one.

In fact, I'm going to just halt the Kanto trip arc for just a moment. It's been taking away from what HOPL is supposed to be and it feels wrong to post HOPL's 40th chapter during Halloween and not have it be Halloween-related.

So without further ado, here's chapter 40 of House of Pokémon Legends!

* * *

Chapter 40: House of Spooked Legends

"Oh, what do you know about Halloween?" Nate scoffs at Ruby, who frowns and forcefully takes the flashlight away from him.

It's October 31st, which means it's time for the House's annual Halloween party. It's my first one, so I don't really know what to expect.

The living room was decorated so the sofa are gone and replaced by a circle of bean bags. This is where most of us are seated, with May's Rock Star Pikachu standing in the middle and holding a Light Ball so it's just light enough to see each other. Kris wanted to use her Ampharos, but everyone else agreed it was just too big.

Those who are old enough (i.e, everyone in the House but the Unova2 and Kalos Legends) can instead stay in the kitchen, where Diamond is serving everyone drinks.

Currently, the Kanto, Johto and Unova1 Legends are the only ones there (apart from Diamond) and everyone else is in the living room telling spooky stories from their region.

"I know a lot." Ruby speaks with the flashlight under his chin, despite the fact that May's Pikachu waddled over to him and rose her Light Ball towards him.

"Apart from the usual parties and stuff in Mauville City, what we did in Hoenn when Halloween came along was sneak into the abandoned ship in Route 108. People said that actual ghosts roamed the dead ship because they had nowhere else to go. They died slowly and horribly, the Hoenn seawater filling their lungs and making them gasp, only to let in even more water. It was also said that the reason that they died was the fact that the workers in the ship were forced to stay because they didn't work hard enough. The bosses worked their employees so hard they were too tired to run when the ship started sinking. "

Nate rolls his eyes.

"Oooooh! Tired worker ghosts! So spooky!"

"Well we didn't really need any spooky stories, we already had enough with the impending doom of Groudon and Kyogre. If I wasn't there, I'm sure they would've consumed the whole world."

Nate shakes his head in response.

"Big deal. We all have Legendaries to deal with. White Kyurem would have done the same."

May scoffs.

"No, I don't think you understand the gravity of their power. It wouldn't have just been Hoenn, it would have been the entire world. Imagine the whole world in a constant drought, or in a constant deluge. Groudon's beams flying across the sky, or Kyogre's typhoons creating entire tornadoes of water. What do you even have in Unova that's creepier than the abandoned ship anyway?"

Nate now looks away and mutters,

"The Strange House."

"What's that?"

"The Strange House at the base of Reversal Mountain. Rosa and I found it after beating the League." He explains.

"We thought it was just an abandoned mansion at first, but then we soon realized that all the old furniture in it constantly shook without a reason. They even rearranged when we traveled between floors. The wooden floor creaked even when we didn't move, and footsteps would occasionally sound from afar. Creeped out but determined to find out the truth, we delved even deeper into the house and found some books in the downstairs library. They mentioned Cresselia, Darkrai, Drowzee and Hypno. When we went back up, we caught a glimpse of a young woman roaming the house. The strange thing was, she was floating. She made no sounds, only slid her feet across the floor and didn't look back. We chased her, but she just cried out stuff and disappeared."

"I recognized her from the bridge."

Rosa says and leans on Nate's shoulder, remembering vividly.

"I was walking along the Marvelous Bridge once, picking up feathers to improve my Pokémon. Near the end, I saw a young woman in a yellow blouse standing on the edge of the bridge. She was completely silent and completely immobile. I got close to her, but she disappeared there, too. When we met her in the house, she said,

_'An everlasting dark dream...  
__An endless dream of darkness...  
__Dad, Mom, Abra...__Where are you...?'_

when we first saw her, and said

_'In the dark dream...  
__I heard my dad's voice...  
__Forget about the Lunar Wing...  
__Please stay here with me...'_

the second time.

When we got to the middle room in the upper floor, we found the Lunar Wing and picked it up. The girl finally appeared in front of us and said her final words:

_'Oh...  
The Lunar Wing...  
__I can't take it now...  
__But it'll be OK...  
__Please return the wing to the Pokémon...  
__I was waiting on the bridge so I could return it myself...'_"

Rosa sighs.

"After a while, we figured out what happened. The ghost girl was a girl that used to play with her Abra around the Marvelous Bridge before Black and Hilda's adventure. For whatever reason, a Darkrai attacked her and put her to an eternal sleep. One of her parents went looking for a Lunar Wing in the bridge to save her, but they didn't make it in time. Darkrai had already consumed her soul by using Dream Eater and killing her in her sleep, trapping her forever in his eternal nightmare. Once she was trapped, Darkrai beckoned the girl to stay with him by appearing to her as her father, telling her to forget about the Lunar Wing and stay with him. The parents left, but her ghost stayed because she wanted to return the Lunar Wing to Cresselia. We did it for her, finally putting her spirit to rest."

She finishes the story, instilling silence upon the room.

Dawn nods.

"And I thought the Old Chateau was creepy."

Everyone knows the Old Chateau. It's probably the most famous 'creepy place' apart from Lavender Town because it's so blatant with its hauntings. Other places might be spooky, but they're not as direct. Old Chateau literally had multiple ghosts floating around, Gengar who'd possess portraits to look at you and a hidden story that's just as horrible as the Strange House.

"Well you two are awfully quiet." Dawn looks at Serena and me.

"Don't you have a story in Kalos to tell?"

Serena and I share glances.

"Well, yes and no." She explains.

"There is a Scary House in Route 14, but it's not at all like yours. It's just an old small house with an old man in it that tells stories for change."

The others frown.

"It goes like this:

_'It was a dark and stormy night many years ago. Lost, I arrived at this house and went inside. The lights would not turn on, so I fearfully looked around the house. Eventually, I made my way into the kitchen. There was no sign of anyone being there... I found the fridge, and when I opened it, a faint light leaked out. I could finally make out my surroundings. And I saw the faint outline of a man huddling in the corner of the room. I tried to tell him that I was lost and I was hoping he'd let me stay until morning, but when I approached him... The man suddenly screamed,_

_'Stay back!' I apologized and continued to plead my case. _

_'Please, can't you help me?' _

_'I'm not talking to you!' he shouted. I looked at the man in surprise. When I did this, the man asked me... _

_'Can't you see them? Behind you!'_

_'A horde of faceless men!'"_

Their frowns still aren't gone.

"That's not very spooky." Nate frowns.

Serena shrugs.

"We thought so too. In any case, that's not really the scary thing in Kalos. Calem could tell you about that."

I sigh and prepare myself.

"A while after our encounter with the old man, we revisited Lumiose to update our looks. When I was done, Serena told me she still couldn't decide on what to wear and told me to wait. Instead of doing so, I left and visited all the buildings I hadn't gone to before. There was one building with almost nobody in it. Curious, I went in and got on the elevator. Once I got out on the second floor, the lights suddenly blinked and I stopped. The lights went out and reappeared again. It happened one more time and I suddenly felt a cold breeze on my back. Paralyzed by fear, I stood still and watched as a Ghost Girl floated around and then past me. She stopped without looking at me and said,

_'No, you're not the one...'_

She then disappeared and I never saw her again. I told Serena about it but she didn't believe me. I went there multiple times afterwards, but I never re-encountered the ghost."

Nate nods.

"Yeah, that's spooky. You're in."

He passes me the plate of Halloween candies.

What is this, The Midnight Society?

"You don't think the others have stories like that?" May points at the 'adults', who are currently laughing with cups in their hands in the living room. Red's hat is backwards. Uh-oh.

"Nah," Nate shakes his head.

"We know way too much about Red and Leaf. Black and Hilda don't really have anything after our story and I don't remember anything really scary about Johto. Maybe Kris' time in the Distortion World. "

Dawn nods.

"Diamond and I have a ton of scary stuff, but you probably already know it. Old Chateau, Giratina, Arceus, there's not much to say that hasn't been said already."

We all nod in agreement and take another bite of our candy. Pikachu nods as well and nibbles on a PokéPuff.

I think we can all come together in our fear. Ruby and Nate hate each other, but there they are, nodding and sharing stories of the abandoned ship and the Strange House.

I can't wait to be friends with them.

* * *

Yay! Done in time! Now I can go out with my friends and enjoy the spoopy night!

Laters!


	41. Chapter 41: Battles and Leaders (Finale)

Hey! When I first started the Kanto trip I thought it would just be a short couple of episodes and then I'd write normal chapters up until Sun and Moon. However, Sun and Moon is releasing in about three weeks and I still haven't finished it, so it leaves me with a mere two chapters if I finish this now.

That being said, let's get on with HOPL and finish the Kanto trip!

* * *

Chapter 41: Battles and Leaders! (Finale)

"Who's this?" Nate frowns at the sight of Spark.

We're all back from our visits, joined together in the center of Saffron City, the front of the Silph Co. building. May and Dawn have Pokémon plushies and the Kanto and Johto Legends have a worried look on their faces. Surprisingly, those who went to Lavender Town look the least agitated.

"I'm Spark, part of the PokéGO Development Team." He introduces himself with a grin.

"Gold." He smiles as well as they exchange handshakes.

"And I'm Krystal!" She does the same.

"Spark!" Nate finally realizes.

"Krystal, Gold and I are part of your team." He salutes.

"There's also Dawn, but she's not as cool."

"Hey!"

Spark chuckles.

"Nice. I'm assuming most of the others chose Valor?"

Everyone but Red and Diamond nods. Does this happen often?

"Most real-life Pokémon trainers identify more with Candela's views: Train the bond between you and your Pokémon, and you will train it as well."

Candela shrugs.

"Well it's true. Look at where it got them." She points at all of us.

Blanche rolls her eyes again in response.

"Just because you have a majority doesn't mean you're right. Plus, it's not like those views got them to do anything for humanity. Any studies or scientific discoveries were a side-quest from their Pokémon journey. Being good friends with your Pokémon didn't improve your strategy. It didn't teach you to keep the opponent guessing. If you only had that, you'd never make it far. Just look at Ash."

Red winces at the name. We have a rule at the House that we never mention it. We're not in the House, so I guess there's no problem here.

Candela scoffs.

"And if you only cared about strategy your Pokémon would never fight to their fullest potential. Just look at any of the bad guys. Let's take Team Rocket. The grunts failed easily because they didn't have a strong bond with their Pokémon. Giovanni was much harder to beat because he actually cared for his Pokémon, even if he still just saw them as tools."

Spark shakes his head.

"None of this matters, you know. You don't _have_ to battle. I focus on the intricacies of hatching because it's simple and beautiful. There's no strategy, no bonds to form. Just the miracle of life."

Now they both roll their eyes.

"Whatever, hippie. You're no fun."

Now Spark smiles.

"What are you saying? I'm the definition of fun! I just don't mix fun with combat."

Red finally intervenes, shaking his head.

"Enough. We're done with Kanto. Let's head to Johto. The sun's getting low."

It's true. We tried our best to go through Kanto as fast as possible, but we're not runners. Plus, we wanted to enjoy ourselves.

"Come on, we're going through the west side. Get on a riding Pokémon and go as fast as you can." Red releases his Charizard shortly before Leaf releases her Dragonite.

"Hold on. " Gold frowns, but gets out his Typhlosion a little after Kris gets an Arcanine.

"Shouldn't we just go through the Magnet Train Station? It's a lot faster and easier."

Red shakes his head.

"To Johto, yes, but New Bark Town is closer to the west. Plus, I wanted to visit Blue."

Ruby frowns as well. Him and May are riding on their own Latias and Latios.

"I thought you said you didn't want to bother him. What happened?"

Red shoots a glance at Sabrina's gym.

"Nothing, it's just that I haven't met with him in a while and I realized earlier that...I...I need some time away."

Now we all look worried. Red wanting to be outside the House is like a Snorlax wanting to go on a diet. It doesn't happen.

"Did something happen?" Dawn asks. She decided to share her Mamoswine with Diamond.

"We're all here, you know."

Red shakes his head.

"No, it's nothing you should worry about. It's only age. I've spent so much time in there I forgot I'm an adult now. I need some time to remember."

Black sighs. Him and Hilda are riding their starters.

Leaf puts a hand on Red's shoulder.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Red nods.

"I'd like nothing else. I'm thinking of asking Blue, too."

She nods back.

"That would be great. Just the three of us, like our younger days.

He smiles weakly.

"Our younger days..."

"Come on, are we going or not?" Nate complains. He's riding Cobalion and Rosa's riding Virizion.

He's acting impatient and unfazed, but he can't hide the fact that he's sad too. Red intervening is half the fun of messing with the House Rules.

"Wait, if you're leaving, will that just leave us two as Founders?" Kris asks.

Leaf answers.

"No, we've also been thinking it's time for new Founders to be established. The Hoenn and Sinnoh Legends are experienced enough now. We saw that when you planned the division of the group and effectively cut our time here in half."

May, Ruby, Diamond and Dawn look surprised. Now that I think about it, they've been part of the House for more than four years.

"So, we'll be Founders once we get home?" Diamond's still befuddled.

"Yes."

I get on my Talonflame at the same time that Serena gets out her Pyroar.

"Now that that's over with, let's hurry up and get to Lyra's house before night!"

The ground rumbles as our grounded Pokémon break into a sprint and our flying Pokémon jump into the air and start accelerating.

_(The NeverEnding Story flying segment)_

Back in Viridan City, we all stop so that Red and Leaf can go get Blue. We're told to stay outside while they get him, but there's windows on the gym where we can watch.

"Blue!"

We can hear Red's muffled voice through the glass. The gym has no trainers, but it has an extremely complicated tile floor puzzle. The floors have different-colored arrows pointing in different directions, which push you that way. Blue stands at the end, calmly playing a game on his Pokédex with his back to the entrance. Red and Leaf don't even attempt to beat the puzzle, and instead call him from the other side of the gym. Not a bad idea, since the tall ceiling and empty space make it so that sound travels very easily inside.

Blue must have recognized the voice, because he jumped from his seat and turned around with a smile on his face before getting to see who called him.

"Red! Leaf!"

He hurriedly steps on one of the orange tiles that point south, which sends him careening to the entrance.

"It's been so long!" He practically tackles both Legends into a hug and gets a smile from them. Now it's easy to see they're best friends, because if you so much as brushed Red's shoulder back at the House, he'd stare daggers into you.

"What are you doing back home? I thought I'd never see you out of it!"

Red visibly chuckles, but we can't hear that well.

"Just a field trip with the others."

Blue nods and waves at us through the window.

"They seem nice. I haven't seem them in a long time, either."

I can hear Nate chuckle beside me.

"He visits sometimes. If Red's the father of the house, then he's the fun uncle that rarely visits."

"Listen," Red starts to explain.

"I visited Sabrina and I've been thinking, we should go on vacation. Just the three of us."

Blue's face lights up like an Ampharos' tail.

"Are you kidding!? I've wanted to do that since we beat the Johto league!"

Leaf laughs.

"Well, it's in your blood."

She probably means Prof. Oak, Blue's grandfather. He's spent so much time outside of Kanto on studies and vacations that he might as well have his own House.

"Yeah, whatever. Where were you thinking?"

Red frowns and looks up.

"Actually, I haven't thought much of that. I just want to go somewhere I don't know. Somewhere new. It's been a long while since I saw something new."

Blue smiles.

"I got just the place. Right in the middle of the ocean, cut-off from the other regions, and I've heard they're thinking of establishing a Pokémon League over there."

Leaf raises an eyebrow. She probably guessed it.

"Alola?"

Red thinks to himself for a moment and then nods.

"Yeah, Alola sounds nice. I've only gone to places where there's Pokémon Leagues to beat. Maybe it's time I visit a region free of gyms and all that."

"Alright!" Blue puts his arms around the Kanto Legends hugs them.

"To Alola it is! When do you think we should go?"

Leaf looks to Red, who's indecisive. She answers instead.

"Maybe we should wait a little back at the House before leaving. We still have to inaugurate the new Founders and pack our things."

"Okay then, I'll head straight for the House. Do you still have stuff to do here or are you ready to go back?"

They shake their heads.

"We're visiting Lyra before heading back."

Blue shrugs and gets out a pokéball.

"Alright, I'll see you at your crummy old house!"

He opens the doors, releases his Pidgeot and gets onto it before shouting:

"Smell ya later!"

And he's gone. His Pidgeot flies faster than we could react to.

Even though I never met Blue, I know he went through Kalos shortly before I beat the League. A lady in a Pokémon mentioned someone matching his description.

_ "He got 'Bonjour' down just fine, but he still always said 'Smell ya later!' when he left!"_

The first time I saw Red laugh out loud was when I told him that.

"Come on, let's get back on the road." Red gets on his Charizard again with a smile. His Charizard has weird look on its face. It's staring at the sky.

"CHAAAURRR." It grumbles and spits fire on the ground.

"Don't worry," Red mutters and rubs his starter's neck.

"He'll be back soon enough."

Now, I've never seen a Charizard smile, and I still don't think one can, but if one could smile, it would be doing what Red's Charizard is doing now.

"Let's go!"

_(The NeverEnding Story flying segment 2: Manectric Boogaloo)_

"New Bark." Gold sighs as he gets off his tired Typhlosion.

Unlike Pallet Town, New Bark Town seems to be almost completely unchanged. I wouldn't know, but I'm assuming so because they're still using those old fans and there are no tall buildings in sight.

"Oh my god..." Kris' smile goes from cheek to cheek.

"I dreamt of coming back here for so long..."

Gold puts an arm around her and points at the northeast house of the small town.

"Remember our house?"

Kris laughs.

"How could I not?"

Red intervenes again.

"You can revisit later. Now we have to go meet Lyra so that the rest of us can go home."

The Johto Legends nod and head to the smaller house at the southeastern part of the town, where we follow.

They stand in front of the door and hesitate, looking at each other.

"You want to do it?" Gold asks first.

Kris sighs and nods.

"Alright. Here goes..."

Kris steps up and knocks five times on the door, to the tune of the Pokémon Center's healing station.

From inside, a familiar muffled voice calls:

"Coming!"

The door opens to reveal Lyra, who's happier than I've ever seen her before.

"Kris! Gold!"

She smiles and brings them both into a hug.

"You brought the House?"

She frowns at the 12 of us. Candela, Blanche and Spark are hidden behind the crowd.

Gold shrugs.

"Red wanted to leave to see what PokéGO's all about and we decided to tag along. You're good at it, right?"

Lyra smiles and nods again.

"I haven't been beaten yet. Come on in!"

She leaves the door open and beckons everyone in. It's not a very big house, so we feel a bit crowded in here.

"These are Candela, Blanche and Spark. They're the creators of PokéGO." Kris introduces them.

The Team Leaders wave from the back of the group, a place they can't escape from.

Lyra waves back and turns to the stairs.

"Silver?"

The crimson-haired trainer descends and stands next to Lyra.

"Hey."

He smirks at Gold and Kris, who smile back.

He's definitely got the "Rival" look going on. I'm kind of glad I never had one. They seem kinda mean.

"How's stuff going back at the House?" He asks.

"Not much." Gold answers. "The Hoenn and Sinnoh guys are gonna be Founders soon and Red's going on vacation with Leaf and Blue."

Silver raises an eyebrow.

"That doesn't sound like 'Not much'. How are you doing?"

He asks the question to Krystal, who hasn't been here in a long time.

She nods.

"Good. It's just been a while since I've been out in the real world. Between the Distortion World and the House's dimension I don't get much interaction with the outside."

"So!"

Lyra takes out her PokéGear.

"Who's here to challenge me?"

* * *

Done! I couldn't went on and finished on the battle, but I'm not sure who to put her against and I'm pretty tired. I'm finally getting away from the Kanto trip so I'm happy. Plus, I got to show Blue and Silver, which is also great. Next chapter I'll finish the trip and stuff will be back to the way it was.

Please leave who you want Lyra to fight and it will happen next chapter!

Thanks!


	42. Chapter 42: Vacation Preparation

Welcome back! This time we'll finally conclude the trip and get back to the House.

Also, thanks for letting me know what you wanted to see this chapter! Knowing that people actually read my stuff and want to read it means a lot to me.

* * *

Chapter 42: KvL/Vacation Preparation

"That would be me."

Kris smiles and gets out her own PokéGear. Her first decision is to start with her Meganium.

"Alright then, get ready!" Lyra releases an Azumarill.

_Battle,_

_GO!_

Krystal starts the match by swiping right and using Razor Leaf multiple times.

Instead of moving, Lyra's Azumarill and charges Bubble Beam.

Kris frowns. She's at a type advantage and Lyra chose to use a move that's not very effective.

Nevertheless, Azumarill's charged Bubble Beam strikes Krystal's Meganium, dealing 40% of its health.

"You played since launch, right?" Kris asks while spamming Razor Leaf.

Lyra nods with a smile.

"Yep! I even knew about it before it came out!"

At this moment, the Azumarill releases a fully charged Moonblast, which defeats Krystal's Meganium. Lyra's Pokémon is still at 60%, even though it got hit multiple times by Razor Leaf.

"Hmm." Lyra frowns again.

"Time to change the strategy, I guess. This thing is weird..."

Kris releases her Lanturn and moves left before starting to charge Thunder.

Azumarill charges Moonblast again.

Lanturn is faster than Azumarill, so it was able to dodge the Moonblast and hit back with a fully-charged Thunder, dealing 30% damage.

Lyra understands and starts to move around the battlefield, charging Moonblast again.

Kris looks happy when she starts charging Thunder again.

This time, however, Lyra guesses where Kris dodges and hits Lanturn with Moonblast. It deals 45% damage, which leaves Lanturn with more than enough health to release the super-effective Thunder and make Azumarill faint.

Lyra nods.

"Your Pokémon are pretty low-leveled, but they're not bad."

Her next Pokémon is a Ledyba, which cries happily and hovers around, using Bug Bite rapidly.

Kris frowns at the unevolved Bug/Flying-type and starts charging Thunderbolt instead.

However, Ledyba's speed made it so when the Thunderbolt was released, Ledyba had already left Lanturn at 10% health. Ledyba, on the other hand, still had 70%.

In the end, Krystal's Lanturn faints due to Ledyba's speed.

"Fine." Kris sighs. "Let's see how your tiny bug does against my Houndoom."

The Fire/Dark-type Pokémon dashes around the battlefield and uses Fire Fang to shut down Ledyba's attacks. Plus, Houndoom's higher speed lets him avoid the Bug Bites.

After doing this for a while, Houndoom comes out victorious with 80% HP.

"Alright then." Lyra shakes her head with a smile. She was never this cocky when she was with us.

"Time to bring out the big guns."

A Vaporeon appears out of a pokéball and looks at Krystal's Houndoom with indifference.

Lyra immediately starts tapping her screen as furiously and as quickly as she can, hitting Houndoom over and over with Water Gun. Because of this, Kris' Pokémon faints almost instantly.

"What?" Kris frowns, stupefied.

"Vaporeon can't be beat. Just try me." Lyra answers with another cocky grin.

"Ugh, I don't have any more Electric or Grass-type Pokémon." Kris says as she looks at her list.

"Fine. Ursaring!"

It lands on the ground with a roar and starts using Scratch, but Vaporeon's Water Gun is just too fast.

Not long afterwards, Ursaring is defeated and Vaporeon stays at 90%.

"That thing's ridiculous..." Kris mutters.

Still, she releases her Heracross and uses it to quickly hit Vaporeon with Karate Chop.

It does so multiple times, but faints just as quickly as Ursaring to Lyra's Water Gun.

"What is this thing?" Kris finally asks, prompting Lyra to shrug.

"So far, no one's been able to beat my Vaporeon's speed.

Kris groans and releases her last Pokémon, Gliscor.

Vaporeon is still only at 75%.

As a last ditch effort, Kris' Gliscor uses Steel Wing and flies around the battlefield as its owner swipes frantically.

It takes down Vaporeon to 58%, but still faints from the relentless barrage of Water Gun attacks.

Kris sighs and nods.

"I guess that's that. I don't think I got the PokéGO strategy down. It's so weird..."

Lyra shrugs again, satisfied with her result.

"For some reason, Vaporeon's Water Gun is ridiculously fast."

The PokéGO Team Leaders look to each other with a raised eyebrow. Something tells me Vaporeon won't stay overpowered forever.

"Still, it was great reuniting again! It's been so long since all four of us were in the same room!"

Lyra smiles warmly and brings every Johto native in for a big hug. Everyone in the hug smiles as well except for Silver, who looks glad but uncomfortable. I take it he doesn't like hugs.

"Well..." Red mutters as he looks outside the window. The sky is dark blue, signaling the end of the day. The full moon is specially bright tonight.

This all happened in a day. We talked early in the morning about PokéGO, we left soon after eating breakfast, we visited Pallet Town and talked with Red's mom, we visited Cinnabar where we chose our teams and met Candela, we got to Pewter City quickly, we reached Cerulean City afterwards. There, we met Blanche, then Misty, who battled Kris to settle the Suicune dispute. We then left for Saffron City, where we May divided the group in order to cover more ground a lot quicker. We met Spark down in Vermillion and returned to Saffron when the sun was starting to go past the middle of its trajectory across the sky. After that, we heard Red talk about his plan to leave and the Hoenn and Sinnoh Legends' Founder inauguration, left for Viridian City and met Blue through the windows of the Viridian City gym. When the sky started to get dark, we went to New Bark Town reunited with Lyra and Silver, who had left the House about a year ago.

Now the day is done, and it's time to get back to our home in our own pocket dimension.

"It's time to get back." He glances at the Johto Legends, who look reluctant to leave so soon after reuniting at last.

"You two should stay here for a while. The rest of us will head back home. Do whatever you want, but be home by 10."

"We'll be leaving too." Candela speaks up.

"Yeah, Surge will have my head if I don't get there quickly. Bye!" Spark says before dashing past the door.

"It was an honor, Legends." Blanche nods and joins the rest of her friends.

The Johto trainers nod with a smile as the rest of us leave.

Red sighs outside, looking east to modern Kanto. I wonder what he's thinking. Leaf surprises him by slowly walking next to him and holding his hand, making him look back at her instead of Kanto. She whispers something to him I can't hear. He smiles genuinely at her plants a gentle kiss on her lips.

The rest of us are already on our flying Pokémon.

"Ahem. Mr. Founder Legends? Can we go back home now?" Nate interrupts impatiently.

Leaf turns away from her husband and smiles at Nate.

"Yeah, but you're making your own pancakes tomorrow, mister."

Nate looks extremely distraught. Leaf's pancakes are as precious to him as keys are to Klefki.

Using the same Pokémon we used to get to Kanto, we fly across the night sky and head to our mirage spot.

Because Serena and I are the latest Legends, we enter the portal last. I take the opportunity to gaze at the sky from above the clouds. It's probably just my mind playing tricks, but I thought I saw something move in front of the moon. The dark figure went across and disappeared. I'm probably just tired. The day's been long.

* * *

"What took you so long?" A snarky voice calls from the living room.

It's blue, wearing his brown pants and black jacket. He's sitting comfortably with a glass of something in his hand and his trademark smirk on his face.

"We had to say goodbye. Plus, Kris and Lyra had a battle."

"The Johto gals."

Blue chuckles.

"Those were some crazy bastards. The first trainers to beat my mixed team in a long while."

Blue grabs a bottle and fills two more cups with its liquid, probably for Red and Leaf.

"I wanna meet more people like that. Last one was Black."

Red frowns as he takes a sip.

"Look around you. They're all here."

Blue laughs. It's true, we're all here, watching the meeting silently but attentively, like a TV show.

"Yeah, the Legends. You should be having a new pair pretty soon, right?"

Leaf nods.

"Some Legends take more time than others to appear, but it should be about time for a new one."

Red groans.

"Oh, god, I just hope they don't show up while we're out. I've never missed the coming of a new Legend and I don't want to start now."

He slumps next to Blue and stares at his glass.

I don't think I've ever seen him this tired.

"Whatever, man. You should take vacations more often. Refreshes you so much you feel like a new man when you come back home. It's why gramps does it so often. The old man just wants to feel young again. It works out for him well enough. Remember that time I almost bumped into one of your Legends back in Kalos while on vacation?"

What? Was that us? When?

"Calem and Serena." Leaf nods.

"I think we forgot to tell them. They're over there."

The rest of the legends move away so Blue can see us. I feel my face grow warmer. I glance over to Serena, who's just as nervous as I am.

"Calem and Serena, yeah! It was back at the Lumiose Museum!"

Blue just said our names! Cool guy Kanto Champion Blue just said our names!

"I was visiting the museum with some Kanto friends when I suddenly had to dash to the bathroom. I guess Kalosian food didn't really agree with my stomach. Anyway, I was in there for a while. I didn't get to meet you guys, but they told me a pair of trainers with impeccable taste in clothing showed up to admire the art as well. I didn't really care until Red and Leaf told me those were you two."

He shrugs.

"It's not a very glamorous story, but it happened."

"So," Red finally empties his glass and sets it upon the table.

"Tell me, what should we bring for the trip? I wouldn't know a lot about that."

Blue nods with a smile.

"Alright! Let's get right into it!"

He jumps up from his seat and heads towards the Kanto room holding both of the trainers by the arm.

The rest of us awkwardly look at each other.

"Well?" Nate finally speaks up.

"Are we going to spy on them or not?"

Black rolls his eyes and sighs, following him to the Kanto room. The rest of us do so as well. We all want to watch more. When else do we have the chance to see Red be himself? Or see Blue at all?

"Ok, first rule of vacation." We hear Blue's voice through the door.

"Always choose something colorful and loose. Vacations are all about letting yourself go and letting everyone know who you are. You can't do that if you don't feel free, and you can't feel free if you're wearing those boring jeans and the same red jacket as always. The shirt has to go too."

We hear nothing, but I think the pause is just Red's face of confusion.

"As for you, Leaf, you should do the same. Wear a dress. Use a bigger hat. Those socks have _got_ to go too. How do you wear those every day? I suffocate just looking at them."

Red and Leaf chuckle as we hear different objects moving around in the room.

It's true that Leaf wears some long light blue socks every single day. I have seen them, and they do look warm.

"Oh, and you should wear another hat." Blue speaks more quietly.

"Take it if you want, but you should get another one just so you can get away from it, feel free."

A long silent pause.

"Fine." It's Red's voice.

Red's going to use another hat? I don't think I've ever seen him without it and that's for a reason. I know how precious those are to him, everyone does. Everyone also knows why. It was explained to us the day we got here, after all.

There's more ruffling until Leaf starts to laugh.

"Oh my god! You still have that thing!?" She says almost out of breath.

Blue joins in too, leaving Red silent again.

"What? I like it..."

"Nah," Blue says.

"You should definitely wear it. I'm gonna be wearing my comfy green shorts, so we'd both look just as ridiculous."

We can hear Red chuckle.

"I'm going to bring my team as well. There's nothing wrong with that, is it?"

Another pause that should be Blue shaking his head.

"Nah, I'm bringing mine too. Are you done?"

Another pause before Red sighs.

"Yeah, I'm done. Let's get back and rest. You should get your room ready. We're not leaving now, so you'll be staying here for at least the night."

Another pause.

We frantically look at each other before bolting away from the door.

"Don't act natural, we know you were there." Leaf says with a smile as she come out of the room.

She's wearing a red skirt wrap with white flowers on it, white high heels, a white top and a bigger hat of the same color as the old one, made for the sun's harsh rays.

Red steps out after her, with a hand on his new hat. He's using a white and red shirt with a red 96 on it and lighter jeans.

Blue comes out last, wearing a grin on his face as well as cool black sunglasses. As he promised, he's wearing comfy green shorts as well as a loosely buttoned black shirt with the collars out.

"What are you all staring at?" Red furrows his brow at everyone and pulls down on his hat.

I think he'll be alright.

* * *

Yay! Vacation time for the Kanto guys! Sun and Moon time! I love it!

As always, please leave reviews to let me know what you thought!


	43. Chapter 43: Inauguration Celebration

Sun and Moon are out! (unless you're in Europe, in which case I'm sorry) I pre-ordered my game, but it hasn't been delivered yet :(. I would download it digitally, but that would take all of the space in my SD card and I'm not giving up the other games I bought.

Anyways, I hope those of you who have the game are playing it right now, and those who don't can't take their mind away from it by reading! This chapter won't really have anything to do with Alola and next chapter probably won't either because I want to give time for people to finish the game before reading about what happened to Sun and Moon after it. (or Elio and Selene? Probably not, I'd prefer Sun and Moon)

Here's chapter 43!

* * *

Chapter 43: Inauguration Celebration

I think this is one of the only days that Nate and Ruby aren't messing with each other first thing in the morning. Gold and Kris are back and happier than ever, still joking at Red and Leaf's new looks.

Ruby looks prepared and confident sitting next to May, who looks more excited than anything. Diamond is instead clearly nervous, fiddling with his scarf and rearranging his hat more times than I can count. However, Dawn is there to comfort him and reassure him in the fact that he's prepared to become a Founder.

Really, I don't see why you'd be nervous at all. As a Founder, you get more vote power and more respect from the rest of the Legends in the House. I know Diamond needs it, no one ever respects _him_. We love messing with him, but we know that he's actually pretty smart and a very valuable member of the House. I know he can also force Nate to stop bothering him without having to battle him or make the Kanto or Johto guys intervene.

I think Ruby and May are the most prepared. They're _really_ old by House standards, you know? They deserve it. Apart from Red and Leaf, they're the ones that made the most decisions in the House, even more than Gold, Lyra or Kris. I know they'd love to be in charge of more stuff.

Dawn, on the other hand, doesn't seem too fazed by her sudden ascension in ranks. She doesn't look the type to boss around or be in charge of things. I'm sure she'd help out a lot, but I don't see her in charge of any new project or trip. The way I see it, she's going to stick with her friend May and help her whenever she has an idea.

Ruby and Diamond don't have the same relationship. For some reason, they look like they have the biggest gap between generations even though they came one after the other. Ruby is strict, confident and comfortable in his old Hoenn ways. Diamond likes to change things up and make them flashier, but he's not as confident and doesn't know how to lead a group. I don't see a lot coming from their union.

What I do see is a change in the House's ways. The Kanto and Johto Legends have been Founders since the House was established. Now, they're old and disconnected from the rest of the world. The Hoenn and Sinnoh Legends becoming Founders could switch things up and make rules that appeal more to the younger guys.

"Are you guys ready?" Gold shows up from the hall with Kris right behind him.

"Of course we're ready." Ruby answers, arms crossed.

"We've been ready for a while now. We were all just waiting for you two."

It's true. Red and Leaf were up first and those two just came in last.

Gold shakes his head.

"Whatever, let's get on with it."

Everyone gets up and heads to the living room, where everything has been moved and replaced with a single block of wood and a silver box on a stool.

"Get on the thing." Gold mutters, pointing at the block of wood.

The soon-to-be Founders frown and glance at each other before standing on it, Ruby and May to the left and Diamond and Dawn to the right.

"We're here to do something very important." Leaf starts.

"All four of you have been here for more than four years and you've shown the capability of leadership and experience." Kris continues.

"So, we've decided it's time." Gold nods.

"We, the original Founders of the House of Pokémon Legends, hereby establish you as the newest official Founders of the House." Red finishes, opening the silver box.

In it, there are four voluminous books with medals laying on top of them. The medals have a red/green string and an elaborate pokéball design on the golden emblem, which uses a crystal instead of the middle button.

"You will all be appointed copies of the House Rules and be adorned with medals proving your worth as Founders of the House." Leaf explains and gestures toward the original Founders. Red, Leaf, Gold and Kris each grab a book and hand them to the new Founders.

Red hands the book to Ruby with a smile. He's still wearing his funky new vacation outfit. Ruby nods and takes it.

Leaf gives the rulebook to May, who smiles back and takes a look at the fancy cover.

Gold happily stands before Diamond and extends out the book. Diamond looks worried, but he cautiously picks it up as if it was an angry Electrode.

Kris takes the rulebook to Dawn, who takes it but doesn't even look at it.

"Now, for the medals..." Leaf once again gestures toward Red and the Johto Legends, who pick up the medals one by one.

This time, it's backward. Ruby bends slightly so that Gold can put the medal around his neck. This is when he finally smiles, raising his new medal and studying every inch of it.

May then does the same and Kris adorns her with the medal. She smiles and raises it up, talking about it with Ruby.

Red walks up to Diamond and puts the medal on him even though he didn't move. The new Founder looks down at his new medal and nervously looks at the rest of the Legends, then back to Dawn, who smiles back.

"You deserve it." Nate's voice is heard from behind Black.

Diamond suddenly smiles for the first time since before yesterday and confidently grabs his medal.

"What's that? Nate?"

Black moves over to reveal Nate, who tries his best to hide himself behind his hat, but he's not Red or Black. You can clearly see his humid cheeks.

Diamond smiles at Dawn and mutters:

"And I thought I was going to cry. I'm gonna have a field day with this."

Leaf shakes her head and puts the last medal on Dawn, who says thanks and continues to talk to her partner about their new responsibilities.

"Welcome once again, new Founders!" Gold announces, making them raise their new belongings in the air.

"First time, right?" Blue mutters to Red with a smile on his face.

I almost forgot he was here.

"Yeah, it's been a while. Remember when they first came in? All confused, nervous and young." Red remembers.

Blue nods.

"I wasn't here for long, but I knew what it was like. These guys deserve it."

They leave a long pause as the others continue celebrating.

"So," He finally turns to his old friend.

"When do you wanna leave?"

Red sighs, still not taking his eyes off the festivities.

"Today. Let's give the new guys something to do."

Blue nods and points at the hall.

"All our stuff is packed and ready to go. You just tell me when."

"..."

Red says nothing, but Blue smiles.

"You're starting to do it again."

"Huh?" Red frowns.

"Like back in Kanto. When you were a silent little noob."

Red sighs again.

"Sorry, I-"

Blue interrupts him, shaking his head.

"Nah, it's good. It means you're enjoying yourself again. You never really liked talking at all."

Red smiles.

"Alright. Let's go then."

Blue heads for the hall while Red taps Leaf in the shoulder. She nods and tells Dawn to hold on.

They leave for a while, leaving us to talk to the new Founders and celebrate.

When they're back, they're all holding different suitcases in their hands.

"Everyone."

Red's voice makes everyone turn around.

"As I explained yesterday, Leaf and I are leaving on vacation. While we're gone, the Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh Legends will take care of the house. Please do not contact us in any way until we are back."

He nods and pulls on his new cap before going to the door.

"See you in a while, guys!" Leaf waves as she follows.

"Oh," Red appears from the hall.

"And don't let Nate touch our room."

He gives the mischief-maker one last look before heading out the door.

"Laters!"

Blue winks and exits last.

I wonder what the House will be like without them.

* * *

And they're gone! I didn't make this chapter very long just so I didn't take much time from your Alola experience. I hope you're all having fun and I'll see you next chapter!

Oh, and I finally re-wrote my old crappy 'Undead' story. If you want to read something that's better written, or read something more interesting, it's right here:  
s/3296853/1/The-Underworld-Chronicles-Realm-of-Blood  
And no, it has nothing to do with the undead. It's why I changed the title.

As always, please leave a review if you like what you're reading and I'll see you next time!


	44. Chapter 44: Flashback Serena vs Leaf

Hey! I'm sorry I didn't upload last time, but it was because I was having tons of fun with Sun. I even beat Red and Blue (Red twice) at the Battle Tree and built myself an awesome team featuring Spiderbro the Araquanid and Daiyo the Mimikyu!

As reconciliation, I'm going to upload two chapters this weekend: The Serena vs Leaf battle I missed and the beginning of Sun and Moon's time at the House!

Anyways, here's the battle chapter I missed!

Their teams, as always, are here:

Serena's Team:

Chesnaught (Female)  
Item: Assault Vest  
Ability: Overgrow  
EVs: 248 HP / 8 Atk / 252 SpD  
Sassy Nature  
\- Hammer Arm  
\- Spiky Shield  
\- Seed Bomb  
\- Sludge Bomb

Yveltal (Genderless)  
Item: Black Glasses  
Ability: Dark Aura  
EVs: 4 Atk / 252 SpA / 252 Spe  
Hasty Nature  
\- Foul Play  
\- Oblivion Wing  
\- Phantom Force  
\- Psychic

Gardevoir-Mega (Female)  
Item: Gardevoirite  
Ability: Pixilate  
EVs: 252 SpA / 4 SpD / 252 Spe  
Timid Nature  
\- Hyper Voice  
\- Moonblast  
\- Psychic  
\- Draining Kiss

Aegislash (Female)  
Item: King's Rock  
Ability: Stance Change  
EVs: 248 Atk / 248 HP / 8 SpD  
Adamant Nature  
\- Iron Head  
\- King's Shield  
\- Shadow Claw  
\- Swords Dance

Pyroar (Female)  
Item: Grip Claw  
Ability: Rivalry  
EVs: 252 SpA / 4 SpD / 252 Spe  
Timid Nature  
\- Flamethrower  
\- Fire Spin  
\- Attract  
\- Hyper Voice

Goodra (Female)  
Item: Leftovers  
Ability: Sap Sipper  
EVs: 248 HP / 8 Atk / 252 SpA  
Mild Nature  
\- Dragon Pulse  
\- Aqua Tail  
\- Ice Beam  
\- Earthquake

Leaf's Team:

Venusaur  
Item: Venusaurite  
Ability: Chlorophyll  
EVs: 232 HP / 252 SpA / 4 SpD / 20 Spe  
Modest Nature  
\- Giga Drain  
\- Sludge Bomb  
\- Hidden Power [Fire]  
\- Synthesis

Dragonite (M)  
Item: Lum Berry  
Ability: Multiscale  
EVs: 252 Atk / 4 SpD / 252 Spe  
Adamant Nature  
\- Outrage  
\- Roost  
\- Dragon Dance  
\- Superpower

Lapras (F)  
Item: Assault Vest  
Ability: Water Absorb  
EVs: 248 HP / 252 SpA / 8 SpD  
Modest Nature  
\- Ice Beam  
\- Hydro Pump  
\- Freeze-Dry  
\- Signal Beam

Rapidash (F)  
Item: Charcoal  
Ability: Flame Body  
EVs: 252 Atk / 4 Def / 252 Spe  
Jolly Nature  
\- Flare Blitz  
\- Sunny Day  
\- Will-O-Wisp  
\- Morning Sun

Mew  
Item: Leftovers  
Ability: Synchronize  
EVs: 252 HP / 4 SpA / 252 SpD  
Calm Nature  
IVs: 0 Atk  
\- Taunt  
\- Soft-Boiled  
\- Will-O-Wisp  
\- Psychic

Clefairy  
Item: Eviolite  
Ability: Magic Guard  
EVs: 252 HP / 4 Atk / 252 SpD  
Gentle Nature  
\- Soft-Boiled  
\- Moonblast  
\- Stealth Rock  
\- Knock Off

(Keep in mind, I created Serena's team back when I knew nothing about competitive battling, so stuff can be weird)

* * *

Chapter 44: [Flashback] Serena vs Leaf

(Serena)

Today I play against Leaf. Yeah, Kanto Pokémon Master Leaf. I've never seen her battle, but I know she's beat all of the Leagues like Red and I know she's also beat Blue, so I know she's _really_ good. Plus, she at the top of the House's ranking, which means she's better than Kris. I know how _that_ battle went.

I'm going to be honest, I'm nervous. I was never as battle-crazed as other trainers like Kris or Hilda. Calem and I didn't go out on our adventure to beat the League, we did it because it was fun and we had friends to hang out with. Plus, Team Flare kind of took away our focus from it. I wanted to challenge the House because I wanted to see how all these Pokémon stars battled and because I wanted to see how well I fared against them. I've done so and lost multiple times, but I still have to battle Leaf.

"'You ready?" Calem asks me.

We're in the usual place, the kitchen table in the morning. Mostly everyone's up, but Gold and Kris still haven't shown up.

"No, but I think I can do it." I nod and finish my coffee.

"I got destroyed by Red. I don't think you should get so nervous for something so small." He answers.

I smile at him and hold his hand.

"I'm okay. Nobody cares anyway."

He smiles back and goes back to eating his toast.

"WE'REHEREWHATDIDWEMISS!?" Gold practically crashes against the wall with Kris not far behind.

"Nothing." Leaf smiles.

"Let's get on with it."

(At the battle site)

"The Kanto League?" I ask upon arrival.

Leaf nods and releases a Clefairy.

"The Champion spot. I asked a friend and he lent the space."

I frown and release my Chesnaught.

Without a word, Leaf nods at her Clefairy. I guess she follows more or less the same battle principles as Red.

"Seed Bomb!"

I don't.

My Chesnaught is understandably faster and deals 42% damage. I should be able to defeat it in two more hits.

The Clefairy, instead of attacking, sends rocks flying in every direction. Oh, Stealth Rock. That's annoying.

"Again!"

I do the same, so Clefairy stands at 16% health.

"One more time!"

This time, Chesnaught defeats the little Kanto fairy before it can do anything. I'm doing well.

Leaf smiles and releases a Rapidash. She has the type advantage, so she's trying to force me to switch out so I get hit by the Stealth Rocks. Not going to happen. After Leaf nods at her flaming horse, I tell Chesnaught:

"Spiky Shield!"

Although Rapidash is faster, Spiky Shield goes first.

Instead of using something like Flare Blitz though, Rapidash uses Sunny Day, bringing harsh sunlight into the arena.

I frown. Did she know I would protect myself? What could she do with Sunny Day?

Leaf doesn't move and this time I'm screwed. If I don't switch, my Chesnaught faints.

I grunt and retrieve the poor Grass-type so I can bring in my Gardevoir. It takes 12% damage from the Stealth Rocks and stays there.

To my surprise, Rapidash switches out as well in order to release Leaf's Venusaur.

Dammit. Thanks to Sunny Day, Venusaur can use healing moves like Synthesis really well. She has predicted every single one of my moves so far.

Do I switch again? I can't just stay here because Venusaur is super effective against Gardevoir. Even in Mega forme, it will surely faint because of Stealth Rock's damage.

"Urgh."

Wait. Venusaur is Grass/Poison. That means it's still weak to Psychic! If my Gardevoir is faster (which it should be, look at that fat monster) than I can just use Psychic and one-hit KO it thanks to the boost it gets from Mega-evolving!

Yes!

"Psychic."

Leaf smiles.

Oh no.

Somehow, Leaf's Venusaur moves first and uses Sludge Bomb, which defeats my Gardevoir immediately.

"What!?"

"Venusaur's Hidden Ability, Chorophyll, doubles its speed during the sunlight."

I groan and look at my options. I think I should be able to get it back by using my Pyroar. It can be fast, but it can't ignore type-effectiveness. Plus, if that Venusaur is male, my Pyroar can do 1.25x the normal damage because of its Rivalry Ability.

"Pyroar! Use Flamethrower!"

Leaf once again says nothing. Her and her partner don't even turn to look at each other. How do they know what to do?

My opponent keeps surprising me, as the Venusaur Mega-evolves before Pyroar can move. Afterwards, Pyroar uses Flamethrower, but only does 42% damage. Mega-Venusaur then uses Sludge Bomb again. This plus the damage from Stealth Rock makes my Pyroar faint.

Again,

"What?"

"Mega-Venusaur's Ability is Thick Fat. I'm not twice as fast during sunlight, but now I take regular damage from Ice and Fire-type moves. Sometimes it pays not to Mega-evolve. Plus, both Pokémon are female, so Rivalry won't do you much good. Because your Pyroar is weak to Rock, it takes double the damage from Stealth Rock."

I groan angrily. What is this battle? How is it that I have the type advantage twice in a row and then lose both times? Since when is holding off on Mega-evolution a good thing? I've never seen someone play like this!

That's it. I'm breaking out the big guns.

"Yveltal! Oblivion Wing!"

Finally, Yveltal takes 12% from the Stealth Rock and defeats Mega-Venusaur. On top of that, the sunlight is gone. Maybe this will make things easier.

Leaf's Rapidash comes back. Is Yveltal faster? Let's see.

"Foul Play!"

Nope. Rapidash uses Flare Blitz and gets rid of Yveltal in one shot but takes 33% recoil damage.

How am I supposed to do this?

"Goodra! Go!"

What she doesn't know, is that I have Earthquake on my Goodra. It takes 12% damage and then prepares to fight.

Predictably, Rapidash moves first and uses Flare Blitz again. This brings it down to 34%, so Goodra's Earthquake finally makes it faint. Still, Goodra is down to 21% health. That Stealth Rock really messed me up.

Leaf chuckles.

"I'm not Red. I'm going to try to get everyone out."

She then promptly releases a Mew.

A freakin' Mew.

"A Mew!? Where did you find it!?"

Mew is sort of infamous for being _really_ hard to find. Not even the other members of the House have it. This is the first time I've seen a real Mew in person, and also the first time I've seen someone using Mew in battle.

"I didn't find Mew. Mew found me."

I roll my eyes. Still, Mew floats and turns around playfully, smiling at its trainer. Lucky bastard.

"Dragon Pulse!"

Despite my efforts, my Goodra faints to Mew's quick Psychic.

I think Aegislash could take it out with a super-effective Shadow Claw.

"Shadow Claw, quick!"

Aegislash takes 6% from Stealth Rock and then gets burned by Mew's Will-o-Wisp. Afterwards, it deals 81% damage to Mew.

The Will-o-Wisp doesn't bother Aegislash too much, but now it's at 82%.

"Again!"

However, Mew moves first and uses Soft-Boiled, which heals it back up to 69%. This wouldn't matter much because I dealt 81% damage last time, but now Aegislash is burned, which halves the damage it deals. Because of this, Shadow Claw only deals 40%. Mew is back at 29% and Aegislash is at 69%.

She wants to wear me down. Because of the burn, Shadow Claw won't deal enough damage and Mew will be able to recover slowly but safely. Then, burn does 12% damage each turn. If I do the math, Aegislash would knocked out in...5 or 6 turns.

I groan again. I don't like this at all. I've never played against someone that thinks about everything, calculates everything and predicts everything I do. I can't read her at all.

I'm going to try to use Swords Dance so my attack is high enough to counter Soft-Boiled and the burn.

This time, Mew uses Psychic but only deals 12% damage. My attack goes up two stages but the burn hits me again. Aegislash is at 45%.

Did she know I wasn't going to attack this turn? Godammit! How does she do it every time!? Plus, Mew's Psychic and the burn both deal the same damage. She's basically lowering the amount of turns it takes to wear Aegislash down.

"Shadow Claw one more time!"

Leaf nods at Mew, who stops smiling and now looks mad. That looks weird to me. An angry Mew.

Mew uses Psychic one more time before it gets knocked out by the super effective Shadow Claw. I guess she knew Soft-Boiled wasn't going to heal Mew enough to survive Shadow Claw after the Swords Dance. Because Mew is faster, this is her last resort.

After Psychic and the burn, Aegislash is at 21%.

Leaf now smiles and releases a happy-looking Dragonite.

It obviously has a move that deals more than 21% damage, so I'm going to protect myself with King's Shield and try to deal contact damage.

Dragonite is faster but King's Shield goes first. However, Dragonite uses Dragon Dance instead.

Gah! This is the same as the time I fought her Rapidash with my Chesnaught! Stop predicting me!

"That's it! Iron Head!"

Dragonite moves more quickly and makes Aegislash faint by using Outrage. At least I know what she'll use for the next two turns.

"My last resort! Chesnaught!"

It only takes 6% damage from Stealth Rock.

What am I supposed to do here? Chesnaught is Grass/Fighting, which is 4x weak to Flying and Dragonite is half Flying-type. Plus, all my attacking moves are either Grass or Fighting, which isn't very effective against Dragonite. Here goes nothing.

"Hammer Arm!"

Dragonite uses Outrage again and brings Chesnaught down to a whopping 8%. On top of it all, my speed lowers even more.

This is it.

Dragonite finally defeats me with one final Outrage.

I sigh.

"I don't know what I expected, but it wasn't _that_."

Leaf nods.

"It was good though! I had fun!"

I chuckle.

"Yeah, I had fun too."

(Back at the House)

"See! That wasn't so bad, was it?" Calem says as soon as we get home.

I give him my best death stare and he backs off. Yveltal taught me that.

"I got destroyed. I didn't even get to see what her sixth Pokémon was."

"It was a Lapras." Leaf answers.

Red's smiling, weirdly.

"I still think your battle with Leaf was better than mine against Red." Calem shakes his head.

I guess I have to agree. It was fun to see someone that fought differently and fun to see a Mew for the first time ever.

"Yeah, I guess."

* * *

Done! Now it's time to get on with Sun and Moon!

Laters!


	45. Chapter 45: The Grand House

Sun &amp; Moon time!

I'm so excited because this is essentially going to be my chance to correct everything wrong I did in the first chapters. I'm also going to have fun writing the characters of Sun and Moon because of the funny dialogue options the games had.

Because this is essentially the new "Season" of HOPL, I'm also going to redo the old disclaimer here:

This fic is not based on the manga. It is also not based on the show. My goal in House of Pokémon Legends is to write the characters as they appear in the games. Everything I do here is solely based on the games, with little nods to the anime and manga here and there. Because of the complicated Pokémon timeline, I'm going to put the games each pair of Legends is based on at the end of the chapter. This fanfic is mainly about the fun happenings between all the Pokémon protagonists, but they also have battles from time to time.

With that out of the way, here's chapter 45 of House of Pokémon Legends!

* * *

Chapter 45: The Grand House

I remember when I became Champion.

It was a great honor in Kanto, so I was excited when I learned that they were just opening the Alolan League. I didn't even plan to be Champion myself, but then I found myself standing right there, alone in front of the throne. I didn't sit for some time. I was busy thinking about everything that happened since I first came to Alola. Getting my first Pokémon, hanging out with Hau, meeting the professor and Lillie, learning about the guardian deities and becoming a real Pokémon Trainer. Alola was very different to Kanto in that way; it didn't pressure people into becoming trainers. In Kanto, the whole place was built around the gyms and the experience. In Alola, there weren't even any gyms, there were Trials. No Gym Leaders, but Captains and Kahunas. Sure, I had a lot of fun training my teammates, growing close to them and seeing all kinds of new different Pokémon, but it was also a lot of fun to see what fun challenges each Trial had in store for me. Each Captain and Kahuna was a new fun person to meet, every new Pokémon a new friend to me.

That's not even mentioning Team Skull and the Aether Paradise. I thought I was just having a fun journey through the region, but I learned so much about Ultra Beasts and prevented so much catastrophe. Gladion and Lillie taught me and in turn, I taught them as well. I have no place to judge or speak my thoughts about Lusamine because I didn't know her, but I knew Lillie and Gladion. If they think she could be saved, then so do I.

In the end, I guess I felt a little alone. Despite it all, the journey was over for me. Lillie was gone and I didn't want to bother her. I knew she had to do whatever she had to do alone. Team Skull disbanded, so I didn't have to patrol anymore. I beat the Trials and the League, so I didn't have to fight anymore. I caught the rest of the Ultra Beasts, united the Guardian Deities, and even caught a strange black creature that reacted weirdly with Nebby and the others. The last thing to do was reunite 100% Zygarde (which I did quickly) and beat the Battle Tree.

The Battle Tree was a treat. I got to see Blue and Red again, got to battle a ton of interesting Trainers, even got to beat old Captains. In the end though, it wasn't was I was looking for. It was fun for a moment, but the fun quickly dissipated. After all that, I gave up and realize I had nothing else to do. Traveling to another region was a thought that went through my head, but I decided not to after thinking about it for a sec. I couldn't leave my friends back here. My mom all alone? Hau? Who was going to be the Champion?

Then, I found something. I came to the Altar of the Sunne one day to see if I had missed a Pokémon there. My Pokédex was at 98%, so I went there last. To my surprise, Nebby shook in his pokéball, demanding to be released. When I did, it roared at a slit in space and beckoned me onto his back, like when we traveled to the Ultra Beast's world.

On the other side, I was once again surprised to see nothing had changed except for the sky, which was dark. Had Nebby done something wrong? Did we just go ahead in time? No, as I discovered that all the sun symbols had been replaced by moons, like the one in the Altar of the Moone. Nebby then calmed down but stayed outside. Obviously confused, I headed to the Altar of the Moone to get some answers. Before I could leave the altar though, a girl in a red hat and bright green shorts showed up in front of me.

Moon.

That was her name. She announced it with a frown and then opened her bag to see that one of her pokéballs was shaking as well. I asked what was in there, and she responded by releasing a Pokémon I had never seen before. That was one of the biggest surprises. After all that time being bored, thinking I was done discovering, I saw this huge bat-like creature that was new to my eyes.

Lunala.

Moon said it was called Lunala. Like Solgaleo, it was revered as a great protector of the Alola region, but it had powers deriving from the Moon instead. Then, it all clicked into place. I had been transported into a parallel dimension where everything happened at night and Lunala appeared instead. On top of that, several events happened differently. The first trial had Alolan Rattatas instead of Yungoos, there were Alolan Sandshrew instead of Alolan Vulpix in Mt. Lanakila, Moon even caught some different Ultra Beasts. She also explained that she was the Champion of Alola, and it was clear to me that she did everything I had done. She was me, but in this world, the Moon dimension.

I was happy. Finally, things were looking up. I had new Pokémon to catch and a new friend to meet. She helped me and introduced me to everything new. We even traded some of the Pokémon that were really rare, like the strange Ultra Beasts. It was weird that everyone else existed here too, and that Nebby evolved into Lunala here instead.

Moon was different. Everyone else had something to do but not her. She was like me, done with her adventure and looking for something new. As I learned through the next few months, we had a lot in common. Our mom was the same, which was weird. I brought her back to my world, the Sun dimension and did what she did for me when I first met her. We had a lot of fun. I noticed that, unlike everyone else, she was dynamic. Others had something to do, a person to be, but we were ever-changing and free. It didn't take long for me to fall in love with that. The void that filled me when I beat the League and the Battle Tree was filled by her. I wasn't bored anymore. She was everything.

Now, we're both in a hotel in Kalos. We found a way to circumvent the Champion problem. All we had to do was switch dimensions and we were no longer Champions. There's so many different worlds, invisible to our eyes but clear to Solgaleo and Lunala. We just had to choose one. Of course, we beat the Kalos League and decided to rest here. Next, we're going to Sinnoh.

_Knock Knock Knock!_

I frown and turn to Moon, who's playing with her Raichu (Alolan, of course). She shrugs and goes back to petting the cute surfer.

I shrug as well and open the door to see two trainers, clearly exhausted.

"Do you have...any idea...how hard it is...to track you two down..." The male trainer pants, out of breath.

"No?"

"You talked to Red, right?" The female one asks.

I nod and frown.

"Yeah? What about him?"

"The House of Pokémon Legends." She answers.

Right. He talked to me about it after we fought for the second time. Or, he tried to. Blue did all the talking.

The House of Pokémon Legends is a place where only the strongest trainers join to seek refuge from fame or just to calm down and have a place to be after everything they have done. I didn't go at first because I wasn't ready yet. My Pokédex wasn't complete. After I caught them all I met Moon though, so I kind of just forgot about it.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, but I can't go now. I'm staying with Moon."

"Oh no, we want her to come too." The guy shakes his head.

We can both go? I guess that makes sense. We're both Champions, after all.

"I was also skeptical at first but trust me, you two are going to love it."

He nods at Moon, who appeared behind me with a frown.

"And you are?"

The two trainers stand next to each other so we can see them both clearly.

The guy has a blue jacket with a red hat and black sunglasses. He's also wearing blue jeans and blue-laced black boots. He's Kalosian, judging from the Mega Ring on his wrist.

"I'm Calem, the 7th male Legend of the House."

The girl has a red skirt, black leggings and a black shirt. She's also wearing a red hat with white sunglasses and black shoes. The Mega Ring tells me she's also Kalosian.

"I'm Serena, the 7th female Legend of the House."

I move over so they can see Moon as well.

"We're-"

"Sun and Moon."

Serena nods.

"We know. Red told us. Come on, get a flying Pokémon."

I shrug at Moon, who does the same and follows them.

Outside, Calem gets on a Talonflame and Serena gets on the fabled Yveltal. They stay there, waiting for us.

"Wait, where's your gear?" I ask.

They frown.

"What gear?"

"For you riding Pokémon. Why are you using Yveltal and a Talonflame to fly, anyways? How is that on your Pager?"

They smile.

"We don't need gear. These are our Pokémon, so we don't have a Pager."

Moon's eyes widen in surprise.

"You don't have Pagers!? So you just hop on your Pokémon and fly?"

Serena nods.

"Yep."

"That's stupidly dangerous. What if you fall?" I shake my head.

Calem rolls his eyes.

"We won't. We trust our Pokémon. It makes sense for you, your riding Pokémon aren't the same as your battling Pokémon. You don't share the same bond."

I get a bit angry, but I call my Charizard from my Pager either way. Moon does the same.

"Alright. Follow us!"

That we do. The launch themselves up in the air and we struggle to follow due to their speed.

"Through the Mirage Spot!"

Serena points at a portal in the sky.

"The what!?" I yell over the roaring winds.

"The Mirage Spot!"

I guess that's what they call them.

They disappear into it and so do we, a short moment afterwards.

At the other side is a huge mansion standing on a floating island that's surrounded by blue skies.

"Don't try to explore." Calem warns us.

"There's nothing around the island. It's an empty world made just for the House."

I share a glance with Moon, who looks just as confused.

"Come on in." Serena nods at the door.

"But get ready. They're all excited to meet a new one."

Serena opens the door and Calem quickly walks in. The first thing you see is a small hall with a coat hanger and three doors. Calem blocks the doors to the right and the left, pointing at the door to the left. Serena opens that one too once we enter, and this time our ears are blown by several people yelling:

_**"ALOLA, SUN AND MOON!"**_

The greeting makes both of us smile. Even after all these years, I find it funny that we introduce each other with the name of the region.

In the room, there's a large table with several fancy-looking trainers seated around it. There's seven pairs of trainers, including Calem and Serena. They're seated first, so they're the first ones we talk to.

"This is tradition." Calem explains.

"You have to meet all the Legends individually to get to know them better. They'll each say what they're famous for and what they've done to contribute."

Serena continues.

"We're the Kalos Legends. We're Champions of the Kalos region. We didn't really contribute much except for stopping Team Flare, everything that happened with AZ and helping Dexio and Sina discover more about Zygarde."

"Oh yeah!" Moon remembers them.

"We met them in Alola! We both got an 100% Zygarde."

They frown.

"100%?"

I see they don't know yet.

Calem shakes his head.

"Explain later. You have people to meet."

We move on to see a young guy with floofy brown hair and an equally young girl with buns in her hair.

"I'm Nate." The guy introduces himself confidently.

"That's Rosa."

She smiles and waves.

"We're a pretty big deal. Champions of Unova and protectors from Team Plasma."

Rosa tries to contain her laugh.

"Oh, we're nothing. Black and Hilda are the real Champions. We just beat Neo Team Plasma. Things would have been much worse if it wasn't for them."

Nate suddenly turns to her with rosy cheeks.

"Rosa! I was trying to be cool! Those two don't need more praise than they already have!"

He crosses his arms and sinks in his chair. I'm guessing he's the childish one. Rosa seems smart and kind.

The next two trainers are a lot calmer and a lot more mature-looking than Nate and Rosa. The guy in the blue jacket doesn't even look up until the girl in the torn jean shorts nudges him in the ribs.

"Ow! Oh, right. Hey, I'm Black. I'm the Unova Champion and ranked 5th in the entire world." He says with a confident grin.

"Just under Red, Leaf, Gold and Kris."

If this is Black, then I guess the other is-

"Hilda. We beat Team Plasma and the Battle Subway and I organized the Pokémon World Tournament in Unova."

There's a sort of moment of silence as the two trainers stare at each other. Hilda smiles, but Black does not.

"And his name is Hilbert."

The trainer practically jumps from his chair.

"Dammit Hilda! I told you! Black! My name is **Black**! The same thing happened with the other two!"

In turn, Hilda laughs, rearing her head back.

"I'm sorry, it's just too funny..."

She continues to laugh and moves her hand in a shooing motion, which I guess is our cue to move on.

"You two!" A trainer in a scarf and a large hat points at us.

"How did you do it!?"

We frown at each other.

"How did we do what?"

"The spatial control. You shouldn't be able to hop around dimensions like that, even if you had Palkia."

I shrug.

"Solgaleo and Lunala. They opened the portal to the Alternate World, so we thought they could to that to open other portals."

He shakes his head.

"That's dangerous. I'm going to-"

"Oh sit down, Diamond." A girl with blue hair and a white cap rests her head on her palm.

"That's Diamond." She explains.

"I'm Dawn. Nice to meet you."

She holds out her hand and we shake it.

"We're the Sinnoh Legends, and therefore Champions."

"I have all the Legendaries!" Diamond proudly proclaims, shoving a finger at his chest.

"Except for Mew and whatever you two have. He's never been to Alola. He's just jealous, ignore him." Dawn whispers with a hand covering her mouth from him.

I sigh and follow Moon as we continue the meeting.

"Ruby and May." A guy in strange white hair introduces himself and the girl beside him.

"No, it is not my hair, it is a cap. We're the Hoenn Legends, responsible for discovering the different timelines and further exploring Mega-evolution."

"I also helped with the science of breeding, which was unknown prior to our adventure. It's why all breeders have bandannas." She points at her head but we shake ours.

"I haven't seen any."

She frowns.

"There aren't any breeders in Alola?"

Moon shakes her head as well and explains.

"No, some people breed, but none really call themselves breeders. It's weird."

May looks down.

"Hmm. I guess it would, to someone who's never seen them before. Whatever."

The next pair of trainers is composed of a guy in a backwards black and yellow hat with a baggy red and white jacket, as well as a girl with jagged blue hair and yellow shorts.

They don't introduce themselves at first. They're too busy talking to each other. Still I tap the guy's shoulder to make him turn around.

"Oh right. What's up?" He smirks.

"I'm Gold and she's Kris. We're the Johto guys. Apart from you two, I'm the only other person to have every fought Red while still in my adventure. We finished off Team Rocket and also beat the Kanto League."

Kris introduces herself next.

"I'm Kris. I did what Gold just explained to you and helped to discover magic of Shiny Pokémon across all the regions. Go ahead, finish the tour so we can speed up the process."

Unlike Gold and Kris, Red and Leaf are facing us when we approach them.

"... ... ..."

Red shows a hint of a smile, while Leaf shows a full one.

"Sun and Moon! I've heard so much about you two! Sorry about not being there with Red in the Battle Tree, but I was off visiting the region. It's not like I was looking for people to battle anyways."

She shakes our hands and we turn to Red.

"You already know me."

It's the first time I've ever heard him speak. Even when the House was explained, Blue was his interpreter. At first I just thought he was mute, but Blue said he was just shy. Even back when I first met him in Kanto, he just said nothing and pushed me away. He's like a wall of silence.

His voice is...surprisingly normal. I thought it would be low and old, but he just sounds like a regular dude.

"Not really. I just know that you're the World-Wide Champion and that you let me win in the Battle Tree. Blue told me."

Red nods, still silent.

"I'm curious," Leaf interrupts.

"What does Alola think of Red?"

Moon shakes her head.

"They don't think anything of him. It's been so long, he's basically a myth. Plus, Alola is so cut-off from the rest of the world that they don't really care about Pokémon battle stuff. They're generally peaceful people, so they wouldn't care about someone like Red."

Red nods once again.

"That's it!" Calem announces from the other side of the room. Was he spying on us?

Him and Serena rush towards us as Nate and Rosa roll a chalkboard behind us. Where did that even come from?

"That's it for the meeting. Now, you only have to do two more things to become a fully-fledged member of the House:  
Go through the Question Segment where we ask each other questions about our journeys, and  
Go through the Qualification Tournament, where you are placed on the House Rankings. The Tournament is divided between the two genders and the rankings are:

Male:

Red

Gold

Black

Ruby

Calem

Diamond

Nate

and

Female:

Leaf

Kris

Hilda

Serena

Dawn

May

Rosa

The Qualification Tournament is now obligatory for both genders, as decreed by the Founders Kris, May and Dawn. Lights out!"

It is late. Did they do it on purpose and go get us late?

"Where are we going to sleep?"

Calem smacks himself on the face.

"Gah! I knew I forgot something! And I thought I got it all..."

Serena smiles.

"You have a shared bedroom up top. It's up the stairs and to the right, next to our room. We can show you if you want. We're going to sleep too."

Moon and I share a glance and then I nod.

I wonder what new things this place has to offer.

* * *

YAY! I'M SO HAPPY! I BASICALLY RE-DID THE FIRST CHAPTER AND IT'S _SO MUCH BETTER_!

I love it when I compare two chapters and I can easily see the difference in quality.

The Sun and Moon protagonists are really fun, by the way. The way Gamefreak wrote their dialogue options makes them very funny and down-to-earth to me. I expect a lot of stuff between them and the Kalos and Sinnoh Legends. Kalos because they were the previous ones and Sinnoh because Alola has a ton of links and references to Sinnoh. Plus, it's supposed to be the next game to remake.

I was debating whether to just leave this fic with the Kalos guys and start another one with the Alolan ones. I guess it'd be better because the first thing you see in this fic is that horrible first chapter and in the theoretical new one this is what you'd see.

Eh, I'll think about it.

As it has always been, please comment to let me know what you thought! I had a ton of fun writing this chapter and I hope you had a ton of fun reading it.

Laters!


	46. Chapter 46: S&M Q&A (part 1)

Alola! It's time to re-do chapter two!

This time around, I'm not going to do the dumb game chapter(s). It was a dumb idea in the first place and I still don't have enough ideas to play the game without making it straight-up sexual, and that's not a direction I want to take with HOPL. Still, if you have any ideas you can leave them in the reviews.

With that being said, let's go!

* * *

Chapter 46: S&amp;M Q&amp;A

I slept well.

You'd think I'd be at least somewhat cautious toward sleeping in an extra-dimensional mansion full of powerful Battle Legends, but I actually find it quite cozy. The room we got all for ourselves is almost as big as the one in Richissime, but we are the ones that get to decide what the room looks like. The closet and the bed are big enough to support both of us and we finally have windows in our room, for when we want sunlight to get in. All we have to do is pull up the blinds and see the endless sky beyond the glass. I've never actually even seen the sun in this dimension, so I don't even know where the light comes from. During the night it becomes a dark void, empty of stars and asters. Even the moon is nowhere to be seen, which makes looking out the window more like looking at a black hole. It's pretty creepy.

Moon is already up when I wake.

"Rise and shine, Sun."

She smiles, looking at her collection of clothes in the closet. I think she used up all the money Looker gave her on clothes. I don't blame her though, I did it too. Those damn bags are so enticing. I don't know how the Kalosians do it.

""Morning."

I groggily get up and rub my eyes. Sleeping is one of the things I love most in life. It's pure bliss, laying down on a comfortable bed that smells like home and resting the whole night so I can wake up full of energy. It's what drew me to catch Snorlax and Komala and it's what made me check every bed in Alola. I guess that's creepy when you think about it, but I never saw it that way. Every bed has a unique feel and I wanted to see each one, just like catching Pokémon. Moon loves to sleep too, but she falls asleep sooner and wakes up earlier most of the time. I guess it has something to do with our separate dimensions, but I wouldn't know about that.

"Do we have to do anything special today? I don't feel like doing anything."

I ask while perusing my closet.

She shakes her head, clothed in a gray flower-print top and some green Capri pants. She decided not to bring her bag and keep her favorite red cap. That thing is so comfy I sometimes use it when she's not looking.

"We just have to answer questions and ask them whatever questions we have."

Questions? I didn't really think about that. What questions do I have for the Battle Legends? I can ask Red why he doesn't talk and ask the Kalosians how they fly without Pagers, but I think that's it. I guess I'll have to think of something else. The other thing is, I have to answer whatever questions they may have. What would they ask me? What questions would they have for someone like me?

"Alright."

I sigh, closing the wardrobe. I want to make a good impression, so I chose to show them how I dress while still appealing to their sense of fashion. The blue cutoff jeans are because everyone else wears jeans and the surfing tank is to show I like to be loose and have fun stuff on my shirt. Nobody can resist Pikachu surfing on a rainbow wave. I'm also sporting a street cap without using a backpack because who walks around their house with a backpack. I'd use some sunglasses, but I think that's trying a bit too hard.

"Let's go eat. I can't think with an empty stomach."

I catch her smile again as I open the door.

* * *

The kitchen is big. It's a huge room divided between the kitchen and the kitchen table. Since it has to harbor around 14 people three times a day, I guess it was made to give space. All the kitchen appliances and necessities like the refrigerator and the oven are on the wall to the left. In front of all that is a sort of table with a bunch of stools that makes the ensemble look like a bar. In front of this is finally the kitchen table, which has 16 chairs. No one sits at the top or at the bottom. Instead, they all sit on the sides.

Right now, at the very end of the table, Red and Leaf are to the right in front of Gold and Kris. Closer to us are the Hoenn and Sinnoh Legends. Ruby's arguing about something with Diamond while Dawn and May laugh together. Next, the two Unova pairs sit in front of each other. Hilda talks to Black as he silently eats while Nate yells over at Gold from the other side of the table. Rosa tries to stop him but Kris just encourages him even more, waving her arms in the air above the heads of the other trainers. Calem and Serena awkwardly stare at us on the left side of the table, occasionally glancing at the empty chairs in front of them.

"They're ours, I think."

Moon mutters.

"Congratulations, Alola guys!" Nate yells with a grin.

"You're officially the first Legends to wake up after everyone else on your first morning!"

I frown.

"Is that bad? I guess I just like a good night's sleep."

I then follow Moon to our seats.

Nate rolls his eyes and Leaf smiles. I remember her in Kanto. She was very nice.

"What are you eating?"

How did I almost forget? Did Nate distract me from my Guzzlord-like hunger?

"Pancakes."

I blurt out. Alola has great pancakes. Nobody really knows why they're better there than in any other region. Maybe it has something to do with Psychic-type Pokémon.

"I'll go ahead and make some."

I get up to protest and say that I can make them myself, but Nate puts a hand on my shoulder. Why do I have to sit next to him?

"Let her make them for you. No way your cooking is better than hers. Plus, since we all already ate, we can start the Q&amp;A right now."

I sigh and nod, even though I doubt she can beat my pancake skill.

"We're starting the Question Segment!"

The Kalos trainers announce. Are they supposed to do this? Is this Legend tradition or something?

"Move to the end of the table so we can all see you."

Rosa points to where we move our chairs.

It's a lot more intimidating from here. Thirteen experienced Battle Legends all looking at you when you haven't even eaten your breakfast doesn't make you feel very good. At least Red isn't looking at me. No, wait, he is, his hat is just covering his eyes.

"Do you want to start?"

Kris asks.

I shrug but nod.

"Sure."

I look around. I guess it's time to ask my questions. Let's see...

"Why don't you ever talk?"

Everyone turns to Red, who slightly raises his cap so his face is visible. He's smiling.

"I do. I just don't like it."

He says his answer and goes back to his Pokédex. Do they use it like we use the RotomDex? It lets us access different apps like the Festival Plaza and manage all of our info like our Trainer Passport. We also used it to communicate between each other. It's how Mohn gave me daily updates on my friends in PokéPelago.

Like the man that just spoke, everyone else in the room becomes quiet. They're expecting another question.

"How can you just ride on your Pokémon without Pager gear? Doesn't your weight put some strain on the Pokémon you use to fight?" Moon asks.

Now they all frown.

"What do you mean? What's a Pager?" Gold asks.

Moon and I share the same confused looks. How do they not know what Ride Pager is? Have they gone their entire lives without using them? And I thought we in Alola had the lesser technology of the world. I guess the Aether Foundation's progress really boosted things. Or, maybe it was Colress. Whatever.

"The Ride Pager is a piece of technology we use in Alola as a mean of transport." Moon explains as Leaf places our pancakes on the table.

"It uses the same technology used in PCs to transport pokéballs containing Pokémon that are specifically prepared and geared up for riding."

She holds up the Pager and selects one of the options to make a pokéball appear in the ring at the end of the device.

"We can then use these riding Pokémon to surf on water, ride on land, fly in the air, break solid rock, push heavy objects and find hidden ones as well. What makes this thing even better is the fact that it also instantly equips you with your riding gear, so you're comfortably seated on the Pokémon in a way that secures your safety. If this wasn't there you would all off the flying Charizard or get trampled on by a Mudsdale."

Moon visibly shudders, so I do the same to agree.

Instead, Ruby shrugs.

"I never had to wear anything and I rode on a Latios."

I promptly almost choke on Leaf's delicious pancakes.

A LATIOS!? HOW IN THE NAME OF HOLY ARCEUS DID HE SURVIVE RIDING ON A FREAKING LATIOS!? THAT THING CAN OVERTAKE JET PLANES!

"How did you do that!?" Once again, Moon asks so I don't have to.

Ruby shrugs again.

"I don't know. I just did it. Riding Mega Rayquaza to space helped."

I'm done.

"You rode Mega Rayquaza to space." I ask.

He nods nonchalantly.

"To catch Deoxys."

I guess I know why they're Legends. These guys are crazy.

"What did you do?"

This time Nate is the one that speaks. I still don't like his face.

I stay silent for a bit, looking for something to say. I never did anything like Ruby. The one time I rode a Pokémon without gear was to follow Solgaleo through the portal and I fell almost immediately upon landing in the Ultra Space. Oh yeah! Ultra Space!

"Do you know what Ultra Beasts are?"

Dumbfounded looks and shaking heads.

"They're these really weird creatures that come from an alternate dimension called the Ultra Space. They're unlike anything we've ever seen, including Pokémon."

"They're not Pokémon?" May asks.

I shake my head and continue.

"We've only found 7 and we still haven't discovered how they function. Solgaleo, Lunala and Necrozma also look like them and have that connection with the Ultra Space, but we don't really consider them Ultra Beasts because they actually communicate well enough and are a lot more powerful. We can show them to you outside if you want."

I finished my pancakes, so there's no need to stay here.

Diamond desperately nods and gets up before we do.

"Yes, let's go!"

* * *

The first one is of course, Nihilego.

"_Nwowowouiiiii!_"

Its weird alien cry pierces through the outside air. It hovers hesitantly like it always does, extremely cautious and extremely dangerous. I guess I'll read Wicke's data for them.

"UB-01 codenamed Symbiont. There have been sightings of Nihilego in Alola's past. Its most distinctive feature is its parasitic capability. When Nihilego latches on to a host, it does not manipulate its actions directly. Rather it awakens the host's own capabilities and boosts them to an extreme extent in order to protect itself. It injects the host with a sort of neurotoxin to achieve this effect. The neurotoxin of Nihilego's is incredibly stimulating and inspires feelings of extreme excitement and a lack of inhibition in its host. In other words, anything or anyone that a Nihilego latches on to will have its native skills forcibly activated to their fullest extent and will then act as it naturally desires to."

"Oh." Serena, who was about to touch one of its tentacles, backs off slowly.

Out of all the Ultra Beasts, I think I dislike Nihilego the most for what it did to Lusamine and her children. On top of that, its parasitic nature and its constant silence just creeps me out. The fact that it doesn't have a face doesn't help, either.

It goes back into its Beast Ball without a sound and is replaced by the muscular figure of Buzzwole.

"_BRRREEEEEEEE!_"

It lands on its four legs and starts flexing almost instantly. Its small bug-like wings fllutter for a second behind him and his antennae quiver as it moves its head look around.

"UB-02 codenamed Absorption. Buzzwole, like many other Ultra Beasts, was found after the Ultra Wormhole was opened. Its most distinctive feature is its skill to strengthen itself. Buzzwole is able to absorb energy and then achieve a chemical reaction between the energy it has absorbed and its own body fluids. As a result, Buzzwole's body swells to an almost explosive extent. Its muscles bulge and are so thick and dense that they are even stronger than steel. Both its Attack and Defense experience a clear leap in power. It also displays a habit of striking a pose each time that it takes any sort of action. It is thought this might serve as a method of communication, but it is not well understood."

"Awesome." Kris grins at the monster, which puts its arms up and flexes in response.

Buzzwole is weirdly very muscular and intimidating, but I find it to be the least dangerous. The way it strikes a pose every time it does something makes him a lot more human in my eyes. The only time I've been genuinely creeped out by it is when it ate a Puff by draining it with its mosquito-like sucker.

The last thing it does before going back in its Beast Ball is fist-bump Gold.

"_Auuuphraaaaaaaa!_"

Moon releases Pheromosa because it only appeared in her dimension.

Unlike the others, it stands almost perfectly still and gazes at the Legends with a hand on its hip.

"UB-02 codenamed Beauty. Pheromosa's lithe, elegant body is capable of sudden feats of acceleration, able to twitch its limbs at an estimated 120mph/200kmh instantaneously, a speed previously unseen in the world. It also produces a sort of disarming pheromone which was described as "previously unknown to science" that causes those nearby to become awestruck by its presence."

I see that the other Legends are just as weirded out by it as I am. Still, it doesn't avert its gaze or change its nonchalant stance.

I don't really know much about it besides what Moon told me about it but I do know I don't like it. It kind of reminds me of the old Lusamine.

It goes back in its Beast Ball without any protest.

"_ZZZZRRRRRRRRRRTZZZZRRRRRRRRT!_"

Xurkitree's cry sounds more like an electrical current than anything else. It stands lightly on its two legs and waves its tail around behind it without any care in the world. It then proceeds to wave its arms around randomly and playfully power the lights on its body.

"UB-03 codenamed Lighting. Xurkitree's most distinctive feature is an organ that can generate power. This UB's bodily makeup is highly reminiscent of electric wiring, thus enabling it to conduct electricity with great efficiency. It can discharge as much as a million volts of power at a time. When it begins to run out of power, it stabs its legs and tail into the soil, entering a treelike state as it absorbs electricity from the ground."

"I like it." Nate goes to give it a high-five and gets immediately electrocuted.

Rosa laughs as she picks him up from the ground and helps him dust off.

"Right. Electric tree thing. I forgot."

Xurkitree is like Buzzwole in the sense that it's very dangerous but it doesn't act like it. The power it generates when in tree state could incapacitate any Pokémon or human, but instead it decides to wave its arms around and use the electricity only to feed. The fact that it has no face is a bit creepy, but not to the point that it makes me dislike it.

"_Bwooooo-wooooop!_"

Moon gets out her Celesteela right after I retrieve Xurkitree. The giant beast makes the ground shake and creates large cracks on the floor when it lands. That thing weighs like a thousand tons and that's not counting the floating steel pillars that it uses as arms. Its enormous size and gray hair-like drapes cover the fact that it has a weird tiny face atop a thin wide neck. The combination of its sharp head and its large bottom with multiple cylindrical legs makes the whole ensemble look like a giant steel rocket.

"UB-04 codenamed Blaster. Celesteela's most distinctive feature is the energy that it stores within itself: a flammable gas that it can shoot from its two huge arms. This is mostly used to propel itself in flight and for battle, but it is thought to have sufficient power and lift to even fly into space. Despite being a Steel type, Celesteela's body is plantlike and can absorb nutrients from the soil."

"Oh great." May mutters.

"Exactly what we needed. More Pokémon that can go to space."

"It's not a Pokémon." Moon protests.

She's right. No one in their right mind would call Celesteela and all the other creatures that came before it a Pokémon. They're too...unnatural.

I don't really know what to think of Celesteela. I didn't even know it had a face until Moon pointed it out to me and proceeded to feed it Poké Puffs. It was horrifying. Still, I don't see anything particularly dangerous or intimidating about it apart from its size and weight. The fact that it's blasters are so powerful they can send that weight to space is disconcerting, but it doesn't do it often so I'm not too worried.

After it goes back in Moon's Beast Ball, I release my Kartana.

"_Kuuuuukrrreeeeeeee!_"

It's so small at first that the other Legends have to huddle around it to get a better look. I don't know how it does it, but it manages to glide in the air without a problem despite its paper weight. Literally, its whole body has the weight, texture and look of origami paper. It doesn't have a face either, but the X on the front of its head pulsates to show the yellow underneath.

"UB-04 codenamed Blade. Kartana's most distinctive feature is its thin and razor-sharp body, of which every edge has a cruel a cutting edge as any well-honed blade. The edges on its arms are particularly in a class of its own. Any opponent who tries to attack it will be cut down with a single strike of its 'blades'. Its thin body also allows it to evade attacks by dancing lightly out of the way. This is a very dangerous creature, considering its excellent offensive and defensive capabilities, but due to the nature of its body, it is also highly vulnerable to fire and moisture."

"Cool." Gold smiles at it. In response, Kartana dances away from it rapidly.

"It's very fickle."

Kartana was the hardest to find due to its size, I think. Also, the sheer speed it has lets it dance away faster than I can attack it. It might be the only thing that challenged my pokéball-throwing aim as well. I kind of feel bad for it though, because it's so fragile pretty much anything that hits it will make it faint. I dread the moment one of them gets hit by a direct hit of Flamethrower.

"_GRRRRRRRRWRRRRRRRRR._"

The tiny Kartana is replaced by the monstrous Guzzlord, making everyone instinctively jump back. Its thick black tail breaks the ground it hits thanks to the spiky ball at the end. It slowly moves its jaws so the two black pincer-like tongues can comfortably move around. The two blue glowing eyes above its mouth blink occasionally, but the smaller ones above its head do not.

"UB-05 codenamed Glutton. Guzzlord has been sighted in Alola in the past and was targeted by the International Police in a top-secret mission at that time. Its most distinctive feature is its limitless appetite. It feeds without pause every moment that it is awake. It uses the two large tongues that protrude from its mouth to catch and devour everything in its path, be it organic or inorganic matter. And while it eats such an inordinate amount, Guzzlord excreta (poop) has never been discovered. It is though that it might fully convert the things that it eats into energy for it to use."

The Legends stay silent for a moment until Nate blurts out:

"Ha ha, he said poop."

I shake my head and sigh, putting the monster back in its Beast Ball. I don't want to show Solgaleo, Lunala or Necrozma because we don't actually know anything about them and I don't want to disappoint.

"Are we done?" I ask.

"Yeah, for now." Diamond nods with a hand under his chin.

* * *

Pew?

I have an important announcement to make. (No, I'm not stopping or changing my schedule.)

As I discussed last chapter, I'm going to stop uploading for this fic and start a new one that begins with the Alolan welcome. I thank the people that stuck with me this whole time despite everything that has happened and I tell you that if you enjoyed what you read here, you can go read the next fic instead. Thank you all so much!

However, I'm not going to post that fic until next week so I have at least three chapters to post immediately.

Laters!


	47. Chapter 47: S&M Q&A (part 2)

Let's just get on with the second part.

* * *

Chapter 47: S&amp;M Q&amp;A (part 2)

"I think it's our turn to ask questions." Black says when we get back inside.

"Sure."

It's not like I had any other questions.

"How come you have the Elite Four and a Champion but you don't have any gyms?" He asks.

I shrug.

"Our League only just opened up. We still haven't finished. We have the space, we're just looking for the Gym Leaders. You see, in Alola, everyone is happy with just the trials as a sign of growing up. In places like Kanto and Sinnoh, you challenge the League when you start to become of age. In Alola, you do the trials. Since they're there, we didn't really have a reason to build a League and no one is actually very interested in the thought of being a Gym Leader. On top of that, it doesn't make much sense for these superstitious Kahunas to abandon their important roles and become Gym Leaders, does it?"

Black nods.

"Right."

"What about the Battle Tree?" Hilda asks.

"Do you have plans for anything more? I'm just saying, fighting a bunch of regular dudes to fight someone famous about 1/10 times doesn't sound that fun. Besides, there's a limit to the amount of Pokémon you can use. That sucks. Why not something bigger? If all those Legends and experienced battlers are there, why aren't they put together so you can fight them instead of the regular trainers?"

This time Moon answers.

"The Battle Tree is an independent facility run by someone I don't know. You know how it's into hardcore Pokémon battling? That's why it's all the way on the northeast side of Poni Island. Very few people are fans of competitive battling, so very few people are interested in going. Something so undesired is left off to the side of the Island Challenge. Still, they manage to attract customers by luring them with the idea of fighting Battle Legends and pit them against lower-level trainers to boost their confidence. If they were to immediately fight the Legends, they'd get immediately disinterested. If they keep losing to trainers of their level, they'll keep coming back."

Hilda nods in agreement.

"Smart. A technique like that wouldn't work anywhere but Alola."

Silence ensues for a moment. We don't have many questions.

"What about your evil team?" Nate speaks up.

"What about it?"

"Well, what's it like? Were they hard to beat? What did they wanna do that was so bad?"

I pause to think for a moment.

"Well, we didn't actually have single evil team, if you think about it."

Moon nods in agreement. She knows what I'm talking about.

"So like Magma and Aqua?" May asks.

I shake my head.

"When we first got to Alola there were two organizations: The Aether Foundation and Team Skull, a group comprised of people who failed their island challenge. Team Skull were the most clearly 'bad', as they stole Pokémon and generally acted like thugs. They never did any real harm, though. I actually kinda like them. I got a Skull tank just 'cause of that."

Moon smiles and continues.

"Then we met the Aether Foundation. They stood for peace and the protection of Pokémon, but also indulged in many different scientific researches to better understand them. Well, at least that's what they said. We later learned that Lusamine, the head of the organization, had been opening portals to the Ultra Space and conducting inhumane experiments on Pokémon, even freezing them to preserve their 'beauty'. Of course, we confronted them and found out that Guzma, the leader of Team Skull, had been working with Lusamine the whole time. The two organizations were working together the whole time. Skulll stole Pokémon and Aether conducted experiments on them. The whole time, they could deny this fact by lying and saying that they were protecting them from Team Skull. In the end, it was Guzma who got Lusamine Cosmog and let her go through the portal."

Guzma redeemed himself in the end too. It was really humbling for him to leave Team Skull and train with Hala. I met him back in the Battle Tree and it was as if he was a new man. We had fun together for the first time.

"What about the Guardian Deities?" It was Dawn's turn to ask.

"Won't something bad happen to the islands without them?"

I shake my head.

"They're not gone. I just keep them. If ever there's trouble, they'll warn me and I'll release them to do whatever they have to do. Afterwards, they come back. Don't you do the same with your Legendaries?"

Diamond's hat wobbles when he shakes his head.

"They don't protect anything though. They just create or manage things. Plus, Arceus has 'copies' of every Legendary from multiple different dimensions. We just have the ones from our region or the ones that were saved from the meteor in the dimension that got destroyed."

This is where I start asking questions.

"Wait, what? Meteor? Dimension that got destroyed?" What are you talking about?"

Diamond moves his head up like he just remembered something.

"Oh, right. I forgot we didn't explain it. As you know, there's tons of different parallel universes with different things happening in them. Most of the Legend pairs come from two very similar but different dimensions, like you and Moon. For example, I encountered Dialga in mine and Dawn found Dialga in hers. The reason the world doesn't get destroyed every time someone catches a Legendary is because Arceus replaces it every time one is caught. He grabs another one from a dimension where it can't be caught or hasn't been caught yet, and places it in the dimension where you caught yours. The most common dimensions to grab from are the ones that are subject to disaster. The best example is the universe where a gigantic meteor fell and destroyed the world. Ruby and May found out about this and stopped the same meteor with the help of Mega Rayquaza. Arceus then put another Rayquaza to replace the one Ruby and May caught."

Interesting. Now I'm glad we carefully chose where we went instead of just pointing a direction and going there.

After some more silence, Ruby speaks up.

"Alright then, if things are too broad, let's narrow the questions. one question per Legend pair. Red and Leaf first."

Questions for Red or Leaf? Let's see...

"How come you don't show up as often? You used to be super popular. People looked up to you like you were a Legend. Now, it's like your a myth. Nobody mentions you anymore."

Red sighs.

"I'm...retired. I never liked being in the spotlight, which is why the House was created in the first place. After all that time without being seen again, I guess the stories faded into legend. Alola was just vacation, and we did that secretly."

That's true, I always wondered how I went through my Island Challenge and never saw Red until the Battle Tree.

Johto time, I guess.

"I heard you fought Red after beating the Kanto champ." Moon talks first.

"Is that true?"

Gold nods, smiling.

"Right, that's a long story."

Moon raises an eyebrow.

"So? Long story short?"

Gold sighs and shrugs in response.

"Long story short, Red let me win with a Quick Attack from my Typhlosion. It was to keep me from getting better and neglecting my friends."

That bastard. He kicked my ass when I went to the Battle Tree and he just lets Gold go? How's that fair? I guess he didn't think I'd go hardcore. I mean, I didn't.

The Hoenn pair is next, but the stuff with the parallel universes and riding on Mega Rayquaza sated my curiosity.

Sinnoh?

No, we got the Legendary talk and showed them the UBs.

The first Unovan guys.

Nope, we talked about the Battle Tree and the World Tournament.

Second Unovans. Nah, we talked about the evil teams.

Kalos. Finally. No-wait, we talked about the Pager with them.

"I guess that's it."

Calem looks like he got a huge weight off his shoulders.

"Phew. Alright. We're starting the Qualification Tournament tomorrow then."

* * *

Hey! Sorry for not updating sooner, but I was pretty busy. It's also the reason the chapter isn't as long as the first two.

On second thought, I think I'll continue updating for this fanfic until it gets to 50 chapters, so I leave with a clean 50 chapters. I don't know why, but leaving something with an odd number of chapters bothers me. 50 just sounds nice.

Thanks for reading, and goodbye!


	48. Chapter 48: House of Jolly Legends

Ah! I'm late!

Happy Holidays! I'm sorry for not being on time, I was just busy with Christmas stuff. It feels wrong to put the Sun vs Nate fight here, so instead, I'm going to do a "flashback" chapter like the Halloween one.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 48: House of Jolly Legends

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Nate's screams woke us up at 6 am. This wouldn't be too bad, but we went to sleep at midnight yesterday because we were celebrating. Leaf, Ruby and Rosa joined forces to make a gigantic celebratory dinner with all the kinds of delicacies we could imagine. Slowpoke tails, Lumiose Galettes, Old (and new) Gateaux, Sweet Hearts, Lava Cookies, we even had Shalour Sable and Casteliacones. I can't imagine the shopping troubles they had to go through to put it all on one table. We spent the night talking and playing party games while the adult Legends drank and stayed in the kitchen. Because nobody wanted to work on the holiday, Leaf's Mr. Mime stayed behind the counter and served all the food and drinks. Like during Halloween, May's (now) Pop Star Pikachu held a Light Ball in the middle of the living room, but the other lights were on as well.

"If we don't get up now we'll be the last ones up."

I mutter against my warm pillow.

"Hmm."

Is Serena's response.

I smile and shake her shoulder, making her turn around. Her eyes are still closed but she places a palm over my lips to shut me up.

Still, my muffled words are heard.

"You don't wanna see what we got as presents? I have a strange feeling Nate is gonna open every present regardless of the labels."

She smiles, nods and finally opens her eyes. She stares at me with her pretty blue eyes and moves her hand from my mouth to my arm. Before I can move, she leans forward and lays a soft kiss that I accept and return, running my hands through her golden hair.

"Merry Christmas."

She smiles and gets up. I'm guessing we're not changing because everyone else is going to be in pyjamas as well. I do the same and follow her through the door of our bedroom.

"IT'S A SHINY GENESECT!"

Nate had been going crazy for the crimson version of the Paleozoic Pokémon, which came from an equally red cherish ball. He just wears a pair of blue and white pyjamas.

"Lower your freakin' volume."

Gold groggily walks over to Nate, scratching the back of his head and adjusting his hat backwards. His sleeping attire is just some comfy yellow shorts with a gray tank top. He's using some sandals that hit his feet every time he takes a step.

"BUT IT'S-"

Gold covers his mouth to shut him up.

"We get it. Congrats. People are sleeping."

I'm pretty sure the Founders are the ones that choose and give the presents, but it may just be Red and Leaf. They go to sleep at the same time as everyone else but secretly release a couple of Delibird that get the presents from wherever they're hiding them in the middle of the night and place them under the huge adorned tree. I've seen them at work.

"What did you get, goldilocks?"

Gold rolls his eyes and looks under the branches to find a yellow box with his name on it. He opens it without hesitation and reveals a pair of sleek black sunglasses, which have two small golden pokéballs at the sides.

"Fuck yeah."

He grins and puts them on, doing his best to pose cooly while wearing his comfy pyjama. It's a well known fact that Gold loves sunglasses because he gives them to all his Pokémon, regardless of if the Pokémon is Dark-type or not. He thinks it makes his team look really cool. Johto has a couple of Dark-types, so it's not that bad.

Serena moves to the tree first. Under it, she finds a red-laced present that she opens calmly.

"Oh, it's a lens case from Alola! I've always wanted one of these!"

She smiles and shows it to me. It's a small blue box with a couple of translucent circles in it. They all hold different colors in the middle. They give you tons of style points in Kalos, but that's because they're only found in Alola.

I guess it's my turn.

I scavenge the tree with my eyes until I find a small blue bag with the outline of a pokéball pressing at the sides. I open it to find a luxury ball. What Pokémon could they possibly give me?

The pokéball opens to release a cool Greninja that stands on its two feet and faces me.

"Unlike your Greninja, this one has Battle Bond."

Red appeared from the hall. His pyjama is just some black sweatpants with a dark red tank top. Unlike Gold, he wears shiny Snorlax-themed slippers.

"What does it do?" I ask.

He gives a small corner-of-the-mouth smile but says nothing. Great.

"Open your gift, Red."

Leaf showed up behind him, wearing an aqua-colored robe.

In response, he sighs and heads to the tree. I'm pretty sure that the Founders give the presents to each other so they're still surprised when the presents are opened.

Perched on one of the branches is his gift, a small, thin and red rectangular box. As soon as he opens it, he widens his eyes.

"Oh my-wow. How did you-holy shit how did you find this?"

He raises a purple rectangular piece of paper and points it at Leaf, who smiles but says nothing.

"What is it?" Nate frowns.

Red seems hesitant to answer.

"It's the ticket we used to board the S.S Anne. We had a wonderful time on that ship. Thanks, honey."

He hugs his wife with the ticket in his hand.

"You can go check yours."

She nods and goes to the tree, where she finds a green oval-shaped box.

When she opens it, a pink gleam can be seen coming from inside.

"Is this..."

"Mewnium Z. You're the only one that caught a Mew without using other Legendaries and their powers, so I thought it should go to you."

Leaf smiles and holds up the rosy gemstone, which has the emblem of Mew's tail on it.

"Thanks! Mew will love it."

She hugs her husband like he did earlier, with the Z-Crystal in her palm.

"Did I miss something?" Diamond walks in with Dawn at his side. Dawn's also next to May, who came in with Ruby. Diamond has a fluffy blue pyjama set and Dawn wears a Prinplup onesie. Instead, May has a silky blue robe and Ruby uses a Groudon-themed pair of shorts and tank top.

"Nothing." Red shakes his head. I guess he would have wanted the Z-Crystal as well.

"PRESENT TIME!" Dawn dives into the pile and takes out a pretty big circular pink box. When she opens it, she sees a blue pleated skirt and holds it up with a smile.

"Oh, it's the pleated skirt I wanted! Remember when you first showed up wearing it and I asked you where you got it?"

She asks Serena, who nods and keeps eyeing her onesie.

"My turn." Diamond, in contrast, calmly walks next to Dawn and picks up a light blue rhombus-shaped box. He opens it to find a clean, glistening Master Ball.

Diamond frowns.

"What would I do with a Master Ball? I already caught everyone I wanted to ca-"

He's swiftly interrupted by Dawn, who slaps him in the back of the head.

"Don't be rude!" She mutters.

Red shakes his head and explains:

"I spoke with Arceus. You have the right to encounter one shiny Pokémon of your choosing. That includes Legendaries."

Diamond's eyes turn from pain to shining gratitude, his jaw slowly opening with the realization that he could have a shiny Arceus, or a shiny Dialga, or a shiny Darkrai, etc.

"Alright, alright, calm your poofy pants down." Ruby gestures his hand down with a chuckle when he stands next to Diamond.

"What did I get?"

He easily finds his present because it has the symbol of Groudon's Red Orb and it's a large red rectangle laying against the wall next to the tree. There, he rips apart the wrapping to reveal a shiny fancy-looking red bike, with several gadgets around its wheels and its handles.

"It's a new Acro model." Gold pats Ruby's back with a smile and his cool sunglasses.

Ruby wastes no time in probing the bicycle, feeling the handlebars and making it bounce to test the wheels.

"Wow! Thanks, man!" He puts a hand on Gold's shoulder and shakes him.

Instead of an equally large box, May comes across a much smaller circular blue container. With a curious frown, she opens it and sees a yellow crystal with a curly design on it.

"Oh, I read about this!" She picks it up to see it shimmer in the light's rays.

"Pikanium Z, for my little rock star!"

Leaf nods and adds:

"I wonder what it does in contests."

May's eyes light up like the Z-Crystal she holds.

Diamond's still freaking out about his options when Kris and the first Unovan Legends show up, still half-asleep. Kris has a shiny Ditto pyjama set with happy-looking Gligar slippers. Then there's the Unovans, who seemingly have no shame at all. Black shows up with no shirt, bare feet, his hat at the side and unbuttoned jeans, which let everyone see his black underwear. Is that the same jean he uses regularly? I'm assuming it's because he sleeps with only underwear. Next to him is Hilda, who wears a weird combination of black sweatpants and a white bra. Like Black, she's also barefoot.

"'About time." Gold says with a smile as he puts an arm around the other Johto Legend, who wakes up by laughing at his Gold's sunglasses.

"Do you still give your team sunglasses?" She asks, rubbing her eyes.

He nods and readjusts them to show off the golden emblems at the sides.

"Put that thing away or use it outside, it's annoying." Black mutters at Nate, who had been using his shiny Genesect as a hoverboard.

"Nu-uh," He answers with a grin, pulling off gravity-defying tricks under the roof of the House and speeding by Black's head so closely his hat almost falls off.

"You're just jealous 'cause you don't have a shiny Legendary that you can also use to fly in style."

"No seriously, Nate, bring it down at least until everyone has opened their gifts." Rosa appears to calm her partner down. Like Nate, she's just wearing a simple set of pink and white pyjamas.

With a roll of the eyes, and a hefty sigh, he puts back the Pokémon in its pokéball.

Once it had gone, Kris started to unwrap her present: a pretty large box with the color of the sea.

"An egg?" She looks up confusedly at the rest of the Founders.

"I know you can't go out of the House a lot anymore, so I got you something from back home. You'll just have to wait and see what it is." Gold answers with his sunglasses off.

Kris smiles back at him with the egg at her side.

"You know I'm just gonna ride my bike around the House to hatch it, right?"

On the other side, Rosa opens her rosy-colored rectangle box. It's a DVD case with a cover featuring two silhouettes holding hands under a blue sky filled with white clouds. The title reads: _Love and Battles: Amor a Primera Vista_.

"Oh my god! Remember this!" Rosa shows it off to Nate with a wide smile.

"Oh, yeah...the movie we made in PokéStar Studios..."

You can see his cheeks get lighter as he sees the cover and then looks off to the side, scratching the back of his head.

"Alright, let's get this over with..." Black walks over to the rest of the Legends with Hilda and mutters under his breath.

Unlike the other Legends, Black and Hilda share their gifts, as both of their monochrome presents have the labels "For Black and Hilda" on them. One is small and squarely shaped, while the other is a thin rectangle around the size of Ruby's bike.

They open the smaller present and get out a golden cube with a hole in the middle of each of its faces and a ton of squares on its surface and a chain on one of its corners. The sight of it finally wakes the Unovan Legends up.

"This is-" Black gasps.

"N's void cube." Hilda finishes, picking up a tiny letter from the box the cube came from. They read it silently and away from us, so I can't hear or see what it says. Still, I can guess it comes from the fabled N himself. I don't know him, but if he's anything like my friends from Kalos, he probably just wants to wish them happy holidays.

The wrapping around the larger box is torn to reveal a something I've seen before, actually. A painting of Black and Hilda duking it out in the Battle Subway against a Gigalith with an Axew and a Darmanitan. Last time I saw it was in the Lumiose Museum. If I remember correctly, it was on the west side of the third floor. How did they get it here?

"Awesome." Black picks it up and puts it aside to avoid any careless damage by Nate or any of the other over-excited Legends.

"Let's frame it on the wall of the bedroom." Hilda suggests. Black nods and takes it there instead, with his girlfriend following closely behind.

I guess that was everyone. They're all satisfied with their gifts and excited to try them out. Well, for the most part. Kris has her egg and I have this Greninja with an ability I've never even heard of. I guess I'll have to try it out on someone else.

* * *

Ah...finally...

Come to think of it, I've never stopped updating because of writer's block before. I always thought it was just a lame excuse for laziness. Now, having my update schedule coincide with the Christmas weekend was shitty enough to begin with. I didn't even realize Christmas was so close until the day before it happened, so I had no time to preemptively write a chapter before the holidays. Afterwards, I _really_ didn't want to write. It was like going back to school after the months of vacation. Still, I tried to do what I could for you guys. The problem with that is I had no energy in what I wanted to do. I just wanted to get it over with so I could get back to laying on the couch with my 3DS and my warm blanket or go out with my family and snowboard with my dad. I just haven't been feeling like I want to write HOPL. I'm getting the constant urge to write for my own original work, but I know I can't do that unless I've already finished the chapter that was due a long time ago.

Here's the announcement: I'm going to go on vacation online, too. I'm going to stop writing for HOPL until the vacations are over. The most I might do here is write for TLF, but don't count on it. Instead, whenever I feel like writing, I'll write for stuff I actually _want_ to write for, like my original stuff. If you're ever interested in reading that, you can use the link in my profile page or just type in the same name on fictionpress, because it's the same account. I recommend The World of Me first because it's super short (only around 300 words) but comes from the heart.

If not, you can just wait until the first weeks of January and get the next chapter then!

Thank you so much for understanding and goodbye!


End file.
